Dating the World: Country x Reader
by fromAmericawithlove
Summary: Living in the world of Hetalia isn't always easy for you. There's America challenging you to drinking contests, rumors going around that China likes you, England's several different personas flying all over the place; plus Romano's been going all tsundere on you and then there's Spain practically beating up France and Prussia just for your attention. And WHAT is a 2P again? ! ?
1. Introduction plus Author's Note

**INTRODUCTION**

**plus**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

_Dating the World: Country x Reader_

* * *

Hey everyone~! Thanks for clicking on my fan fiction. Before I start the first chapter, there's some information I'd like to make you aware of. First, to be extra clear, this is a series of Country x Reader one-shots. Not a multi-chaptered story. But each one-shot will have its own unique flare and differ from the others. Some will be an AU, some won't. They will also include different versions of characters, such as Pirate!, 2P!, and Punk!. (mainlyforengland&americawhat)

Also, I'll be using their country names— except maybe when 2P's are involved. When it's Pirate versions of characters, I'll probably use their human names :3. Example: For Spain, I'll use 'Captain Antonio Carriedo'. When it comes to 2P's- which I love, by the way- I'll be using the fixed versions of their given human names. Example: England's human name, Arthur Kirkland, would be Oliver Lirkand as it's known in the 2P fandom. XD

The main reason I'll be using country names for the normal one-shots is because… well, I'm kind of too lazy to memorize _every_ character's human name. XD I only know the Main Eight's (Axis + Allies) and… that's about it. Plus, there aren't official human names for all the other characters yet, right? c; Besides, it's more fun to call them by their country name. Sounds more official. Since they're used in the anime and manga. :P

Anyways, the ratings will vary. Anywhere from K+ to M. But, I won't do lemons _unless_ people request them. If no one does, then the ratings will only vary from K+ to T. Warnings will be at the top of every one-shot if needed, since I do the occasional 'lime'. ;D

Just to let you know, there will probably be repeats of America, China, and England because they're the best asdfghjkl O_o. I'm not going to take requests yet, because I already have a list of characters that I want to get done first. Who knows, the character you might want to request could be on the list.

Okay, here it is. These are my top favorite Hetalia characters, so I absolutely _need_ to write one-shots for them before I start doing requests. Though this is the exact order of my favorites, I doubt I'll be posting their one-shots in this order. Just **expect these characters coming soon in a random order**:

**America! :)**

**China**

**England**

**Spain**

**Iceland**

**Norway**

**Denmark**

**Prussia**

**Romania**

**Canada**

**Romano **

**Greece**

**Italy**

**Austria**

**(((** Just to remind you, I also _really_ want to do some 2P!, Pirate!, and Punk! versions of these guys. Namely the top 3. Expect some of those too. ;p** )))**

After one-shots for these countries are written and published, _then_ I'll start on requests for others. I'm willing to do any version of the character— chibis even. (no judging) But I'll only do a Chibi!Country one-shot if the nation's paired with a written Chibi!Reader. :)

Whatever version you choose, your one-shot will probably take about 1-3 days to write. Then I'll post it immediately so you don't have to wait very long. I'm sure most writers could finish a one-shot in less than a day, but I'm pretty busy with school and anime club meets, so it takes me longer ._. Plus, my one-shots will _probably_ be from 2,000 to 7,000 words long. Other one-shots I've read are as short as less than 1,000 words, so… yeah…

Prompts are accepted, but not required. No sides of yaoi, yuri, or hetero pairings (Example: Prussia X Hungary. *cringe*). Only COUNTRY x YOU. Also, I won't be typing accents. They're annoying to read, i.m.o., and like their human names— I haven't bothered to memorize them all. The only ones I know are Japan's and Germany's— Japan's because I know all his L's are replaced with R's, and Germany's because I know all his W's are replaced with V's… Ahahaha, and yeah. I hope that's okay.

Some one-shots will be love triangles, love squares, or even harems. Sorry, just can't help it. XD They're fun to write, you know? An example of a love triangle would be like, England x Reader x 2P!England. I know I'll probably do that one, hehehe. ;D … And a love square, for example, would be something like: Bad Touch Trio x Reader. Again, that's one I actually would love to write. And for a harem… I'd probably write a Nordic Five x Reader one-shot. Oh gosh, that'd be so much fun :0

Okay, so here are my disclaimers that'll count for the whole series:

I do not own Hetalia— nor do I own _you_, Reader-chan. :) I only own the plots of these upcoming one-shots, teehee XD

Oh and, my username may be fromAmericawithlove, but I'm not a role-player. :( America's my favorite character and I also happen to live in America, so you can call me Usa-chan or just Usa, as in for U.S.A. :)

Alright, now that we got all _that_ stuff up there settled… what are you waiting for? Go on— THE SEXY BOYS OF HETALIA ARE WAITING FOR YOUUUU~!

-Usa chan (:

_Thanks for reading, everybody!_


	2. Problems of a Drinking Contest (America)

**Problems of a Drinking Contest {America x Reader}**

* * *

"_He liked you more than he cared to admit."_

* * *

**Warning**: 'Lime' content— beware ;)

* * *

You took in a deep breath.

You tried to keep your heart from ramming against your chest; it was starting to get a bit painful. But not matter what you did, you could not find it in yourself to calm down.

You were nervous as ever. Your palms were sweaty, your face felt hot, and you could not only feel your heart beating hard in your chest but also throbbing in your ears. Your knees felt weak, and your legs were about to betray you any minute now. They felt like they were made of jelly; threatening to let you fall.

You breathed in deeply again; surely the oxygen would calm your nerves a bit right? But as you were letting it out, you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder.

The uncalled-for gesture shocked you to your core; you were not yet ready for human interaction. You jumped about a foot in the air, sucking in a quick mouthful of oxygen as you turned as fast as you could to the person who had touched you.

You didn't expect to come face-to-face with someone as gentle and calming of a face as this person.

Just the sight of it calmed you down, and let you relax—and you didn't even know his name! Whoever he was, he must have this kind of effect on everyone.

His kind, soft expression showed nothing but sympathy, his blue eyes shined with curiosity, and his glasses glinted mischievously. He smiled, just about making your heart jump into overdrive again. Did all guys have a smile like that? Why did he smiling at you suddenly make you so nervous again?

"Dude, calm down! What's wrong? Are you lost or something, little girl?" The boy asked, his carefree voice somehow making you relax again.

Jeez, what was up with this guy? Why was he so calming one moment, then so heart-throbbing the next?

It soon dawned on you that you hadn't yet answered his question, and had instead been looking up at the chunk of hair that stuck up on his head. "Oh! Er, um … N-No, I'm fine. And I'm not lost; I'm supposed to be here." You responded, oddly unable to look him in the eye.

He grinned at you, making your knees go weak again. "You're supposed to be _here_, standing right outside the door to the World Meeting room?" He teased.

You blushed at his remark, and instantly felt stupid for standing right outside the door for who-knows-how-long. You were most definitely late; they'd been expecting you about twenty minutes ago. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you; my name is _. I'm the new country." You said, trying your best not to stutter in front of him again.

His face instantly lit up. "No way! Really? That's great! I'm the first to meet you—everyone'll be so jealous~!" He cheered, fist-pumping the air.

You stood there, baffled. "Er … yeah. And you are?"

He stopped cheering for a moment to grin cheekily at you. "Oh, I'm America! The best country in the world!" He laughed, showing great pride for his land.

You smiled a bit at him. You couldn't deny it anymore—he was cute. "We'll see about that. I'm still small; but hopefully being recognized by you guys will help me grow."

Suddenly, all the color drained from America's face. "Oh, crap! The World Meeting! Dude, you and me are both, like, _totally_ late!" He panicked, and quickly grabbed ahold of your arm; making you blush the slightest bit. "England's gonna be so pissed at me for being late again!" He whisper-yelled as he brought the two of you inside the door.

As soon as it opened and you and America appeared, the room quieted down. It got so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop.

You gulped as all the countries in the room turned in their seats to look at you and America. You weren't used to so much attention being placed on you. And you were already nervous as hell to begin with.

America chuckled nervously, "Hey, dudes! America's here; let's get the party started!" He yelled, momentarily forgetting you were next to him.

After a few moments, you heard what sounded like a teacup being placed on a saucer; and instinctively turned to where the sound came from. A boy with messy blonde hair, the greenest eyes you've ever seen, and thick black eyebrows stood up. He glared at America until his eyes fell on you.

You felt your heartbeat quicken again; for some reason, this guy didn't look so nice. Which was weird, because he looked like a gentleman at the same time?

Though once you two made eye contact, he smiled gently. "Hi there. You must be the new country. Sorry for America, he must have made you late. A real handful he is, trust me." His voice was smooth and kind; you knew immediately that you would like him.

"Hey, England! Not cool bro!" America protested, then turned back to you. "This is _. I was the first to meet her, yeah! Jealous much?" He laughed, making England facepalm.

You were about to say something, when suddenly you felt two arms snake around your waist from behind. You turned in surprise to see who it was, and sucked in a deep breath when you saw a ridiculously beautiful face with ridiculously beautiful hair and ridiculously beautiful eyes.

You sighed. Of course, it had to be him.

"Hello there mademoiselle~ Care for a rose, hmm?" France held up a red rose, and you swore you could see sparkles surrounding him.

"Don't even think about claiming her, France—her vital regions are already mine!"

You turned to see a guy with white hair and red eyes smirking at you and France. Again, you sighed; you had read up all you could about the other countries before applying to be one, and knew beforehand how these two acted.

Speaking of France and Prussia … Wasn't there another-

"Aww, she's so cute and small! Unhand her, France."

You mentally laughed. Bad Touch Trio.

"Duh, Spain, I can't do that~" You heard France laugh, that weird 'Oh hon hon hon', before you felt someone pull you from his grasp.

"Dudes, let her go. I was the first-"

"-It doesn't matter, stupid American-"

"-She's mine! The only one awesome enough for the awesome-"

"-No, I wanna take care of her! I love kids-"

You tried not to laugh as you backed away from the four bickering countries. What was that about Spain, calling you a kid? But never mind that; Prussia couldn't 'claim your vital regions'! Plus that France, he was way too touchy.

You couldn't help it—as you backed away, you began giggling. You'd always thought that becoming a country was serious business; but these guys definitely proved _that_ wrong.

As you stepped back another few steps, you felt your back press against something solid. Surprised, you whipped around—only to come face-to-face with a smirking Italian. "Ciao, bella. You should give me kisses~ yes, come on! Gimme a kiss~!"

You immediately began blushing, unsure of how to say 'No way in hell!' in a nice, polite way.

But you didn't need to, since another Italian- except more innocent looking- appeared next to him. "Ve~ Romano! You shouldn't do th-" The other Italian guy looked towards you, and instantly stopped.

All between you three was quiet until …

"Ve~! Hey there bella! Smoochie smoochie~!" The second Italian was blowing kisses towards you with animated pink hearts surrounding him.

You facepalmed. Was _anyone_ serious around here?

As if on cue, you heard a fist slam against a table. "Everyone, be quiet! We have to set an example for the new country; we can't have her thinking World Meetings are just gatherings for idiots!"

You whipped your head around to see a guy with piercing blue eyes and slicked-back blondish hair. From his accent you could tell he was the famous, war-prone Germany.

"But, I must say, World Meetings _are_ simply gatherings for idiots. All we do all day is argue." A calm, monotone-like voice spoke up.

You giggled a bit. Even though he seemed like a serious type, he'd technically just called himself an idiot.

"Yeah, Japan, but you don't have to be so blunt about it!" Germany shouted back.

And just like that, the room erupted with shouts and more arguing. So much that you could barely hear yourself think.

You went over to an empty chair at the long table in the middle of room; and plopped down. At this rate, would you _ever_ officially become a new country?

You weren't sure how much time passed. People continued to argue amongst themselves and didn't even notice your existence.

After a while, a boy with brown shoulder-length hair in a side-ponytail came up to you. "Ni hao, young one. You must be tired of all this, aren't you-aru?"

You grinned, happy that someone had spoken to you. Accidentally skipping over his question, you asked, "Hey, are you China?"

The boy smiled kindly and nodded, "Yes. Sorry about all this, too."

"Oh, it's okay," You responded. There _had_ to be other mature countries like him—you just needed to meet them. "Is everyone always this-"

A loud voice coming from a microphone (where did they get a speaker and microphone?!) interrupted your conversation. You instantly recognized it as America, what with his annoyingly adorable voice.

"-Dudes, I have like the best idea ever! Instead of doing all that boring paperwork stuff for _ to become a new country, let's just have a welcome party!" He shouted, making some of the other countries cheer in agreement.

You cringed a bit, just as some began making plans for the party while others argued that it was completely unreasonable.

"Aww, lighten up, England. I guess we can still do the paperwork and stuff, but that doesn't mean we can't have a welcoming party, right?" America told England, along with Germany and some of the other more business-like countries.

"Well, I suppose not …" England mumbled.

"… That's not a problem with me, I guess. So long as there's beer." You heard Germany say.

"Of course, dude! There'll be all the beer you could drink!"

"Then it's a yes for me." Austria agreed.

"I agree with anything America says." Japan added.

America instantly began cheering, "Yes! PARTY AT MY PLACE, DUDES!"

You smiled. Either America was being really sweet to you- planning a party for you and everything- or he was just one of those party _animals_. Either way, you felt giddy about the whole thing and glad that out of all the countries, it was _America_ who wanted to welcome you with this party. It was just … you couldn't explain it. Anything about America made you happy.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

"This one would look great on you~!" Taiwan gushed, holding up a fancy party dress.

You looked down. "Um, Taiwan, don't you think it's a bit … much?"

"Nonsense! Go with this one." She smiled, setting it down to fold and give to you.

"What's wrong with it, _?" Hungary asked curiously. "Don't you like it?"

"I do, but … it's a bit short … and I don't know about the colors-"

"What's wrong with the colors?" Ukraine asked, then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Don't you like red white and blue~?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

You immediately blushed. "W-Why would I like red, white, and blue?"

Belarus turned to you. "America's colors …?" She said bluntly.

With that, your face went from a light pink blush to red as a tomato. "What … does my dress have anything to do with America? I-I mean … why do you-"

"-Oh, there's no use in denying it. You're totally into America. And that's fine with me—I have Russia~!" Belarus giggled.

Hungary nodded gleefully. "A red-white-and-blue dress would definitely catch his attention."

Taiwan jumped up. "And it's cute!" She added.

You turned to Ukraine, "What did you do …" You grumbled, feeling defeated.

A couple hours later, you and the rest of the girls arrived at America's place.

The party was already in full swing, with beer glasses clinking, laughter heard from everywhere, cheerful hollers, and music blasting.

You immediately went over to find America, but not because you like him, no. What gave you that idea? "Hey, dude!" You yelled cheerfully once you found him, his happy-go-lucky American vocabulary rubbing off on you.

He turned, and instantly grinned happily once he saw it was you. "'Sup _! You just get here?"

You nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for the welcoming party. It was really nice of you," You said, gesturing a bit to the banner that hung over the entryway, that had 'Welcome to the World, _!' written on it.

His smile grew bigger, and he casually put his hand on your shoulder. "No prob, broha!"

Soon, a beer got shoved in your hands. Everyone was drinking, and I do mean _everyone_, which was, if you thought about it, definitely _not_ a good thing.

Practically every country in the World was there, partying at America's mansion. Even though you usually don't drink, you had some to be polite. And mostly since you didn't want to be the only one _not_ drinking.

Sitting with America while drinking probably wasn't a good idea either. Even worse than with England or Spain—_those_ guys got _real_ messed up when they were drunk. But in your case, the downside to drinking with America was that you were pretty sure you _liked_ him and didn't want to say anything stupid if you got drunk.

"Hey _, you know what would be fun? A drinking contest, yeaaah~!"

You giggled, "No way. I'd lose against you."

He grinned boyishly at you; his glasses sliding off the tiniest bit. "You don't know that! Hey England, get me and _ a round of drinks over here!" He shouted out before you could protest.

"Get 'em youself, you hambuga-obsessed git~! My life don't revolve around you, you know?!"

You could tell England was already pretty hammered.

America scoffed and had Prussia bring over some drinks. "Now I'd like to see this!" Prussia laughed as he set down the drinks in front of you.

Soon, a crowd was surrounding you and America, cheering you on in their already drunken state.

"Go get her, America! Do her good~!" France shouted, obviously thinking this contest was … something else. The scary part was, you couldn't tell if he was already drunk or sober.

"Come on, _~! You can do it!" You heard your girlfriends cheer you on.

More cheers of encouragement were heard, and you figured there was no way out of this.

America took a cup and gulped it down, starting the contest. You took a deep breath and picked up one of the mischievous, daring red plastic cups …

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

"A-mer-i-ca~! You bastard!_ I_ won the contest!" You slurred, already unaware of what was going on.

America smiled down at you but didn't say anything as he continued to carry you bridal-style over to one of the bedrooms. He'd obviously won the contest, and was still almost completely sober. Unlike a certain little country who'd foolishly accepted a drinking contest with him *cough_you_coughcough*.

"Sure sure, you won dude." He quickly said as you began struggling to get down.

America didn't want to, but then again he _did_ want to take you to his own bedroom. One part of him argued that it was inappropriate, while another part said, 'Get some, you idiot!'.

In the end, he laid you down gently on his king-sized bed. "Now get some rest, okay?" He told you gently as he began (read: tried) to leave the room.

Of course, a part of him wanted to stay with you. He liked you more than he cared to admit. But another part said, _She's drunk, leave her alone, she won't say anything she means, and she won't remember anything in the morning_.

…_Sounds like the perfect opportunity_, he thought devilishly.

Then he smacked himself in the face. "I'm such an idiot—not a hero! Not a hero, not a hero…" He repeated to himself as he forced himself to leave the room.

Just as he began to move, you gripped the back of his shirt. "Don't go, America …~" You whispered shyly, a pink blush on your cheeks.

America's eyes widened. _She looks so cute_, he thought. But then again, he wasn't sure if the blush was because of your shyness or your drunken state. "What do you want me to do here…?"

You smirked—and he bit his lip. That expression of yours looked way too damn seductive for his comfort.

"Just stay here… with me. Please?" You whispered again, causing his heart to quicken.

He turned slightly, only so you couldn't see his face_. She just wants me to stay …? Or, something else …?_ He shook his head again_, Either way, it's a bad idea. She's too drunk to know what she's saying…_

He turned back to you, and tucked you into bed. He gently brought over the covers as he said, "Shhh. Just get some rest okay? I'll be downstairs." He then proceeded to leave the room again.

Though just as he turned, a strong hand grabbed ahold of his wrist and quickly pulled. _Hard_.

He yelped in surprise as you tugged him into bed with you; he landing comfortably on your left side.

"Dude, _!" He whined a bit, trying his hardest not to lose control.

You rolled over and laid down on his chest, your arms crossed as you looked down into his eyes. "You're so cute." You whispered, and slowly laid your face down lower. "I think I might have fallen for you~" You whispered softly into his ear.

He shivered, your warm breath tickling his ear.

You smiled a bit, and moved to straddle his hips. _Yes, mission accomplished_, you thought as you felt the growing stiffness beneath his jeans.

"_ … Don't do this …" He whimpered, his face showing honest concern.

But oh, did he want you. He wanted you more than anything in the world right now. _But not when she's like this,_ he thought to himself. If he was gonna have you, he wanted you sober. He did _not_ want to have a wonderful, amazing night with you just for you not to remember any of it in the morning.

In other words, he didn't want to take advantage of you. He wanted you in a more special way.

Little did he know you were slowly becoming more aware of your surroundings. You'd been spouting how you truly felt since the moment you got in here, but with no regards of what he would think or say. Your drunken mind was brutally an honest one.

You sat up a bit, the alcohol slowly leaving your mind. "You don't … want…-"

He cringed. "-Of course I want to! But … not like this. I want you to remember me saying I like you first, I want you to agree to it with a sober mind, I want you to fully be able to enjoy it—but most of all I want to hear you say-"

"-I like you." You said, your words clear and perfect, smooth and honest. No slurring, no goofy sing-song voice, no alcohol-induced confession.

America's eyes widened. "W-What …?"

You rolled your eyes. It had taken a while, but you'd slowly gained control of yourself. Which was different, because aren't most people drunk for hours until they fall asleep; only to wake up with a massive hangover?

"I said I like you, stupid."

America was speechless for a few seconds, which seemed a bit out of character for him. Looking close at his face, you giggled a bit.

He instantly blushed when he realized you were laughing at his shocked face, and looked away. "Don't laugh at me…" He pouted childishly.

You just laughed a bit more—he was like a little kid. "Sorry about … _that_. I'm glad I was able to recover from the alcohol pretty fast …" You trailed off, looking away.

He didn't say anything for a while, so you turned back to face him. When you did, his expression looked gravelly serious. _Way_ too serious for a cheerful guy like him.

"What?" You asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes on you. "Well, you managed to turn me on. Thanks a lot," He said, his last sentence dripping with sarcasm, "and you just told me you like me. Plus you're still sitting on me like that. Either you get off or agree to do it."

You gasped sharply—but looked down only to realize he was right. You were still straddling his hips, and amazingly, the member poking you had somehow gotten even stiffer.

Your face burned with embarrassment; plus you realized he still hadn't completely responded to your confession. "I-I'm sorry!" You sputtered, and moved to get off him.

Just as you did, you felt him grab you and press you tighter against him. "Oh no, you are definitely not getting out of this. Not after what you did to me." His voice sent chills down your spine—who knew a guy like America could pull off _seductive_?

You gulped, "Does that mean you …-"

He chuckled. "-Yeah, I like you too. I thought I made that obvious?"

You let out a breath of air you'd been holding in; which strangely you hadn't known you'd been doing. "Oh… well that's… I mean, uh-" Now you didn't know what to say. You'd both admitted you liked each other- not to mention this was your first real confession- so now what were you supposed to say?! You probably would've been able to come up with something if only your heart wasn't beating uncontrollably fast and your lower regions weren't starting to grow hot-

"-We're both sober now, right?"

"Hm, yeah …"

"So …" He gently rocked his hips against yours, to see your reaction.

You blushed ten shades of red. The delicious friction between you two almost made you change your mind about 'that' … _almost_. "America, I was drunk, I-"

"-You wanted me so bad not that long ago~" He whispered into your ear, bringing you even closer to him.

You weren't sure how many times you could say no to him. As he began nuzzling your neck and trailing soft kisses down your chin, you began to lose control. "America~" You moaned in pleasure as his hands roamed all over your body.

"From tonight on, you belong to the hero." He began pulling off your dress, which you complied.

"B-But America, I've never had-"

"-Shhh, it's okay. Let me take care of it."

"I …" You knew you both cared for each other a lot. Since you met him, you instantly felt drawn to him. _But still…_

You weren't sure how much time had passed. He stayed patient, waiting for your response. Just as you were about to open your mouth to speak,

He laughed. "_Come on_, let's make babies~!"

* * *

**A.N.: **Haha, I can be such a troll XD

…So, how was it? This was my first Hetalia fanfiction. And my first one-shot. And my first time writing anything at all in like a year. :3 Nahahaha~, there was like, no plot to this. But still, I hope you liked it… review please? Heh, America's so cute :D I'm sure he'd like the feedback too, right~?

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: China— "False Impression"_


	3. False Impression (China)

**False Impression {China x Reader}**

* * *

_"He wanted nothing more than to strangle you/admit he loved you."_

* * *

"Thanks for the help, China. I really appreciate it," You told your friend China as he rummaged through his locker.

He turned a bit to you. "Oh, you're welcome. Feel free to ask me for help anytime aru!" He said with a genuine smile.

You grinned back, "Okay. I'll be going to class now, see ya." You waved at him. "And you too, Italy!" You added before turning around to walk to your next class.

As you left, you didn't feel China's golden-brown eyes lingering on your retreating back. He watched you leave, a longing expression on his gentle face.

Subconsciously, he sighed deeply before turning back around to close his locker.

Only just as the metal door slammed shut, a face appeared right behind it.

"Ahh!" China yelped in surprise as Italy stared him down. "Don't… do that," He complained weakly once he caught his breath.

"Ve~, China? Can I ask you a question?" The innocent Italian asked sheepishly.

China finished putting his books into his backpack, and looked up at his friend. "Sure. What is it aru?"

"Do you like _?"

China nearly dropped his backpack. "Eh—_what_?" He stuttered, trying to steady his shaking hands into grabbing the backpack properly.

"Do you like _?" He repeated, his voice more slow and clear, "As in like _like_ her?"

A few seconds of silence…

" … What the hell gave you that idea aru?!"

Italy shrugged, "I just think you like her."

China ignored him and began walking down the hall; which Italy immediately noticed, so he began to follow him. "Huh? Well do you?" He asked impatiently, keeping up with China's long strides.

"Why are you following me aru." He said, more of a statement than a question.

Italy giggled a bit. "'Cause we have the same class, silly~!"

China tried to keep from rolling his eyes. "Whatever, aru. Just drop it."

Once he and Italy got into World History class, China thought for sure he'd heard the last of it. Especially since Italy began talking about other things rather than you and China.

But of course, he was wrong.

During the lesson, he noticed Italy keep whispering to different people. And those people whispering to other people. And those people to other people. And, you get the point.

It was really starting to irritate him. What could Italy possibly be saying that was important enough to tell literally _everyone_?

After class was over, China went directly to him. "What have you been telling everyone, aru?" He asked suspiciously.

A part of him deep down already knew, but he wanted to bury that part and tell it to shut up or else. It was simply too absurd to be true—and if it was… China was pretty sure Italy knew better than to tell anyone.

"Oh, China!" Italy grinned happily, and hugged his friend tightly.

"Now's not the time, aru." China deadpanned, staying as stiff as a board under Italy's embrace.

Once he pulled back, he grinned cheekily. "I was just telling everyone how much you like _."

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"You _WHAT_?!"

Italy covered his ears, but it still wasn't enough as he was nearly blown over by China's yelling.

"I-I'm so sorry! I just thought for sure that you liked her! And I just didn't want other guys to like her and steal her from you! I was only trying to protect you because you're my friend China and you always protect me so I thought now was a good time to show you I-"

"SHUT UP, ARU!" China yelled again, an angry red tick mark on the side of his head. "Why would you do something so stupid aru?!"

Before Italy could answer, France appeared in front of him. "Oh, it seems our little China has grown up hasn't he?"

"Seriously, and I thought he'd stay a virgin forever." Prussia added.

"Wha-" China began.

"-Make sure you have kids so I can be an uncle. That would be so much fun~!" Spain sang gleefully from behind China, almost giving the poor guy a heart attack.

China inhaled deeply before facing them all, and giving them irritated looks. "What the hell are you all talking about aru?!"

Spain looked at him innocently. "I was talking about your future babies with _."

China's face instantly turned red, while France went up to him and threw an arm over his shoulder. "My dearest China…" He sighed dramatically, "I'd always hoped that _I _would be your first, but it seems that lovely mademoiselle has stolen you away from me~" He spoke in a melodramatic tone.

"First what?" Prussia asked.

France winked. "His first time,"

China gasped and threw France's arm off him, "_Look_, I don't know what gave you guys that crazy idea, but _ and I are not participating in those activi-"

"-Well of course not yet! At your level you'd have no idea what to do. Look, let me explain. First, you have to-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS ARU!" China cried out, gaining some attention from passing students.

However, once they noticed who was surrounding him, they carried on; it was lunch break now anyway.

Italy clapped gleefully. "See, China? Everyone likes you with _. There's no need to hide it."

China rolled his eyes, "I'm not hiding anything aru. I'm saying _ and I aren't in that kind of relationship."

"You're not?" Prussia piped up, and put his hands on China's shoulders. "Okay, here's what you do. Tell her to go into the janitor's closet with you and from there just-"

"-I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT ARU!"

"Why not? I would if I were you…" Prussia smirked, and held his fists up and air-humped—gaining some laughter from the group.

"You guys are so stupid. I'm leaving, aru." China turned towards the entrance to the cafeteria.

"No, wait! You have to learn more about Prussia's Secret Super-Awesome Sexy Time tricks!" Prussia wailed after him, while Spain grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Listen, amigo. We're just trying to help you out!" He said with a grin.

China groaned. "I don't need your help with _anything_, aru."

"Yeah dudes, stop picking on China. Let America handle this!"

China facepalmed. Of course, he didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"We're talking about China and _, da?"

This time, he froze. Oh no. Not him.

Italy grinned. "Oh, America, Russia~! Yes, we were just talking about how China likes _."

"He does now…?" Russia asked, walking closer to China.

He shivered. "H-Hey, stop it aru! Get away from me. All of you! Just leave me alone, aru." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"But then how are we gonna help you get her, dude?!" America whined.

China growled, "You're not going to."

"Tsk tsk, the poor boy is sexually frustrated to the max. Let me help with that~?" France offered, a pink sparkly bishounen aura surrounding him.

"N-No!"

"Look, there she is. Go over to her and do what I do." Prussia did his 'Awesome Sexy Dance' again, making China flush with embarrassment.

"Hey, you're right!" America turned to where you were. "Hey, _! Come over h-!"

China's jaw dropped. "-_Noooo_!" He whisper/yelled, and immediately jumped on America's back. He covered his mouth with his hands and the two of them instantly dropped to the ground in a heap; America squirming helplessly.

"_-" America began, only getting about half your name out until China grabbed him into a head-lock.

"SHUT UP, ARU!"

"What's going on…?" You whispered from down the hall into your friend Taiwan's ear.

She shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care. Let's go find Japan~!" She began pulling you back into the cafeteria, but you stayed put. All you could make out from the distance was America on the floor with China on top of him, one of them screaming- or trying to scream- at the top of their lungs.

A few seconds later, Spain bounced up to you. "Hey chica! Could you come over here for a second?"

"SPAIN, DON'T!" You heard what sounded like China yell from the distance.

"What's happening?" You asked Spain, suspicious.

He smiled innocently, "Nothing!"

"It looks like China's raping America over there."

Taiwan snorted, "_Good_!"

You glared at her. "Hey, it's not China's fault you love Japan."

"BUT JAPAN'S MINE!"

"Seriously, we're not gonna hurt y-" Spain began, until he felt a hand suddenly clutch his shoulder. He jumped nearly a foot in the air, only to turn to a pissed-off looking China giving him the evil eye.

"Spain. Come back over here. Now, aru."

You peered over his shoulder at America, who had a huge bump on his head that was still practically giving off steam.

"GIVE HER THE D!" You heard Prussia yell from down the hallway.

"BE GENTLE, MY PUPIL! LET HER KNOW I TAUGHT YOU WELL~!" France sang.

"AND MAKE US SOME BABIES!" America added, laughing his ass off.

"CHINAAAA~! I'M SO GLAD EVERYTHING WORKED OUTTTT~!" Italy yelled.

"You're all so silly." Russia deadpanned; a cheerful face on as a deadly black aura was given off.

You were momentarily caught speechless.

Taiwan was the first to recover, "Hey China? Are they talking about you and _?" She asked innocently.

Spain laughed. "They sure are, chica! Now, let's you and me ditch this place, alright?" He quickly grabbed her arm, moved her away from you, pushed you and China out a door, and ran off with Taiwan.

As soon as you and China were outside, he turned to you and immediately began apologizing. "Look, _, I'm really sorry for my friends' behavior. I-"

"-You like me?" You asked, in a bit of a daze.

He froze, unable to believe you'd just asked that.

You couldn't blame him; you didn't know why you'd just blurted it out either. But then again, when his friends were messing with him, you couldn't help but get the idea that they were teasing him about you. At just the thought of it, you blushed and looked away.

China watched your face closely; he could tell you were thinking. He just didn't know what about. Could it be that you were repulsed by him? That you never wanted to talk to him again? That you felt violated…?

After all, the things his friends said to you were pretty vulgar. He wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see him again.

Then he saw that tint of blush on your cheeks—and you looking away. Wasn't that what someone who liked another would do? He'd seen it enough in Japan's anime and manga books. But it never happened to him in real life. No other girl had truly blushed in front of him.

He thought about what to say, but your face just look so cute that it completely distracted him. He knew it was absurd to think you felt the same way his friends thought he did for you, but he could still hope.

"I um, well…" He began, his face also heating up.

You looked up at him, the healthy blush still on your cheeks, and gazed into his warm eyes.

Anyone could easily mistake the look you were giving him with 'longing'. Which was exactly what China did. "Maybe, I-" He paused again, his emotions not giving him an easy way to respond.

You stepped a bit closer, and gently put your hand on his arm. Just the simple touch made him jump a bit.

_Maybe she really does like me, aru!..._ He thought to himself in shock.

You had always interested him. Ever since you two met a couple years ago, he couldn't deny that he was quite fond of you. But being the shy person he was, especially with his inexperience, he had no idea what to do with these feelings or how to tell you.

It never crossed his mind that you might like him back. He'd thought there was no way. You'd seemed popular with the other guys—not the type to be interested in _him_.

_She couldn't like me … though; I wish she did aru …_ He thought as he made eye contact with you again.

He decided it was best to just let you know already. You asked; you deserved an answer. And maybe, just maybe, his confession would make you think about him more. Maybe… you felt the same way. He wouldn't ever know until he tried. "Well… possibly… I do kind of li-" He stopped when he noticed the nearby window—behind it was France, Prussia, and Spain, all holding up signs that read various things he'd rather not think about again.

They were cheering loudly, though both you and China couldn't hear from outside.

"Hey, China?" You asked sweetly, a soft smile on your lips and your hands behind your back.

"Oh, y-yes aru?" _I don't know anything about love or romance. What am I supposed to do? Ugh, relationships are so stupid, aru!..._ He thought in frustration.

"Do you still have that huge Hello Kitty plushie you won at the school carnival last weekend?"

He froze. Wait, what? This was not what he was expecting to hear, aru.

"O-Oh, yeah aru. Why do you ask?"

"You know how badly I wanted that. And I swear the guy running that booth was blind. I totally beat you in that game, I swear…" You wanted it back. The Hello Kitty plushie. You wanted it _bad_.

"Is this really what you were gonna ask me, aru?"

"Yeah…? …What _else_ would I ask you?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "You …" He clenched his teeth, trying to hide it. He couldn't finish his sentence.

You went back inside to go find Taiwan, while he was left there frozen in shock—

Wanting nothing more than to strangle you/admit he loved you.

* * *

**A.N.:** Bittersweet ending, yeah? c;

I wanted there to be more fluffy moments, but it just didn't come out that way. I was hoping this chapter would seem more comedic than romantic anyways. Oh and happy new year, everyone :D

Oh gosh, I love my China so much T.T Review please? I'd appreciate it so very much, aru~!

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Romano— "Stubborn Love"_


	4. Stubborn Love (Romano)

**Stubborn Love {Romano x Reader}**

* * *

_"Okay, so I love you. Deal with it… idiota ragazza."_

* * *

You'd never been more worried in your entire life.

You continued to sit in that uncomfortable hospital chair, simply _watching him_, for hours. Though no matter how long you waited, he still wouldn't wake up.

You had no tears left, your knees weren't shaking anymore, and your heartbeat wasn't thumping erratically. Not like it had been during the time of the accident, of course.

You sighed, and continued to watch his sleeping face. He looked so cute and innocent that way. The nurses had cleaned him up pretty well; so his body wasn't covered in blood and dirt anymore.

The beeping of the heart monitor was what kept you from going insane. You feared for his life, yes, but that monitor kept your hopes up. It had maintained a healthy, steady beat, just as the doctors had told you it would.

It wasn't too serious of an accident- in fact the doctors assured you he wouldn't die from it- but you still couldn't keep from worrying. Your mind was always set for the worst when it came to him; he _was_ Romano, after all.

And being him, of course, he just _had_ to do the stupidest things.

He'd only been trying to show off to you, Italy, and Germany again. This time it had almost cost him his life.

As you watched him- your crush since forever- you couldn't help but feel how much you hated him at the moment. Why did he have to be so stupid, idiotic, stubborn, and reckless all the time?

Couldn't he… just be more like his brother, Italy?

You smiled a bit, looked down, and shook your head. No. Romano couldn't be like Italy. Mostly because, one, they were complete opposites, and two, because you _loved_ him the way he already was. And part of it was _for_ those irritating ways he acted—if you were gonna be honest.

As you thought more about him, you barely noticed the slight movement from the hospital bed in front of you.

Romano began to stir, slowly turning in his sleep. Just as the bed creaked again, your head snapped back up.

"It-… Italy… don't eat my pasta…" He mumbled quietly in his sleep, turning his head a bit.

Normally, you would've giggled at his sleep talk; but at the moment, you were completely speechless.

The motorcycle incident seemed like years ago; although it had just happened this morning. The time you spent agonizing over his life, going through every mean thing you've ever said to him, and praying that he'd be alright had felt like forever. Italy and Germany had tried long ago to get you to leave, but you'd refused; saying you wouldn't until he finally woke up.

He made another movement, and you quickly stood. You watched as his eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing beautiful amber-colored eyes that you'd always loved, loved, _loved_.

Just as his eyes began to focus, you almost felt like slapping him. Who was _he_ to make you worry like that? He could've _died_, and throughout the process he'd acted like it was no big deal. Before making it into the emergency room, he'd told you and Italy to shut up and leave him alone. Was it a crime to care for him so much?

He looked up at you and blinked. "_...?"

He appeared so innocent and fragile—you couldn't bring yourself to yell at him. Not right now, at least.

"R-Romano!" You squeaked, and hugged him tight. You didn't care if you squished any of his injuries—for all you knew, he deserved it. Maybe a mega-tight hug or two would be better than simply yelling at him again.

Mostly because, he never listened to you anyways. He did what he wanted, whenever he wanted. Usually you were just a side annoyance rather than a friend trying to tell him he was gonna get himself killed one day—or so you thought. But on the you're-so-stupid-you'll-probably-kill-yourself-one-of-these-days part, of course, you knew you were right. Today was a perfect example.

"H-Hey! That _hurts_, idiota ragazza!" He whined, weakly trying to push you away.

You simply held him tighter; tears forming in your eyes. Nothing would've made you any happier than to finally hear his voice again.

"R-Romano… I thought… I'd lose you forever…" You stuttered, and began to cry uncontrollably.

Before he'd awoke, you'd felt like there were dark, heavy rainclouds surrounding you. Raining down, making sure to wipe away any happiness until he woke up. Now that he was warm and alive beneath you—the clouds drifted away and finally let the sun in your life shine again.

You continued to cry, letting out all your relief as you embraced him tighter. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and buried your tear-soaked face into his chest.

Romano blushed the tiniest bit, and pressed you tighter against his chest. Partly because he didn't want you to see him blushing, and partly because he secretly liked having you so close to him.

He had a cute pout on his face as his blush deepened—his eyebrows narrowed and bottom lip jutted out. He wasn't used to you crying around him, much less crying _on_ him. He wanted to comfort you- let you know he was _alive_ and happy to see you- but didn't know how. All he could do was hug you close and let you listen to his heartbeat.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, you finally pulled away from him. "Romano… I'm so happy you're okay," You said; your voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, that's obvious." He stated, crossing his arms and looking away to hide his pink blush.

Not only had you been passionately embracing him, but somewhere in that time, you'd crawled into his lap and hadn't even noticed yet. He on the other hand, realized right away and felt his cheeks burn at the close proximity.

Secretly, he's always wanted to do that with you. Secretly, he wanted to do a lot of things with you. But being as stubborn as he was, _everything_ he wanted with you was a goddamn 'secret'. No one knew but him.

Another secret? He's loved you forever.

You pouted, a bit annoyed at his lack of remorse. Why did he have to act like 'the cool guy' all the time? Couldn't he ever let his true emotions out? "'That's obvious'? Romano, don't you understand how _worried_ we've all been? Especially me, I've been worried sick! You have no idea how long I've stayed here waiting for you to wake up— Italy and Germany couldn't even get me to leave this place. Why can't you just…" You trailed off; your voice was getting higher and higher. You _definitely_ did not want to start yelling here—while in the hospital with plenty of patients needing their sleep.

He kept his arms crossed, a scowl still evident on his face. He stayed silent; just as he always did when you began lecturing him.

He didn't like when you yelled at him—but not because he simply thought it was annoying. It was just a reminder from his best friend/longtime crush that he wasn't good at handling his temper.

He _hated_ his temper. But it wasn't something he could really control.

Whenever he saw you with another guy- one that wasn't his own brother Italy- he got so insanely jealous that his anger would just go overboard. He'd blame it on something else, and wind up with another lecture from you. The same one he'd always sulk through, of course.

That was what always seemed to push you away, rather than bring you closer again.

"Go ahead, lecture me. See if I care." He challenged, wanting to punch himself immediately after letting the words slip through his mouth.

You were used to his attitude by now and had grown accustomed to it. "No, not right now, Romano. You just barely woke up. I should tell Italy and Germany, too. And… I-I'm sorry," Your voice dropped to barely above a whisper, and you avoided eye contact, "I was just so worried for you. I… care about you so much, Romano. I couldn't keep myself from worrying. I _lo_-"

You paused just in time. You wanted him to be aware of how much you cared for him, but you weren't quite yet ready to let him know you cared 'that' much. You simply weren't ready to confess.

Somehow, the tears came back. They slowly began streaming down your cheeks as you looked down, avoiding his face. For all you knew, he would probably be embarrassed to hear you say such a thing to him.

Though what you didn't know was that your words had gotten to him far more than you ever thought they would.

He didn't think it was possible for you to feel the same way he did. In fact, most of the time he thought you _hated_ him. He had no idea how to act upon these emotions; so he usually resorted to anger and frustration.

But what you admitted to him- that beneath it all, you cared for him deeply- made him completely rethink your relationship. You were always making sure he was okay, lecturing him if he wasn't—that couldn't mean that you hated him, right? If anything, it meant you cared.

And besides, he could've sworn he heard you say what almost sounded like 'I love you' in your last sentence. He figured it was probably his imagination, but he loved to think you really said it.

_Well then, it's now or never_… He thought to himself. All of the things he realized about you and him simply made him more determined to finally let you know. You _deserved_ to know, after all this time. He couldn't handle keeping it in anymore.

You sniffled, and rubbed away your tears. He still hadn't said anything yet, and you began to feel embarrassed. You contemplated leaving—you had wanted to see him wake up, and you did. What else was there to do? Italy and Germany were probably more worried about you than him—since you'd been waiting in the hospital for so long; not even eating a single meal.

As you finally made a move to leave, you felt a hand on your wrist. You looked down, and saw Romano had grabbed onto you.

Nothing could have surprised you more than when he reached forward and hugged you again, now _sobbing_. You couldn't believe it—you'd seen him cry hysterically around his brother many times, but never when it was just you and him.

"Okay, so I love you. Deal with it… idiota ragazza." He grumbled, face once again blushing and in a stubborn Romano pout. "It's _your_ problem now."

You were stunned speechless. _'Your problem'_? …Was that how he really thought of it? That his love for you would just be a minor annoyance in your life?

He couldn't be more wrong. You _loved_ him. All you ever dreamed about in your life was hearing him say those words.

Your heart was now hammering in your chest; almost as much as it had been when the accident first occurred. It pounded in your ears; your face burned. _Am I dreaming?..._

It wasn't too long before you became overly aware of your surroundings. In other words, you finally realized you were still in his lap—and blushed bright red.

You slowly glanced at his face, and noticed it was burning just as much as yours; if not _more_.

You almost teased him about how it looked as bright as one of Spain's tomatoes. But he had that same pout on his face; he wouldn't let you tease him and get away with it.

His pout looked so cute that you just about wanted to kiss his cheek. And, since he'd just told you the very thing you've wanted to hear since you met him, you did. Just a short, quick kiss on his cheek as you blushed furiously.

He gasped slightly, and turned to face you.

"It's not a 'problem' for me, Romano. It's the opposite. That right there was just about the stupidest thing ever," You almost felt insulted, like one of those moments when you hated his guts, "because I love you too, idiot."

He was silent for a moment. He simply stared at you, and this was the first time you caught him genuinely speechless. _This is too good to be true_… you thought to yourself.

You watched his face, to check for any signs of getting a response soon.

Then before you could say anything more… he leaned in and gave you a quick peck right on your lips.

The feeling sent a jolt through your body, and made your face burn once again.

As he pulled away, he was blushing furiously again. "Just don't expect me to be all sweet or anything, dammit. It's not like I love you back or whatever…" He murmured; too shy to make eye contact.

You giggled at his stubbornness. He always had a tendency to act bipolar. And get angry easily. And completely contradict himself. But it was just all that made him Romano.

You grin, and lean forward to give him a quick kiss on his lips in return.

When you pull away, he smiles a bit; eager for more. He pulls you closer again, wrapping his warm arms around your waist, and then gently caressing the side of your face. He slides his fingers down to your chin, and uses his thumb and index finger to slowly bring your lips to his once more.

You kiss him back, still straddling his hips. It was a long, lingering kiss, one that you'd keep in your memories forever.

He began kissing you more roughly; bringing out his romantic Italian side. You felt his warm tongue slowly glide over your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You complied and slightly parted your lips, allowing him to slip in his wet tongue. He began feeling you all over, while brushing his tongue lightly against yours. You nearly moaned into his mouth, and he smirked through the kiss.

You soon begin to feel something hot and stiff beneath you, and you break the heated kiss to look down.

He pouts, "It gets like that a lot… Usually only when I'm around you, though…" He admitted, cheeks burning.

You giggled, and removed your arms from around his neck to push him down on the bed. Visiting hours would be over soon, but you were _definitely_ not done with him yet.

* * *

**A.N.:** Oh Romano, you're such a tsundere XD

I hope you liked the ending. I tried to make it extra romantic, since Romano's that kind of character. Not all of these one-shots will have a kiss, you know ._.

This one turned out to be pretty short, along with China's… I'll try to make the others a bit longer. At least 3,000 words. Anyways, don't forget to review… idiota ragazza.

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: England— "Dream Girl"_


	5. Dream Girl (England)

**Dream Girl {England x Reader}**

* * *

_"Take my hand, love. Onward to a better place."_

* * *

London, England: The Great Plague. Year: 1665.

* * *

The black-death epidemic was killing him.

Though, not _literally_ killing him. He had yet to be infected. For now, he was just so stressed, devastated, and worried to the point where his life felt like a living hell. And hell meant death.

In other words, the bubonic plague- an incurable disease caused by bacteria- was slowly, painfully killing him in a different way than everyone else.

He'd never felt more useless in his entire life.

He tried so _hard_ to protect them. He searched _everywhere_ for an answer.

But in the end, all he could do was stand there and watch the people of his country suffer. The outbreak of the disease was still fairly new, but it had happened in the past and lasted over a hundred years.

Every day, he cried. He watched families bury their own graves. He watched mountains of bodies be tossed into ditches; no loved ones left to give them a proper burial. He watched corpses be cremated, the affected victims' houses be burned down. The smoke never left the London air.

Ashes, ashes… he watched them all fall down.

Currently, the Great Plague has already killed nearly 100,000 people. A whole 15% percent of his country's population. And it was still spreading.

Their fingertips were black. Sores covered their skin. The rotting smell of death never left London. They blamed _him_.

His people. They prayed. Some days he felt there was no hope. This was the end.

He had already dug his parents' graves with his own two hands. He felt like there was nothing left for him in this world.

But he knew he had to try his best to protect everyone. He _had_ to live—whether he wanted to or not.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

"Do you want some tea before going to bed?"

"No thank you, or else I won't be able to sleep," England began walking up the stairs. "Goodnight, America."

Young America- about five years old- smiled up at his caretaker. "'Night!"

As England came into his bedroom, he sighed. Sleep was the only thing he had to look forward to in his day. With the exception of seeing America, most of his day was rather… depressing. From dawn till dusk, he searched for a cure. There was nothing else for him to do.

But lately, his nights felt peculiar—

Every single night, he had the exact same dream.

A sweet, wonderful dream that he couldn't complain about. It was better than having repeated nightmares—which, he realized, probably couldn't even compare to the nightmare that was already his life.

Though the dream he had every night oddly consisted only of mystical creatures—unicorns, flying bunnies, fairies…

And a princess.

She was the only real-world being in the dream. And every morning, he woke up with her face still fresh in his mind.

Throughout his day, he could never get her out of his head. It was like she stayed with him, encouraging him to keep going.

He thought she was beautiful. She was kind to him—though he had no idea who she was. Neither in his dreams nor reality. He thought maybe he'd glimpsed her once, and then began having the dream. But he didn't know where he could have seen her, or how she could have ended up in the repeated dreams.

It wasn't long till he began thinking about her even when she _wasn't_ previously stuck in his mind. He subconsciously began to search for her everywhere he went, never forgetting to keep an eye out for her every time he went somewhere.

He knew that if one day he found her… he would love her forever.

_"Why don't you look for her, England?"_ America would ask. _"Look all over London!"_

To which England would always reply_, "I don't have the time, America…"_

But deep down, he wanted to do just that. He wanted to search the world over for this mysterious, beautiful princess.

But for now… she was only a dream.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

"_! Quit slacking and get back to work!"

You sighed, and finished tying on a new apron. Your previous one had gotten tea spilled all over it—courtesy of a very clumsy customer, of course.

You went over to a couple who had just been seated, and smiled gently. "Hello. What would you like to order?"

It was safe to say you hated your job. But anyone would—and not just because your boss was the bloodiest person in town.

Ever since the Great Plague began, all trust was lost in Europe. No one came within a six meter radius of a person unless they absolutely had to. And if they had to speak with a stranger, some were even bold enough to ask, _'Are you feeling well?'_.

Common courtesy was instantly lost. No stranger was ever polite anymore—not even to a young waitress.

"Just a scone and some coffee. Same would go for my wife. And hurry it up, too. Make sure no one sneezes in it either, got it?" The man grunted; his face behind a newspaper.

You nodded, and quickly wrote down the order.

"Bloody gits not taking care of themselves—what a joke. It's no wonder so many have been infected." He scoffed to himself, slamming down the paper. His wife across from him simply nodded.

You felt the sting of tears in your eyes. How could people look down upon others who have been infected? Didn't they have any idea what they were going through? Didn't they understand that it wasn't their fault they caught the illness?

You walked back behind the counter to retrieve the orders, silently wiping the sides of your eyes. Your own parents and recently your younger brother had already passed due to the plague. Was it so hard for people to show respect for the dead?

You were broken inside from your loss; but, you had decided to keep working. Most people would take months off to mourn the death of their loved ones, but not you.

You wanted to cry for hours on end, lie in bed all day, and reminisce their days of life the way any other person would—but you knew that you had to keep working. Even if you disliked speaking with rude strangers. You _had_ to work to restore their dream.

Before the Great Plague, your family had been working hard to open their very own café. Your mother was one of the best bakers in London, while your father was known for his great finance skills. You and your brother had been eager when your parents mentioned their dream—and agreed to help get together enough money.

Though before their goal was even close to accomplished… it began.

The Great Plague started its sickening killing spree. It left no family unharmed, pinpointed the weakest, and ensured death upon all of the United Kingdom.

You decided you were still going to open up the café. For them. They deserved it.

And for that reason, you continued working in the small restaurant as a waitress. You dealt with your strict boss, the unfriendly co-workers, and rude customers just for your parents' dream.

As you got behind the counter of the rather tiny morning restaurant, you opened up the box of scones and poured two coffees_. I wonder if they ordered so little just to refrain from speaking to me…_ You wondered in the back of your mind as you held the two coffee mugs in one hand, and the two plates of scones in your other hand and forearm.

You turned to grab a platter; only to see there weren't any left. Someone had used the last one and hadn't restocked it yet.

You groaned, and began stepping out of the bar area to retrieve more just as someone walked in the front doors.

_Where did they move the platters again? Oh yeah, they're-_ you thought as you stepped out from behind the counter.

Your mind was too preoccupied with other things to notice the person walking in. _–right over here-_

Just as you looked up, you bumped right into someone. The coffee mugs in your right hand fell to the ground, making a loud crash. The plate balancing on your forearm slipped off, adding to the shattering noise.

You gasped, and turned bright red. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" You apologized as you eyed the floor; mortified of what you'd done.

You immediately got down on your knees and began picking up the large pieces of broken china; already worrying of your boss yelling at you afterwards.

After a few seconds, you felt a presence beside you. The person had got down on the floor with you, helping to pick up the pieces.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," You looked up, and instantly blushed again.

Because the person you'd ran into was staring directly at you.

"Oh! Um, I-I'm sorry, again…" You stuttered, and broke off eye contact.

You had been expecting him to be looking down at the floor just like you had previously been—picking up the pieces. But instead, he was watching you intently. He still tried to help, though his attention was much more on you.

And you couldn't help but notice—he had the most beautiful green eyes you'd ever seen. His messy blonde hair framed his face perfectly, and his features were innocent and gentle.

Your cheeks burned even more when you turned and realized he was still staring directly at your face; an awestruck expression on his own.

"N-No, I'm sorry…" He sputtered after a few seconds, "I was just being careless…"

He seemed to break out of his trance, and you smiled. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either," You noticed a pink blush make its way to his cheeks, and you felt your smile turn into a grin. "Thanks for helping. But you really didn't have to..."

You finished picking up the pieces, and got up to throw them away. He followed and did the same, still watching you closely.

"Love, what is your name?" He asked politely, surprising you a bit.

No stranger had asked your name for a long time. "_." You responded; giving him a small smile as you began leading him to a table.

"I'm England. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled back, "If it's your break soon, care to sit with me for a while?"

You stopped, and not just because you'd reached his table. A complete stranger had just asked you to sit with him? Wasn't he worried about getting sick like everyone else?

As he sat down, you tried to hide your surprise. "Oh… well, I just had my break actually…"

He pouted a bit, which somehow looked kind of adorable. "Aw… that's too bad."

Your eyes widened in realization. _Is he… hitting on me?_ You wondered to yourself_. No way. I must be imagining things… _"What would you like to order?"

"Just some tea would be fine," He looked back up at you, his intense green eyes practically burning a hole in your face.

_Why has he been watching me so closely? I can't be that interesting!_ You panicked a bit, not used to so much attention.

He smiled gently, resting his elbows on the table. "You're quite lovely, aren't you? What's a fine young woman such as yourself working in a place like this for?" He intertwined his fingers and rested his face on his hands, still watching you.

Your eyes widened again. Yep. He was definitely hitting on you.

Too bad you were much too focused on your parents' dream to bother getting into a relationship.

You sighed a bit before answering, "I need to make some money. This was the first place that hired me,"

"Is that so?" You could tell he was trying to make small talk.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get your tea." You nodded a bit before heading off. What was _that_? In a world like this, flirting should be the least of everyone's priorities.

_Or he could have just been overly friendly_, you reminded yourself.

"Here you go. Hope you enjoy," You said as you set down the cup of tea and saucer. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you love."

When he handed you back the bill, you noticed he'd given you quite a large tip. "Oh, um-" You looked back at him, assuming it was a mistake.

He'd already gotten up to leave, his tea barely touched. "-It's for you, love. I hope to see you again." He sent you a killer smile, and left.

You stood in the same spot for a while, shocked. An encounter like that had never happened to you before.

After a few moments, you giggled. Sure, he was handsome, but he was not your type. You wished you could've thanked him for the tip, but thought if you stopped him then it could possibly lead him on.

Which you did _not_ need, since you intended to focus only on opening up a café and staying healthy.

Even though he mentioned it, you didn't expect to see him again.

Little did you know—he'd make sure to prove you wrong.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

It had been a week since you first met England. He'd frequently been coming to the restaurant where you worked, and once even requested you to be his waitress.

You began to feel a bit awkward around him. He would just order some tea- which he would barely even drink- and watch you.

He'd try small talk every once in a while, but you would make sure to cut it short. Almost every time he would ask if you wanted to sit with him, to which you always replied you were too busy.

He never seemed to give up. You'd hoped he would understand that you simply weren't interested, but he kept coming.

"I'll tell you what. How about I take you out on a date? Does that sound fun, love?" He asked once, while you fiddled with your order sheets.

"I can't this week… I've got too much over-time, sorry…" You tried not to hurt his feelings. You always tried to reject him as nicely as possible.

"I see. Maybe some other time."

You were always blushing around him, and being so kind, that he probably misinterpreted how you felt. He probably thought you really couldn't make it every time he asked.

_Well, it's embarrassing_, you defended yourself_. It's not my fault… that he can't understand_.

* * *

Your eyes slowly fluttered open. You looked out the window, and saw it was morning. You yawned before getting out of bed, and headed over to your closet.

It was Saturday morning, and you had plans to go to the library today_. I wonder if they got the book I requested… _You briefly wondered as you got dressed.

Once you got downstairs, you went over to the front door to retrieve the newspaper that would be on your porch.

But just as you opened the door, your eyes fell on a small bouquet of beautiful red roses. "Oh my…" You breathed as you slowly picked them up. "Could they be from…?"

Your face turned bright red. That was sweet of him, but… how did he know where you live?

You shook your head, dropping the thought. You quickly picked up the newspaper and closed the front door.

_These would be nice to give to them_… You thought to yourself lovingly as you made your way over to your backyard, still holding the roses.

Once you stepped back outside, you slowly walked over to your parents' grave stones. You felt bad for giving them England's flowers rather than ones you bought on your own, but figured neither your parents nor England would mind.

You settled the roses in a ring around the grave stones; the same way everyone else in London did when paying respects to the deceased.

"There, that looks nice." You said as you looked over the graves. The bright red ring of roses looked pretty surrounding the grave stones, so you paid some short respects and then went back inside.

After having a quick breakfast, you started on your way out the door to head to the library.

But just as you opened the front door again, the smell hit you hard.

Somehow, it got worse after the early morning. The sickening smell of death almost always surrounded London. Rotting, unidentified bodies were often thrown in heaps, then either burned or placed in ditches. Outside on the streets, there was always a disturbing amount of corpses in every corner.

Looking outside, you wondered why you still bothered to venture out there. But not even the Great Plague could stop you from dreaming of opening a café.

You reached into the drawer right beside your door, and pulled out an ancient herb called Posies. They were supposed to keep the stench of death at bay when kept nearby, and replace it with a scent more pleasant.

You put a handful into your pocket, and bravely stepped outside.

_Ring around o' rosies,_

_Pocketful of Posies…_

You made your way towards the library, passing a fire which was being used to cremate the bodies of the sick.

_Ashes, ashes…_

Once you were inside, you spent most of your day reading. It felt like your escape—you weren't living in a world of disease, but one filled with love and hope.

You were about a dozen pages into another Shakespeare novel when you suddenly heard a chair be pulled out from in front of you.

You slowly moved the book away from your face, and saw England had taken a seat in front of you.

"Hello, love."

You almost facepalmed. It was like he popped out of nowhere. "Hi there, England…"

He smiled at you, and leaned forward on the table. "Ah, Shakespeare. Excellent choice."

Your bored face instantly brightened up. "You read Shakespeare?" You asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "Of course. He's my favorite writer of all time."

"Me too. I've practically memorized all of his quotes,"

England nodded again. "As have I. He has quite a way with words."

You grinned enthusiastically, and asked him what his favorite novel of Shakespeare's was. Not too long after that, you found yourself in a deep conversation that you never thought you could ever have with someone like him.

"I completely agree. They were young, but in love. After all, love at first sight _does_ in fact exist."

"Really? What makes you so sure?" You asked without thinking. Romeo and Juliet were one thing, but outside literature, you weren't so sure if people were really chosen by fate to love one person forever.

England smirked suggestively, and rested his face on his palm. He stared into your eyes, not saying a word.

After a moment, you got the hint. Your cheeks blushed furiously and you looked away; even your ears burned with embarrassment. "Y-You're not being serious…" You mumbled quietly.

He smiled softly as he continued to watch you, his green eyes half-lidded and full of love. "I am," He murmured.

You sighed. For the past hour, you'd been having a great conversation with someone who loved the same books as you. But somehow, this had turned into an indirect confession.

Before, you'd thought of him as simply a creeper. A sweet, gentleman-like creeper. After all, shouldn't he be searching for a cure rather than flirting around with you?

You scoff at the thought. But no matter how you looked at it, today had made you change how you thought of him.

He _wasn't_ just some creeper… *who maybe even* …stalked you. He was a person. He was capable of a real conversation. Maybe you two had even more things in common than you thought.

You just had to give him a chance. Which- you realized- you never had. But even so, you were _not_ about to be in a relationship with someone.

Though, that didn't mean you had to avoid him. It wasn't like it was a bad thing to be friends with the guy, right?

He hadn't ever done anything wrong. Except maybe stalk you.

You tried to shake off that last thought—you couldn't even prove it right.

But still, maybe he had the right to act strange.

He was in charge of a certain country where he had to everyday watch his people drop like flies to a sickness he didn't understand and was maybe too afraid to even find out. You couldn't even begin to imagine the emotional trauma he must be going through. All you knew was having to live through such an ordeal would probably put you or any other person into a psych ward.

But even through his massive loss, England would still be forced to keep going until he couldn't carry on any longer—and maybe even die along with his country.

You immediately tried not to think of such things any longer. England wouldn't die. This country wouldn't die. Or at least you hoped.

But one thing was for sure. Before, you couldn't take him or his feelings for you seriously. Now… you weren't so sure about that.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

He wasn't lying.

What he implied, hinted at, talked about… everything was true. He was being serious when he told you.

That he was in love with you.

You were quite a bit younger than him, but it didn't matter. Ever since he met you, things slowly got better. He found ways to slow the sickness. The disease stopped spreading over Europe. Other nations joined in and teamed up to find a cure; some even going so far as to donate thousands of dollars to the cause.

He felt you were his good luck charm. He'd fallen in love with you at first sight, no doubt.

You were the princess that invaded his dreams every night. You were the girl he couldn't ever get out of his mind. It was all you.

He recognized you as soon as he saw you. The girl from his dream. He technically already loved you, but finally getting to meet you was something else.

He couldn't even describe the experience. When you'd first bumped into him, he could've sworn he felt his heart stop. There, right in front of him, was the girl he'd only seen in his dreams. The girl he'd been searching for.

Immediately he decided he would make you love him too. He didn't quite know how, or believe he'd be good at it, or even think it would happen anytime soon. All he knew was that he would never give up.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

You couldn't stop thinking about him.

Ever since that day in the library, he was always on your mind.

_Why?_ You wondered. _Why… when I was so close to my goal, did I have to get a distraction like __**him**__?_

You were thinking too much lately. Especially during work.

Naturally, this resulted in an accident. You had almost prepared yourself for it; being the clumsy person that you were. But you just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

You broke another dish. Of course, it was from daydreaming about England too much. You hadn't seen him since Saturday, and it was already _Tuesday_. What was that, a record for him?

You had simply expected your boss to yell at you again. Like she always did. But this time, it was different. She must have been in a bad mood is all.

"_! That's the third dish this month!" She screamed, gaining attention from some of the chefs.

You stopped washing the dishes and faced her. "I-I'm sorry. It's just I-"

"-You know what? I don't want to hear any excuse this time. You're fired. Go change and bring me back your uniform. Fold it neatly and place it on my desk, got it?" She didn't wait for an answer. She left the kitchen in an angry huff.

You tried not to think about your now-dying dream as you walked home. It was already dusk and the sun was setting.

You told yourself you could get another job. Though it had taken you months to find this one.

_Someday, I __**will**__ open up a café_, you told yourself. _Maybe not now, or soon, but someday… I will. For them…_

Thinking about your deceased family only reminded you about your neighbor. She too had caught the illness, and it had been a while since you checked on her.

Nodding to yourself, you decided to visit her.

* * *

"Oh, hello, _. Nice to see you again…"

You nodded at your neighbor, whom you hadn't seen in a long while. "Hi Switzerland. How's-"

"-Big brother? Who's at the door?"

You smiled. You were glad to know she was still there.

You walked into the house, without waiting for Switzerland to invite you in. You walked straight over to Liechtenstein's room, and slowly opened the door.

"Liechtenstein…?" You tried to cover your shock.

She tried her best to smile. "I'm right here. I missed you,"

She looked horrible. The Plague was truly a terrible disease. Parts of her skin had already begun to rot, the tips of her fingers were black, and the stench of death hung in the air.

"Oh, don't come too close. I want you to stay healthy." You could see the gentle smile in her eyes. It was hard for her to move, and you understood.

Even on her deathbed, she still looked out for others. Same old Liechtenstein.

"_?" Still in the doorway, you turned slowly to see Switzerland with a stoic expression on his face. "It's best you not stay long. I was going to tell you before you came in…" He whispered.

You nod, and turn back to look at Liechtenstein. She looked at you, and somehow managed a smile. "I… hope to see you again."

You tried to fight back tears. But just as you shut the door to her room, they began streaming down your face.

"She's… not gonna make it, _..." Switzerland told you softly; his face somber.

You didn't want to cry in front of him. Only because you knew it would make _him_ cry. But you couldn't fight back the tears.

He hugged you gently to his chest, slowly rubbing your back in a comforting way. "I… haven't told her yet. But I know she already suspects it…" He sighed.

You couldn't handle it. Your family was already gone, and now your friend? You heard a rainstorm start up outside, but you didn't care. You had to get out of there—and soon.

"I think it just started raining. Why don't you stay here for the night, _?" Switzerland offered kindly. He knew it wasn't safe, but it would be okay if you stayed away from Liechtenstein's bedroom.

You sniffled, "N-No. I have to go, thanks. I'll see you later, Switzy." Without waiting for him to respond, you bolted out the door.

The rain poured down hard, but you still ran off into the night.

You'd never felt more pain in your entire life. Your family was gone. Your friends were dying. Your dreams were falling apart. You got fired and had no money left. Why was the world so against you? Why was death in every corner you looked? Why was there no way to _escape_?

You knew you'd catch the illness sooner or later—it was only a matter of time. You were just going to die anyway. What was the _point_ in staying?

-No, there wasn't any 'staying'. There was only struggling to live. _Trying_. No one knew for sure if they were going to make it out alive.

It wasn't long until even darker, more extreme suicidal thoughts began to plague your mind. They dragged you over to the London Bridge, in the pouring rain, and convinced you to climb it. Almost completely unaware of your actions by now, your mind stayed on the internal situation.

_I'm losing my will to live. Perhaps it's time for me to check out. There's no one left for me, no one…_ Your face stayed emotionless as your mind kept taking over, never giving you a break from the cloudy thoughts, _There's nothing going for my life. No one would even notice I'm gone…-_

Suddenly, a movement beside you caused you to break out of your trance.

You turned, and felt your eyes widen. It was… _him_.

"It's a bit cold out tonight, don't you think?" England asked, zipping up his black leather jacket. "Bloody rain ruined my evening walk."

You blinked in surprise. Didn't he _know_ where you were?

He glanced up. "Look at you," He shook his head. "You don't even have a coat. Would you like to borrow mine, love?"

You stayed silent. You didn't move from atop the Bridge, and simply watched him in shock.

He leaned his back against the Bridge, noticing how you were ignoring him. He was quiet for a while, waiting for you to speak. While he waited, he sang quietly, in a voice barely audible_, London Bridge is falling down, falling down…_

You shivered, barely starting to notice the cold wind and pouring rain.

_He's acting like he doesn't care… _You thought sourly. _Which I know he does more than anything…_

He'd been chasing you for so long, yet he was being so bloody nonchalant about it. Was it really no big deal to him? Were you completely worthless—couldn't even keep _one_ guy interested? Especially after finally realizing…-

The thoughts began to anger you rather than sadden you. Was it something he did every day? Make a girl feel special, and then just dump her on the side of the road?

Or to put it more bluntly, let her jump off a bridge?

"Would you like some tea, love?" He pulled out a thermos. "I believe it's still war-"

You jumped off the Bridge… and onto the pavement beside him. "-What's wrong with you?" You demanded; eyes narrowed.

He shrugged. "Well… it's _your_ choice, you know. If you jump, I do too."

You almost felt your heart stop.

He didn't even need to explain why. And it shocked you to realize- for the first time, after everything he did- that he was really, truly in love with you.

_That_ was what it took for you to finally take his feeling seriously. After all this time…-

He stepped closer to you. "_'When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew'_."

Your heart almost shattered. He was quoting your shared favorite author Shakespeare—while being completely honest on his part.

Before you could fully react, he stretched out his hand. "I know a place where we can go. Where there's no sickness, no death, no war, no bad people…"

You look up at him, awestruck.

He smiled gently, the rain matting down his messy blonde hair. "Take my hand, love. Onward to a better place."

Your right hand twitches at your side. "W-Where…?"

He grins, "I actually don't know. Flying Mint Bunny will show us the way."

* * *

**A.N.:** … Okay, I really liked this one.

It was my first time trying to write a story in the setting of a certain year. The Black Plague sounded really interesting… and heart-breaking at the same time. I had to research it a little, but it was worth it. I don't think I got everything right for that time period, but I hope it came out okay.

Oh and… in case you really do feel like how you did in the story before England came in and saved you… **DON'T DO IT! KILLING YOURSELF IS NEVER THE RIGHT OPTION. ENDING YOUR LIFE IS A PERMANENT SOLUTION TO WHAT COULD ONLY BE A TEMPORARY PROBLEM.** If you're feeling depressed_, _call a suicide prevention hotline. The operators will talk to you anonymously for however long you want and listen to anything you have to say. I only have the number for the American hotline, but if you're from a different country, you can get the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline from the Internet. If you need someone to talk to and live in America, call 1-800-273-8255. Or you can message me. I'll talk to you about anything you want and try my best to make you feel better.

Anyway, see you later! I love you guys!  
-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Italy— "Friend Zoned"_


	6. Friend Zoned (Italy)

**Friend Zoned {Italy x Reader}**

* * *

_"There's no need to cry, bella. I'm here for you, ve~!"_

* * *

You felt like it was the end.

Another heartbreak. Oh, that's just perfect—another one to add to your collection.

It seemed all boys ever did was hurt you. And here you were, thinking _this_ was the right guy, when he was just like the fucking rest.

This particular breakup had hurt most of all. Maybe because it was the first that lasted a whole year, and then just ended with the most bullshit line.

_"My feelings for you are so intense that they scare me."_

How is that even a way to break up with someone?! And worst of all, you knew he was lying. _Of course_ he was lying. You knew- even before you heard from the Allies- that he liked someone else.

He wanted her, and not you. Not you… anymore. Maybe he'd just grown tired of you, like the rest had.

Though you hated this guy and all your other exes, the pain was still there. Mostly from the emotional trauma… of being lied to so much, you guessed. But even with such douchebag exes, you knew there was still some hope in the male population.

Mostly because of your best friends, the Axis.

Even so, you still felt heartbroken. This had been your first breakup in a long while, and as usual, you wanted to bear it on your own. You didn't leave your house, didn't leave your room, hell… you didn't even leave your bed.

Your curtains were drawn, leaving the room dark and subconsciously adding to your depression. Though you didn't dare open them—since they let the light in, and even Romania joked about you being a vampire.

You cried every night. No matter what you tried, you could never get your mind off of _him_. This was odd; because you were pretty sure you hated him. He was a lying, stupid, two-faced jerk.

But not everyone had nerves of steel. You had a heart, you had feelings, and you were sensitive. Not good when it comes to dealing with a major breakup. No matter how much you tried to deny it, you were sad.

Much more than sad, but that was all you allowed yourself to admit.

It was all because of him. Well, him for breaking up with you, and then him for reminding-you-of-your-other-breakup's with this one, and then making you hate boys all over again.

Last time… who was it? You couldn't even remember. But the last guy you dated before this one had done the same thing. After he broke up with you, you started to hate boys—and swore them off forever. Or at least you tried.

Although the thought rested in the back of your mind, you refused to take anti-depressants. You didn't even want to _believe_ you felt depressed.

I mean, because of a guy like him? Who the hell would wanna admit they were depressed for a reason like _that_?

But the fact that you had just barely noticed you hadn't eaten for three days, or left your house for a week, gave you a pretty good clue that your head was down in the dumps.

You sighed heavily, and plopped back down on your pillow. You'd been in the same pajamas for two days, and hadn't done your hair or makeup since _that day._

You rolled around in your messed-up blankets and sheets so you were in a cocoon, and tried to go to sleep.

Though every time you closed your eyes, you saw _his_ annoyingly handsome face.

Your eyes shot open. Stupid idiot for being so stupidly good-looking…

A knock at your door kept your thoughts from going further. You groaned; you had been expecting one of them to come over sooner or later. They knew you liked your space when mourning a breakup, but a _certain someone_ would never listen.

"GO AWAY, ITALY!" You yelled.

Silence.

Your eyes widened. Wouldn't he normally start begging for you to let him in? What was going on?

You heard a door knob open.

"Dammit…" You cursed under your breath as you remembered you'd accidentally left the door unlocked today.

"_!" He shouted in that high-pitched voice of his as he barged into your bedroom. "Are you okay?! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR A WEEK!"

You facepalmed. "No, I haven't been missing. I just haven't been going to the meetings lately."

"Ve, I know! But we've been missing you! And I was worried…" He looked down, his voice trailing off.

You sighed, "I know. Sorry about that," You sat up, and looked at him. "But I'm okay. See?"

He calmed down a bit, and you smiled.

"Well then, I came here to make you feel better~!" He said, plopping down on your bed next to you.

You tried not to groan in annoyance—he was only an innocent friend who truly meant well. He didn't deserve to be kicked out every time.

A while later he served you some fancy Italian ice cream he'd brought over for you, and you slowly began to feel better.

He's been your closest friend since forever. Germany and Japan were close behind, but Italy was special. He always knew how to make you feel better; whether you wanted him to or not.

You didn't know why you wouldn't let him or the rest of the Axis help you get over a breakup. Italy was so good at it that you told yourself you'd let him next time.

"_, why didn't you tell us you felt like that? If you were sad, we would've been happy to cheer you up!"

You shrugged weakly. "I don't know. I guess… I just didn't want you to. I prefer dealing with breakups on my own—you know that."

Italy's shoulders sagged. "B-But…"

You looked him in the eye. But what he saw in your gleaming orbs showed that you were even more hurt than you claimed to be; even more than he was just at the fact you hadn't let him help.

With your sad, shiny eyes you were silently telling him you needed him.

That was good enough for him by a longshot. "Oh, bella…" He hugged you tight, and you felt your heartbeat quicken.

You put down your bowl of ice cream and hugged him back. You hadn't felt human contact in what seemed like forever—and you were more than happy it was Italy here with you.

_I wonder…_ You began to think, _If it was Germany or Japan here instead, would this feel the same way?_

You instantly scoffed. Even it wasn't, that didn't mean anything. Italy was just Italy.

_But then, why is his hug so warm and comforting? His arms almost feel like __**his**__ back when we were together…_

You clenched your teeth. No, you weren't feeling different around Italy. But if that was true, then why was your heart beating so fast?

He pulled away, breaking you from your thoughts. "There's no need to cry, bella. I'm here for you, ve~!" He then gently grabbed your face with his two hands and kissed each of your cheeks.

You felt your face grow hot and your jaw dropped slightly. Italy had kissed Germany like that before, but never you.

Somehow, it didn't seem as funny when he did it to you. Before, you'd been laughing your ass off, pointing at Germany's embarrassed face. Now though… you felt even your ears burn and face flush.

Italy, of course, had always cared for you. He tried his best to look out for you, and even warned you about your boyfriend not being 'a nice guy'. Turns out, he was obviously right.

He always wanted to protect you. Even when he was weak himself. Whenever the Allies tried to attack, he'd always put you before himself.

_"Just take me!"_ He'd wail_, "And don't touch her, ve~!"_

To which Germany and Japan would always sweatdrop, _"What about us?"_ They'd ask in unison.

He'd turn and say, _"Oh, you guys are strong! So they can get close to touching you, so long as they stay away from my _~!"_ And then he'd always laugh, as if war was the funniest thing in the world.

Though no matter what he did, someone always managed to make you cry. He didn't like that. Those 'breakups', he hated them. He just wanted you to be happy.

Unfortunately, his protectiveness led France to tell him that he was hopelessly 'friend-zoned', and Italy knew he must be right. So there was nothing else he could do for you, other than be your very best friend.

You wiped away a tear. "Italy…" You whispered.

He smiled, "You don't need a boyfriend to have fun. You can always have fun with _me_!" He said cheerfully.

You look at him, wide-eyed. For the first time in a long while, he'd actually given usable advice.

It was the first time you ever thought in that kind of way. Before, you thought you needed a boyfriend to be at your happiest. But maybe, it wasn't really that important. You still had your friends Italy and Germany and Japan to have fun with…

You feel another stinging in your eyes, but you know it's not from the breakup. Tears… of happiness. And it was all thanks to Italy.

You hug him close, snuggling him and holding him tight. He gently patted your back, soothing you.

You didn't know how long you stayed in his embrace. It could've been a few seconds, or a few minutes. As you slowly ran your fingers through his soft-as-silk hair, you wondered if you just felt happy to be around him—since he seemed the most special of all. Or maybe, for another reason in the back of your mind…

_No, he's just a close friend…_ You told yourself. You never would have thought you actually felt anything more.

But just to make sure, you looked up and experimentally gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

You felt a spark shoot through your whole body as soon as your lips gently touched his baby-soft skin, and you blushed. _Oh no… I couldn't have fallen for someone like __**Italy**_… you worried to yourself.

He grinned, and blushed the tiniest bit. "Ve, you don't know how long I've been waiting for one of those from you!" He laughed gleefully.

You weren't sure if your strong feelings for him were just happiness to be his friend or something a bit more. And frankly, you were too afraid to find out.

It was no secret you thought he was cute. But you'd never told anyone you thought he would make a good boyfriend… for _any_ girl. He was loyal, caring, sweet, and always meant well despite his clumsy nature. But you never, ever thought you'd actually date him… even less so after such a breakup.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better—I'd always thought you'd make a great girlfriend, especially for me, but it seems we work better as just bestest friends, no?" He admitted shyly.

You look up at him. "It-Italy…" You stuttered. His words were killing you. What was he, a mind reader? Hearing something like _that_, right _now_? When you were currently feeling so confused over how you felt about him…?!

"I mean, Francey-pants told me there was this thing called a 'friend-zone' and to 'avoid it at all costs'. I didn't exactly know what he meant back then, but I think I do now…"

You couldn't take it anymore. Through all the subtle, indirect-confessions, you felt your heart break a little more. Even worse than when you got dumped. By now, your heart felt shattered.

You jumped onto him, giving him another tight hug. "Italy, I'm so sorry! I never meant to overlook you so much; _any_ girl would be lucky to have you!" You felt more tears, but you ignored them, "And I feel like the most special girl in the World to be called your best friend,"

He sighed a bit, "So it's true… there's that whole 'best-friend' thing again…"

You looked directly into his open, honey-colored eyes, and slowly give him another kiss on the cheek.

"C-Can I… have another one of those, bella?" He asked sheepishly, poking his pointer fingers together nervously.

You instantly blushed bright red, but nodded. He cutely aimed his cheek to you, a hidden smirk on his lips, and waited patiently.

You move, slower this time, to kiss his cheek.

But at the last possible second, he turns his face around so you wind up kissing his lips instead.

You quickly pulled away, shocked. "It-It-… _Italy_?!" You sputtered, completely embarrassed and face burning.

He giggled loudly. "Best trick France ever taught me!"

You facepalmed, "You've been talking to France about this a _lot_ lately haven't you…"

"Sure have! I really…" He looked down, suddenly shy. "Really… like you, my bella."

And there it was… his confession. You had no idea how to handle it. You'd been somewhat expecting it, what with all his subtle, pre-confessions earlier.

He was your best friend, and maybe even something more. But you weren't completely sure. You felt like too much of a coward to try something with him.

What if it ended in another heartbreak? Or worse, what if you never became friends again? What if… Italy became a complete stranger?

But then again, he was perfect. Sweet, honest, kind, cute, loyal…

Weren't you always searching for a guy like him? All while… Italy himself had been right in front of you?

You take in a deep breath. "Italy, I…"

* * *

**A.N.:** Ooooh, another cliffhanger. Sorry :0

I wanted this one to end in whatever way you wanted it to. Italy's just the 'cute-character' of Hetalia, in my opinion. For some reason I wanted to write a one-shot for him, but didn't want to make it too romantic or fluffy. I thought something cute and nice would work. This turned okay, didn't it?

Ve, if you don't review, Italia will be sad and Doitsu will come and get you~ :P

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Spain— "Bad Touch"_


	7. Bad Touch (Spain)

**Bad Touch {Spain x Reader}**

* * *

_"Why can't you just pick me?"_

* * *

**Warning**: Maybe a bit of OOC-ness on a _certain albino's_ part. I'm sorry; I actually love him a lot! _But,_ it was needed for some development between Spain and Reader-chan. Forgive me. D': Oh, and, _'lime' content— beware ;)_

* * *

You looked up at the poster. It was still a little crooked, but it would have to do.

You'd just finished putting up your newest poster of your favorite band, Bad Touch. It had all three members on it—Prussia, France, and Spain, looking as great as they always did.

They were currently your obsession. But not just you; they had fangirls all over the world. They were a _national phenomenon_. Starting out in Europe, they quickly became the world's most famous boy band.

Lately, Bad Touch was all you ever thought about. Usually you didn't obsess over boy bands, but this was an exception.

Since your family didn't have a lot of money, you couldn't afford to go to concerts or even buy much of their merchandise. But you _did_ spend all of your allowance on magazines. Mostly just to rip out the Bad Touch posters and put them up on your wall.

If you were lucky, your parents would let you print out pictures from the Internet of Prussia and put them up. But they normally wouldn't allow you to 'waste' so much ink.

Unlike all the other fans, you only loved Prussia. Everyone else simply loved all three of them, but you mostly cared for the red-eyed, albino 'King of Awesome'. You weren't sure why, but he was your favorite. France was close behind though, of course.

You sighed happily, gazing up at Prussia's face. You went over to your desk and pulled out a sharpie, then walked back over to the poster.

You drew a heart next to Prussia, and smiled.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

"GET BACK OVER HERE, YOU IDIOTS!" Germany yelled furiously.

France cringed, "Oh Mr. Germany, why don't you take a break from yelling at us? It would do us all some good, non?" He asked, and winked at his manager.

"I can't go a day without yelling at you guys; because you're all such imbeciles!"

Prussia groaned before turning back around. He, France, and Spain had been _so_ close to dodging Germany's wrath. "No, the awesome me is not an imbecile!" He shouted back, a red tick mark on his forehead.

"What did we do this time?" Spain asked innocently.

All four of them were in the recording studio of one of their mansions. The one in Europe, to be more precise.

They'd just finished recording a new song and were about to leave- mostly since they'd heard Germany come in- but he'd caught them before they could escape.

"Your inability to keep a personal maid is preposterous. Why does every single one you have either quit or get fired by one of you? Hm? Are you all really that terrible that you need to hire your, what, sixteenth personal maid?!"

France shrugged his shoulders. "They get boring after a while, so we have to hire a new one."

"THEY'RE NOT FOR ENTERTAINMENT!" Germany growled back.

"Yeah, France is right. The last one refused to pole dance for me." Prussia added nonchalantly—completely ignoring Germany's statement.

Germany slowly turned to face him. "You _do_ understand what a maid is, right?" He struggled to keep a calm voice—they never listened when he yelled. "She's a live-in housekeeper, not a 24/7 in-house prostitute!"

"I didn't say I wanted a prostitute. I want a stripper." Prussia deadpanned.

"LIKE YOU'RE GETTING ONE OF THOSE!" Germany shouted.

France and Spain laughed. "He was only _joking_, calm down!" Spain managed between laughter.

"I was?" Prussia asked in confusion.

Germany facepalmed. "I can barely understand why you're famous." He grumbled to himself.

"Maybe because we have the best manager ever?" Spain suggested cheerfully, patting Germany on the back.

He sighed. "Alright, let me just ask you this. Next time, why don't we just hire an _older_ maid?"

Prussia made a disgusted face. "Because! Er, because… I don't want some old lady cleaning my room?"

"Or dressing us!" France added.

Germany shook his head. "We can't keep hiring teenage girls as your personal maid. You two," He glared at Prussia and France, "-always harass her. If we get one that's older, most likely she won't quit or get fired like the rest."

"But if she's older, she won't be cute, oh hon hon hon~"

"Agreed!" Prussia shouted.

This was his breaking point. "YOU TWO NEED TO PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER AND QUIT FLIRTING WITH THE MAID! SHE'S HERE TO TEND AND CLEAN UP AFTER YOU GUYS— _NOT _SLEEP WITH YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS DISTRACTING HER FROM HER WORK AND/OR MAKING HER FAINT!" He paused to take in a deep breath, "And making her faint is what always gets her fired by one of you or results in her quitting, you idiots."

Spain stayed silent. He knew this scolding wasn't directed towards him—it never was. That was because, he disliked playing with young girls' hearts the way France and Prussia did.

They'd always flirt with girls, but never _mean_ it. Just because they flirted didn't mean they wanted a relationship.

Spain, on the other hand, was different. He loved his fans, but he wouldn't try to kiss the ones he thought were pretty like France and Prussia did.

He knew they loved girls. What guy didn't? But it most certainly did _not_ mean they could act like they liked them when they really didn't. In other words, he didn't play with girls' feelings. He wasn't a playboy. And he respected women the way they should be.

He enjoyed making them happy—not pass out.

Germany was massaging his temples with his fingers, trying to overcome a headache. "Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"What is it?" France and Prussia asked in unison.

"If you can find a new maid, one that won't quit or get fired, within a week—I'll let you hire her. If you don't find one, I'll choose one. And I'll make sure she's as unattractive for you guys as possible," Germany glared at the two most popular members of Bad Touch. "Got it?"

France and Prussia were silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Good. Now finish recording the new album. I'll be in my office." He then left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Prussia plopped down on the couch. "Man, how are we gonna find a maid on our own? Before Germany just let us look through pictures of high-priced maids and had us pick one."

"Duh, I know," France responded. "We'll have to go out and find one. While in disguise, of course."

"But how will we know if they're good at, I don't know, being a maid?" Prussia asked.

France scoffed, "It doesn't matter. So long as she's cute, yes?" He winked. "Don't you agree, Spain?" He asked, turning to face the other member.

"Anything you say. Whatever happens, I won't be the one getting in trouble for it."

France cheered. "I'll take that as a yes~! Now, when should we start?"

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

You finished doing the dishes, and turned off the water faucet.

As you dried your hands, you looked out the window and noticed it was quite a nice evening. Not too windy or cold. _Perfect night for a walk,_ you thought to yourself.

You went over to where your mother was, "Hey mom? I'm gonna go take a walk, okay?"

She stopped folding laundry to smile at you. "Sure. Just make sure you take a coat."

As you stepped outside a few minutes later, you shivered. It was colder than you'd thought it would be. But you were already out here, and hadn't taken an evening walk in forever, so you decided to stay.

_I wonder if anyone I know is at the park nearby_… You thought. It _was_ a Saturday night, so there had to be at least a few people hanging out there. It was popular among teenagers because there was a skate park and large baseball field there too.

You began walking down the streets, passing many alleyways and dark corners.

_Teenage girl walking alone at night. Best prey for rapists…_ You thought in the back of your mind, but laughed it off. _No way._

As if on cue, you heard a scuffling noise coming from one of the dark alleyways. The streetlamps barely reached them, so you couldn't see much at all.

You kept walking, and ignored it for now. You were about to pass it anyway— and besides, it was probably just a stray cat.

But as you reached the entry to the dark alley, you heard running.

You turned, only to knock heads with a figure in all black.

"Ouch!" You shouted, just as you and the person both lost your footing from the impact and fell hard to the ground.

The back of your skull slammed against something soft and warm—definitely not the sidewalk, for sure.

You heard a groaning sound, and from the voice you could tell it was a male.

Wait… a _male_…

"Eeep!" You immediately squealed as you pushed the stranger off you.

He groaned again, and sat up. Slowly, he removed his arm which had protected your head from slamming onto the pavement. "Sorry about that, chica…" He mumbled, rubbing the side of his skull.

_That voice… haven't I heard it from somewhere?..._ You briefly wondered to yourself. "It's okay, I should've moved out of the w-" You paused.

He was standing up, and lowering his hand down to help you back up. But the kind gesture wasn't what cut you off. It was his eyes.

His black hood covered all of his hair, but from this lighting and angle, you could see his eyes clearly. They were a beautiful green. You couldn't see the rest of his face- just his nose, barely- but you could already tell he was handsome.

You grabbed onto his hand, and he helped you up. You were speechless—this guy was too cute to run into someone like _you_. Normally, the random people you met were older or plain-looking.

You were still gazing into his eyes, trying to find something familiar, when he spoke again. "You're trying to recognize me, aren't you?" He laughed a bit.

You sucked in a deep breath. That odd 'fusososo' laugh was unmistakable. "By any chance, are you Spain of Bad Touch…?" You asked in surprise.

He looked at you and grinned, pulling down his hood. "Sure am!"

You didn't know how to react. There in front of you was your least favorite member of your most favorite band. You weren't sure if you should feel disappointed that he wasn't Prussia or simply glad you got to meet someone so close to him.

You almost blurted out, 'Is Prussia with you?', but thought better of it. Best not to be rude to a famous person.

"You're not gonna scream and ask me for a hug and an autograph? That's new." He laughed again, amused at the fact. He hadn't been discovered _without_ being mobbed by girls in a long time.

In fact, he'd been running earlier because someone had recognized him. He tried losing them by zigzagging through the alleyways, and it worked pretty well. He was so caught up in getting away that he didn't notice you before accidentally ramming into you.

After a moment, you laughed with him. Hell, your calm and collected manor had surprised even _you_. "Well, how about you take a picture with me?" You asked, pulling out your phone. You knew people wouldn't believe you if you told them you met Spain of Bad Touch while out on an evening walk, so it was best to have evidence.

He nodded, and you took a front-camera picture with him. He grinned as you took it, pressing his face close to yours.

"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" You asked curiously, once you put your phone away.

"I was actually out looking for a-… something." He said, stopping himself before saying the word 'maid'.

"A something huh?" You nodded once in understanding, even though you had no idea what he could be looking for. Especially at a time like _this_. In a place like _here_. But you didn't go further into it.

You plopped down on a bench that was nearby—your ankle was hurting a bit from when you fell. Spain had landed on top of you (wait what?) and his body weight must've made your ankle slam down hard on the cement.

_If only it would've been Prussia who ran into me and fallen on top of_- …you tried not to think those thoughts.

To your surprise, you sensed Spain sit down next to you. You glanced over to him, and saw he was looking into the night sky.

You'd been about to say a farewell to him, but he must've had more time on his hands than you thought. "What's your name, chica?" He asked, peeling his eyes away from the glowing full moon to look at you.

"_." You responded.

He smiled gently. "Nice to meet you,"

After that, he started asking you more questions about yourself. Where you went to school, if you liked it there, a bit about your friends, and even about your family. It seemed he was genuinely trying to get to know you.

He was funny, charming, and maybe even a little cute. You'd never thought much of Spain before—you'd been much more interested in Prussia.

_But he's not as boring as I thought he'd be…_ You thought as Spain went on, telling you funny stories about he and the rest of Bad Touch.

After about an hour, you decided you did like Spain after all. He was nice and sweet; kind of adorable too. But not as awesome as Prussia, you still thought.

Spain's plain brown hair and green eyes could never surpass Prussia's silver hair and mysterious red orbs, but he was fine. "-And so that's why Prussia peed on France while they were hiding in the bushes. France had been asleep at first and had no clue!" Spain laughed, as did you. Hearing about Prussia made you act a bit giddy.

Once the laughter died down, he sighed contently as he subconsciously scooted a bit closer to you. "Hey, you're pretty cool. Do you have a job?"

You shook your head. "No, but I wish I did. My family's kind of poor so I've been looking for one. Haven't had much luck, though."

He grinned a bit. "Wanna be a personal maid for Bad Touch?"

You immediately sucked in a deep breath, shocked. Did he just say what you thought he did? Be a _personal maid_ for the most popular band in the world?!

You instantly got mental images of yourself hanging out with Prussia while in a maid outfit, serving him a drink while he smirked suggestively.

You blushed bright red, and tried to make the thoughts go away. But a personal maid? No one would ever believe you if you told anyone. "Spain, are you serious?" You asked in disbelief. It almost seemed like a joke—when did a girl on an evening walk ever run into a famous person and then get asked to be his and the rest of the band's _personal maid_? Um, never.

He grinned at you. "Of course I'm serious!" He turned on the bench so he was sitting directly across from you, cross-legged. "We'd be lucky to have someone like you."

He thought you were just about the most down-to-earth girl he'd ever met. All the others seemed fake, or annoying, or weird or just not his type… at all. But you—he thought you were cheerful, honest, and beautiful.

You hadn't freaked out when you saw it was him, so that was good. His mission was to find someone exactly like that—a girl who could handle being around Bad Touch nearly 24/7 without fangirling all over the place.

He was glad to have met you. He bet neither Prussia nor France had successfully managed to find anyone as perfect as you.

And secretly, he hoped he was your 'favorite'. He knew every fan of Bad Touch _must_ have a favorite.

"Is this a joke? Of course I'll be your personal maid!" You shouted gleefully.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

About a week later, you arrived outside Bad Touch's European mansion. The driver opened the door for you, and you smiled politely.

Once he drove off, you slowly walked up to the enormous front door.

Your heart was pounding, breath was heavy, and legs felt like Jell-O. You were finally going to meet Prussia!

It almost felt like a dream. Most girls had to pay for expensive meet-and-greet passes just to meet them for a few minutes, while you were going to _work with them_. It practically felt like a Bad Touch fanfiction.

After a couple minutes, you finally got a hold of yourself long enough to ring the doorbell.

A few seconds later, it opened. You felt like your heart was about to explode.

The door opened to reveal a young, handsome guy wearing a blue waistcoat and glasses. "Hello, you must be the new maid. Allow me to introduce myself," He ushered you in like a true gentleman, and you blushed the tiniest bit. "My name is Austria. It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. I am the butler of this mansion."

You grinned, "Hi Austria. Nice to meet you too. I'm _."

He smiled back politely. "I know. Spain's been talking about you quite a lot," You froze in surprise for a moment, and he chuckled. "Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you around the mansion a bit. Then I'll give you your uniform and you can meet the others." He spoke as he turned to start walking through the wide hallways of the mansion.

You followed him cheerfully, paying attention to where all the rooms were. But you didn't think you could memorize them all in one day—there were _way_ too many in this overly gigantic mansion-!

Once you'd gone through most of the place, he led you to a dressing room. "I'll be giving you the uniform here. You can change in there and then come back out to the lounge room. The band including their manager Germany will be inside." He explained as he reached into a large linen closet.

"Okay." You agreed happily.

You were trying to stay as calm as you could—thinking about meeting Prussia in a few minutes gave you butterflies and made your heart beat even faster.

"Oh, but there's something I forgot to tell you…" Austria mumbled a bit, his head still in the closet.

"What is it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, and you glanced over at him. _Is his face… pink? You_ wondered in disbelief. You could only see about half of his face since the other half was hidden in the closet.

"Well…"

You tapped your foot impatiently.

"There's just…" He didn't know how to explain it. He looked back into the closet, and decided to just show it to you. He sighed and pulled out the maid uniform.

Your eyes almost popped out of your head. "What the _hell_ is _that_?!" You asked, your voice going up a few notches.

He smiled apologetically, his cheeks tinted pink. "It's, well… your uniform. But believe me, I didn't-"

Your jaw dropped and face instantly turned bright red. You couldn't believe it. _That_ was your uniform?!

"No, no, it's not what you think. I didn't pick it. Prussia and France did. They insisted you wear it-" He hurriedly explained, looking away while his blush grew to a shade of red.

You facepalmed. "Austriaaa~!" You whined.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. It would go against the young masters' orders…" He mumbled, still too embarrassed to make eye contact.

You still couldn't believe it. Why would they make you wear such a thing?! It was short, it was revealing, it was so _not_ you! "But it's practically lingerie!" You whined again, hiding your face behind your hands and peeking at the maid uniform (read: costume).

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, it'll look good on you—I promise," He smiled at you, making your blush about ten times worse. "Now, just try it on. You know where to go from here, right?" You nodded a bit, and he didn't wait long enough for you to refuse to wear it. "Then I'll be downstairs! See you later, darling." He left as fast as he could, fighting another blush.

You groaned, and picked up the costume he'd left for you. Once inside the dressing room, you forced yourself to put it on. Even if you thought it looked ridiculous, and were annoyed at Prussia and France for making you wear it—you were still excited to meet them.

A few minutes later, you walked into the lounge room. You didn't knock this time since you knew they were expecting you. Once you were inside, you immediately noticed Bad Touch hanging out along with their strict-looking manager, Germany.

Spain immediately bounced up to you, "_! I've been waiting for y-" He stopped mid-sentence.

His jaw dropped and face flushed as soon as he saw you, his eyes subconsciously roaming over your sexy maid-clad body.

You heard Prussia and France laugh at his reaction, and you sucked in a sharp breath. There he was, the King of Awesome, the hot red-eyed albino and lead singer of your favorite band Bad Touch! And he was… _not even eight feet away._

You're stunned speechless while Germany walks up to you, thankfully breaking you out of your trance. "Ah, another Prussia fan, I see?" He noted, obviously not missing your reaction.

You blush immediately, and look away. Sure, you liked Prussia, but you didn't want him to _know_ that. Especially when you'd be working with him. Who knows how much fun he'd have trying to embarrass you.

Spain recovered from his shock of seeing you in a hot maid outfit only to be shocked even _worse_. "Aw, you like Prussia?" He whined quietly.

"Kesesese, of course she does! Who wouldn't love the awesome me?!"

Before you could say anything, you felt something move behind you. Just as you turned, you came face-to-face with France; a rose already in his hand.

"My, how beautiful you are~! Would you care for a rose, mon ami?" He winked, pulling you close.

Germany quickly shooed him away. "See, there you go again! Leave her the hell alone, dammit!"

You glanced over at Spain, only to see him in the 'emo corner' mode with a dark and depressing aura surrounding him.

Germany sighed, and turned to face you. "Are you really sure you want to work with these idiots? I most certainly would not blame you if you wanted to quit a few days in, you'll see-"

"-Hey, shut up!" You heard Prussia yell.

"-they're a pretty rowdy bunch. And crazy. And these two," He pointed in the general direction of Prussia and France, "can be quite the perverts. You still okay with the job?"

You gulped, "Y-Yes."

"Although do not hesitate to tell me if they harass you. I'll always be in the-"

"-That's enough, Mr. Germany! The young lady's heard enough, yes?" France interrupted.

He sighed, and finally gave up. "Whatever. Now does anyone know where Austria is?"

Spain piped up, suddenly recovered from his previous sulky state. "He probably got lost again."

You snorted. _Austria_, lost? The same guy who had just showed you all over the-

"Ah yes, he tends to do that a lot. Who the hell knows what's wrong with him." Germany grumbled under his breath. "Anyway, Spain," He said, his voice back to normal. "Since Austria's not here, can you take _ to her room?"

Your eyes widened. Wait, what? No one had told you that you were gonna sleep there!

Germany noticed your confused expression. "Oh, were you not aware?" He didn't wait for a response. He turned to glare at Spain, who grinned sheepishly.

"Must've slipped my mind…" He laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tch… imbecile," Germany scoffed. "Is it alright with you?" He asked, turning back to face you.

You thought it over for a moment. "Sure I guess..." You agreed; face red from thinking about sleeping under the same roof as Bad Touch.

"Alright then, I'll show you the way!" Spain said cheerfully as he grabbed your wrist and began leading you out.

Once you were out in the halls with him, he leaned in and whispered, "Is your favorite really _Prussia _though?" He asked in a hushed voice that was mixed with both disbelief and distaste.

You looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, why?" It was then that you noticed you hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to him or officially meet him. Did Prussia even know your _name_ yet?

Spain pouted a bit, and crossed his arms as the two of you walked down the mansion halls. "Then who's your second favorite?"

Without thinking, you blurted out, "France."

Spain almost fell over as he realized he was your least favorite of the group. "B-But…!-"

You immediately realized what you'd just said and how it must have made him feel. "-Oh, I didn't mean it like that! You're great too! You're like really talented and stuff…"

He instantly perked back up. "You think so?" It reminded you of a magazine article you'd read about him a while back—one that said he was normally cheerful, and if he wasn't— he'd always go back to his usual self almost immediately.

He chuckled a bit, "Heh… well I missed you!" He said; a grin on his face.

_Missed me_?... You wondered, but didn't pay much attention to it. He casually put his arm around your shoulders as you turned a corner, "I really like that outfit of yours, by the way…"

You scoffed. "No way, it looks terrible on me. But thanks."

He laughed, "I assure you; you're wrong." You didn't notice his eyes roam over your body.

"Yeah right..." You tried not to roll your eyes.

He looked you straight in the eye, and told you in a more serious voice, "I'm not joking. I think you're beautiful."

You almost stopped walking. Did he tell that to all the girls he met? Was he just trying to be friendly? Or… did he sincerely mean it?

"Here we go, this is your room." He stopped in front of a door in a long hallway. "Oh yeah, and this room," He walked directly across the hall to another door and grinned. "-is mine."

You blinked owlishly. Is he serious?

His grin didn't falter. "It's because you have to stay near one of us. You know, puts the 'personal' in 'personal maid'. And Germany thought this would be better than you staying near Prussia or France so they wouldn't bother you at night."

You gasped slightly. _Maybe I would've liked if they 'bothered' me at night?!_ You almost wanted to say.

Instead you walked into your room and looked around; it was a nice place. Maybe about four times the size of your actual bedroom.

Spain followed you inside, just as Austria appeared. "Oh, hello Spain, and Miss _. I've brought you some complementary supplies as thanks from the band along with some clothes to keep here at the mansion. You can start putting them away if you like."

Spain turned to him. "Hey, where were you earlier? Get lost again?" He joked.

Austria sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

He soon bid farewell and left the room to go do other errands, leaving you alone with Spain.

As you began putting away the clothes- once in a while squealing at how cute they were- Spain plopped down to lay on your king sized bed. "Oh yeah, just get comfortable." You teased.

He smiled, and watched you closely. A little glint danced in his eye, and you couldn't tell if it was from happiness or curiosity.

After a few moments, you began to feel uncomfortable. "Um… why are you staring at me like that?"

He chuckled, and tore his eyes off you. "Oh, because I just decided I'll make you love me more than Prussia," He smirked, "and soon."

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

The next morning, you were in Prussia's room. Helping him pack for tour, that is.

"Do you want to bring these…?" You asked cautiously, holding up some sweatshirts.

"No way, they're too last season. Go look for my Calvin Klein jackets." He barked, while looking down at his iPhone.

You sighed, and began another what-felt-like endless search. He'd been giving you orders all morning, being as picky as possible with his clothing.

He hadn't even said a 'good morning' when he saw you, or even a 'thank you' for anything. You hadn't been expecting things to be like this. He barely even waited for you to be done with stuff before telling you to do something else.

You couldn't help it— you were starting to feel a bit annoyed with him. Let me repeat that, _him_. Prussia, your long-time celebrity crush!

You were folding one of his t-shirts, as 'awesomely perfect as possible' as he'd instructed, when Spain walked into the room.

"-And don't forget to dust all my Grammy's! Oh and pack me some more jeans. Remember how I told you to fold them, too!" Prussia called out from his large bathroom; which was connected to his bedroom.

Before you could respond, Spain kicked the door to Prussia's bathroom open. "Hey man, you overworking my chica or what?"

You looked up and saw Prussia in only his boxers, scratching his stomach as he stepped out of the bathroom. "No, you're just _under_working her." He snickered.

"Try being a little nicer and telling her 'please' for once,"

Prussia laughed. "_She_ should feel lucky to be serving _me_," He then walked over to you and smirked. Without warning, he gave you a huge, rough bear hug. You gasped, completely shocked. "Besides, she knows I appreciate her. Don't you?" He pulled away slightly, his arms still around your waist.

You could barely breathe from the super-tight hug. You stepped back, and accidentally bumped into Spain. "Of course, Pr-Prussia…" You stuttered quietly, looking down.

He immediately went back to what he was doing, shouting about his 'awesomeness' along the way—completely unaware of how you felt.

You turned to Spain. "Um… thanks. I wanted to tell him that too."

He smiled. "No prob, chica! Anything for you."

You blushed just the tiniest bit, much to your surprise. After all, this was just Spain—plain old Spain. Why did he make you feel better than Prussia?

"Like me better than Prussia yet?" He asked jokingly, as if he read your mind.

You scoffed. "In your dreams." He probably saw this as some stupid contest or whatever.

Without asking for permission, you left Prussia alone to finish his packing. You began walking down to make lunch.

"Hey, where're you going?" Spain asked as soon as he noticed you leaving.

"To make lunch,"

He began skipping along beside you. "Can I help?"

You were a bit surprised. Since he was famous, you didn't expect him to like cooking for himself. Maybe he was a bit more down-to-earth than you thought.

"Please please please?" He begged, as if sensing your hesitation. "Come on chica, _pretty_ please? I'll behave, I promise!"

You sighed. "Oh, fine," You finally agreed as you made it to the kitchen. "What should we make?" You turned, and much to your surprise— he was simply lounging on the kitchen counter, eating a tomato.

"I thought you were going to help me?!" You yelled in surprise. _Maybe he just wanted a snack is all…_

He laughed. "Well, about that… I meant in an I'll-keep-you-company sort of way!" He said, making you facepalm as he reached for another tomato.

You looked away from him, and sighed. "But I don't know how to cook very well…" You whined. "How come you guys don't have chefs to work here and cook for you?"

"Oh, but we do," He explained, getting off the kitchen counter. "They took today off. Every time we get a new maid, they get a much-needed break the first day or two."

You groaned, and looked around the huge kitchen. To be honest, you had no idea how to cook. And you were scared you'd accidentally poison them or something.

You shivered at the thought of a riot of Bad Touch fangirls coming to kill you if a single member died…

"Hey, if you're having a hard time, how about something easy? Pasta's pretty easy, you know." Spain suggested.

It seemed like a good idea; pasta was indeed easy to make and needed very little ingredients. "Okay. Let's do spaghetti?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

You got together most of the tomatoes in the kitchen, much to Spain's dismay. You put some in the blender, and prepared to make the sauce. "Ha! I knew I wouldn't mess this up."

Except you forgot to put the lid on right.

As soon as you turned on the blender, mashed up tomatoes blasted all over you and that particular side of the kitchen.

_…That didn't just happen_… you tried to convince yourself.

Spain's howling laughter told you otherwise. "Hey, shut up!" You growled.

He continued to laugh his ass off. "You're covered in tomatoes!"

You clenched your teeth, and ran after him. He immediately bolted up and ran around the kitchen. "Stop laughing!" You demanded, trying to punch him. He ignored you and kept giggling, trying to keep a safe distance away.

While his guard was down, you managed to corner him. "Got'cha!" You exclaimed, and continued trying to punch him. He kept dodging as if he was some professional boxer.

"Whoa, calm down chica!" He grinned, and somehow managed to catch both of your wrists in his hands.

You tried to escape his grasp, but he was too strong. "…Let go." You finally grumbled.

"Nope, I don't think so." He pulled you closer, and smirked.

He stared into your eyes, and you gulped. This wasn't going to end well.

Sure, he was no Prussia. Sure, his eyes weren't a mesmerizing crimson color. Sure, his hair was plain old brown rather than eye-catching silver. But something about him in that moment completely drew you to him.

He leaned in, and softly pressed his lips to your ear. "Shhh," His breath tickled your lobe and made a shiver run down your body. "And I won't tell anyone how much of a fool you made of yourself. Or how many of my precious tomatoes you wasted…"

Ah, Spain was still Spain. No matter how seductive he got.

Your breath hitched as you felt his smirking face travel down your neck—and you tried to hold in a squeal as he ran his warm tongue against your throat.

He pressed you to the wall, and gently licked the rest of the tomatoes off your neck. You felt like you were in Heaven—never had you felt so much pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, and slowly dragged his tongue up to your jaw_. I should really… stop him… before this goes too far… _you could barely form coherent thoughts as he pressed his tongue to you.

Subconsciously, you wrapped your arms around his neck and accidentally let out a moan of pleasure. _He feels… so nice…_

You didn't catch his smirk as he pressed his forehead to yours, and licked the very corner of your lips. "You taste so good, chica." He whispered against the edge of your mouth.

Your arms tightened around his neck, trying to pull him even closer. He stayed stiff, but pressed your body to his. "You should make spaghetti more often,"

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

Prussia was practicing his solo for the newest Bad Touch song while you were on your break, reading a book.

You were sitting on the couch a good distance away from the performance stage, and trying to focus on your novel. But your eyes were currently glued on Prussia.

Before, you would've been ecstatic to watch him perform here. It would've been like your own personal concert. But somehow, he didn't seem as amazing as you once thought he was.

He finished up his song, and left to get a bottle of water. You sighed, and set your book down on the table in front of you.

"Like the song?" You heard a voice ask.

You jumped a bit in surprise, and turned to where the highly-recognizable voice came from. "Yeah, it's okay I guess. Why?"

Spain shrugged, "I wrote it."

You blushed a little. You actually liked the song a lot. "Then why was Prussia singing it?"

"'Cause it's more his style. You know, dance music."

You looked down. "Oh. I don't know how to dance though." You admitted without thinking.

His face instantly brightened up. "Really? Get up, let me teach you,"

Your eyes widened. "No way!"

"Why not? Come on, chica! It'll be fun. I love to dance."

"No…"

"Please please please?" Now he was begging…

* * *

Backstage, Prussia downed his water bottle—some of it leaking down to his chin. He slammed it back on the counter, exhaling loudly. "So anyway, what do you think about her?"

France smirked. "Well she's lovely, of course,"

Nodding, Prussia added, "I'll have to agree with that."

"But have you noticed," France began, standing up. "Spain's been acting pretty weird since she became our maid?"

"Yeah! He's been more competitive around the awesome me."

France sighed happily. "I think our little Spain is growing up…"

"And what makes you say that?" Prussia questioned.

"I think he's got a harmless little crush on Miss _~!"

Prussia laughed, "A crush? Finally, for once!"

* * *

Back in the lounge area, Spain had snuggly placed himself on top of your lap as you struggled to keep your attention on your book. "Come on, please? Pretty please with tomatoes on top~?" He begged cutely.

"That doesn't sound appetizing at all!" You said, having given up on trying to push him off.

"Oh, of course it does! Now that you finally put the book down, can I teach you to dance now?"

You rolled your eyes, and gave in. He quickly slid off your lap as you stood up. _I'll make this a dance he'll never forget…_ You thought slyly as his face brightened up.

"Alright. So first, put your arms on my shoulders. I'll keep mine here," You felt him place his warm hands on either side of your waist.

"Now we just-"

You leaned into him, so your bodies were pressing together.

He instantly blushed, and you smirked upon seeing it.

"Um, we just…" Being so close to you was making him lose his train of thought.

_He feels so good…_ You thought to yourself. Experimentally, you rubbed your hips against his. Just one short, rocking movement.

He gasped through clenched teeth, his head tilting back. You smiled slyly as you felt a certain something grow stiff and hot against your lower stomach.

He tightened his grip around your waist, and grinded into you again. This time, he maintained the circular movement and pressed harder into you. Immediately you complied and moved along with him, feeling around his erection with your waist and trying to hold in a laugh.

A quiet moan escaped his lips as you wrapped your arms tighter around his neck, and pressed him against the wall.

His face was flushed, eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were parted in pure ecstasy. All while yours maintained that sneaky smile.

Just as he began to hiss in pleasure, you completely moved away from him. "Oh, I think I hear Prussia calling for me. See you!" You laughed hysterically as you began to run out the door.

It took him a few seconds to recover from the shock. "Oh no you don't! Get back here, chica!" He started running after you, while you giggled uncontrollably.

_(A few weeks later…)_

You grabbed the towel you needed, and headed back over to the spa room.

Prussia's eyes widened in delight when he saw it was you who brought the towel he ordered—and not someone like Austria or Germany. "Hey, liebe. You wanna come wrap that on me?" He asked suggestively, folding his arms on the side of the spa and resting his chin on them. He was completely naked, enjoying the Jacuzzi.

"No thanks." You said in a bored tone.

"Aww, why not? How about you join me then, huh?"

"I'd rather not." You deadpanned.

"Pfft, you're no fun," He sank back into the hot water. "And I was gonna ask you for a date, too." He grumbled quietly.

You rolled your eyes, and set his towel on a nearby chair. Quickly you began making your way back to the laser tag room to meet up with Spain.

Well, what could you say? Prussia had turned out to be a self-centered, insensitive prick. You had no idea what you'd ever seen in him. _Okay_… that was a little harsh. He was a funny, confident, and talented guy—but not the one for you. At least you had fun with Spain.

"So, is it official now?" Spain asked once you met up with him. "You like me more than Prussia?"

You laughed. It had probably been the millionth time he'd asked you that. "Oh fine," You groaned. He finally deserved the truth. "Sure, you're better than Prussia. Happy now?"

"_Yes_." He responded gleefully.

You both got into the laser tag room, where the special LED lights made everything dark purple except for white clothing—which turned to a glowing blue-ish white. You were in front of the entrance to the glow-in-the-dark, maze-like laser tag battlefield; the fog machines blurring up the ground to about knee-length with artificial smoke. Rihanna's old hit "Disturbia" blasted through the surround sound as you sighed loudly, "What, did you have a contest with him about it or something? 'Cause if you did, he was doing a pretty crappy job,"

Spain turned to you as he grabbed a laser tag vest. "No. I just wanted you to like me."

You stepped inside the dark room, vest already on and laser gun in hand. It wasn't easy to see, but you could tell he had a stoic expression on his face. "I figured as much."

"So, I'm your favorite now?" He asked, excitement beginning to rise in his voice.

"No, there's still France. Before I started working with you guys, it was Prussia then France for me."

Spain groaned, "Why can't you just pick me?"

You smirked. "Why does it matter so much?"

He blinked owlishly. "Because I like you?"

You didn't skip a beat. "And what does being my favorite have to do with that?"

He paused.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally took a guess. "Nothing?"

"Ding ding! And for once ladies and gentleman, he got something right!" You said in a game-announcer voice.

He began laughing. "You were just messing with me the whole time, weren't you?"

You laughed with him. "Yup,"

"So technically I've always been your favorite?"

"Yup."

"And why is that?"

You stepped closer, till you could feel his warm breath on your lips. "'Cause I like you too, silly."

* * *

**A.N.:** Hey girls, I want a mansion D':

One like Spain's here so I could have a laser tag place and a movie theater and luxury spa in my own house. That'd be so great. XD Ahahaha, anyways, I liked this "BTT is a world-famous band" idea so much that I'm thinking about making it into 3 different parts. I mean like, the other 2 would start the same—with you as the maid, only one you'd end up with Prussia and the other you'd end up with France. Get it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know~!

Oh and, I'm so sorry for making Prussia act like such a jerk in this one-shot. I know he's not. And I really don't hate him, like at all; in fact he's one of my favorite Hetalia guys… so no hard feelings… kay? c;

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Canada— "The Matchmaker"_


	8. The Matchmaker (Canada)

**The Matchmaker {Canada x Reader}**

* * *

_"All this time, I… only wanted you. Just… you."_

* * *

You sighed, and glanced over at him with pity. He was invisible to them again.

Russia was sitting on him, as usual. Why did it seem like you were the only one who could see poor Canada?

The only time the rest of the Allies noticed him was when they were looking for America. His brother. Never did anyone see him otherwise.

You felt bad for the little guy. A loud, crazy, somewhat obnoxious guy like America was bound to overshadow his own quiet, shy brother like that. You were pretty sure Canada had spent his whole life getting stuck in his _brother's_ problems, only because people confused them.

Once in a while, you would catch a sad expression on the Canadian's normally sweet face. You could never imagine what it would be like to be in his position.

_Is he invisible because… they ignore him?_ You wondered sometimes.

America ended the meeting, and everyone began to leave. Russia finally got off Canada, who silently picked up Kumajirou and started on his way out.

You didn't even know why he bothered to come. During every Allied Forces meeting, he'd always get ignored.

You couldn't take it—watching him be treated that way. He just needed _something_ to get their attention. But… what could it be?

You weren't even sure yourself on why you wanted to help him. You just couldn't stand to see a cute, innocent nation like him be picked on.

As you began to leave, America tried talking to you. "Hey dude, wanna fly over to my place after this?" But your thoughts about Canada clouded your mind, so you didn't even hear him.

You kept walking, oblivious to America. As you passed him by, he got a confused expression on his face. _Did I just get… ignored?_ He wondered in shock.

By the time you got to your house, you already had an idea. Or rather, it was just a _thought_, not an idea—but it seemed like it could help change him.

All he needed was a girlfriend. Then maybe the rest of the Allies would realize he existed.

You smirked, and opened your front door.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you noticed three figures in your living room, lounging on your couches.

You groaned, and facepalmed. "_Why_ did you guys break into my house again?" You demanded; a slight hint of annoyance in your voice.

Hungary grinned, "We wanted to see you!" She jumped up gleefully, and went over to give you a hug. She gestured over to Ukraine and Liechtenstein, "They missed you too!"

You sighed, and offered a smile. These three were always coming over for surprise visits, and you could've sworn on your life they made it their goal to come when you were least expecting it. "I've missed you too," You plopped down on your couch with them.

Ukraine smiled in a motherly way, "How are the Allies?"

"Good. America's still planning on attacking the Axis, though."

You continued chatting with them for a while, all four enjoying the visit. After a while, you managed to bring up the topic of Canada. You'd told them how bad you felt for him lately, and… let's just say it turned into a much deeper conversation than you thought it would.

"People even _sit_ on him?!" Liechtenstein gasped in shock, her hand on her heart.

"The poor boy needs some help…" Ukraine looked down, a worried expression on her face.

"That's why I told you about my idea…" You began suggestively.

"And I think it's a _great_ idea!" Hungary shouted, jumping up. "I say let's do it, men!"

You and Liechtenstein giggled, "We're _girls_, Hungary."

"Quite some twisted logic, but I agree. Shall we try it?" Ukraine asked carefully.

Liechtenstein nodded cutely, "Yeah! It'll be embarrassing, though…" She looked away, blushing a bit.

Hungary turned to you. "Alright, it's all on you now. Do you agree? We need your permission first,"

You smiled, and looked her in the eye. "Okay, _fine_. I agree to it."

She cheered along with Liechtenstein and Ukraine, while you remained silent. It was a good plan, but you still felt a bit nervous. Well… at least it was for a good cause.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

At the next Allied Forces meeting, you made sure to sit next to Canada.

"Good morning, Canada." You greeted, smiling at him.

He looked up, and blushed a tiny bit. "Oh… good morning." He said in his usual soft voice.

You grinned. He looked so adorable like that. "How's life?" You asked casually, leaning on the table in front of you.

"Quite well…" He seemed a bit confused that you were going out of your way to make small talk with him, but seemed happy about it nonetheless. "What about you?"

You mentally facepalmed. You were going _nowhere_ with this. "Okay, here's the deal. I've been seeing you get ignored by everyone lately, and I want it to stop." You dead panned, looking him straight in the eye.

You caught his eyes widen in surprise for a moment. "Oh…" He looked away, blushing. He had no idea what to say to that.

You grinned at him, and pulled on his wrist. "Come with me,"

"W-Where are we going…?" He questioned softly.

"Anywhere but here."

"But… we'll miss the meeting…"

You smiled. Even if he wasn't treated right by everyone, he still respected most and cared about being where he needed to be. It was so cute. "From now on, we're friends. I know we've only spoken a few times, but I want to help you."

"Help me what?"

You momentarily stopped walking, and looked at him. "I'm gonna help you get a girlfriend!"

* * *

The next few days, you spent with Canada—trying to convince him that getting a girl would help him become visible again. He claimed it wouldn't do anything, and that he didn't want a girlfriend anyway.

"Nonsense, of course you do." You pressed.

"Not really…" He mumbled quietly.

"What guy _wouldn't_ want a girlfriend?"

"This one."

"But Canada…" You whined, holding on to his arm.

You were currently at his house, playing with Kumajirou while in Canada's room and still trying to convince him. "This is bad, you know." You warned; the small, talking bear sliding off your lap.

"What is?" He asked, while Kumajirou echoed cutely with, "Yeah, what is?"

You grinned. Canada had already become one of your closest friends within the last three days—_that_ you couldn't deny. He was sweet, kind, and cute. But you had to tell him about what you scheduled. "I already planned a date for you."

His eyes instantly widened in surprise, while the remote dropped from his fingers. "You _what_?" He tried to raise his voice, but it stayed in that same quiet monotone.

You giggled, "Tonight you'll be meeting Hungary for dinner."

He was silent for a moment, and you hoped that he wouldn't have a heart attack.

"…_!" He whined, burying his face in a Canadian-flag pillow.

You smiled at his cuteness. "Hey, it's alright, Canada. She won't bite. I promise." You tried to remove the pillow from his face, but he held it tight. You sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, gently patting his back in the most comforting way you could manage.

He kept his face down, "I don't wanna…"

"It'll be fun." You brought him back up, sat cross-legged so you were face-to-face with him, and smiled softly.

He smiled back, his sad blue eyes radiating internal pain for the both of you. "But I thought…" He began.

"Hm?" You tilted your head, and he couldn't help but think you looked cute.

A pink blush dusted across his cheeks as he looked away, embarrassed. "-I thought… you and I were going to hang out tonight…?"

Your eyes widened in surprise. You were supposed to stay with him all day today, and maybe even spend the night. He enjoyed your company very much and treasured it closely. "Oh, yeah… But, don't you want to know what a date is like? You'll have fun, I promise."

He frowned a bit, "Do you really want me to go?" He asked softly, as if it was your decision.

You nodded.

"Well…" He looked down, his hair shading his eyes from your view, "I guess I'll go if you really want me to."

* * *

Some hours later, you were still at Canada's house. You were pacing back and forth, stopping to cross your arms and tap your foot, then sighing and beginning to pace again. This cycle repeated more times than you cared to remember.

You were in the hallway to his front door, and glanced up at the clock. He should've been here by now. You had never felt more anxious in your entire life; you just wanted to know how it went already.

You recalled how he acted before meeting up with his date—he was a nervous wreck. Maybe he had so much fun that he lost track of time?

Kumajirou appeared before you, "Are you still waiting for him?"

You nodded without looking at him.

"Maybe he loves Hungary."

You snorted. "Yeah, right. He wouldn't fall for her that soon."

The chibi brown bear shrugged, and left the room.

All he did was make you more agitated. You scoffed, and plopped down on the couch. Though your pounding heart and pumping adrenaline wouldn't allow it.

You stood back up, and briefly remembered the hour before he left. You'd been digging through his closet, holding up different outfits. You could've sworn he took longer to pick than a _girl_ would.

You chuckled, thinking back some more. He was blushing madly the entire time you got him ready. You tried brushing his hair, but he wouldn't allow it. He said he couldn't risk you touching his curl. And that he liked his hair the way it already was. He nearly choked on the cologne you sprayed on him, and he kept un-tucking his shirt; though you scolded him each time you caught him in the act.

You grinned. You'd had a lot of fun helping him get ready. You could tell he wasn't used to preparing for things like this.

Just as you began giggling at the memories, you heard a door unlock.

You turned towards the front doorway, and saw Canada run in. "Hey, are you alright?"

He was breathing heavy, and slammed the door shut as soon as he was inside. He leaned his back against the door, and tried to catch his breath. "… No…" He panted. You noticed him immediately lock the door.

You quickly made your way over to him, a hint of surprise on your face. "What happened?"

"She…" He panted some more, holding his hand over his heart. "… is the devil."

You snorted, "What?" You felt yourself grinning.

He removed his back from the door, and faced you. "She _would not_ stop talking. All she did was talk. I couldn't keep up. In fact, I barely got a word in,"

You giggled. "She can be like that. But… are you serious? Not even a _word_?"

He nodded frantically, "Yes!" He paused, and looked down. His cheeks tinted pink as he nearly whispered, "You know how quiet I can be."

You smiled apologetically; at the moment you were unsure of what to say.

He sighed, and moved forward. You sucked in a deep breath when you felt him hug you. "Canada?"

He kept his arms wrapped around your shoulders, and stayed silent for a moment. "… Dates are scary." He whimpered sadly.

You chuckled slightly, and pulled him away so you could see his face. "I made you pancakes earlier. Want some?"

His face instantly lit up. "Oh, of course!" You smiled at his excitement. "_... you're the best. Thank you…" He whispered, avoiding eye contact. You could see from the side of his face that he was smiling; his famous blush there as always.

After he had some chocolate-chip pancakes with extra maple syrup and a glass of milk, you could tell he was feeling _much_ better. "Canada?"

He looked up from the sink, throwing his dishes into it. "Yes?"

You shifted around on his couch. There had been one question that was gnawing at the back of your mind since he came home. "…Are you sad that your date with Hungary didn't go well?" You asked quietly after a few moments.

He didn't seem fazed by your question, "No. I was just traumatized, is all…" He mumbled. He then made his way over to the living room to sit with you.

"Really? Because I had a couple other girls in mind for you…"

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

A few weeks later, you sat at your house. You felt somewhat confused, nervous, and anxious. Now was the time you'd been planning for.

It had taken you a while to convince Canada to go on another date—but you somehow managed when you told him how kind and motherly Ukraine was.

He reluctantly agreed, saying he only would if you spent the night at his house the following day. You told him of course, and so later that evening, he went on his second date.

This time, if possible, he came home in an even _worse_ state than he was when he went out with Hungary. When you tried to ask him about it, he said he didn't want to talk about it.

It had taken you three days, but you finally got it out of him.

He said she'd started talking about video games, and so he asked her what kind she liked. That turned out to be a big mistake, because she was obsessed with horror _guro_.

Just the fact that he was in the same room as someone who liked guro was enough to creep him out. The fact that he was currently on a _date_ with her didn't make things go better either.

He'd come home early from that date, pretty shaken up.

You promised him that with one more date, he'd finally fall in love. It took longer to convince him, but he finally cracked when you brought out your newest weapon—the puppy-dog eyes.

Well… his date with Liechtenstein didn't go so well either.

Turns out, he'd accidentally spilled maple syrup all over her, and she freaked out. She left immediately, crying for her big brother Switzerland.

When he got home from his third failed date, he sincerely apologized to you. He said he couldn't do anything right; that all you did for him went to waste.

You tried to convince him that he wasn't a failure- like he'd continuously called himself- and that you weren't angry at him. He thought otherwise, and feared you were secretly getting tired of him.

That night, he cried. You held onto him, hugging him tight. You whispered you'd never think lowly of him; that you cared for him no matter what.

He thought you'd hate him if he didn't have at least one good date. He wanted to make you happy. He wanted you to be proud of him.

"Shh, don't cry." You'd told him, as he held onto you. All the lights in his house were off, and you could barely see him, but you could feel his presence intensely. You weaved your fingers through his soft hair, careful to avoid his curl_. He feels so warm…_ you'd thought to yourself. _He makes me feel like I never want to let go._

When you finally pulled away, you looked him straight in the eye, and said: "Well, looks like I'm the only one left. You can't mess up a date with _me_, can you?"

He was speechless. You didn't have to tell him twice. Unlike all his other dates, he agreed instantly. _Eager_, you could even say.

And now here you were, sitting at your house. You were supposed to be getting ready for the date in about an hour or so.

_Everything will be fine…_ you told yourself as you began walking to your room.

* * *

"Canada, you're so cute!" You squealed as you walked into the movie theaters with him.

He blushed again, looking down. A shy smile was on his lips.

"I never thought you could be so sneaky…" You commented, grinning.

He didn't have enough money for an extra-large popcorn, so he'd used his 'cute charm' to convince the female clerk to give it to him anyway. Much to your surprise, it had worked perfectly. She blushed and looked into his huge blue eyes, and accidentally let out an 'Awww!'. She then gave him the size, unable to resist his cuteness.

The movie wasn't starting for another half hour, so you and Canada played around in the arcade for a while. He was surprisingly good at shooting games, which you'd always thought America was better at.

"America's not really the best at everything, like he says he is." He said; his eyes on the game as he got headshot after headshot.

You giggled, "You're better."

His eyes immediately widened in shock, and he accidentally dropped the gun. A soldier attacked him, and he instantly lost. The crash of the arcade gun falling to the ground echoed throughout the area, and he blushed bright red. "You… really think I'm better than America?" He asked in quiet disbelief.

"Of course. You're cute and nice. America's hyper and crazy,"

His face flushed to an even darker shade of red. "N-No one's ever told me that before…" He mumbled, too shy to make eye contact.

You latched onto his arm, and snuggled into him. He stiffened for a moment, but soon smiled and side-hugged you closer. "Come on, the movie's about to start."

During the horror movie you'd picked, he jumped more at the suspenseful parts than you did, but still put his arm around you for comfort. He was so shy about it and you could tell it took a lot of self-convincing to do it.

At dinner, you found it adorable how he poured maple syrup on everything. Literally, _everything_. He even offered you some from his mini bottle of it, but you politely declined.

"That was so much fun, Canada." You told him while walking home. Though it had felt more like two friends hanging out rather than an actual date.

He looked down at the cement, the breezy night air blowing his bangs from his face. He didn't speak for a few moments. "…Did you really take this as a serious, romantic date?" He asked curiously, his cheeks burning.

His voice was barely audible, but you managed to catch enough of his sentence to understand what he was asking. You looked up at him, and saw he was being completely serious.

In fact, you'd never _seen_ him look so serious. He was always cheerful, no matter how little people noticed him.

"Ha… did you _want_ me to take it seriously?" You teased.

He blushed even harder. "Yes."

"Did you want me to have fun?"

"… Of course,"

You grinned, and began to feel giddy.

He looked directly at you. "Did you have fun with me tonight?"

You finally got to your front door. You slowly nodded, "Yes."

He looked a bit surprised, and then smiled the biggest smile you'd ever seen on him. Blushing again, he nearly whispered, "I hope you can go on another date with me sometime…" He slowly leaned in, twitching nervously, and gave you a soft kiss on your cheek.

Before you could say anything, he turned and began walking away. His back was to you until he got about six or seven feet away. There, he paused and slowly turned his head to the side. "All this time, I… only wanted you. Just… you." He then ran off into the night.

You smiled. _Mission accomplished._

Of course, how _else_ were you supposed to get him to confess? You knew he was too shy to ask you for a date on his own.

So you had to set up this whole plan, with all these crazy tactics, and various people to get it to happen.

You sigh happily, and walk inside your house. You needed to thank the girls for participating, even though they were the ones who volunteered to do this for you.

It was mostly Hungary, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein who came up with the idea. They knew you playing matchmaker would eventually lead to a date with Canada—after many failed ones, of course. So they purposely _bombed_ their dates with him.

After all, practically everyone in the World knew Canada had a thing for you. Since always. But that he was much too shy to say anything.

You noticed all the time, plus how he was practically invisible when he wasn't either watching you lovingly or being mistaken for America.

Once you got inside your house, you squealed like an obsessive fangirl and plopped down on your couch, giggling with happiness. It had finally happened. Who _knows_ when it would have if your friends hadn't come up with this little scheme.

Sometimes… shy guys like Canada just needed a little push.

* * *

**A.N.:** Different, I know.

I wasn't sure what you'd think about this… I mean like, the reader's character is planning something but the reader herself doesn't know till the end… Ha…

THAT IS SO ME XD

I mean to write a one-shot like that. You know, not let you understand or know all that you're thinking/planning in the story. ;0 Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I don't think it's one of my _best_ works, but then again, Canada was pretty hard to write for. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with a better idea for him some other time. Until then, see ya! Don't forget to review, maple leaf~!

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Greece— "That Sexy Stalker!"_


	9. That Sexy Stalker! (Greece)

**That Sexy Stalker! {Greece x Reader}**

* * *

_"I want to throw you on my bed, strip you down, and make love to you while you leave scratches on my back and scream my name. If… that's okay with you, of course."_

* * *

**Warning**: 'Lime' content— beware ;)

* * *

You're a girl with a problem.

If he wasn't in your life, then things would practically be perfect. But the fact was, he _is_ in your life, whether you want him there or not.

You've got yourself a seemingly emotionless, creepy, perverted stalker who loves cats and has a habit of talking dirty. In other words; it's Greece.

He loves you, or so he claims… but lately it seems more like he's just borderline obsessed. Which is goddamn _creepy_, because he's always got that expressionless face and slow-monotone voice.

You usually try to avoid him, because he makes you feel uncomfortable. All he does is stare. You once even caught him trying to take a picture of you.

_"No photos_." You'd told him, before hiding from view. Who _knows_ what he would do with a picture of you? Honestly, you didn't want to think about it.

You were currently at a meeting with the European and North American countries—in other words, with the Europeans and America. Gosh, why was America's country so huge? It was like the _size_ of Europe, and that's a _continent_. No wonder he was always getting involved in their affairs. "Hey, he's watching you again." Speak of the devil—he nudged you suggestively.

"Shut _up_." You hissed back, slightly annoyed. People were always teasing you about Greece. _Give him a chance, _they said.

It was especially bad at world meetings—when everyone was present. Even if he was there, they loudly suggested you 'give him a chance'. Just to watch your face go red with embarrassment.

Today's meeting ended soon though; thank God. But before you could leave, you got cornered again by a group of your friends. The particular ones who always teased you about Greece… "Hey _, where you going? To Greece's for the night?" One of them laughed.

You tried to smile, although you were annoyed.

"You should remember to buy a box of condoms—Greeks are some of the most sexual people in the World!" Another added, causing a burst of laughter.

You almost laughed along with them. After all, they were right; Greek people really _were_ proven to be more sexual than most other cultures.

But you left instead, ignoring them.

Unbeknownst to you, the mentioned country watched you leave. He'd been listening. Of course, he'd been pretending to be asleep—something he always did when around you so he could listen to your conversations.

He just couldn't help it. He was completely drawn to you, in every way. He always watched you from the shadows, purring quietly like a newborn kitten. He wanted you more than anything in the World.

He didn't quite know why. Your looks, your personality, the way you behaved, the way you smiled, the way you politely told people to shut up when they were teasing you about him—he loved it all. Everything about you.

His love for you burned more passionately than his love for _cats_. And for him, that was saying a lot. He loved you more than Greek mythology. He loved you more than ancient ruins. He loved you more than history itself.

His love was so strong that he refused to let it go unnoticed by you. He wanted to do so, _so_ many things to you…

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

You were walking home that evening, events of the latest meeting running through your mind. No one had figured out a way to get rid of global warming; which was what the meeting was for. As usual, the countries just argued, hung out, and caused chaos all day.

And then there was that whole Greece part. Of course, _every_ meeting had that 'Greece part' for you. It was either him trying to talk to you and you running away, or your friends loudly teasing you about him. Today, you were thankful it had been the latter. You _definitely_ weren't in the mood for dealing with him today.

You were about to cross the street when you heard a rustling in the trees_._

_…No, it couldn't be him_… you told yourself after a moment.

As you waited for the crosswalk to turn green, you heard more movement.

_It's just a bird… or maybe a bat, since birds aren't awake at night…_ you tried to convince yourself.

Still more rustling. It sounded like a large animal- or maybe a human- moving around. Somewhere above you_. He wouldn't go that far._

Your efforts were proven useless as you turned and looked up; spotting none other than Greece perched atop a branch. _Of_ _course_.

He was partially hiding behind some leaves, about nine feet above the ground. He lay comfortably on the tree's flattest branch, staring down hard at you, blushing, and… dare you believe… _moaning_ a bit?

You didn't stick around to find out. You subconsciously let out a shriek, and ran off.

You completely j-walked and crossed the street when the light was still red, but you didn't care. No cars were coming anyway. You were just royally _creeped out._

Now there was no doubt in your mind that he was a pervert. Before you didn't want to believe it. And not only that, but he was becoming a full-fledged _stalker_. Who knew what he could have been fantasizing about? He could've been undressing you with his eyes… imagining this and that…

By the time you got to your house, you realized this had to _stop_. Before things got worse. You _had_ to tell him you weren't interested, or else this would go on forever. So you thought it best to have a talk with him about it. A total serious, adult chat. Even though you felt nervous to speak to him, you knew you had to sooner or later.

The next Friday, you told your friends the idea. You said that if you explained to him in the most civil way, he'd take you seriously and hopefully lay off.

Telling them turned out to be a bad idea though; because they were all too excited for it.

They claimed that, yeah, you should _most definitely_ talk to him. They begged you to let them watch the whole ordeal, to which you instantly declined. It was then you realized they only wanted to see you finally communicate with him.

"Come on, during the party would be perfect!" America shouted gleefully.

"I couldn't think of a better time…" England added, setting down his newspaper.

You facepalmed. "But guys…" You whined, looking away.

"When else would you see him aru?" China pointed out.

_Well… China's right…_ you told yourself. The next world meeting wasn't for a long time, and you _most_ _definitely_ were not going over to Greece's house just for a talk. "Are you sure he's going?"

America nodded rapidly. "Yeah! Prussia already got his RSVP!"

You sighed. At first you thought talking to Greece at a place like Prussia's birthday party wouldn't be a good idea, but it was turning out to be your only choice.

China walked over and put his arm around you, "Don't worry. It'll be okay, aru~!"

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

The following evening, you arrived at the party. America kept pestering you to go over to Greece, but you suddenly felt nervous.

You knew it was about time to confront him. You couldn't avoid him forever. After all, he _was_ stalking you, and by now you were beyond curious as to why he was so drawn to you.

You glanced around the room, sure you'd find him. Of course, you knew that wherever you were—he was bound to be close by.

Soon, you spotted him by the couches. He was leaning on the armrest, talking to Japan.

"Ehmagawd there he is! Go talk to him. Now. Right now. Go. Hurry. I'll-"

You clamped your hand over America's excited, rambling mouth. "-I will go when I'm ready." You deadpanned through teeth clenched.

He moved your hand away, and signaled something over to Prussia.

"…What was that?" You asked, suspicious.

America grinned sheepishly. "Uh, nothin'?"

"Alright non-awesome people, we'll be starting a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven! Everyone _has_ to play, you hear?!"

You groaned. Stupid America. Stupid Prussia. But at least this wasn't quite directed to Greece, was it?

Prussia made his way over to you a short while later, holding up a hat. "You go first!"

You narrowed your eyes. "As if."

"No, really! I choose you to go first. And you can't say no to the awesome me."

"But I don't want to pl-"

"-You have to, dammit." He smirked.

You clenched your teeth, and he chuckled, amused. "Now pick!"

You groaned again, and with great reluctance, reached your hand inside the hat. A black cloth was covering over the top, so you had no idea what you'd pick.

As you began to feel around, Prussia leaned in. "I know who you like," He whispered; a teasing smile on his lips.

You instantly blushed. "Sh-Shut up."

"I know who it is, but I won't tell anyone…"

You were trying to concentrate on picking, but his words kept throwing you off. Did he really know?

"He's here, at my party, you know. And he put something in this hat," He smirked suggestively.

You tried to pick something at random to get away from Prussia; who may or may not know who you like. But his next sentence echoed in your mind.

"The guy you like put something fuzzy in the hat."

As if on cue, your fingers touched something soft. You blushed even harder, your heart pounding_. If I pull this out, then I'll get to go in a dark closet with __(insert name of favorite Hetalia guy)__ for seven whole minutes…_ You thought to yourself, beginning to feel a weakness in your knees.

You breathed in deeply- and before you could change your mind- slowly pulled out the furry item.

It was a kitty-ear headband.

Your jaw dropped in shock as you stared at it. This could only belong to one person. And _that_ meant one thing.

Prussia had _lied!_

"DAMN YOU PRUSSIA!" You shouted as he began howling with laughter. You started chasing him, trying to punch him in the face.

He ran for his life, though still laughing his ass off. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

He ran to hide behind the Italy brothers, "Haha, you can't get me!" He yelled back, grinning.

You turned towards Romano in a 'Can-I-beat-your-friend-up' sort of way. "Romano, he-"

You paused when you realized he was smirking; arms crossed suggestively. He must've either helped plan the whole thing or simply approved of the idea. "Not you too…" You mumbled in defeat. Italy was giggling nervously, poking his fingers together and trying to hide himself behind his brother and Prussia.

"Hey dude, Greece's waiting!" You heard America shout from behind you.

As soon as he said that, some other people joined in. "Yeah, he's already inside!"… "Your stalker's waiting~!"

You sighed heavily, and stomped over to the hellhole called a Seven Minutes closet. Well, at least you'll get to have that talk you were planning with him—but you hadn't expected it to be in a dark, cramped _closet!_ And who knows, you were going to be locked in there with him, with no place to escape…

As you got closer, you began to panic. Could you really go in there with Greece for a whole _seven_ _minutes_? Did these people not understand to what extent he was _obsessed_?

And besides, you'd been expecting to go in there with your crush—_not_ Greece. That already was enough to ruin your mood.

"Good luck…" Some of the other nations snickered as you passed them.

"Don't let him rape you." Some others teased.

You sighed, and reluctantly walked in.

You could practically _sense_ his intense feelings as you got inside. It was nearly pitch-black, but you could already tell where he was.

He was in a corner, arms crossed, an aroused look in his eyes. "Hi."

His voice was slow and emotionless, as always. But you knew he was currently _anything_ but emotionless.

"Uh, hi…" You mumbled back.

He was silent for a few seconds. "… I think you were the Goddess of Love in another life," He said out of nowhere.

"Huh?" You blurted out, confused.

"Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love in Greek mythology. You were her. You seduced men all the time; even Zeus. The King of Gods."

You were baffled. What the hell was he going on about?

He uncrossed his arms, and stepped closer to you.

You shivered, suddenly nervous. "Can you be my Aphrodite?"

"Oh, um…" You mumbled; unable to tell if he was being sweet or creepy.

"I love you."

You sighed, looking down. "I know."

"I want to do many things to you,"

You froze, completely shocked. But, you should've been prepared for a random comment like that. His perverted statements always managed to catch you off guard, though. You decided not to ask.

Without waiting for a response, he backed you up against the wall. You gasped, once again surprised by his actions. He pressed his body to yours and looked you directly in the eye. "I want to throw you on my bed, strip you down, and make love to you while you leave scratches on my back and scream my name. _If_…" He paused, lowering his head and nuzzling your neck affectionately, "-that's okay with you, of course."

You were stunned speechless. That right there confirmed he had some pretty intense fantasies about you—and it made you blush hard to realize that a good-looking guy like him would think about you in such a provocative manner.

You blinked. Wait, did you just think the words 'good-looking'? …Okay, well, you had to admit—Greece _was_ quite good-looking. And his smooth, slow voice was undeniably attractive. And… his perverted comments somehow affected you in a way you'd rather not admit.

Before you could get a word out, he wrapped his arms around your waist and gently kissed your neck. "You are so beautiful. Don't you know that?"

You couldn't believe this. First off, he was touching you—and you were letting him! Wasn't this the guy that stalked you and creeped you out like crazy? But if it was… then why did his touch feel so good?

And second… he had called you beautiful. Never had he said that to your face before.

He slowly began trailing kisses up your neck. He got to your jawline, chin, and then your face; careful to avoid your lips. He kissed your cheeks, nose, eyelids, forehead—everywhere but your mouth.

You were shocked by the feelings that overtook you. Somehow, he was making you _want_ him to kiss you. That sounded wrong on so many levels. At least for you.

His arms tightened around your waist, and you accidentally let a moan escape past your lips. He took this as an okay to keep going and lifted your legs up so you were straddling his hips. Your back pressed harder against the wall, and you subconsciously brought your arms up to wrap around his neck.

This was not supposed to happen. The plan was: tell him to back off, quit stalking you, and go after someone else. Someone that had a slight chance of liking him back.

But, now that you think about it, you didn't _want_ him to like someone else. You wanted him to love _you_. He was yours since day one, after all.

"You like this, don't you?"

There it was—that slow and sexy voice of his. You tightened your legs around his waist, pulling him closer than he already was. Your bodies were already pressed together; but you'd realized you wanted even more of him…

Somehow, the creepy person you'd once despised had managed to turn you on. But he wasn't just your tracker anymore. He was that sexy stalker who you wanted more than anything at the moment.

You couldn't control the next word as it came out in a whisper below your breath, "Yes."

From there, he didn't hold back.

He gazed up at you, lust clouding his eyes. "I've always wanted this with you…" He slowly leaned forward, his face only centimeters from yours. You could already feel his warm breath fanning over your lips.

You waited patiently, but after a few moments—he still hadn't moved. You frowned, and lightly tugged on his collar.

If it wasn't so dark, you probably would've noticed him smirking at your insistence.

You pulled on his collar again, harder this time. You were getting impatient—your lower regions felt uncomfortably hot, but felt oh so snug pressed against his _obvious_ erection.

He leaned his face in, and finally touched your lips to his.

He was gentle at first, as if not to break you. But as you knotted your fingers into his soft brown hair- and specifically touched those short twin curls on the top of his head- he instantly got more aggressive.

He kissed you furiously, your lips moving in perfect sync with his. As things got more intense, he began to rub his hips against yours. You complied and grinded into him, causing bursts of pleasure to flow through both of your bodies.

He let out a moan at the delicious friction between the two of you, and pushed his tongue between your lips. He pressed it to yours, making you shiver.

"Greece…" You murmured quietly.

His hands began to roam all over your body—not missing a single square inch. He brought them over your chest, and fondled your breasts. You moaned at his touch; every brush of his skin excited you even more.

Just as you felt his fingers beneath the hem of your shirt, you heard Prussia call out that you only had thirty seconds left.

You ignored him, and allowed Greece to pull up your shirt.

You quickly helped him take it off, and he threw it to a corner. You tugged on his own shirt, and he immediately understood that you wanted it off too.

He yanked off the button-up, revealing his perfect torso. Before you had a chance to ogle his body, Prussia tried to open the door. "Time's up!"

His eyes widened when he cracked the door open—

"-Yeah right." You smirked, and shut the door again.

A while afterwards, you couldn't remember why you had disliked Greece. And, because of those 'activities' you did with him in the closet after shutting the door again, you had a feeling you'd never avoid him ever… _ever_ again.

* * *

**A.N.:** Oh Greece XD … y u so sexual?

LOL I was kind of shocked to find out that people from Greece were more sexually active than… oh, I don't know… _people from France?! _

Nahahaha~! Okay, okay. I love Greece. Review if you liked this smutty stalker-and-the-stalked one-shot? Nyaaaa~

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Iceland— "Confessions"_


	10. Confessions (Iceland)

**Confessions {Iceland x Reader}**

* * *

_"Do you even know what you're saying? Don't ever think about telling that to any other guy…"_

* * *

**Warning**: 'Lime' content— beware ;) … U mad Julivia? *troll face* …This one's dedicated to IcelandicPuffinCat because I know she loves Icy~! xD Thanks for all the reviews, especially you two, 1Julivia and IcelandicPuffinCat :)

* * *

You closed your eyes.

_Iceland_. He never left your thoughts.

You've had a huge crush on him since day one. You had only met him a couple years ago, but since then he was always on your mind. You couldn't help it. He was just so _perfect_.

But you sometimes questioned his ability to love. He was so serious—_all_ the time. Had he ever had a crush on anyone… _ever_? He didn't seem like the type. Had he ever had a girlfriend? Had he ever _liked_ a girl in that way yet? You doubted all of these, but not just because you liked him. Practically every nation knew he wasn't too interested in girls.

In fact, he probably cared more about _licorice_ than girls. So why were you so hopelessly into him?

Easy. He was the most composed, modest, bright, and affirmative guy you knew. Even if not everyone took him seriously. Oh, and can't forget 'cute'. _Definitely_ can't forget cute.

You'd first met him during a world meeting. All was silent, for once, until Denmark showed up and crashed the place—demanding everyone's attention, while the rest of the Nordics followed wordlessly behind him.

The first time you glimpsed Iceland, you'd nearly choked on your coffee. You couldn't peel your eyes off him—he was perfect! He'd been crossing his arms and pouting at Denmark's idiocy, completely silent. Mr. Puffin was seated on his shoulder, also quiet.

His composure showed he was strict, but also had a childish side to him. And you loved it. Every bit of him, you adored.

But you just had no idea how he felt. About you, about anyone, or anything at _all_. No one ever knew what he was thinking. Though at least he wasn't like Sweden or Norway—the ones who truly didn't show emotion.

Unlike them, Iceland got flustered easily, mostly around the rest of the Nordics—and you thought it was adorable. He got annoyed, even angry, and you still thought it was cute.

But you knew you shouldn't be crushing so hard on someone like him. Someone who barely had any idea you existed.

Two years ago when Russia first introduced you to him, all you could do was blush and stutter. You could hardly even look at him.

Blame love at first sight. You'd been staring at him for who-knows-how-long, and then when you finally got the opportunity to talk with him, you were rendered speechless. _He must have thought I was an idiot,_ you thought to yourself hopelessly.

"_? Are you alright?" You heard Russia ask, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah… I'm fine." You shook your head a bit, breaking out of the daze.

You were currently in the Nordics' mansion, sitting on their living room couch with Russia, Denmark, and Sweden. Inside the kitchen was Finland, preparing something for lunch.

It was mostly Denmark keeping up the conversation- Russia chatting back with him- while your mind constantly wandered over to Iceland. He wasn't in the room, but simply being in his house was enough to make you uneasy.

"And so, I told them how I was the King, and then they…" Denmark continued on rambling about himself, the self-proclaimed 'King', while Russia conversed back with him. You had decided to tag along with him during his visit to see the Nordics, since you knew he wouldn't mind.

In fact, Russia had tried to get you to come with him for a visit many times. But you'd always declined— too shy to be around Iceland. After a while, he gave up. It was some time later you finally mustered up enough courage to go see the Nordics and asked Russia if you could come with him the next time. He said '_Of_ _course'_, as expected.

"So _, what have you been doing over there? You've been quiet for a while now," Denmark smirked, "Looking for Iceland?"

You instantly blushed. "_No_, why?"

He laughed at your reaction. "Oh please, everyone knows you have a thing for him,"

You gasp a bit, surprised. "E-Even him?!"

Chuckling, he responded, "Nah, I don't think he knows. He doesn't pay attention to those kinds of things," He took a swig of his beer and said, "I think he just needs to get laid. You up for the job?"

You almost dropped your cup. Simply thinking about doing that kind of thing with Iceland made you blush ever harder.

Denmark howled with laughter while Russia smiled, both clearly amused by your red cheeks and embarrassed face. "Shut up…" You grumbled. You couldn't see Iceland anywhere in the room, but you still couldn't risk him overhearing.

Once the laughter died down, you glared at Denmark. "Hey hey, take it easy. I was only joking." He claimed.

"Really…"

"No. In fact, why don't you take these?" He opened a drawer in the coffee table, and pulled out two expensive-looking envelopes. He then casually handed them to you.

A bit suspicious of what they might be, you gingerly took them.

"Iceland loves hot springs. Why don't you offer to take him there with you?"

Glancing down, you noticed they were indeed hot spring tickets.

You felt your cheeks warm up again. Going to the hot springs, alone, with _Iceland?!_ You shook your head. "No way. He wouldn't want to go with me…"

"Nonsense. Of course he'll go; if you just ask. Doesn't he like hot springs, Sweden?" Denmark asked, turning to his friend.

Sweden nodded. "Indeed he does."

You gulped, and stared down at the tickets. Just thinking about practically _asking him on a date_ gave you butterflies. You looked back up, "What's in it for me?"

Denmark downed the rest of his beer. "He's never gone out with a girl before. And he loves hot springs—so there's no way he'd decline. Maybe you can take him on his first date?" He smirked suggestively, setting down his mug.

You cringed, and he chuckled again. "You don't have to call it a date. It's not like he'd understand either way. Just ask him; I assure you he won't say no~" He sang gleefully.

"But…" You suddenly turned suspicious, "Why did you have two tickets to a hot springs just lying around?"

"Some girls gave them to me this morning while I was out buying some more booze. Now quit asking questions—I know you like him."

Your heart pounded when Denmark announced, loud and clear, that you like Iceland. Guess there was no denying it anymore. And besides, you knew he wouldn't stop bugging until you agreed. "Okay… fine," You let out a deep breath. "But if he thinks I'm weird for asking, I'll hate you forever."

He grinned, "Yes!" and jumped up, cheering. "And he won't think much of it, I promise. Just make sure to change his mind," He said as he walked over to your side of the couch. "He'll definitely say yes. This is great, isn't it Sweden?!" He cheered again.

Russia grinned politely, "Oh goodness, things are getting quite lively."

Sweden, who had been silent most of the time, actually managed a nod.

"I say _ buys us more drinks to celebrate! Yeaaah~!"

You facepalmed. "Now you're taking it too far."

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

_This is happening way too fast_, you thought to yourself miserably.

You were still in the Nordics' living room, pacing. A couple hours after Denmark had given you the tickets, Iceland and Norway got home. As soon as Denmark heard them coming, he ran over to the front door to let them in. _And to force Iceland over here,_ you thought; your cheeks burning.

You couldn't believe you were actually going through with it. Asking Iceland if he wanted to go to the hot springs with you! — Something you never expected you'd ever do.

Denmark had assured you he wouldn't find it odd and that he'd even be glad to go with you. But in the back of your mind, you thought otherwise.

Iceland had always seemed so grouchy around the Nordics. What if he was like that all the time? What if he bluntly said, 'No, thank you.' and left? You'd never be able to live it down.

You heard Denmark call your name—momentarily breaking you out of your panic. Russia- still sitting at the couch- smiled gently at you; his way of telling you good luck.

Sweden nodded at you as you went over to where you heard Denmark, which sounded like the entryway to the mansion.

_Nothing will go wrong_, you told yourself as you made your way to the front room.

But as soon as you turned the corner, you froze. Iceland was standing there, along with Norway. Denmark was off to the side, smirking. And you couldn't help but think:_ Iceland looks __**so**__ cute…_

Norway turned to you, and shook your hand. "Good to see you," He murmured. He then turned to Iceland and Denmark, "Well, I'll be going upstairs. And don't forget, Icy…" He said, beginning to walk up the stairs, "Call me Big Brother."

Iceland narrowed his eyes, "No."

Denmark patted him on the back. "And me too! We're already like brothers—even if we're not blood-related, right?" He grinned cheerfully.

You smiled. Watching them interact was kind of funny.

Iceland sighed. "Sure, whatever," He mumbled as soon as Norway was out of sight. "Now what were you going to tell me?"

Your heart began to pound. You fiddled around with the tickets in your pocket, your hand shaking a bit.

"Oh, nothing! _ was actually going to ask you something."

Your eyes widened. _Stupid Denmark!... _you mentally cursed him_._ Why did he have to make things more embarrassing for you than they already were?

"Oh, okay," Iceland turned to you. "Yes?"

You gulped_. Can't back down now_, you told yourself. "Um, I was wondering… if you'd want to come to the hot springs with me?" You asked gingerly, holding up the fancy tickets a bit and smiling sheepishly.

There, you said it. Now what kind of thing would a cool and composed guy like him say to that?

His face lit up. His eyes brightened, shining with happiness. "You really want me to go to the hot springs with you?! Of course, I'd love to!" He laughed gleefully, and turned to Denmark. "Haha—she asked me and not you!"

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

_Tell him how you feel,_ Denmark had said. _Let him know what relationships are,_ Denmark had said. _Try to give him a kiss, _that stupid, idiotic Denmark had said.

_Well you know what? Screw you Denmark!_ You thought as you sank even further into the hot water.

Your face was already half-submerged into the hot springs. Denmark had tried giving you ideas about what to say to Iceland, but why would he even do such a thing when he knew hot springs were divided into a boys' side and a girls' side?

You almost facepalmed. Why hadn't _you_ remembered they were divided?

After mustering up all the courage to really talk to Iceland, maybe even confess—it was all for nothing.

Maybe that was why he was so happy to come. He'd finally get to go to a hot springs _without_ the rest of the Nordics. Besides that, you'd never really seen that childish, somewhat immature side to him. But of course, you loved it just like the rest of him.

He'd been polite enough to make small talk before coming into the springs, but it must have been because he had to. After all, you _were_ the one who gave him the free ticket. Or so he thought. He probably had no idea why you'd do such a thing, but accepted nonetheless.

There was no one else in the hot springs—neither on your side or his. That must have been why the tickets looked so fancy and expensive; they were probably VIPs that offered special treatment.

You were trying to relax. But it was difficult._ I could use a drink; it's getting stuffy in here_… you thought to yourself. You wrapped a towel around your bare body and walked over to the vending machine near the doorway.

Just as you were getting nearby, you noticed the door creak open slightly.

_Huh, I thought I'd be alone_… you briefly thought.

The door opened more. Curiously, you glanced at the newcomer. But what you didn't expect was to come face-to-face with none other than…

_Iceland._

He was shirtless—only had a small white towel tied loosely around his waist. But before you could get a good look at his body, his eyes widened and he gasped a bit.

"Hey! D-Don't look!" He whined; face red as he tried to hide himself from view.

You immediately whipped around, partly so you wouldn't see him and partly to hide your grin from his adorable modesty.

"I… must have come into the wrong side…" He mumbled, once he was back-to-back with you.

You nodded even though he couldn't see you. "Yeah…" You wanted to have a real conversation with him. Or at least a short one. _Anything_. Just not that boring small talk. So you tried to make this last—even though you could tell he was uncomfortable with being around you in his current state.

"Sorry, it was an accident. But it's pretty cold out in those halls. Do you think… maybe I can, um… st-" He trailed off, his voice getting softer and softer.

"Hm? What was that?" You weren't about to let him go yet. Not when he'd been about to ask if he could stay.

"Well… I'd like to get to know you more. You seem lovely; I was quite pleased when you asked if I'd like to come here with you. S-So, do you think…" He paused, and you could practically feel him getting flustered, "maybe I can… stay here with you, perhaps?" He cringed nervously.

You gasped quietly under your breath, and felt a smirk make its way to your face. _Finally_, he'd asked to-

"Oh but it's completely fine if you'd be uncomfortable with that I mean we're both practically naked so I honestly wouldn't blame you if-"

You cut off his flustered rambling. "-I'm totally okay with it."

You heard him breathe out a sigh of relief. "Oh… well good. I was hoping you wouldn't get the wrong idea about me."

You smiled. "So… is it alright if I turn around?"

You were still back-to-back. You could tell he was more embarrassed of you seeing him rather than doing it simply for chivalrous reasons.

You remembered back during the 2010 Christmas party when he and the rest of the guys were forced to strip down to check for the mark—he was very upset and unwilling, and seemed traumatized by it the next day; despite that it was for a good cause.

"Not yet," You heard him walk over to the hot springs and get in. "Okay, now you can come in."

You turned and went over to where he was, getting in next to him.

As soon as he processed what you were doing, he blushed bright pink. "A-Are you sure you want to be that close…?"

You tried not to smile. _Is he really that shy?_ You nodded, "It's okay with me… but if it's not with y-"

"-I'm alright with it." He cut in. He was looking away, trying to hide his pink cheeks.

You grinned. Now seemed like a good time to start a _real_ conversation. "So Iceland, do you like anyone?" You accidentally blurted out.

"'Like'?" He repeated, confused. He turned back to look at you, just as it clicked in his mind. "Oh… that kind of like. Um, no… not really." He didn't seem uncomfortable to answer—more like surprised. As if that was something he didn't usually think about.

Subconsciously, you let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay. Just curious."

A few seconds of silence passed, and you began to think he wouldn't let the conversation go any further. Until…

"Well, do _you_ like anyone?"

Your heart felt like it skipped a beat. _That_ was something you would have never expected to hear from him. "Me?"

He looked down, his face flushed.

You didn't know how to answer. Should you just tell him…?

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me," He said after a moment. Your eyes widened, but before you could speak, he continued. "I don't really… pay attention to that kind of thing. But I'm starting to wish I did. Denmark always tries to tell me these 'amazing' things about girls and relationships, but…" He trailed off.

"You don't want to hear it from someone like him?" You guessed.

His face brightened, and he quickly turned to face you. "Exactly! Plus he says I'm too modest. But I don't believe I am. After all, I always—hey, what are you doing?"

Your eyes snapped back up to his face.

_Damn, he caught me…_ you thought to yourself in embarrassment.

As soon as he'd turned to you, nearly half of his bare, _beautiful_ chest had been revealed to you. Almost subconsciously, your eyes had lowered to his visible collar bones, shoulders, and rest of his front. You couldn't help it—he was absolutely perfect in every way.

You were positive you hadn't been staring- maybe just looking over- but he still managed to catch you. Somehow, you felt like the 'perverted one' here. Which was usually _not_ you.

But for some reason, you decided to use his modesty against him. Mostly to distract him from the fact you'd been caught, though. "Oh, Iceland. You see? That's clearly why Denmark thinks you're too modest to get a girl,"

His eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

You wanted to slap a hand over your mouth. Was it really _you_ who just said that?

Before you could take it back, he sighed loudly. "You know what? I think you're right. Maybe I am a little too… you know,"

"Shy?"

"No! I mean…"

You giggled. "Self-centered?"

He pouted cutely, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the hot spring wall. "That's not what I mean…"

"You just want your space. And privacy."

He growled a bit, "_Yes_. Denmark and Norway are always all over me," You could tell he was getting irritated, but not at you. "I was raised that way. They've always been here, not caring for anyone's personal space!" He scoffed, that grumpy side of him coming out.

Cool, shy, mean, serious, cranky, polite, modest, childish… this guy had _way_ too many personalities. Maybe you really were the only girl who could handle them all.

He grinned smugly, "Just like this," He moved forward and caged you in, your back against the hot springs' wall.

You blushed, staring down at his slim yet perfect arms surrounding you. "I-Iceland…" His bare chest was pressing to yours. Only the fluffy towel wrapped around you was keeping from some seriously hot skin-to-skin contact.

The smirk soon left his face, and he slowly looked down to your chest. He wouldn't admit it, but even with the towel—you still felt extremely pleasurable while pressed against him like that. _She feels so nice… _he thought subconsciously. His round violet eyes slowly became half-lidded as a pink blush crept to his cheeks, and you could've sworn on your life you'd heard a soft moan escape his parted lips.

_Did I somehow manage to turn him on...?_ You thought in the back of your mind as you watched his features closely.

As if being snapped out of a trance, his eyes widened as he quickly pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry." He mumbled out as fast as he could.

You looked at him with longing. "It's okay…" You whispered.

He'd backed up a fair amount, but scooted a bit closer once he noticed you weren't angered. "It's just… I couldn't… control myself." He finished his sentence with audible shame, looking down.

He sounded like he genuinely didn't know what to do around a girl. Perhaps he _was_ truly clueless in the area of romance. Maybe that was why he'd never had a girlfriend. The poor guy probably had no idea what to do with new feelings, or maybe didn't even understand what they were or felt like just yet.

"It's okay. Maybe it's about time you learned these things…" You said softly, wading a bit closer to him.

He immediately stiffened. "Oh… yes I suppose…"

You faced him again. "Loosen up a bit."

He froze for a few seconds, and then visibly relaxed. Or tried to.

You took in a deep breath, and slowly reached to place your hand on his bare shoulder.

Though before you could, he snatched up your wrist in his hand. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked in a serious voice.

You looked up at him and pouted. "Do you want me to teach you, or not? 'Cause Denmark can always-"

"-No!" He immediately dropped your wrist, and loosened up completely. He exhaled before saying, "Okay… I'm ready now. Do what you want."

…Wait a second… he wasn't implying what you thought he was implying… _or was he?!_

You instantly blushed when you realized he was. "Iceland, I didn't mea-"

"-No, it's fine. Touch me wherever you want. I won't move away." He removed his arms from beneath the water, and placed them over the sides of the spa. "Just… be gentle, okay?" He looked away and squeezed his eyes shut.

So he was trying to get over his 'personal space' and 'no touchy' issues. Typical… but what had Denmark been trying to teach him?!

You shivered at the thought. But, you still couldn't believe it—_Iceland_, of all people, was going to allow you to _touch him_ anywhere you wanted?!

No way. You didn't think you could do it. You'd much rather tell him how you feel instead. "I-Iceland, you don't have to do that!" You told him, your eyes also squeezed shut and face blushing.

He slowly looked towards you, and you peeked at him. "But then… how am I supposed to learn…?"

You sighed, and looked down. "I just… wouldn't feel comfortable doing that to you unless you knew."

"If I knew what?"

"Well, first… believe me; I would definitely _want_ to…" You trailed off a bit, your face burning. "Especially to a guy like you, since you're like, so perfect… But I would want you to first be aware of-"

"-Do you even know what you're saying?" He scoffed, and crossed his arms again. "Don't ever think about telling that to any other guy…"

Your face burned even worse; you were pretty sure it was beet red by now. "No, I meant-"

"-Telling me you'd touch me is okay. I asked you to. But if it was someone else…" His expression changed to that of worry, "They'd take advantage of you. They'd think you were a-"

"-But what I meant was-"

"-I just want you to be careful with what you say. I care about y-"

"-I WAS TRYING TO SAY I LIKE YOU!"

He froze. His jaw was dropped and violet eyes were widened.

You instantly covered your mouth with both hands. That was _not_ supposed to come out that way.

After a few moments of silence, he finally recovered. "… I see. Is that the whole reason you invited me here?"

You nodded slowly.

He didn't say anything for a little while longer. You felt like you were holding your breath the entire time.

Finally after almost an agonizing minute, he turned his face to look you directly in the eye.

You gulped.

"… Does that mean you can touch me now?" He grinned boyishly.

Your mouth dropped open in shock, but you quickly recovered. This was his immature side again, obviously. "This isn't even about learning anymore is it…" You mumbled under your breath.

"Nope. I just want you to touch me."

"So why didn't you say that before?"

"'Cause it would be embarrassing."

You facepalmed.

He crept over to you, and slowly wrapped his warm, dripping arms around your shoulders. He watched your face closely, examining each feature and movement; as if checking to make sure it was okay to do this. He gently rested his forehead against yours, his lips lingering around your mouth.

Your heartbeat sped up. His warm breath fanned over your lips, tickling. You began to feel exceedingly hot. This was odd, since you were already in a hot spring. "H-How long have you been wanting to do this…" You sputtered quietly.

"Since I saw you in that tiny towel." He responded softly, a smirk on his normally innocent face.

You sighed lightly, only making him want your soft lips even more. "Iceland…"

He pulled away, and gently reached for your hand. "You're the first girl I've ever wanted to touch me," He looked you straight in the eye, "I'm not sure if that means I like you, but what do I know?" He chuckled. "Maybe I'm in love with you."

You felt butterflies. You were a lot of his firsts.

First date, first girl confession, first girl hug, and maybe even his first crush?

You felt his hand still on yours, and without thinking, you slowly pulled it up to place it over his heart.

He blushed immediately upon contact, and shivered. You touching his bare chest was enough to make him this nervous…?

Smirking, you began giving him sexy strokes from the side of his neck down to his waist, leaning into him.

"B-Be gentle…" He sputtered helplessly, his face flushed with arousal.

You tried not to squeal. As always, you thought he was _perfect_. His skin was soft and smooth, like a baby's. It was warm from the hot springs and twitching nervously, which you thought was cute.

After a moment, you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"_... can you teach me other things too?" He asked shyly, his voice soft.

You grinned happily. You felt on top of the world. You made a mental note to thank Denmark for the rest of your life—Iceland was _all yours_.

Giggling a bit, you whispered into his ear, "Yes."

He shivered again. "Oh, and _?"

"Hm?" You asked dreamily.

"D-Don't forget about this…" He slowly led your hand down even lower.

And as you touched something stiff and throbbing beneath the water, you realized there was yet another personality trait to him you'd missed:

Naughty.

* * *

**A.N.:** …Oh Iceland XD

What's not to love about a guy wanting to experiment a bit? Nahahaha~! ;D

Speaking of experiments… I'll see you at the festival! (future reference)

Review if you'd like another lengthy, detailed, lime-y Nordic one-shot? c;

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Norway— "Not So Innocent"_


	11. Not So Innocent (Norway)

**Not So Innocent {Norway x Reader}**

* * *

_"Women love when we do this, don't they?"_

* * *

**Warning**: 'Lime' content— beware ;)

* * *

"I'm telling you; _I'm_ the awesomest!"

"And _I'm_ telling you… there's no way you're better than the hero!"

"You're both such fools—neither of you could be as great as _me_. I'm the King!"

You giggled quietly. Much to your amusement, you were hanging out with the 'Awesome Trio', which consisted of Prussia, America, and Denmark.

The four of you were currently at an evening festival to celebrate the opening of Japan's newest capital. You weren't even sure _how_ you wound up hanging with them—but here you were, and their silly, self-centered arguing was undeniably funny.

"What are _you_ giggling about over there, _?" Prussia smirked, turning his attention to you.

Grinning, you responded, "You three."

"What's so funny? We're serious over here!" America cut in, and pointed an accusing finger at Prussia. "I'm the best, poser!"

"In your dreams." He snickered back.

"Children, please." Denmark held out a hand while looking away, as if to cease the arguing.

Though they continued to claim themselves as the best- and, not for one second- let another say he was better without countering it.

"Just ask anyone! No one could survive without the hero—right _?" America asked, turning to you for confirmation.

"Don't listen to him, _. We all know _I'm_ your favorite, right?" Prussia cut in, blocking America from view.

"Just shut up and go get me a beer, you two. _ here already has _me_ as her favorite, thank you very much." Denmark interrupted, waving off the two other nations; a smirk on his usually modest face.

_They're always like this…_ you thought to yourself, almost rolling your eyes at them. And from past experience, you knew they wouldn't stop with this 'favorite' business until you named one. Last time, you picked Denmark, only because you knew he'd boast the least to Prussia and America. This time, you considered picking the latter, because out of the three of them—he definitely whined the most about his damaged ego. If you chose him you'd probably have to hear a lot less whining no doubt.

Before you could answer, he bounced up to you, "Come on, just pick me! Pickmepickmepickme-" America yelled out excitedly, shaking your shoulders. He was grinning wide as his eyes resembled a long _X_.

"No, me! I'm _Prussia_, after all! RULER OF ALL VITAL REGIONS!" He frantically tried pulling America off of you.

Denmark howled with laughter and added in, "She picked me last time—there's no way she'd change her mind about it!" He continued laughing and playfully pushed away the two other males as you finally got away from them.

_I wish they'd stop pestering me already_, you thought to yourself. They were fun to be around, but sometimes they just got too absorbed into their declarations of being the 'best'.

As they continued talking (read: yelling) at each other, you sensed some movement from behind the group. Curious, you glanced over.

You nearly sucked in a breath of surprise as you noticed Denmark's silent friend Norway hiding behind a corner, his delicate palm resting flat against the side of a medal pole as he peeked at you and your friends. He had a nearly emotionless expression on his face; his dull blue eyes practically burning a hole into your back. _How could someone have such empty eyes but such an intense stare?!..._ you wondered to yourself.

You stared back at him, though his gaze never faltered. _Hey… I know that guy_… you recalled slowly_. I've met him maybe once. He was so quiet… I wonder if he's the shy type?_

Norway took his time walking up. Once he got over to the group, he wordlessly tugged on Denmark's sleeve; trying to get his attention. You smiled. _He's kind of cute._

Denmark continued to argue/joke around with Prussia and America, completely oblivious to the adorably silent nation who'd just came over.

You scowled a bit, then turned to Denmark. "Hey, Denmark. Someone's trying to talk to y-"

"-Oh, _! I've got an idea," He turned to look back at Prussia and America, "I know how we can settle this! Whoever _ decides she wants to date _must_ be the best!"

Your face flushed in humiliation—but before you could get a word out, America pointed over to the love booth. "Yeah, let's decide there!"

"Agreed," Prussia exclaimed, "She'll pick me anyway. Let's go!" And with that, the three of them began racing over to the festival's love booth. They literally left you and Norway in the dust.

After a moment, you gingerly looked up at him—expecting to see a hint of annoyance on his features like all the other Nordics when dealing with Denmark. But instead, he still had on a poker-face.

To be honest, you'd never really noticed Norway before. Hyper-hyper Denmark always managed to overshadow him, while adorable Iceland always distracted you from him. Sweden was just as silent, but you somehow noticed him more often. Maybe because he was usually with Finland, whose white beret hat often caught your eye.

In other words, it was your first time seeing Norway since you officially met him a long while ago.

You turn to him, and smile gently. "Sorry about that. They can be pretty loud and competitive when they're together…"

He nodded. "I understand," He turned to look directly at you, "So, would you like to walk around with me?"

Your eyes widened—Norway was asking you to hang out with him? Was it only because he'd lost track of the rest of the Nordics?

After a moment, you agreed. "…Sure." You smiled at him again.

The festival, needless to say, was decorated in a beautiful Japanese style. Red paper lanterns hung from the cherry-blossom trees, most people walked around in colorful kimonos, and there were countless booths of food stands and games to try. The starry night sky glowed with a full moon, and the cool breeze relaxed everyone present.

You glanced at Norway as you started walking. He still had all of _zero_ emotion on his face_. I wonder if he's always like this? And he talks in such a monotone…_ you sighed. No matter what you tried, you could not and would not ever be able to tell what he's thinking.

After about a minute of silence, he gently touched your hand. Your breath hitched in surprise as you felt his warm fingers slide over your palm. That movement was _completely_ uncalled for. You looked up at him, puzzled.

"I'm performing an experiment." He informed absentmindedly.

"An experiment?"

"Yes." He left it at that, no explanation or anything.

You felt your heartbeat speed up with every passing second. You were _alone_ and _holding hands_ with Norway. All while walking down a busy festival. Didn't this even qualify as a date…?

Even though it wasn't- you _knew_ it wasn't- you still felt people staring at you two. Some must have thought you were a couple. A few random people you knew looked over questioningly, as if asking if you were seriously on a date with _Norway_ of all people.

After what seemed like an hour, you felt more movement. He still didn't speak, though you were dying to know what exactly was going on. He interlocked his fingers with yours. The way a _real_ couple held hands. Not just two friends keeping hold of each other. This way was different.

He squeezed your hand a bit, which somehow made you even more nervous. Truth be told, it was your first time holding hands with a boy. And what was with this 'experiment' thing he'd said? "Am I some kind of test subject?" You joked, smiling sheepishly.

"Well…" He looked away, "perhaps. Does that bother you?"

You stared. Your suspicions were confirmed. "Not really…" You said without thinking.

At first you _wouldn't_ believe it. It had seemed too ridiculous. But, he'd basically just admitted it: He wanted to know what it was like to be around females. While on a date, maybe. So being the love-oblivious person he is—he'd decided to try an 'experiment' on it without finding it odd or unusual to do such a thing.

But even though it _was_ a weird thing to try, you decided to let him continue. He was just so cute and innocent; what could go wrong?

You momentarily stopped walking, "Do you want to try that?" You asked, pointing over with your free hand to a booth you'd been wanting to try all night. It was one where you could win a kitten! –Ran by Greece, of course.

Norway glanced over, but showed visible disinterest. "How about that one?" He looked you straight in the eye as he pointed over to the booth across from Greece's.

As soon as you saw it, your jaw dropped. You instantly felt your cheeks warm up. Norway was pointing to none other than _France's_ booth.

It must have been the one Denmark, America, and Prussia ran off to earlier; but you didn't currently see them there. "The… love booth?" You questioned in disbelief.

He nodded; eyes still on you. _He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen…_ you thought to yourself_. His face is cute and mysterious, his hair is interesting and he dresses nice. Why didn't I ever notice him before?_

As if sensing your thoughts, he stepped closer. _Much_ closer. He gently cupped your cheek with his palm, some strands of your hair between his fingers. His face was only a few inches away. _What is he_- you couldn't finish the thought.

His eyes stared into yours, though they did a good job of keeping his motives hidden. Those soulless blue orbs of his kept _anyone_ from reading him. They gave off an emotionless vibe to most, but to you—they were starting to seem more and more mysterious. Like he had many untold secrets that you now felt you'd die to know.

He had moved as though he was trying something out for the first time. Definitely experimenting. "Do you… _want_ to go in there with me?" You asked nervously, just to make sure.

"I'd love to." He responded back almost immediately.

His voice was still robotic. But his close proximity nearly shut down your brain and made you forget how to think.

He silently pulled away, and reached for your hand again. He led you over to the love booth without waiting for a response.

"Hello _, Norway! Glad to see you two. Come in, come in—we mustn't waste time!" France greeted, walking over to you and Norway. He quickly shoved you both into a room, almost making you trip in the process.

"Uh, so what kind of game is this?" You asked. France was nearly out the door already.

He paused in the doorframe and turned, "Oh, you're just supposed to have sex~! My love meters will decide how much in love you are with each other, ooh la la."

Your jaw immediately dropped in shock. "…What?!" You shouted, face red in embarrassment.

Looking around, you noticed this _was_ a pretty erotic room_. Leave it to France to think of a booth like this…_

The room was painted a glossy dark red and dimly lit. A black heart-shaped, kind-sized bed with a dark canopy was in the center. The floors were a shiny marble black, and you noticed the only light came from candles hung from the ceiling.

"Oh, couldn't you guess? Well, no matter, you can go ahead and get to it. Don't worry, I'll-"

"-AS IF WE'RE GONNA DO THAT!" You yelled back, your face still flushed.

"And besides, what are these 'love meters' you speak of?" Norway questioned.

"Don't encourage him!" You shouted.

France ignored your protests, "Oh, they're in the walls! They'll be able to detect how much noise you're making, the rhythm, _and_ intensity! But don't worry, they don't record anything. And these walls are sound-proof, so-"

Your face felt like it was on fire. "-GO AWAY!" You shoved France out the door, just to get him to _shut_ _the hell_ _up_.

It wasn't till after he was gone that you'd realized what you just did. You had pushed him out _solely_ to shut him up, but noticed it almost seemed like you were _agreeing_ to it…

You sighed, forgetting about it and turning back to Norway. "Sorry about this. I should've checked to see what this booth was first. And now," you jiggled the doorknob, "he locked us in…" You groaned.

To your surprise, Norway looked somewhat chilling. He had his arms behind his back, his expression partially covered by shadows.

You smiled apologetically, "Heh… I know this is embarrassing. But I guess we can just hang out in here until-"

"-So you don't want to have sex with me?"

You inhaled sharply, _What the hell?!..._ you thought to yourself_. Oh, no… he didn't just say that. I'm imagining things, that's all… _you tried to convince yourself.

He walked over to you, making your heartbeat quicken. "I'm not as innocent as you may believe." He whispered truthfully, looking up and down your body. Once he got closer, he carefully placed his hands on your waist.

You shivered_. Is this why Norway's so silent?..._ you wondered, _He's secretly an in-closet pervert?!_

He came a bit closer, and gently pressed his forehead to yours. You blushed at the close proximity, and your lips parted in surprise_. Okay… so I wasn't imagining things…_ you realized.

He experimentally gave you a quick kiss on your cheek.

You felt butterflies as soon as his lips touched your skin and you blushed even harder. You felt like he was all around you—his hands were on your waist, your chests were pressed together, and his forehead was resting on yours. You'd never been this close to a boy before.

When he pulled away, he looked somewhat pleased. He leaned in and gave you another kiss- longer this time- a smile _almost_ on his face. You twitched a little.

He remained calm and let his left hand wander. It slowly moved from your hip to the inside of your thigh, massaging the area and subconsciously making you moan in pure bliss. As he gently rubbed it between your legs, he asked curiously, "Are you feeling aroused yet?"

You gasped a bit. "Y-You can't just ask me something like that…!"

"Oh, is it considered unusual?"

"Well, _yeah_…"

He didn't respond, and looked down at your mouth. Without hesitation, he leaned in and softly kissed the very corner of your lips.

You shivered. _That was… too close…_

He looked directly at you again. "Miss _, will you agree to try this with me? I'm quite inexperienced as you may have guessed,"

"Try… you mean…" He didn't mean _that_ did he?

He pulled away from you and plopped down on the edge of the bed. He glanced at you and patted the spot next to him.

As if in a trance, you obeyed him. You couldn't control your legs as you began to walk over to him. His shine-less blue eyes watched your every move as you sat beside him. As you looked up at him, he subtly licked his lips. Eager.

He scooted closer till you were knee-to-knee. _He's so warm…_ you briefly thought. "So… what do you want to do?" You asked nervously, your voice trailing off a bit.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and then pressed his warm hand to your bare knee. You shivered upon contact. His eyes roamed all over your body as he leaned in, and gently nuzzled his warm face into the crook of your neck.

The tips of his soft hair tickled your throat. The overall feeling sent shots of electricity-like waves through your body, "N-Norway…"

He gingerly gave you a kiss on your collar bone, "I've never done this with anyone before…" He admitted quietly.

You breathed out slowly, trying to steady your heartbeat. "Intimate…" You whispered shyly.

"Exactly. You're smart; I like that."

You couldn't believe this was happening. Norway- the innocent and silent Nordic- was straight-up coming onto you. But he'd pretty much explained it was only to see what it would be like. An _experiment_. That he'd never done anything like this before.

And you were enjoying it. Every time he touched you, you had to suppress a shiver. There was just something about him- maybe it was his mysterious personality, emotionless tone, or mesmerizing blue eyes- that completely drew you to him.

He slowly pulled you into his lap, and you instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck. "Women love when we do this, don't they?" He whispered softly, burying his face into your chest as you straddled him. You tried not to giggle—strands of his hair tickled the mounds of flesh in a purely suggestive way.

You looked down, and your face burned red. Okay, first, you weren't even sure if he liked you. But you could already tell you were starting to fall for him. Is it okay to be doing such things when you're not even aware of each other's feelings? "Norway, do you…" You began, avoiding eye contact.

"Do I like you romantically?" He finished for you, tone free of emotion as usual.

You cringed a bit. "Well… yeah."

He moved to lie on his back, bringing you down with him. Your breath hitched when you realized you were now lying on top of him. "If I wasn't interested in you, would I be so curious to try such things with you?"

"But I thought… you were just experimenting?"

"Maybe I only want to experiment with you."

Your eyes widened in realization—he only wanted _you_? He wasn't doing this because he wanted to know what it was like overall?

"You're sneaky." You deadpanned, looking straight into his eyes.

He smirked. "It was the time I first glimpsed you that I thought of the idea,"

"To try… things?"

"Yes, only to realize tonight I only wanted you."

You looked away, flustered. "And I'd thought you were so innocent…"

"Not anymore," He wrapped his arms around your waist, and pressed you down to his chest. "_... can I?" You could almost hear the desperation in his voice.

Before you could respond, you heard yelling from beyond the door. "My love meters aren't picking up on any moaning! Get to it already, oh hon hon hon~!"

Your face flushed. "Stupid France…" You looked down at Norway, only to see him smirking suggestively.

You had never seen any kind of expression on his face. But this one…

He moved his warm hands from around your waist, and placed them inside your shirt. You gasped in surprise as he began lifting up the hem without your permission, "Norway-"

"-Shhh. I'd like to try it, wouldn't you?"

Soon after, clothes went flying, moans were heard, and you both lost something that night. Stupid France got what he wanted. At least the sign on the door was honest: **Not responsible for things lost during this game. Including virginity. **

* * *

**A.N.: **Oh my gosh, I adore the Nordics *_*

I really hope I was able to pull off Norway's mysteriously-silent-emotionless personality, while still keeping him romantic, in-character, and yet not-so-innocently curious…? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! :0

OH! AND…AND… DIDYA GET THE REFERENCE? OMG WHOEVER GOT THE REFERENCE FROM MY LAST A.N. IS AWESOME. OKAY? JUST AWESOME. IF YOU GOT THE EXPERIMENT THING FROM ICELAND'S CHAPTER THEN I LOVE YA FOR REMEMBERING, 'KAY?

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Denmark— "Friends with Benefits"_


	12. Friends with Benefits (Denmark)

**Friends with Benefits {Denmark x Reader}**

* * *

_"You need me, right? I'll make you understand with your entire body."_

* * *

**Warning**: Extreme **sexual themes**! Still **rated T**, but **suggestive content** and some adult **language**— beware ;)

* * *

Denmark's body pressed against yours as you made out with him in his bedroom. He allowed his hands to roam freely over your body, and you kept a tight hold around his neck. He kissed you intensely as you tightened your arms to bring him even closer to you, while he slid his hands under your shirt.

You were more than friends with him, but less than lovers. Both of you understood you were in a purely sexual yet unemotional relationship. 'No strings attached' would be a good way to describe it.

"What should we do this time?" He whispered hoarsely into your ear.

—You saw it as the two of you 'sitting on the fence' between good friends and romantic partners. You didn't mind it, and neither did he. Denmark was good-looking, carefree, and a great friend. Both of you had been stressed lately- mostly with money problems- and had decided on a friends with benefits-type of relationship. Since the first night, both of you were aware of the circumstances.

You'd been hanging out with him, watching a movie. You had been friends with him and the rest of the Nordics for a while. The movie was of your pick—one that he'd called a 'chick-flick'. It was one where the main characters had fallen deeply in love; but were both already married. The two characters struggled to fight their emotions, since they didn't think they could be together. They both felt tied down—like the fact that they were already in relationships meant they couldn't even be friends.

Throughout the movie, they tried their best to stay away from each other—when they were actually in love and both knew it. In the end, they finally decided it was okay to be friends, but never became an official couple.

Unlike most girls, you didn't ball your eyes out at the ending. Denmark laughed through some of it, and you could understand. _"Sex shouldn't come with such emotional attachments." _He'd said.

_"I agree…"_ You'd responded, surprising him a bit.

Turned out, you both thought the movie overdid it with the 'feelings' and 'tied down' elements. You both thought it was stupid. _"Relationships shouldn't come with such restrictions,"_ he had said, _"Nothing good comes from being territorial."_

After watching the movie, you felt the exact same thing. That was the night it all started.

Before doing it for the first time, you and Denmark had agreed to the friends with benefits, no-strings-attached kind of relationship. Or 'fuck-buddy', like he had jokingly put it.

You both agreed not to become emotionally attached. You both vowed you wouldn't fall for each other. You claimed you'd always stay friends.

And you both loved it that way.

He backed you up to the bed, his lips still locked with yours. The back of your legs hit the side of the bed, and you fell over with a squeal.

He grinned, crawling over you with a lustful hunger in his eye. You giggled a bit; he sometimes reminded you of a lion.

Your relationship with him was purely fun with a mix of sexy. Friends by day, sex partners by night. You found it hilarious, this whole charade with him, but did not dislike it. In fact, quite the opposite. You got to stay his friend, hook up with other cute guys, and still get to fool around with him whenever you wanted.

He straddled you, sitting on your hips. "You know, you look really good like that," He commented, eyeing you thoughtfully.

"Like how?" You asked, tilting your head.

"With your face flushed and back arched like that," He teased.

You laughed it off—he'd seen every aroused look of yours since starting this whole thing. He grinned again, "And by now, I can always tell when you get really turned on."

Smirking, you said: "Well, I've _always_ been able to tell when _you're_ turned on."

He looked away, still grinning. "How?" He asked; even though he already knew.

You smirk again, and cup him through his red skinny jeans. "This," You say, rubbing your hand over the stiff bulge.

He squirmed. "That tickles!"

Smiling, you said, "It's not supposed to tickle."

"Well it does,"

"Is it always this… big?"

"Well, no."

"How come?"

"It grows bigger when it gets hard."

"What the hell? _How_?"

He chuckled, "I don't know; ask God!"

You laughed; talking about each other's private parts was never anywhere near embarrassing. That's how comfortable you two were together. "I didn't know they did that,"

"So you're saying you always thought my dick was this huge?"

Squealing at his choice of words, you responded, "Maybe…"

He facepalmed, "Dammit—I shouldn't have told you then." He joked.

"So then, when you're not turned on, it's smaller and softer?"

"Yeah. Shut up." He heard your laughter again and grinned as he slipped his hand into your shirt, fondling one of your breasts. "Don't girls' nipples get hard when they're cold?"

You giggled, "Hey! Don't just say things like that!"

"Why? Are you shy or something?" He teased.

"_No_. Hearing the word 'nipples' come out of your mouth is just embarrassing,"

He smirked again. "How come? It's just _me,_" He reached down, "And there's something else I was going to ask you."

"What is it?"

He unbuttoned your jeans, brought down the zipper, and gently felt around your womanhood. "How come girls get wet like this?"

You burst into giggles. "I don't know; ask God!" You threw his words back at him.

He laughed with you. "…A woman's body is amazing." He said after a moment, once the laughter had died down. He then pulled off your jeans completely.

"So is a man's." You responded, yanking off his shirt once your pants were off.

He settled oh-so-comfortably on top of you, his bare chest pressing to your body. Your shirt was still raised from when he felt around your chest.

Your breath came out fast and steady—(just like his thrusts usually did.) there was no denying he had a great body. He was muscular and toned, complete with a six-pack of rock-hard abs. His chest felt extremely pleasurable while pressed to yours, and you couldn't help but want to feel more of his body.

You tugged a bit on his jeans, and he could tell you wanted them off. He quickly removed them, and then ripped off your shirt. An eye for an eye, after all. "How was last Saturday? I think last time went pretty damn good if you ask me," He commented, shifting so his hips were snugly pressed against yours.

He was referring to your last hook up. You chuckled, "You were extra rough last time. It almost hurt."

He smirked and pressed his erection between your bare legs, making you shiver gleefully. "But it didn't, right?" He said, and remembered back how _you_ almost hurt _him_. "You left scratches on my back. The next morning I almost freaked out when I saw there was dried-up blood." He teased, knowing full well that back scratches were well known as being a cause of great sex.

You giggled, "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"And you actually _screamed_ my name that time. First I ever heard your scream."

You punched him playfully. "Shut up…"

He rubbed his hips against yours slightly. "It lasted so long…" He purred out blissfully.

Your face flushed, "Then what are you waiting for? Do it that way again." You eagerly wrapped your legs around his waist.

He grinned in victory, and momentarily untangled himself from you to pull down his boxers.

He didn't waste any time removing your panties and got to it.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

"Come _on_, Iceland, you're taking forever." You called out, hoping he'd hear you from upstairs.

You and the rest of the Nordics were ready to go to a club for the night. _If_, Iceland would only hurry up, then you guys could finally be on your way.

The only one staying home was Sweden, who'd said nightclubs were 'too childish'.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Iceland said, fixing his shirt as he walked down the stairs.

"Yay! Now let's go," You said, turning to Denmark. "We're going in your car, right?"

Soon, you and your group were on your way to the most popular nightclub in the state. It was known for its great DJs, amazing drinks, huge dance floor, best-quality strobe lights, and… _special_ rooms.

Not all nightclubs had bedrooms for passing out in. They actually let you rent a small room to 'rest' in for a few hours—but everyone knew what they were _really_ used for. One night stands, mostly.

You, needless to say, were super excited to visit this popular nightclub. Countless people had recommended it to you. And going there with the Nordics only confirmed you'd have a great time.

Once the doors opened, you gasped slightly. This place was _way_ better than what you'd expected.

"Looks like fun!" You heard Denmark yell over the blasting music.

"I can barely see!" Finland whined, who sounded like he was somewhere to your left.

"Don't be a baby." Norway deadpanned.

"Wow, look at those lights. They're making an aurora like the ones at my place." Iceland mused.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" You cheered gleefully, "Let's go in!"

The five of you stepped deeper into the nightclub. Iceland and Norway headed over to get some drinks, while you, Denmark, and Finland immediately went over to the pounding dance floor.

"Hey, this is like, totally awesome!" Denmark shouted as he danced with you to the loud, fast-paced music.

You chuckled, "You've been hanging out with Prussia and America too much!"

He laughed along with you. "Coming here was a great idea, _. I can't believe I never heard of this place before."

You nodded. "Hey, where'd Finland go?" You asked curiously.

You both glanced around, and saw he was already dancing around a group of girls. They were clinging onto him, laughing, and some even tugging on his clothes. Denmark howled with laughter, "Yeah! Get some, Finny!"

You laughed at the sight. Who knew Finland was such a chick magnet anyway?

You continued to dance, countless swinging bodies surrounding you and Denmark. The dance floor was made of clear glass squares with lights beneath them; so the floor glowed with bright, moving strobe lights. It didn't take you long to realize you were having the time of your life. No party was better than this. You weren't even sure how much time had passed, until a slightly-drunk Iceland appeared next to you. "Hey, Iceland! Where've you been?" You asked cheerfully.

He danced close to you- _extremely_ close- which immediately told you he'd drank a bit too much. "Where have_ I_ been? I've been looking for you~!" Yup. He was definitely drunk.

Still, you giggled. You'd never seen Iceland drunk before, and you weren't going to pass this opportunity up. He was always so calm and composed. Maybe you could even record him right now just to show him later and blackmail him.

"Haha! You've had quite a bit to drink, haven't you Icy?" Denmark teased.

"Shut up—don't tell me what to do," He slurred; making you burst into laughter. His statement had made absolutely no sense.

Denmark, apparently, thought it was hilarious. He'd known Iceland his whole life, and still had never seen him this hammered. "Oh God, I have to find Norway. Be right back," He left to go fetch Norway to show Iceland to him.

As soon as he was gone, Iceland pulled two shots off a passing waitress's platter. "Have one." He held out one of the shot glasses to you.

Without thinking, you took it. "On three?" He said. You nodded, knowing full well how strong these things are.

He started to count, but in his alcohol-induced mind, he only managed to count to 'A, 3, 46' before he downed the shot glass.

You laughed out loud—a drunken Iceland was definitely a cute one.

But then again, Iceland was _always_ cute. You'd never forgotten that.

You threw the strong, sour liquid down your throat and swallowed. It tasted like crap. But at least you were already starting to get a buzz.

"That's mah girl," He stumbled closer to you. He tripped against your chest, and you giggled; helping him back up. "You're a cutie, you know?" He said, holding onto your shoulders and pressing his chest to yours.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"I mean it. I've always thought so, you know. You know?" He slurred a bit again, but not as bad as before. He slid his hands lower, so they were resting on your waist.

You smiled, hoping his drunken mind was an honest one. Maybe he'd always thought that, but never said it. Until alcohol made him brutally honest, of course. _That would be nice…_ You thought, melting into him_, If he really thought I was cute. He's so adorable himself._

You noticed Denmark walking up, but Norway wasn't with him. _He probably couldn't find him in this crowded place._

"Hey, are ya listening to me?" Iceland pulled your attention away from Denmark and back to himself. "I could fall for you, you know?" He brought his lips close to yours, and you could smell the alcohol on his breath. Not paying attention to it, you responded, "Is that so?"

Denmark was close to you now, but you barely noticed him arrive. "Of course, _-sweetheart darling~"

_He's being so sweet._ "You'd have to show me…" You flirted back, just as his arms tightened around your waist.

"Is something going on here?" Denmark asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"You bet," Iceland responded, grinding his hips into yours.

This was the first you'd flirted around with someone right in front of Denmark. He realized this with discomfort.

He also realized he didn't like it.

Truth be told, he _had_ flirted with other girls besides you, but never while you were around. This was different. Actually seeing _you_ flirt with someone- especially a guy like Iceland- while in front of him felt weird. He didn't like it one bit.

He knew you must fool around with other guys—why else would you be friends with benefits with him? The whole point was to feel free. So that completely gave you the right to flirt with other guys. But then why did seeing you with someone feel so…?

He didn't even bother to finish that thought. He grabbed your arm, removing you from Iceland. "Come with me," He growled out.

"Hey! You can't just go running off with what's mi- Oh hey gorgeous, what's your name?" Iceland quickly lost interest in losing you and turned to another girl.

Denmark's grip on your arm was so tight that you almost feared you'd lose the blood circulation. "Denmark, where are you taking me? And why'd you pull me away from Icy~?" Unfortunately, you were still buzzing from the shot Iceland had made you drink.

Without responding, he pulled you into one of _those rooms_. As he let go of you and turned to lock the door, you plopped down on the bed. "Jeez, couldn't wait? Aren't there any _other_ girls here you could take?" You teased.

Your friend-with-benefits turned around, his back pressed against the door. He crossed his arms and stared hard at you. "I don't like you messing around with Iceland." He deadpanned, once again ignoring your comment.

Your eyes widened in surprise—you had understood that loud and clear. The alcohol now worn off, you said, "…Is it because he's your childhood friend? Because I totally understand, but I want you to know I wouldn't hurt him and I don't even-"

"-No, I meant I didn't like you fooling around with someone else in general."

It took you a moment to fully comprehend what he'd just said. He _didn't want_ you to flirt with anyone? "Denmark…" You took in a deep breath. "You know it shouldn't matter,"

After all, he was breaking the main rule of friends-with-benefits. At the moment, you weren't sure if you felt annoyed or relieved. _He_ had mostly been the one to remind you 'not to fall for him', but then again, wouldn't it be hard not to?

"Does it look like I care?" He grumbled; keeping his cold eyes locked on you.

You felt your heart speed up. Denmark was being… protective? Or was it territorial? Either way, you liked how he was acting. You hadn't seen his serious side very often. Rising from the bed, you slowly walked over to him. "Awwh, is little Denny jealous?" You teased, smirking at his face as he blushed in surprise.

Denmark looked away, an obvious pink streak dusting across his face. You could barely handle it—_Denmark_, of all people, was _blushing_?

"Sh-shut up," He grumbled, though allowing you to come close.

And now he was _stuttering_ too?! This was perfect. "You're cute when you're jealous," You said, slowly pressing your body to him. He instinctively uncrossed his arms, letting your chest lean on his.

"You won't say that later." He mumbled. Sighing in defeat, he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Then what would you like me to say later?" You asked innocently.

Falling into the trap, he smirked and responded: "My name."

Before you knew it, you were in his arms. His lips pressed to yours as he carried you bridal-style over to the bed. "How do you always manage to turn me on with the simplest of things?" He mumbled- more to himself than you- as he laid you down.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, expecting him to get straight to it. But something was obviously on his mind. You knew it must have to do with what he'd told you earlier, but you subconsciously wanted to forget he'd ever mentioned it.

Because if you thought about it too much, you knew you'd somehow delude yourself into thinking _maybe he really liked you_. And that was something you had always tried to avoid. After all, he was your friend-with-benefits. A purely sexual relationship. Nothing more. Maybe just friendship, but absolutely nothing after that. You'd both _vowed_ it would never be more that.

He hovered over you- dare you think, _hesitating_- as he watched your face closely. "Denmark, is everything okay?" You asked; a hint of worry in your voice.

He gritted his teeth together—which told you immediately that things _were not_ okay. You didn't even feel 'okay' yourself.

He looked away from you, and sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't hide it now. You had already noticed and no matter what he said, he knew you'd still feel something was wrong.

"…Why were you fooling around with Iceland anyway?" He half-mumbled; the words coming out in a rush as he continued to avoid eye contact.

You sighed. So things were still about Iceland?

-Or more like, you flirting with other guys.

"He wouldn't treat you right, you know."

You looked up, but he was still avoiding eye contact. "How do you know?" Secretly, Iceland was someone you'd been interested in for a while. Besides Denmark, of course.

He shook his head, eyebrows furrowed as he finally turned back to look at you. "Just trust me. Icy wouldn't be good for you at all."

Amused by his vague answer, you decided to challenge him. "…Then what about Norway?" You asked suggestively.

His eye twitched, and you could tell he was trying not to grind his teeth in frustration. "He wouldn't know what to do once your clothes were off."

"Finland?"

"He wouldn't take you seriously,"

"Sweden?"

"He's not into chicks,"

You laughed. "Then what about… England?" You blushed a bit as the name slid off your tongue like a foreign word.

Denmark groaned, "He'd be too gentle. Treat your body like glass. Not your thing, we both know."

Most girls would probably be embarrassed after a remark like that, but you simply laughed again. "Well it seems you don't want me with _anyone_..."

He pressed his body closer to yours, and leaned down. "Maybe… I really _am_ the only right one for you," He whispered huskily into your ear.

You were shocked into silence. Was he in deeper than you thought? –_Way_ deeper?

"And if you mess around with someone while right in front of me again, this—" He gestured his pointer finger in circles between the two of you, "—will be over."

You were still stunned-quiet, and he took your shocked silence as a sign to continue. "I know you wouldn't be able to handle that, _. You love our sex. No one can do what we do together…" Or so he claimed. But even though you knew he was conceited, you thought maybe he was right.

He pulled off your clothes—almost without you realizing it. You didn't stop him once you noticed he was unclasping your bra. "You need me, right? I'll make you understand with your entire body."

He was messing with your mind. This whole time since you'd started this stupid 'friends with benefits' thing with him, you were subconsciously putting up a barrier around your heart so he couldn't find it and smash it and then strangle the poor little organ hiding inside.

No, he'd take Thor's hammer and smash the barrier into a million little pieces before hunting down your heart and shredding it like the animal he was.

But even though you'd prepared (heavily) for heartbreak- tried to keep it from happening since night one- you still thought things might be different. That maybe… he really _did_ like you.

Which was ridiculous, since you'd spent your whole friendship with him telling yourself he'd _never_ like you as more. So you tried not to hope he would.

But he was right, you realized—you never felt anything with anybody that you did with him. Maybe it _was_ his amazing sex. Or maybe it was more. Something that surpassed a harmless crush.

It wasn't something you wanted to admit, for fear it would break not only your friends-with-benefits relationship, but your _friendship_ as well.

He laid kisses down your bare chest, slowly making his way down to your stomach and then your panties. The soft feel of his lips against your skin made you shiver. His spiky hair ticked the flesh and made you grip the bed sheets impatiently.

You knew he wasn't serious about ending this with you if he caught you with someone else; only because you knew he wanted you more than he let on. Maybe he needed you just as much as you needed him—or so you liked to think.

You dismissed his odd behavior as jealousy instead of genuine feelings, and proceeded to have sex with him.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

Though many things were left unsaid, it still felt more passionate and mind-blowing than ever before. It felt like actually _making love,_ not fuck-buddy type of sex.

When he pulled out, he sighed heavily and fell over next to you. His breathing was labored more than usual, as was yours. Both of your faces were still flushed and Denmark had those C-shaped claw marks from your nails on his back; some even fully cut into his flesh.

You looked over to his red face, "…Is everything okay?" You asked carefully.

"Yeah." He responded back almost immediately.

"That was probably the greatest sex I've ever had…" You commented, laughing.

He rolled over to face you. His expression was stern; a look not meant for his carefree type of face. "Because we didn't just have sex. We… made love, okay?" He admitted sheepishly; as if reading your mind.

For once, you blushed in front of him. Because of the words he's said—not because he embarrassed you, or teased you or anything like that. You were blushing like a schoolgirl talking to her crush for the first time; which was definitely _not_ how you usually acted in front of Denmark.

But thinking back to what he'd said, it meant you were right. Not only was he jealous, but he'd finally _realized_ it himself. "You felt it too," He added. "That this time was different. Because we both…" He paused, trying to find the right words. But he was never good with words. He usually tried to say things as they were. "-Because we both felt different."

You were quiet for a moment. You hadn't wanted to admit it to yourself. But you knew you'd have to sooner or later—especially since he finally had.

Fooling around with other boys was just not the same as Denmark. Before you'd guessed it was only because of your unique relationship with him, but with time you realized it was something else.

You'd both promised you wouldn't fall for each other. But then again, when did a friends-with-benefits relationship ever end _without_ one or both of the people falling for each other?

This wasn't planned. At first you didn't like Denmark at all; he was just a friend with a sexy body and reputation of being great in bed. But the more you hung out with him, the more you spent sleepless nights talking endlessly with him—the more you realized you were in _love_ with him.

You hadn't noticed, or begun to notice, till a few weeks ago. It was only a hunch back then, a _thought_—but now you knew for sure what it was.

Turned out he felt the same.

"We need each other… don't you think?" He gave your lips a long, passionate kiss. One filled with love and commitment—unlike his hollow, meaningless kisses from before. "Why don't we try something real?"

You didn't have to think about it much. You wouldn't miss flirting with other guys. You wouldn't miss him flirting with other girls. And you _definitely_ wouldn't miss the false relationship.

Emotions weren't wrong. Being tied down wasn't wrong. Of course, that's because _love_ isn't wrong.

You wanted Denmark. Only Denmark. It was about time you did something about it. "Yeah, let's try something real." You whispered.

* * *

**A.N.:** Haha, fourth lime in a row XD

I know that not all my readers like this stuff, so I'll have you guys know that next up is prim and perfect Austria. No lime, no nothing. Just cute and silly fluff :D

I hope you liked this one-shot. I noticed Iceland's and Norway's were wayyy less popular than my other ones, so I hope it's not the same for Denmark. Is it cuz they were limes? *_* Cuz it can't be that you don't like the Nordics, right?

-Usa chan

_Next time: Austria— "Body Heat"_


	13. Body Heat (Austria)

**Body Heat {Austria x Reader}**

* * *

_"I'm cold so come a bit closer… I'm not gonna do anything, silly."_

* * *

You discreetly leaned over to Hungary, who was still fuming. "Are you alright?" You whispered to your friend; holding a hand in front of your mouth so the male some feet away wouldn't read your lips.

"Fine, just fine," She responded a bit too quickly. You noticed the anger still laced in her voice from her current argument with Austria.

"Not sharing secrets about me, are you?" He questioned suspiciously from his side of the room.

Hungary stood back up, obviously annoyed. "Austria, I'm serious-"

Almost as soon as she started talking again, you noticed Austria roll his eyes and turn away. "-It's no big deal." He mumbled.

She groaned, "_Yes_ it is. I'm only worried about your well-being. Do you _want_ to die young?" You could almost hear the desperation in her voice.

Without looking up from his sheet music, Austria responded, "I _won't_ die young."

"You don't know that for sure. You're the most out-of-shape person I know. Do you understand how _unhealthy_ that is?" She crossed her arms defiantly.

He blew out a breath of air, clearly exasperated. "Oh, just be quiet. I've been living this way my whole life." He brushed it off as another one of her 'friendly' complaints.

Hungary threw you a pleading look, one that read 'for god's sake, help me'. You sighed, and turned your attention to Austria. "She's only trying to help you." He didn't acknowledge your words, even when you emphasized '_help'_.

"She's right. I'm not just telling you this to complain," Hungary's tone softened a bit, and her face showed genuine worry. "I'm honestly worried for you, Austria."

That managed to get his full attention. He put down his papers and finally looked up at her. "…Is that so?" He spoke after a few seconds. He seemed surprised at her sudden change in attitude; possibly feeling guilty that he'd been dismissing her genuine concerns. Maybe she was right. He shouldn't overlook such important matters.

"And besides, you walk slow, can't jog for a couple minutes without getting a cramp, rely on me for your entire housekeeping, and…" She continued to name his lack in physical ability on her fingers, with each one her voice getting louder and sharper_. Yup, that's the Hungary I know_, you thought cheekily.

As she returned to her usual demanding attitude, Austria groaned and fell back in his chair. He childishly covered his ears, to which Hungary threatened to attack with her frying pan.

You laughed at their bickering, though it was still surfacing a serious topic. Austria's physical ability _was_ pretty lacking, but you weren't exactly sure if it was life-threatening, as Hungary had tried to prove.

"_, don't you agree?" She asked, still holding up a frying pan to Austria's face.

"Sure." You responded quickly, only so she wouldn't get mad at you for the delay.

Austria rolled his eyes again, a slight pout on his lips.

"So you'll go?" She asked hopefully.

"Wait, what?" …What the hell was she talking about again?

Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Austria's wrist and dragged him over to his bedroom. "She already agreed. Now get packing." She ordered.

Knowing something was off, you piped up from your seat and ran over to follow them. Once you got to Austria's bedroom door, Hungary had already shoved him inside along with a massive travel bag. "What's going on?" You asked, mentally cursing yourself for so quickly becoming out of the loop.

She sighed, "Didn't you hear me? You're going on a hiking trip with Austria later. I would go, but I have to babysit Prussia and make sure he doesn't break anything at Germany's house. You already agreed, didn't you?" She looked up at you with pleading green eyes.

You, on the other hand, were still processing what she'd just said. Hiking? That sounded reasonable, coming from Hungary. But… _alone_ with _Austria_? Since when had she suggested all this?!

She must have noticed your blushing cheeks, because she smiled suggestively, "Yes, that's right, _alone_ with him. Perfect time to make a move, yes~?"

Your cheeks burned even more, "Hungaryyy-!" You whined.

Austria was still in his room, most likely packing with great reluctance to Hungary's request (read: demanding) to go on a hiking trip.

You paid no attention to the fact that you two were just out in the hallway, where he either could or could not hear you. "Why do you have to say stuff like that?" You grumbled.

"Because you like him and need to make the first move already," She deadpanned.

You flinched at her casualness, "But… isn't it the guy who's supposed to make the 'first' move?"

She simply grinned. Oh yeah, you'd forgotten her manly side. She may be your best friend but sometimes you forgot she should have been born as a male.

You sighed, which she took as a sign of defeat. "So you're going?"

"Well… fine," You gave in. "But it won't be what you think."

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

You leaned over, placed your hands on your weak knees, and panted heavily. The hike didn't seem like it would be difficult, but what Hungary had failed to mention was that she was taking you guys to _the snow_. As in, the snowy mountains of whatever-they're-called just for a 'short' hike.

Austria wasn't too pleased either. Normally he was quite optimistic, but there was nothing to be happy about in the blistering cold mountains. For him, at least. "I'll curse that woman forever." He grumbled, thinking about finding his _own_ frying pan to threaten Hungary with later.

Once you caught your breath, you continued hiking up the trail. Austria wasn't so far behind now, since you'd rested for a moment. But he continued to make frequent stops to catch his breath that it wasn't long before he was at least twelve feet behind again. "Austria, come on!" You called out from over your shoulder.

When you noticed he wasn't coming, you groaned and turned back around. You went over to fetch him and maybe give him another water bottle from your backpack—although he'd already drank about six.

"Austria, are you alright?" You asked once you got over to him. He was still panting, bent over, with beads of sweat on his forehead despite the falling snow.

He didn't answer right away. You took this time to open your first water bottle—which was probably the last one Hungary had packed for you two.

He looked up, "Water… mine…" Although he was probably both exhausted and having terrible cramps, he still lunged for your water bottle with impressive speed.

"Hey-!" You didn't have the time to move it away before he stole it from you. "…That was our last one." You pouted as he downed the refreshing liquid.

"Sorry," He said, wiping the corner of his mouth. He carelessly threw the empty plastic bottle to the side and faced you. "_, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Well as you can see, I'm not the most motivated hiker. Could you show me an example of one of those medal-winning sprinters before they begin an important race? Just to give me some extra motivation."

"Um, okay?" You thought it was a silly idea, but who knows? It might help him. You got down all fours, then raised one knee up as if you were about to start a foot race. You aligned your hands perfectly, the exact degree angle for a good head start. "Like this?"

Instead of getting a response, you felt a heavy weight plop down on your slanted back. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" You shouted.

"Ahhh, much better." Austria relaxed, glad to finally have a chair.

"Hey, you know I'm not here for your sitting pleasure, right?" You shot out, but still didn't move from beneath him.

"Mhm." He barely responded.

You rolled your eyes, waiting for him to get off. But he didn't. Not for a noticeable amount of time.

Sighing, you glanced around the snowy mountains. It wasn't long before you realized what such a change in angle and height could do for the view_. Is that a… cave…?_ You wondered. It wasn't something you'd noticed before.

"Hey Austria, look!" You immediately stood back up, causing him to fall over and topple into the snow.

"Ughh, what is it?" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's a cave. Did you notice it before? Let's go check it out." You offered cheerfully.

He eyed it with disinterest, but nodded anyway. "Fine. I could use a longer break anyways."

You both cautiously walked inside; neither of you had been in a real cave before. Well at least without a tour guide. "It's not as cold in here." He observed.

You nodded. "Yeah," Although, emphasis on the _as cold_. "Look at all these icicles." You softly touched one of the frozen-in-time dripping icicles.

He watched you carefully. "…How beautiful." He spoke softly after a few moments; without glancing at the icicles.

"I know, right? I should take a picture of them. There's so many." The entire ceiling of the cave was covered in icicles of at least six feet in length.

Before he got a chance to respond, you both heard some furious clapping sounds coming from what seemed like the highest point of the mountain. They echoed throughout the mountaintops, flying with the wind and gliding over snowy hill peaks.

Almost immediately, loud cracking noises echoed through the valley. They sounded like giant medal-braided ropes clanging against each other. The solid ice beneath your feet began to rumble, and some icicles crashed down from the cave top.

It took a few seconds for both you and Austria to understand. "…AVALANCHE!" You both screeched; your yells almost echoing louder than the mountain's large mounds of ice breaking apart.

You both scrambled for the cave's exit, but rapidly falling chunks of ice the size of cars blocked your path. The disturbed snow fell in heaps, blinding your sight with frozen white precipitation.

You closed your eyes, blocking your body with your arms. You heard and felt more snow blow in, but not a whole lot of it managed to touch you.

When the sounds finally died down, you opened your eyes again. Though as soon as you did, your jaw dropped at the view before you.

Snow.

Snow _everywhere_.

It was covering the cave's ground, rising in height from ankle-length to about nine feet high. Though the problem was, you briefly remembered the exit to the _cave_ was about nine feet high. Or shorter. And it was kind of in the direction of where all the snow was currently piled.

You took a few steps back, glancing around frantically for the exit. But it was no use. It was nowhere in freaking sight. Which only meant that it was hiding somewhere beneath all the _goddamn snow_.

"Austria, we have a problem," You said aloud. You looked around, and mentally facepalmed yourself. You'd forgotten about Austria. "Hey, where are you?" You prayed he wasn't buried somewhere in the wake of the avalanche.

When seconds passed and you still got no response, your head kicked into panic mode. "Austria? Hey, Austria! Where are you?" You shouted for him, but to no avail. More cracking of the ice followed your voice, and you remembered you had to keep it quiet.

You began running around the small cave, checking behind boulders and pillars of ice. He wasn't behind any of them. You tried whisper-yelling his name, only to stop yourself out of the sheer uselessness of it.

"Oh no, oh no…" You started panicking out loud. Austria couldn't be gone. There was no way. Things like this didn't happen in real life. "Austria… come on…" You whispered to yourself as you dug through the mounds of snow.

Your heart thumped in your chest, and your breath came out fast and heavy. It was starting to literally hurt to breathe. Though you ignored the stinging pain as you continued to frantically search through the snow, "Austria…" Your eyes stung with tears.

After a few moments, you collapsed. You couldn't help it. The physical pain combined with the thought of losing Austria was too hard to keep you steady.

A single tear made its way down your cheek; mostly due to gravity as you lay on the snow-covered ground. Another second or two of silence passed until you finally heard it.

At first it was just a muffling sound, followed by a quick overturn of snow. _Pop!_ You looked up and saw a head blow out of the snow. "Ugh, it was cold down there." Austria mumbled; his features taut with annoyance.

"Austria?!" You nearly screeched. Once it finally sunk in that he _wasn't_ dead, you climbed over the nine foot hill of snow to help him out. "What _happened_?"

He sighed, "Oh, I'm not even sure. One moment I'm feeling the cave shake and then the next, I'm buried near the top of this snow mound." He was only visible from the neck up; the rest was of him was in the snow.

You tried not to laugh at how funny he looked. You continued digging him out as you asked, "Are you okay? How did you get out?"

"I'm fine. Just cold. And it was difficult; let's just say I'm glad I got buried near the top instead of the bottom." You tried not to think any more about what could have happened if he got buried beneath the entire mound of snow.

Within a few minutes, you had removed the snow keeping him captive till around his waist. From there on, he climbed out on his own. "Thank you again, _." He said as he slid down.

When he got down to the hard ice that passed for the ground, he turned to look at you. "_?"

You still hadn't responded. But once you looked up at him, alive and for the moment, safe— you broke down. "Austria… I was so worried!" You ran up to his tall form and hugged him as tight as you could.

No, let me rephrase that. You sprinted over to him in a 95 mile-per-hour dive bomb and tackled him in a huge bear hug. "For a minute there, I thought you were dead!" Your feet skidded on the ice due to the impact, causing you both to fall over.

"Ouch! — I mean… Sorry. For making you worry about me." He rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head where it had hit the ground.

You squeezed him tighter; he was so warm. You could hear his rapid heartbeat and feel it pulse against your ear. "…It's okay." The cold, hard ground did nothing to bother you for the moment. Lying on top of Austria's warm chest was much more satisfying.

He looked away from you, trying to hide the faint dust of pink on his cheeks. "_?" He asked softly, once he was sure he was no longer blushing.

You snapped out of your blissful moment, and immediately stood back up. "Oh, s-sorry about that." You laughed nervously; hoping he didn't know you'd been listening to his heart. You offered your hand, and he instantly took it.

Once he was standing, he glanced toward the hill of ice precipitation blocking the exit. "Looks like we're snowed in, huh?"

You nodded. "Yeah," The dire situation you were currently in was starting to catch up to you. "What are we going to do?" You _tried_ not to panic again. _What if we freeze to death? What if the snow never softens? What if it becomes ice? Then we'll be stuck here forever and-_

"We wait for someone to rescue us." Austria announced as he sat back down on the ice, as calm and collected as ever.

You stood there, shocked. Was that all he was going to do?

… Of course it was; he's Austria. The calmest (read: sanest) and most optimistic of the German countries. Prussia would probably be freaking out while Germany would most likely be yelling.

You wouldn't show it, but you secretly _adored_ Austria. He was just so perfect, beautiful, talented, intelligent, and polite.

It was simply a harmless crush, but people like Hungary always made it into a big deal. You wouldn't exactly be surprised if he knew.

You didn't think he liked you as more than a friend anyway, so you didn't even try. Going after him would only cause in heartbreak after all. Hungary had always tried to set you up with him, though… no matter how many times you told her not to.

"But what if no one comes?" You asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Oh believe me, someone will come. After an avalanche like this, I wouldn't be surprised if dozens of rescue teams already set out to find survivors."

You almost cringed at the word _survivors_. Did that mean some people could have died in the avalanche? What if you weren't in the cave when it happened? Did you… get _lucky_ this time?

"We're lucky to be alive." Austria confirmed.

You wordlessly nodded again. _Maybe we really should just wait here_, you thought as you sat on the ground.

You could feel the cold ice through your thick pants as you sat down. Your breath visibly puffed into the air—just a clear reminder that you were landlocked in a cave in the middle of the snowy mountains.

"How are you doing?" Austria asked; breaking the silence that you barely even noticed was there.

"Okay, I guess," You knew he wasn't just making small talk. He wanted to make sure you were alright—both on the inside and out. "What about you?"

He pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around them. "Just cold." Despite what he said, he smiled warmly at you. He rested his face on his knees as he looked you directly in the eye.

You briefly noticed your heartbeat speed up. But you tried to ignore it; now was definitely _not_ the time to be going all fangirl-mode over Austria. Even if he was your crush. Even if you were both stuck here in a cave together. Even if you were both freezing cold and not admitting it.

_Freezing. Cold._

The air around you stung so bad that it felt like needles were poking at your exposed skin. You tried not to breathe in too much at a time—because the freezing air would hurt your lungs. The ground you were sitting on was literally ice and uncomfortable as hell_. I can handle this_, you told yourself. _At least until help arrives._

"So how long do you think we'll have to be here?" You couldn't help but ask.

Austria grinned in a teasing way, "Why? You don't want to be stuck in here with Mr. Austria for too long?"

You accidentally gasped—though it was light, it still stung the inside of your mouth.

Before you got a chance to say anything, he started laughing. "I was only kidding. Sorry. I'm not myself right now."

"It's fine. I don't mind spending time with you anyway," You blurted without thinking.

His laughter died down almost immediately, and you wished you could take it back. "Is that so?" He asked softly after a moment. He looked away so you couldn't see his face.

At least you'd been telling the truth. Though it was embarrassing, you thought you should just tell him the rest. "Yeah. I'd always hoped we could be friends, Austria." You weren't sure if he already considered you a friend. But to you, he was always more of a friend-of-a-friend. Hungary's, of course.

He finally looked back at you, "_… we _are_ friends," He gave you a slightly confused look.

You glanced down, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden. "…Oh." Was all you managed to say.

He grinned slightly, "Well… it was actually me who had always wanted to get closer to you. Call me crazy, but I used to think you didn't like me,"

Your eyes widened in surprise. He thought _you_ didn't like him? What kind of sick plot twist would that be? "You thought_ I_ didn't like you?" You asked in shock.

He nodded giddily, as if he was glad to know it wasn't true. "Yes. You always sided with Hungary during our arguments,"

"But that's because she was right!"

He chuckled, "I suppose. But, we're friends, aren't we?" He turned his body so he was completely facing you.

Trying to ignore your rapid heartbeat at his close proximity, you nodded. "Of course." You were glad you'd finally established Austria was your friend. You no longer had to think of him as Hungary's friend-slash-roommate.

Speaking of Hungary, there was something you always wanted to ask Austria about her. But it wasn't something you could ask her yourself. It would be too embarrassing, she'd take it the wrong way, and make it into something she shouldn't. "So… can I ask you something?"

As soon as the words were out, you began to feel extremely nervous. You weren't sure if it was for the answer or what Austria would think of you for asking such a thing.

"Sure, anything."

You knew you shouldn't feel embarrassed to ask—he'd already said you were his friend. And you really, _really_ wanted to know the answer. "What's your current relationship with Hungary?"

There, you said it. You wanted to get it out before you could change your mind. But as your words hung limply in the air, you wished like hell you could take them back.

After another moment of silence, you couldn't take it anymore. "I mean, I know you guys are divorced and all, but you seem to get along so well, even when you bicker like a real married couple, and you still live together-"

"-We're just friends." His calm words cut off your mindless rambling.

You blinked in surprise, _That's it?_ For some reason you were expecting a long, complicated answer. "…Really?"

He nodded, "Our marriage was arranged. Gosh, don't you know your history?" He teased slightly. When you didn't respond, he continued. "The Austro-Hungarian Empire was an important decision for our countries. We had to do it. And even when it ended, we still managed to stay friends throughout the entirety of World War 1."

You breathed out slowly. This time, you couldn't ignore the relief that flooded through you. Austria _never_ _had_ those feelings for Hungary.

With a content sigh, Austria leaned his back against the ice-covered cave wall. He rose up his arms to pillow his head and shyly side-peeked at you.

He caught you side-peeking back at him. Embarrassed, you turned away. Your heart was pounding harder than Thor's hammer and you weren't sure how much longer you could take it.

_It feels like the mood in here has changed drastically._

The rapid beating of your heart combined with the freezing air made you shiver. Somehow, it must have dropped another few degrees in the cave. You couldn't remember being this cold earlier.

You subconsciously thought of all the warm coats, scarves, and gloves in your closet at home. How nice it would be to have them now. Thoughts of fireplaces, heaters, hot chocolate, and steaming tea invaded your mind. _Warmth_… you shivered again.

"It's gotten colder in here, hasn't it?" Austria murmured.

You nodded slowly. Your teeth chattered like crazy; at least you weren't imagining things when you noticed it had somehow dropped another few degrees.

He glanced at you, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Don't you think we should huddle up to get war-"

"-No." Before his sentence was even finished, you'd already spouted out the word.

"And why is that?" He tried not to sound hurt.

_Because I'm too embarrassed? Because you've been my crush for the longest time and I'm too shy? Because you're always so neat and composed, and I don't want to ruin your perfectionist aura with a lousy hug from me?_

There was _no way_ you were responding with any of those. But they were all the truth.

He scooted closer; which only sped up your already pounding heart. "I'm not trying to give you the wrong idea of me. I'm not like those idiots Prussia or France. But aren't you freezing, _?"

You shook your head stubbornly. "I'm fine," If he was making this about you, then you'd gladly take the opportunity to shut it down.

He watched you for a moment. "Well," He sighed, and scowled at the short distance between you two. "I'm cold so come a bit closer… I'm not gonna do anything, silly."

You blushed at his words. He obviously thought that _you_ thought he was being a creeper, when you knew he wasn't. The _actual_ reason was that you were simply being too shy to hug him.

Earlier it was different; you did it without thinking because you'd previously thought he was gone. Like, forever. Who _wouldn't_ hug him after that?

Though, to be completely honest, you wanted nothing more than to embrace him—warm and safe.

Ignoring your protests, he closed the gap between you both and sat beside you. Knee-to-knee, leg-to-leg, he got as close as he possibly could. And then he did it; he wrapped his arms around you.

"Austria…" You mumbled, but lost yourself in his warmth.

He clouded your mind; all you could think about was him and his warmth. It was around this time that you realized how sleepy you were, and that it had probably gotten colder because it was already nightfall.

He held you closer, "You're so warm…" He mumbled softly. He, too, sounded like he was getting tired.

He laid you down, and had you rest your head on his chest. He kept an arm beneath your neck, while the other roamed over your back. He yawned and said, "We should probably get some rest. The morning sun will most likely melt enough of the ice blocking the exit."

You didn't protest. Instead, you kept silent, and enjoyed this moment you got to have with him.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

You weren't sure how much time had passed. You had no clue as to what time it even was. But somehow, it felt around four in the morning.

The harsh, blowing winds had woken you. Eyes still closed, you frowned. You didn't want to open up your eyes. You remembered being marooned in a cave with Austria, but you weren't sure if that was just a dream.

_One way to find out_, you thought as your eyes shot open.

Of course, how could you not realize you weren't in your bed? That you'd been sleeping on a cold cave ground, using a _certain-someone's_ body as a pillow? Obviously, this wasn't a dream. You weren't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

You looked up, only to meet his eyes. "A-Austria…? What are you doing awake?"

He smiled gently, "…You looked cute in your sleep."

You blushed furiously at his comment, but he grinned warmly and held you tighter_. I wonder if he_… you began to think. _Does he like me?_

You weren't exactly dim on the subject; you knew he'd dropped a hint or two since you'd been stuck in here. _I_ _kind of want to tell him,_ you realized. _Now would be the best time. I never get to be alone with him._

You managed to convince yourself that he deserved to know. Besides, you were sure there was at least a 50/50 chance he might feel something too. Before you could change your mind, you blurted out, "Austria… What if I told you-" You paused, but you knew there was no going back now. "-that I… kind of… like you?" You cringed at how idiotic that came out.

You noticed something pink dust across his face—but he turned away before you could even be sure if it was there or not.

Still though, just catching a glimpse of it was enough. You were sure he blushed. And you could barely believe it; you'd never seen him blush before. It looked freaking adorable!

"Oh, I've, um…" He cleared his throat. Three times. "I mean… I've felt fond of you too lately…" He didn't even know how to end his own sentence.

You blinked. You couldn't believe what he'd just said.

The amazing Austria? Someone as wonderful, gorgeous, and kind as him… was interested in _you_? Sure, you thought he might like you back, but to actually hear him say it was a whole other deal.

He grinned, "Now you're speechless?" He chuckled and, without hesitation, gently kissed your cheek.

You felt your face warm up from where his lips had touched your skin. You suddenly felt unbearably hot—which was odd, since you were stranded in an ice cave in the middle of the snowy mountains.

"I've wanted to tell you for ages; though I could never muster up enough courage to do it. But, _..." He smiled down at you, "be my lovely girlfriend?"

You didn't know _how_ to say yes. You felt like you were on top of the word, and nothing could bring you down.

Maybe there _was_ something good about being snowed in. You didn't even think about what the others would say about you and Austria together, because it didn't matter. They'd probably just tease and say, 'We told you so'.

You looked straight into his elegant violet eyes, "Okay."

Never did you think that single word could change your whole world.

He smiled, and pulled you closer to his chest. "Good night." He whispered softly to your ear. Soon, you both fell into a peaceful, warm sleep; not even worrying a hint about the morning.

**-Extended Ending-**

_Meanwhile…_

"Can you see anything?"

"Well of course not, idiot! It's not like there's windows in there!"

"Should I clap again?"

"No!"

"Well… then how are we supposed to know if it worked?"

Hungary sighed, her breath puffing out visibly into the cold mountain air. "We'll just have to find out in the morning. I'm sure it did, anyway."

"Kesesese, Operation: Get-those-two-non-awesome-people-together will be an awesome success!" Prussia howled with laughter along with Hungary from atop the now-avalanched mountain.

* * *

**A.N.:** Seemed OOC as fuck but oh wellz x3

Btw, happy NFL Super Bowl Sunday everyone~ Now let's all sit back, eats snacks all day, watch hilarious commercials and be on our phones throughout the whole game c; Ya feel me? THAT'S US, AMERICANS. XD Oh and…

… Review? :'D

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Vampire!Romania— "Tasted of Blood" __PART 1 OF 2_

**_(You have no idea how excited I am to post this next chapter ehmagawd 0_o)_**


	14. What Does the Fox Say? (Nordics drabble)

**What Does the Fox Say? {Nordics drabble}**

* * *

_Note: This is a drabble, meaning it's supposed to be short! xD_

* * *

"You guys aren't fair; everyone calls you the Nordic Five and always exclude _me_!" You wailed, lightly hitting your fist against the Nordic conference room's table.

Iceland glanced at you, "Well it's because you're technically not a country. You're one of our territories."

Denmark laughed cheerfully, "Yeah, and besides, it would sound weird if people called us the Nordic Six!"

Finland patted your back sympathetically. "It's okay, Greenland. You'll become an independent nation someday~." He looked down at you with a sugary sweet smile.

Sighing, you glanced around the meeting room. "Whatever..." You noticed Sweden in the corner, silent as always. Counting heads, you noticed one was missing. "Hey, where's Norway?" You wondered aloud.

Iceland groaned. "Don't know. He's been acting strange lately,"

Finland nodded rapidly, "Yeah!" He turned to look at Denmark, "You didn't do something to him, did you?"

Denmark gasped as if highly offended, "I would never~!"

Right at that moment, the door shot open. Norway pranced inside, clad in a full-body fox costume. "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY~?!" He danced around the room, circling the five of you into a huddle.

"Uh... what's going on?" You asked carefully.

Norway continued to skip around and sing, "Frakaka-kaka-kakaka-kaw!"

Iceland looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

Finland giggled.

Denmark sweatdropped.

While Sweden kept on the emotionless face.

Groaning, you turned to them, "You guys really need to keep Norway off the internet."

* * *

**A.N.:** I'M SORRY; I JUST HAD TO~! XD

I WISH I COULD POST A LINK TO THE VIDEO-! I ALMOST DIED LAUGHING WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT GUY WAS FROM NORWAY! XD

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Vampire!Romania— "Tasted of Blood" PART 1 OF 2_


	15. Tasted of Blood (PT1) (Vampire Romania)

**Tasted of Blood {Part 1 of 2} {Vampire!Romania x Reader}**

* * *

_"I look at you and what I see is how much I hate you when you breathe."_

* * *

**Warning**: Due to this being a **vampire** fic, there will be many **mentions of blood**. Also **graphic violence**, via some irritating **nightmares**. Adult **language**, as usual. Very **dark**. This story** doesn't work well with the sensitive**, FYI. Also contains **'lime' content**— beware (;

* * *

Your lungs felt like they were about to burst.

Your head was swelling, your heart throbbing, your breaths were coming out ragged and harsh. Despite the exhaustion and immense pain in your knee, you continued on running.

The chilly October air caused your breath to come out in visible puffs, freezing the inside of your mouth each time you inhaled sharply. Your legs felt sore from sprinting for so long, but you ignored the pain.

It was difficult to navigate through the thick woods—and the fact that it was dark and cold outside didn't make things any easier. The full moon casted a helpful glow, for it was the only source of light that you had.

You stopped momentarily. You listened hard for any movement, but sensed none. Whatever had been chasing you was now gone.

You bent over and rested your hands on your knees, breathing out heavily. You were sure your predators were nothing other than stray dogs, but the way they chased you was frightening. They somehow seemed _larger_ than dogs—coyotes or wolves perhaps. The thought made you freeze in terror once more.

What were you guys thinking—going into the forbidden woods on Halloween night? The air was thick with fog, the tree's branches were pointy and sharp, and there were wild animals roaming around. No one had seen a wolf or bear in ages, but as of tonight, you could prove them wrong.

And what's worse, _you_ had to be the one to get lost. You stopped following your friends for a moment to fix your costume, and when you looked up, they were gone.

Now you were stranded- most likely in the _middle_ of the creepy forest- with no one to guide you out. When you realized you were lost, you'd noticed you weren't on the trails anymore. You were in an unmarked area.

You sighed, and rubbed your stinging knee. Earlier when you were running for your life, you'd tripped on a low tree branch and busted your knee open. _Exactly what happens in the horror movies_, you thought irritably. You wiped away the gushing blood, just barely realizing how much it hurt. You'd probably been running on pure adrenaline earlier, and now the agony was starting to kick in.

You looked around once more, but to no avail. Neither your friends nor a trail were anywhere in sight. You had to keep going until you found an exit.

You began limping in a random direction, hoping it wouldn't lead you to the deep, dark, dangerous lake.

That really was the name of it, though._ Deep and Dark and Dangerous._ Whoever came up with that name was dead-on. No one swam there, and not just because it was constantly freezing. The water was so dark that you couldn't even see your ankles when stepping in. Plus it really _was_ deep. The few people who had actually tried swimming there drowned a few years ago.

_Gosh, what kind of town do I live in?_ you thought solemnly. There's a forbidden forest, a dangerous lake, and groups of witchcraft-obsessed weirdos who hang around there. Not to mention your town was often covered in gray clouds or thick with dark fog.

"'The perfect Halloween town'." You repeated what your city friends had told you. "'Can we go trick or treating at your place? It'd be so much fun!'" You were angrily mumbling their exact words. "'And can we go to that forbidden forest place? I bet it'd be so cool at night! Especially on Halloween.'"

You scoffed, and continued limping. "Yeah right. You guys are idiots." You felt like you could never forgive them for making you come here.

You continued on limping in the darkness. The tall trees were starting to block the moonlight, making it harder to see. The wind blew eerily, causing the leaves to whisper in the night. The branches swung back and forth, in tune with the harsh winds.

It wasn't long until you heard the sound of running water. _Oh no…_ you thought glumly. _Exactly where I didn't want to end up._

But you had to admit, you were curious. You had never seen the infamous lake in person.

Limping a few more feet, the dark bay came into view. The water rumbled past, giving it a stream-like appearance.

"'Kay, I've seen it, time to go." You told yourself quickly. You knew it would be dangerous to get any closer with a bad knee.

Though as you turned, you noticed something that _seemingly_ hadn't been there before_. Is that… a mansion?_

Your jaw dropped in awe. And not because the mansion was enormous. But because it was constructed in an _ancient gothic_ theme, no lie_. Can this place get any creepier?_ you mentally complained.

You were ninety-nine percent sure that the mansion was all-black. Though it was hard to tell at night. But that could explain why you hadn't noticed it at first.

You glanced around, and heard an owl _hoo hoo_ in the distance. Bats flew in groups among the dark sky. "This is getting ridiculous." You said aloud. What was this, a terribly written horror fanfiction?

You contemplated knocking on the gothic-themed front door. Whoever was in there could help, right? They could show you the exit to the woods. Or you could use their phone to call someone.

But the mansion somehow looked like it was abandoned. Cobwebs were everywhere, the gargoyle statues looked like they hadn't been dusted in years, and the lawn obviously hadn't been tended to for a long time…

Plus this place was giving you the creeps. The backyard looked horrible—with all the fallen gravestones and what not. The grass was way overgrown. And the statues looked like they were glaring at you. And the-

-WAIT, WHAT?

Go back.

You listened to the alarms in the back of your mind. You glanced back to where you had just been looking, and sure enough—you weren't imagining things.

_There was a cemetery in the fucking backyard._

Now fully afraid, you began limping backwards. The familiar sound of four-legged sprinting became audible again. In the distance, you heard a wolf howling. The bushes near you began to shake, and you instantly understood.

You ran for your life again.

Though you were still creeped out by the mansion and whoever may or may not live in it, you immediately ran over to the front door and started banging frantically on the black wood. "Help! Somebody help me, please!" You shouted, as the wolves jumped out of the bushes and ran after you.

Just as the enormous dog-like creatures got to the front yard, the door opened.

Now to be completely honest, you were expecting something of an elderly, overweight gothic-obsessed man. One who would be wearing all-black, with crazy hair that stuck up in several places. You thought he might look like a Tim Burton wanna-be, what with the massive gothic house, in the middle of the forbidden forest, with the country's most dangerous lake nearby, and the cemetery… and everything…

But, oh wow, were you wrong.

Surprisingly, the boy who appeared in front of you looked around your age. Sixteen or seventeen perhaps.

And goddamn, was he _hot_.

His mesmerizing eyes were crimson red, and he had shaggy, straight, side-parted light brown hair with a small red top hat on the side. One yellow ribbon and one red ribbon fell from the hat down to his slim shoulder.

He was wearing a red trench coat, with black-and-white-striped sleeve cuffs. Beneath it he wore black slacks and brown lace-up, knee-length boots.

He smiled gently at you, showing off a pair of fanged teeth. You noticed he had a small pearl-like earring on his left ear. "Hello there, darling." God, even his voice was perfect.

You were momentarily speechless. Somehow, your heart began beating faster than it had been when the wolves were chasing you.

Speaking of the wolves…

You broke out of your trance, and turned around. The wolves were still there, but they had slowed their running to a slow trotting. They came into the porch light, their tails wagging, tongues panting, acting as if they were common house dogs.

One excitedly jumped up, accidentally clawing at your waist.

"Down Lucifer." You heard the boy command.

The wolf (dog?) instantly listened and backed off.

You glanced back at the house owner, wide-eyed. He grinned sweetly, "Sorry about them. I've tried training them not to kill people, but they don't always listen."

You cringed. He said that so casually.

He got down on his knees beside you, his left shoulder brushing against your bare leg. He pet the three wolves cheerfully, giving them enough hugs and love to satisfy them for the moment. "You're such good little wolves, you know that? I love you guys. You're so cute~!" When he was done, he sent them back into the woods.

You stood there, frozen in the doorway. _What. The fuck. Was going on?_

When he stood back up, he faced you again. A look of guilt instantly struck his face. "I'm really sorry. You're a guest. I shouldn't have given them more attention than you,"

Once again breaking out of your reverie, you frantically shook your head. "N-No, it's okay, really. I thought those things were going to _eat_ me until you showed up…"

He smiled at you again, nearly making your heart melt. "What can I do for you, darling?"

You looked down, suddenly embarrassed. You told him how you got lost in the woods and needed to use his phone to call your parents.

"Hm? I don't have a telephone. I'm a bit too old-fashioned for that. But you can stay here for the night, if you'd like?"

You blushed a bit, but thought it over anyways. Normally you wouldn't be okay with staying in a stranger's home, but this guy didn't seem dangerous. Plus it was late, and you probably woke him up. You knew you must be far from the forest's exit, too. And he was so kind. You weren't sure if you could reject his offer.

"How about it, darling? I could take a look at that knee of yours,"

Bashfully, you nodded. You'd almost forgotten about your bleeding knee. If you didn't take care of it soon, it could get infected. He probably had everything you needed.

His face lit up happily, and his grin once again flashed two pointy fangs. "Great! It's been a while since I've had… company," He stretched out an arm to you, offering his hand. "My name is Romania and I'll be your host tonight. Tell me, darling, what is your name?"

You giggled a bit, and told him your name. He really _was_ old-fashioned; it was cute. You shook his leather-gloved hand, which felt oddly cold.

"So very lovely to meet you," He stepped back and bowed; left arm against his chest while the other gestured to his home, "Please do come in~" He purred, never breaking eye contact with you.

You grinned and walked past him, thinking about how he was such a great guy.

Though as soon as your back was to him… he smirked maliciously, his red eyes began to glow with danger, and his sharp fangs peeked out—eager.

_Take my hand doll face don't be afraid_

_I only want to decorate the walls with your brains!_

"Your house is huge. Do you have a big family?" You asked as you glanced around the large entryway.

Romania silently appeared over your shoulder; startling you a bit. "No. I live alone." He whispered into your ear from behind.

You jumped in surprise. First, that was a little weird. Second, _he lives alone_? "You're here all by yourself in this gigantic mansion? Don't you get lonely?" You blurted without thinking.

He walked beside you, leading you up the tall spiral staircase. With a sigh, he said, "Yes, I miss my dear little brother Moldova. But he's living with his adoptive parents now."

You gasped a little as you limped up the stairs, "Adopted? Are you guys…-"

"-Orphans? Yes. Our real parents left us only with this mansion and their fortune. I'm legally an adult; an emancipated minor. But the court wouldn't let me take care of my little brother. So he had to go with an adoptive family," He noticed you limping, and scowled. "Why didn't you tell me how much it bothered you?"

Before you could respond, he gently grabbed your arm and placed it over his shoulders. His other arm snaked around your waist, letting you lean into him heavily.

"You don't have to do that…" You nearly whispered; cheeks tinged with pink.

He smiled down at you softly, "It's okay. You're injured. Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He led you up the stairs, down a hallway, and into a large gothic bathroom.

You leaned against him the whole time, glad to have some pressure off your aching knee. The blood had already dried up, but the wound was still open_. But something seems weird_… you thought to yourself. _It's so warm in here. So why does he feel so cold?_

Once inside the spacious restroom, Romania quickly picked you up and placed you on the counter. "The medicine cabinet's down here." He commented, getting on his knees to open the cabinet below the sink.

You blushed as he got down; your legs were spread open and he was directly beneath them. But you couldn't close them because they'd get in his way. Trying to distract yourself as he rummaged through the cabinet, you glanced in the mirror. _Ugh, I look terrible,_ you thought, frowning at your appearance.

Somehow, your friends had convinced you to go trick-or-treating as a 'zombie-cheerleader', since they were all going as different zombies. One was a zombie princess; another was a zombie bride, while the other was the zombie slayer.

It was hard for them to convince you to do it. But when you finally did, you refused to wear the zombie body paint. It was just too ugly. You couldn't understand why they'd want to wear it, or why they'd even love zombies as much as they do. Damn that _Walking Dead_ show.

Needless to say, without the makeup, you looked more like an average cheerleader. Short pleated skirt and all. Which only added to your slight discomfort of Romania's position.

"Alright, here's everything." He stood back up; dropping some hand towels, peroxide, cotton balls, Neosporin, bandages, and a roll of gauze onto the counter.

He remained standing between your legs and placed his cold hands on your waist. He scooted you down a bit more so he could get to work. _Well excuse you?_ you were almost tempted to say. His hands lingered on your waist a little longer than necessary, and he slowly slid them down your thighs to your injured knee. _Also unnecessary._ His touch was soft, gentle, and chilling. It gave you goose bumps and a shiver down your spine.

He eyed the bottle of peroxide with discomfort. "You know what this is, right?" He asked carefully, holding up the bottle.

You sighed, "Yeah. It's that peroxide stuff. You pour it over a cut to clean the bacteria. But it stings like hell."

He nodded. "Exactly. But I have something else we could use…" He opened a drawer, and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear substance.

"What's that…?" You asked, eyeing it uncomfortably.

_One more time_

_For the broken hearted_

_Two more times_

_For my dearly departed_

_Three time whore_

_Cupid's coming for you_

_Down down down_

_Karma's gonna get you_

"It's filled with something that will make the healing go by faster. And it kills the bacteria too. So don't you think it's better than using peroxide?" He was lying through his fanged teeth, but you had no clue.

"Well… I don't know… I'm not too fond of shots…" You responded warily.

He tried to hide the clenching of his jaw, the angry fist around the poison-filled syringe, and the irritated glow of his crimson eyes. Looking away, he cheerfully said, "Okay. Peroxide it is then."

He began treating you, moving as carefully as a licensed doctor. _He's so sweet and gentle_, you thought lovingly. Until he got to the peroxide part. You could've sworn he splashed on way more than was needed, but didn't he know what he was doing? Either way, the stinging in your knee was nearly unbearable as the powerful liquid oozed through the wound, killing off any bacteria from the dirt and branches.

Once your knee was clean and bandaged, he moved to help you down from the counter. But you didn't notice and tried to jump down. The movement caused you to fall into his arms; your face pressed against his throat. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" You murmured quickly.

He pressed his face into your hair and mumbled quietly, "It's okay, darling~" He inhaled deeply, loving the delicious scent of you. He could hardly stand it. _Patience_, he told himself. _The time will come soon enough. _He subconsciously tightened his arms around your waist; pressing you harder against his chest.

You blushed madly—your totally sexy host was hugging you to him. And you were super enjoying it. Except his inhuman coldness. That was a turn-off. Plus, you didn't want to admit you liked him yet. Not while you were staying in his house.

When he started running his freezing hands up and down your back, you knew enough was enough. Sure you wanted him to like you too, but not now. You pulled away, a bit faster than intended.

"Oh… sorry," He looked away shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled with embarrassment, "I just got a little carried away there." The faint pink blush on his cheeks sealed the deal: He looked adorable as hell. "I guess I just needed a friend."

Your heart almost broke. "You… needed a friend?"

He nodded, smiling gently. "Yes. But it's okay, don't worry about it. Now let me lead you to a bedroom."

Once he found a suitable guest bedroom, you ran inside and plopped down on the fluffy king-sized bed. "Hey, this is huge! It's like a five-star hotel suite." You gushed.

"Oh, it's nothing…" He waved it off.

While you continued rolling around the comforter and millions of pillows, Romania discreetly pulled out a 10-inch cord from his coat pocket. He slyly placed it between both of his thumbs and forefingers, pulling it taut. Yes, this would do just fine.

_I look at you_

_And what I see_

_Is how much I hate you when you breathe_

He plopped down on the bed with you, cord hidden in the fist of his right hand. "Everything is to your liking, I presume?"

You popped your head out from beneath a mound of soft pillows, "Yup, I love it."

He smirked seductively, "Excellent." He lay down next to you, a couple pillows keeping a barrier between you two.

Still, you couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Even though he was a good four feet away. "I didn't think your house would be this beautiful. To be honest, from the outside, I thought it looked abandoned,"

He chuckled, scooting a bit closer. "I understand. I've thought about hiring a professional gardener to take care of it for me. And maybe a chef or two. And possibly a butler…" He trailed off, grabbing the closest pillow and hugging it to his chest. It just so happened to be the pillow separating you two. "A whole staff wouldn't be so bad. I've just been so lonely these days..."

That was it; you didn't care anymore. You removed the last pillow that was between you two, and scooted over to lie directly next to him. "I'm sorry. You must've had a rough past."

He threw the pillow over his shoulder, and shifted onto his shoulder to face you. "Indeed. My mother and father passed only a few years ago…" A look of sadness crossed his crimson eyes, and you felt like you could just hug him and squeeze him tight and hold him like a teddy bear.

He scooted the last few inches till you were nearly face-to-face with each other. "But, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really…" He gently rubbed your bare upper arm, caressing it lovingly.

The look on your face said it all. He had succeeded in gaining your trust. And his fake sob story made you feel bad for him—which only made things easier.

You looked up into his sad red eyes. "I wish there was something I could do to help,"

He looked down at you, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Well, there _is_ one thing-"

Just as he began his sentence, a loud clap of thunder overpowered his voice. Startled, you turned your body and looked over to the window. "There's going to be a storm tonight?"

He smirked dangerously. With your back to him, things would go by much smoother and quieter. He took the thin but strong cord from his fist and pulled it taut between his fingers, readying for the attack.

Though just as he was about to move in for your neck, you turned and faced him again. Surprised, he instantly dropped the cord. It fell to the fluffy comforter and slid down the crack between the bed's headboard and the wall. _Damn, so close_, he cursed within his mind.

"Well… I've wanted to thank you, Romania. For letting me stay here for the night. It was really kind of you." Smiling sweetly, you ran your fingers through his silky brown locks.

Trying to maintain his fake gentlemanly composure, he grinned back. "The pleasure's all mine."

As soon as the words left his lips, you paused—hand still in his soft beige hair. You felt like you both were getting a little _too_ intimate. You had only met tonight and yet you were already in bed together… literally.

He noticed your hesitance, and slowly raised his hand to yours. He stroked it softly, pressing your palm against his chilled cheek.

Heart racing, you pulled it away. You didn't _want_ to, but who knows how much wiser and more experienced this guy is?

Feeling a bit guilty, you looked up at his crushed expression. His crestfallen face reminded you of a sad little puppy rejected of playtime. Your rejection obviously hadn't helped his emotional problems either.

"Well…" He sat up, and adjusted his red top hat. "Why don't you wash up for dinner? I'll have a hot shower ready for you down the hall. Come down to the dining room whenever you're ready." He slid off the large bed and walked out of the room.

_…Now I feel bad_, you thought shamefully. He obviously liked you and was hoping for maybe a kiss or two.

_But… I shouldn't_, you reminded yourself. Though he was kind and polite, he was still a stranger to you. _But he's such a sweetheart... and so, __**so**__ cute.._. You giggled at the thought. He was probably the cutest guy you'd ever met. _Wait till my friends hear about this. They'll be so jealous. Serves them right for ditching me in the middle of the forbidden forest._

You got off the bed, and headed down the hallway. Romania had said he'd have the shower ready. Once you got there, the water was already running and steam was on the mirror. But Romania wasn't in sight. He was probably downstairs, making something to eat.

Looking around the enormous bathroom, you noticed he'd left a crisp white robe folded on the counter for you. _He's such a good host_, you thought to yourself. He'll probably offer to wash your clothes (read: Halloween costume) once you're out.

Humming to yourself, you got ready for the shower. It was probably the most luxurious restroom you'd ever been in. The showerhead was square and large, practically making a waterfall of steaming water splash down. _This is practically a spa_, you realized.

As you enjoyed yourself in the expensive shower, Romania crept out from the room closest to the bathroom. Slyly, he walked over to the door, clutching the knife in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were almost white.

_Lovely slits around your neck_

_Started in love_

_Ended in death_

He gently turned the knob, and was pleased to see you'd left it unlocked. Your humming combined with the roar of the waterfall and the exhaust fan managed to tune out his entrance. He walked silently over to the stone shower, stopping on the wall next to the shower's entryway.

Though just as he was about to raise the knife, the water stopped.

He froze—it was now almost silent. He quickly dropped down and hid behind a counter.

You stepped out, water dripping from your bare body as you grabbed a towel.

As you began drying off and continued humming, you didn't notice the wide-eyed, jaw-dropped, blushing boy from behind the counter.

He covered his mouth to keep from moaning, but couldn't force his lustful eyes off you. He growled quietly at the tightening in his pants.

Sure, you were his prey, his soon-to-be meal, but that didn't change the fact that he could be attracted to you. Especially when naked. Your dripping skin only made his urge for your blood even stronger. He could barely stand the wait to cut you open.

He almost lost it while tending to your cut, but he made himself wait. He hadn't drank human blood in months and wanted to savor this lucky chance. He didn't want a fight, a loud struggle, or to make a bloody mess. He wouldn't let it be wasted.

After you slipped on the fluffy robe, picked up your dirt-covered clothes, and stepped out of the bathroom, Romania made his escape. He took the shortcut to the kitchen, glad he'd already prepared dinner just in case he failed again.

You sighed happily as you walked down the long hallways. You were pretty sure you wouldn't get lost; the light at the end of the hall was a dead giveaway that's where the dining room was. As you got there, Romania was there waiting for you. "Hello darling. Have a nice shower?"

You looked up, hearts practically in your eyes. Why was Romania so perfect? And people say chivalry's dead. Romania's living proof that there are still good, honest, polite guys out there. You wondered if you were going to fall in love by the end of the night.

_Your pretty eyes are in a daze_

_No expression_

_On your face_

Remembering that he was still waiting for an answer, you quickly nodded. "Yeah, it was great. Thanks for letting me wash up. And what should I…" You looked down at your costume.

"Oh, no worries. I'll take them. In the meantime you can sit down and have a drink." He tried to say it casually as he took the clothes from you, hoping you wouldn't detect the trap. He knew you trusted him, but he had to be careful if he wanted things to go a certain way.

As he turned a corner into the laundry room, he grinned in victory. This time, his plan wouldn't fail. No one suspects anything from a warm cup of tea, do they? The drugs in your cup would knock you out within a minute of consumption.

_No screaming!_

_No breathing!_

_Just you pleading_

_Oh my God_

_I think she's bleeding_

You were glancing around the kitchen and dining room. You wished there was something you could do to help. You saw he had prepared tomato soup, which looked delicious on a stormy night like this one.

You noticed he'd been slicing up tomatoes before he left to put your clothes in the washer_. I can help with that at least_, you thought. You picked up the kitchen knife, which felt heavy and foreign to you.

Holding one tomato half over the cutting board, you began to slice. Though it wasn't long before your thoughts shifted to Romania again. _I wonder what's taking him so long? I kind of miss him already…_- You shook your head; you didn't want to become too attached or clingy.

_But he's so wonderful. He'd make a great boyfriend. I wonder if something could actually happen between us?..._ As you thought about what a life filled with Romania would be like, you weren't paying enough attention to the knife in your hand.

"Ouch!" You whisper-yelled, dropping the knife. You'd accidentally cut the tips of your pointer and middle fingers, and they were already dripping blood.

Romania instantly appeared. The words _'Oh my God, I think she's bleeding'_ echoed in his mind. "Are you alri-" His eyes widened when he realized you really _were_ bleeding.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help, it was an accide-" Before you could finish, Romania had already walked across the kitchen to you. Without hesitation, he grabbed your hand and placed the tips of your bleeding fingers into his mouth.

_One more time_

_For the broken hearted_

_Two more times_

_For my dearly departed_

_Three time whore_

_Cupid's coming for you_

_Down down down_

_Karma's gonna get you_

"R-Romania?" You stuttered, a warm blush across your cheeks. You felt your heart speed up and that familiar 'butterfly' feeling in your stomach. His tongue slid over your cuts, making your whole body feel hot. As he sucked gently on the wound, you couldn't deny that the whole gesture was a bit of a turn-on.

When he removed your two fingers from his mouth, he wiped the side of his lips. His eyes were shadowed from view. A drop of your blood landed on his clothing.

_You got blood_

_On my favorite shirt_

_Fuck you bitch_

_I'll make you hurt_

"Does it feel better?" He mumbled hoarsely.

Looking away, you breathed out quietly, "Yeah. A lot better." And it was true. The cut was no longer bleeding, your fingers were clean of blood, and his soft tongue worked better than any medicine.

"Well, shall I serve you?"

When you both had your bowls, Romania set his on the counter to pull out your chair for you_. So chivalrous and perfect,_ you thought. "Thank you." He nodded and started eating.

As he did, you noticed his soup looked different than yours. "Hey, isn't your tomato soup a bit thinner than mine?" You blurted out curiously.

He dropped his spoon in surprise. The clanking sound against the bowl echoed through the dining room. "Oh, it's just…" He hoped you wouldn't notice the metallic scent coming from his bowl of 'soup'. "Mine doesn't have certain ingredients. I'm, um… allergic to some of the spices I used for yours. But I thought you'd like them, so I added them to yours and kept them away from mine." There. A good lie for being thought up on the spot.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." You wanted to tell him that he didn't have to risk getting an allergic reaction for you, but stayed quiet. You didn't want him to think you didn't appreciate it. Besides, his tomato soup really _was_ delicious.

You ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until another question popped into your mind. "Hey Romania, can I ask you another question?" You weren't sure if you should ask or not, but the question had been plaguing your mind since you first stepped inside the mansion.

"Sure, anything."

Trying to act casual, you swirled your spoon around the bowl as you asked, "Why is there a cemetery in the backyard?"

Romania stared at you with discomfort, but you didn't notice. "Back in the 1800's, this mansion used to be a funeral home." He glanced again at your untouched tea cup.

"Oh…" You looked down, slightly troubled to hear this was where countless dead bodies had been—but that was over two hundred years ago.

He nodded, and looked back down at his own cup. "Have you tried the tea? I made it myself. My own special blend." He pressed.

_Girl you got something_

_That you deserved_

_Your spot in Hell_

_Just got reserved _

You looked at him apologetically. "I haven't… I'm really sorry. It's just that, if I drink tea or coffee in the evening, I won't be able to sleep at night…" You trailed off, guilty that you couldn't try his specially made drink.

Before he could respond, a spoon dropped from the table. "I'll pick it up." He said as he bent down below the table.

As soon as you couldn't see him, he grounded his teeth furiously. His face twisted with anger, he snatched up the spoon he'd purposely dropped.

He sat up, his face as calm and composed as when he'd first went down. He glanced at you sweetly, "I know it's late, but would you care to watch a movie with me?"

* * *

**A.N.:** Oh noes, it's over ?! D':

Pfft, of course not. Part 2 will be coming soon. I really wish I didn't have to split this one-shot in two, but it was over 10,000 words… too long for a one-shot IMO…

About the song. Well for starters it's "Happy Violentine's Day" by Blood on the Dance Floor. I usually don't like that band, but when I heard the song—it was just really creepy and totally inspired this story. This is my first song-fic, so go easy on meh. The lyrics aren't finished yet; they'll be resumed in the Part 2. Oh, and they have a meaning that's more tied in to the story than you think; you'll also see that in Part 2.

The 'warning' stuff at the top was dead serious. The blood, violence, and sexy scenes will finally occur in Part 2. Oh gosh, now I'm really excited for you to read it. Romania is _so fucking hawt_ *.*

Ofc, he's not really a vampire, but I just had to go with that idea. Sorry for the long A.N., too. Oh and it's nowhere near Halloween but I decided to use it anyway, deal with it~ …Another thing. I may have made Romania a bit more old-fashioned and chivalrous than he really is, but it was for the sake of the story :3 You like it, right?

Review or else Romania's gonna come and get you~! ;0

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Vampire!Romania— "Tasted of Blood" __PART 2 OF 2_


	16. Tasted of Blood (PT2) (Vampire Romania)

**Tasted of Blood {Vampire!Romania x Reader} {Part 2 of 2}**

* * *

_"I gave you my life… so I'm taking yours."_

* * *

**Warning**: Due to this being a **vampire** fic, there will be many **mentions of blood**. Also **graphic** **violence**, via some irritating **nightmares**. Adult **language**, as usual. Very **dark**. This story **doesn't work well with the sensitive,** FYI. Also contains **'lime' content**— beware (;

* * *

About half an hour later, you were in the theater room with Romania. It had a ninety-inch flat screen television and theater-inspired seats. As soon as you'd walked in, you turned to him, awestruck, "You have a theater room but no cell phone?"

To which he'd responded with a giddy laugh and response of, "It's mostly for my ancient black-and-white movies."

As he got comfortable on the seats, you looked through his shelves of movies. Though most of them really _were_ old black-and-white films, some even silent; you still came across quite a few newer movies.

You almost had a heart attack when you noticed a certain movie. Or, a certain _saga_. You couldn't believe a guy like him would have these. You tried to stifle a laugh, but he heard anyway. "What's so funny over there?" He asked from across the room.

You giggled, and held up all five of the _Twilight_ movies. "You really have these?"

All was silent for a moment, and Romania didn't move. You tried to keep from bursting into laughter.

After another few seconds, he facepalmed.

That was when you couldn't hold it in anymore. You laughed as he blushed and said, "I-I was planning on burning those!"

"Oh, yeah right," You said sarcastically. "You may be rich but I don't believe that." You giggled again as you read the back cover of _Breaking Dawn Part 2._

"It's true…" He mumbled, hiding his flushed face.

"Hey, it's alright. It's kind of cute actually." You admitted, setting down _Breaking Dawn Part 2_ and holding up _Part 1_ to your face.

"Oh, shut up." His childish response made you giggle again. "…So, do _you_ like those movies?" He asked after a moment.

"I haven't seen either of these," You held up the last two movies in the series. "Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Hm? I don't pay attention to that nonsense…" He looked away, obviously still trying to deny that he likes _The Twilight Saga._

"Well I'm Team Edward~!" You sang as you popped _Breaking Dawn Part 1 _into the DVD player. "Vampires are so hot." You blurted.

Romania covered his face with his hands. _Oh, the irony of that,_ he thought to himself. "What do you know about vampires other than stuff from _Twilight_?"

You plopped down in a seat next to him. "Not much. That they're scared of crosses? Allergic to garlic? Only come out at night?"

"…All wrong." He mumbled quietly.

You looked up at him, just as the lights dimmed and previews started showing. Ignoring the TV, you moved up the armrest separating you from Romania. "Hey, look at me?" You asked curiously.

He did as you said, turning in his seat to face you. "What is it, darling?"

Without responding, you stood on your knees and gently grabbed his face. You slid up his top lip and analyzed his pointy fangs.

"Oh, those?" He mumbled through his slightly-open mouth.

"Why do you have fangs anyway? Earlier I thought they were just for your Halloween costume or something."

He chuckled, and moved away from your prying hands. "It's a funny story, actually…" He was asked the question a lot, so he had a story for it. And it wasn't completely fake, either. "I was arguing with someone I didn't like much. I hated her, actually. Still do. Name's Hungary. Yeah, she punched me in the mouth. And it chipped my left tooth; making it look almost like a fang. Then my friend England used some kind of black magic to reshape it, but it only gave me real, identical fangs."

He left out the actual happenings, such as Hungary chipping his fang and England accidentally using his magic to make them more crooked. It took months to grow back his normal fangs. But this was a long time ago.

You laughed at the story. People talked a lot about black magic and witchcraft in your town, and normal people were pretty much used to it by now. You just didn't expect Romania to be a believer of it. You honestly thought it was fake, but would go along with it for Romania.

The movie started, and as it went on, you thought more and more about how much Romania reminded you of an actual vampire. But that was just silly. Stuff like that only existed in movies like _Twilight_.

Then once the movie got to a sex scene, you momentarily stopped thinking and started panicking.

You didn't know if you should cover your eyes, or watch it with a poker face, or not pay attention. You didn't even want to glance in Romania's direction; who was seated right next to you. _Awkward._

His only response to the scene was to side-peek at you and chuckle at your embarrassment.

As the two grinded against each other, started pulling off clothes, and kissed passionately, you fidgeted in your seat. You crossed and uncrossed your legs. But no matter how much you squirmed, you couldn't bear to ignore the burning desire to do exactly what was happening on-screen— with Romania.

Almost dying of curiosity, you couldn't help but steal a look at your host.

Romania had his head propped against his hand with his elbow against the armrest; appearing either bored or uninterested. He caught you looking and grinned. "Oh, you wanted to give me a kiss?"

Stunned, you shook your head frantically. He _had_ to have been teasing. "N-No, it's just I'm a bit awkward about this…"

He looked you over, "Clearly." He felt around the inside of his pocket to touch the smooth hand gun, wondering why he hasn't shot it yet.

For some reason, the phrase _It's not time yet,_ kept ringing through his mind. He couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

Plus, at the end of the movie, he realized he'd forgotten to reload the bullets.

"Alright, it's finally over," You yawned once the credits started rolling, stretching your arms up.

"You tired?" He asked quietly—almost inaudible.

You rubbed your sleepy eyes, "Yeah. I think I'm going to bed now. Thanks so much for tonight; you really helped me out," You said as you stood up, and the lights automatically turned back on.

He also stood up. "You're very welcome. It was my pleasure. I'll walk you to your room."

The storm outside was still raging as he walked you to the guestroom. Raindrops streaked down on the windows, and the heavy winds blew hard and loud against the mansion.

Once you got to your room and stepped inside, you turned to face your host once more. "Thanks again. You're a nice person, Romania." You told him with a friendly grin.

He was standing in the doorframe. "No problem. I enjoyed your company. Maybe we can do this again sometime…" He looked away, embarrassed.

_So_ _he would like to see me again?..._ You wondered. _Would it count as a date if we saw each other again?_ "I'd like that," You nearly whispered, and stepped a bit closer to him.

He grinned boyishly. "Okay," He followed your example and stepped a little closer. "There's no rush in leaving. You can sleep in as long as you want." He reminded as he gently moved a strand of your hair to behind your ear.

You nearly shivered at his chilled touch. His hand slid down from your ear and down your cheek, lingering against the side of your neck. His fingertips pressed against the back of your neck, and his face was so close. He stared down at your lips, only inches away.

Your eyes widened when you realized what he was doing. _He wants a kiss,_ you knew. But now wasn't the time. You had just met him a few hours ago.

Just as he slowly began to pull your face to his lips, you turned your head and suddenly wrapped your arms around his neck. "Have a good night, Romania." You mumbled as you gave him the quick hug.

His jaw almost dropped in surprise. _Rejected again._

You squeezed him once for encouragement. His soft brown hair tickled your cheek. His shoulders felt so thin, yet elegant. It almost hurt you to reject him so clearly.

He blushed a bit as he felt your chest press against his. He could feel your rapid heartbeat. _It's there, pumping so much blood, just for me…_ he thought in the back of his mind as he wrapped his arms around your waist. He felt you hug him tighter, and he did the same.

You almost melted into the tight embrace—nearly gave in to the urge. You wanted to _kiss him senseless_. But that would have to wait. You were all alone, in a huge mansion, a few steps away from a bed. Things could escalate way higher than expected.

He pulled your waist against his and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my room?"

You felt your face blush. You were starting to feel really warm. And judging by the… _feel_… of his waist against yours, so was he. "…I can't," You whispered back after a few seconds.

At that very moment, he almost felt the need to hug you tighter—around the neck. With his hands. Against your throat. Because he wanted you to suffocate. "That… took a lot of courage to ask…" He admitted shyly, a blush on his cheeks as he avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry…" You pulled away. His embarrassed smile looked so cute. You placed your hand on the door, about to close it. "Maybe next time," You admitted quickly as you shut it. "Good night!" You sang from behind the closed door.

_Next time, huh…_ He thought to himself as he stared at the shut bedroom door_. I hope I won't have to take you up on that offer._

And with that, he shuffled down the halls.

Meanwhile, you pressed your back against the door. As you slid down the wood and down to the carpet, you sighed heavily. _If only he knew…_ you thought to yourself. Why does he insist on taking steps so fast?

While out in that creepy forest, you never expected to find someone like him. He was like the freaking love of your life. You'd never liked a guy so much, so fast. In fact, you doubted you'd ever liked _anyone_ this much. And you'd only known Romania for a few hours.

He was just so unique, chivalrous, caring, honest, gentle, and adorable. God, he was _so_ adorable. That boy's level of cuteness should be illegal.

But he seemed to have a naughty side. And that was just _hot_. Major turn-on.

You tried not to think about it. You sighed again; he was gone. Why did you make him leave again? Stupid.

You wondered if your clothes were dry yet. Oh well, it didn't matter. You were fine with sleeping in the robe; it was so fuzzy and comfortable.

You got up and walked over to the bed. Once you pulled the covers over, you collapsed onto the mattress. You had barely realized how exhausted you were. Turning off the lamp, you quickly fell into a deep slumber.

_You looked around, terrified. You were in the gothic mansion, everything was dark. The lighting had caused the power to go out. Every turn you took, someone tried to kill you. There was a person with a knife, another with a gun, one with a poison-filled syringe, another with knock-out drugs, and more. They chased you with chainsaws, demanding to spray your brains on the walls. They wanted to cut you open. They wanted to splatter your blood all over the place. They wanted to murder you in any way they possibly could._

_As you ran for dear life, you noticed they all had one thing in common. Though it was dark and they were mostly covered in shadows, you often caught the glimpse of a small top hat with two red and yellow ribbons._

_One of them caught up to you, an ax in his hand. He laughed maniacally as he made you fall, and stood over you with the ax above his head. "Sweet dreams." He sniggered darkly. You screamed as the ax flew down to your head with lightning speed; catching a glimpse of the murderer—his red eyes glowing with insanity._

You bolted upright. Sweat drenched your body, you had a pounding headache, and your heart felt like it was about to jump out of your chest. You breathed heavily, goose bumps all over your arms despite the immense heat.

Just as you realized it was only a nightmare, the bedroom door swung open.

You almost jumped out of your skin when… _he_ … ran inside. "Darling, are you alright? I heard a scream…" Romania had a look of intense worry on his face. He was out of breath; as if he'd just sprinted through the long hallways all the way down to your room.

You looked into his frightened red eyes. Nothing lingered there other than innocence, concern, and apprehension. They were nothing like the eyes of the killer in your dream. "…Yeah, I'm okay," You mumbled after a few seconds. "Just a bad dream."

He sighed in relief, "Okay. I thought someone might've broken in... Or something…" He trailed off, looking away.

All was silent for a moment. You pulled off the bed sheets; it felt much too warm. You looked back up at Romania, and noticed he was still fully dressed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. What time is it?" You asked curiously. The full moon was still visible in the window, though partially covered with black clouds. Rain still splattered on the roof, and you hoped there wouldn't be a power outage.

He checked his antique wristwatch. "It's 3:46 in the morning,"

You looked at him like he was crazy, "Why haven't you gone to sleep yet?"

"Insomnia."

"…Oh," You nodded in understanding. "Glad I didn't wake you then." You joked slightly.

He smiled down at you. "I was just in my library. If you can't fall back asleep, you're welcome to join me."

You thought it over for a moment. You felt wide-awake; you probably couldn't go back to sleep even if you tried. Plus it's not like there was school tomorrow. But to go alone with him after what happened earlier…

You decided to take the chance. You'd hinted enough that you wouldn't do anything with him. Not yet at least. "Okay."

He grinned again, and stretched out his hand to help you up. Taking it, you slid off the bed. Just as you got to your feet, he tightened his hold on your hand and pulled you close. "Or we can do something else?" He whispered suggestively.

"Nice try, but…" You grinned at his cute attempt, "No way in hell, buddy."

You laughed at his adorable pout the whole way to the library.

He walked fast, clearly showing his annoyance. You trailed along behind him, practically skipping to keep up with his long strides. You giggled as he huffed, the ribbons on his small red top hat fluttering behind him. The cute pout was still on his face, which you thought you could never get tired of.

The library, needless to say, was enormous. It fit the rest of the gothic mansion. It had levels of books that reached to the ceiling; some of them dating back to the 1800s, as Romania had pointed out.

You started looking through the books on the lowest shelf, and quickly found one that caught your interest.

Romania was on the other side of the library. He watched you from afar, trying to decide the best way to kill you.

He eyed the replica of a medieval knight's armor next to the bookcase you were looking through. The sword was still in good shape, and positioned in the armored fingers of the standing knight. _That could work, _he thought to himself. At this point he was desperate.

He quietly walked over to you, and saw you had found a book about the Holocaust. _Maybe she won't notice me?... _he wondered.

At that moment, you slammed the book shut. Too gory. And bloody. And depressing. You put the ancient book back into its place, and reached for one a few shelves up. You took a glance at Romania, who appeared close by. "This is a great collection. Did your parents start it?"

He cringed. You noticed him every time, didn't you? "Yes. Plus some of these books were here before we moved in."

You continued trying to reach for the book you wanted, but it was too high up. "Which one do you want? Shorty." You heard Romania say from behind you.

"That one," Without turning around, you pointed up at what appeared to be an old Shakespeare book. "The one that's-" You paused mid-sentence, your face instantly turning red.

Romania had moved forward, pressing his whole body to your back. You could feel him from his chest down to his waist. "This one?" He reached over your shoulder, successfully grabbing _Romeo and Juliet._

He turned to face you, holding the tragedy in his hand. "What's this? You're blushing?" He asked as innocently as possible; though trying to hold back a smirk.

You tried not to let him see your pink cheeks. "You did that on purpose." You grumbled.

"Did what?" He couldn't help it; the satisfied smirk took over his face.

You tried not to laugh. "Quit trying to seduce me,"

"Pfft, I'm not." He pressed the love story to your chest and let it go. You clutched it before it got the chance to fall as he walked over to the couch.

You noticed he pulled another book off the coffee table, and started looking through it. Forgetting the famous piece of literature in your hands, you subconsciously set it down and went over to sit with him. "So what's that you're looking through?" You noticed it had a lot of detailed pictures and descriptions.

He looked up, an excited smile on his face. "Romanian folklore and fairy tales. They're so amazing. I love these." You could tell he genuinely loved what he was telling you about.

He held up the book, which looked at least fifty years old. "I could read these stories for hours,"

Once he mentioned that, you realized how little you actually knew about him. You hadn't yet taken the time to ask him about himself; he was still basically a stranger no matter how much you liked him. "Oh really? Which one's your favorite?" You decided now was a good time to get to know him. _Really_ get to know him.

His grin widened. "This one," He turned a few pages in the book to the Mythology section. "The tale of Ileana Cosanzeana." His red eyes glowed cheerfully, and you could tell that he must have hardly anyone to talk folklore with. You understood the feeling. When you really liked something, but didn't have any friends who were into the same thing, so you had no one to talk about it with.

For a moment there, Romania felt like he was acting like his true self. No fake gentleman-like composure, chivalrous behavior, or calm demeanor. He was being… Romania. Not some host who was trying to seduce his guest into letting her guard down just so he can drink her blood. "Ileana… she's so wonderful. She's supposed to be 'the most beautiful woman on Earth', as she's described,"

"Really…"

He nodded. "Yeah. She's my favorite fairy tale princess. She may be described as a gorgeous angel of the heavens, but… I know someone who's even more beautiful," He watched you blush and look away. Smirking, he scooted closer to you. "It's you, darling."

He couldn't help it. Talking about fairy tale princesses always managed to bring out his romantic side. The last time he told his friend Bulgaria about them, he almost brought out a rose and hit on his own friend by accident. _'You're acting ridiculous',_ Bulgaria had told him. After all, Bulgaria _was_ a male and stuff…

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He could listen to that all day. Your soft voice, disbelieving, along with a blush on your cheeks. It almost made him _not_ want to kill you.

It was too bad you were going to die anyway.

The truth is, he has known you since childhood.

But you, like everyone else, made fun of his love for black magic. As kids, the teasing was never-ending. He was all alone—no one wanted to play with poor little Romania.

That included you. _Especially_ you.

You were in his class—you sat right next to him. He often tried to impress you with his magic tricks and good luck charms, but you always either ignored him or made fun of him_. 'Hey everyone, look at Romania and his dumb little toys!', _and cue the class's laughter. The teacher always made you apologize, and promise to be nice. Of course, you never kept those promises.

He was only a child at the time, but still felt 'that mean girl who sits next to me' was the love of his life. But you continued to tease him, even bully him.

Then one day, he'd had enough. Something snapped in him that day; something he couldn't describe. All he knew was that he simply _couldn't take it_ _anymore_. You'd ruined his life, just like everyone else. They all had to pay. And you… well, he thought you deserved to die.

_I gave you my life_

_So I'm taking yours_

He couldn't believe his luck when you showed up at his front door. He was glad that he'd gone into hiding for the past ten years, or else you would have recognized him. But somehow, you didn't seem so bad anymore.

_She's actually kind of cute. And charming in a way. But does that mean she deserves to live?..._ He wasn't sure anymore. For the past ten years, he'd wanted to murder anyone who had ever looked down on him. That included you; someone whom he thought he could love. But that was such a long time ago—he knew he didn't love you anymore. But now, you seemed like a different person…

"Romania…"

He turned to you, and saw the look of _want_ in your face. Your lips were parted slightly, cheeks dusted with pink, eyes filled with lust _(or was that love?),_ and you were creeping closer to him_. He's so handsome… my heart is pounding… _His lips were all you could think about. You had to have him. _Now_.

He chuckled. At least he had succeeded in seducing you. Those charmed eyes, flushed face, and lustful movements all proved how much you wanted him. _Needed_ him.

_Might as well…_ he thought to himself. You had proven yourself worthy of a genuine kiss. Not an emotionless one used to lower your guard, like he had tried earlier.

_At least she'll die in a passionate way,_ he thought in the back of his mind as he placed a hand on your bare knee.

_Not here to mend_

_The promises that you break_

_I'm just fixing_

_God's only mistake_

You sucked in a breath of surprise when you felt Romania's cold hand on your robe-less knee. You were leaning into him, one of your hands on the couch. You looked up at his face, just a few inches away. _Now will he kiss me?... _you wondered for a moment.

You saw him smirk; his fangs peeking out with excitement. His hand slid up your thigh, over your stomach, across your chest, and up to your shoulder. Before you knew what was happening, he had pushed you down on the couch and straddled your body.

He hovered over you for a moment, and then leaned down. His whole body pressed to yours, caging you in. You didn't have a second to think before his lips covered yours.

You closed your eyes, and focused on the feel of his soft lips. Your heart was throbbing, and hormones were going so crazy that it felt like electricity was shooting up your veins. You instantly got that familiar fluttering in your stomach, along with goose bumps all over your body and a burning feeling down below. The kiss left you in the stars—you almost felt dizzy from the pure bliss and heavenly feeling.

Unable to hold your breath any longer, you pulled away and panted heavily. Romania wasted no time claiming your mouth again. He ran his sweet tongue across your closed lips, pleading for entrance.

You instantly complied and parted your lips a bit. He slid his wet tongue inside and wrapped it around your own, giving you chills of extreme pleasure. You touched your tongue to his, and almost shivered again at the sheer bliss of it. He intensified the kiss, and you pulled your arms up and ran your fingers through his silky hair—balling your hands into fists as he teased the inside of your lower lip with his tongue.

You moaned into his mouth, and you felt him smirk against your lips. "You like that, don't you, darling~?" He purred.

You responded by kissing him harder and more fiercely, pressing his face even closer to yours than it already it was. He slid one hand down from your shoulder and used it to slowly open up your robe—a good distraction.

You gasped slightly and felt yourself heat up even more. Oh yes, you were definitely going all the way with him.

He moved his lips down to the crook of your neck; his soft face giving you a warm, tingling sensation against your throat and collar bone. "Romania…" You moaned out his name, voice full of passion.

He kissed your neck lovingly, and you couldn't help but wrap your legs around his waist. You were already getting impatient.

He nipped and licked at your throat, sucking gently on your skin and leaving bruised marks. He almost didn't want to stop, but the thirst for your blood was starting to overwhelm him.

Unable to bear it any longer, you tugged on his clothes. He paused in surprise; he didn't expect that. You pulled on his trench coat and shirt, and he could tell you _really_ wanted them off.

"Romania…" You almost whined. You let go of his clothes and brought him in for another kiss.

_It's now or never_, he told himself. Deciding to start out slow, he pressed his lips to yours and gently cut your bottom lip with his fangs.

But what he didn't expect was that you'd lick away the bead of crimson on your lip and pull away. Smirking, you told him, "…I tasted blood. You're a naughty boy,"

His eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't sure if what he saw was true or not. But he could've sworn you stood up, pulled off your innocent white robe, and revealed some sexy black lace lingerie that had been hiding beneath your clothes.

He blinked in disbelief, and then rubbed his eyes. But when he looked up again, you had a whip in your hands that he recognized from his torture room. _Had she been in there?!..._ he wondered in shock.

You strutted up to him, and pushed him back down on the couch. "Now be a good boy for me?"

He gulped, now shy and timid.

After all, your secret S&M persona that you'd kept hidden away until now was both scary and sexy enough to keep even _him_ at bay.

Pulling out more black leather torture tools you knew he had hidden—which surprised him because he thought they would have scared you away if you saw— you started chasing him all over his gothic mansion, laughing maniacally as he cried out helplessly for you to stop.

_One more time_

_For the broken hearted_

_Three more times_

_For my dearly departed_

_Three time whore_

_Cupid's coming for you_

_Down down down_

_Karma's gonna get you_

* * *

**A.N.: **Major plot-twist, huh?

Just assume he never killed you and you spent a night full of leather-fetished S&M with him till dawn. AHAHAHA.

This was probably one of my most favorite stories I've ever written for Hetalia, honestly. Romania is so perfect and needs more fans… seriously. He's only appeared in 1 scene of 1 episode of Hetalia: Beautiful World, so he's not that known :'(There's a good amount of fan art for him, but hardly any Romania x Reader fan fiction ._. I really hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews make me very happy, you know. (And about the Twilight thing, I thought it was too hilarious to pass up. Sorry if you're one of the people that hate it)

Oh and, YOU GUYS, I'VE REACHED MY GOAL OF 50 FOLLOWERS! NOW ONTO MY ULTIMATE GOAL, 100~! Keep up the awesome support, my lovelies! **I've already planned a surprise for you guys!** And when we reach 100, it'll be even bigger :DDD

… About this chapter, the mentioned 'fang' story was true, btw. About how Hungary punched poor Romania in the mouth and chipped his tooth.

Oh… and by the way… if you happen to be one of those few people who ship/support/ or even _like_ the pairing of Romania X Hungary… go to hell.

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Pirate!England— "Rare Treasure" _


	17. Valentine's Day Special (Allies)

**Valentine's Day Special: Allies x Reader**

* * *

_"This'll be the place where we'll always care about you, okay?"_

* * *

**Note:** Here's the surprise I told you guys about! :D I wish this could've come out a bit better, but you guys have no idea how difficult it was to successfully pair Reader-chan up with a total of FIVE guys in one chapter! XD Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for all the follows and favorites~! Once we get to 100 followers, I'll do another surprise (: BUT MUCH MORE SPECIAL, KAY? ;-; …**Warning:** Strong language in this chapter!

* * *

"Fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you too." You murmured to yourself about all the happy couples walking past you on the sidewalk.

Valentine's Day. Like how is this shit even a holiday.

You continued walking home; glad the school day was over. You couldn't wait to get home and watch more Hetalia while you secretly cursed every happy couple that ever lived. _At least the Hetalia guys will keep me company, _you thought to yourself with a giddy smile.

When you stepped inside your house, your mother was there waiting for you. "_! I've got big news~!" She cheered.

You rolled your eyes, "No mom, you already told me about a hundred times about what Dad's planning for you this Valentine's Day." You grumbled, throwing your backpack to the ground.

She waved off the remark, "No, I'm talking about your dad's overseas trip later this month. He came home with two extra tickets! Do you know what that means?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Your eyes widened. Was she freaking serious? No. Things like this didn't happen in real life. Fathers normally didn't score extra tickets for business trips to _London England_. "You're kidding." You deadpanned.

Her grin widened, "Nope."

Almost immediately, hectic thoughts came crashing through your mind. _Normal people who tourist England are probably all like 'Oh what a beautiful country' while Directioners are probably like 'LET'S GO LOOKING FOR ONE DIRECTION' while I'm getting this feeling I'd probably be like…_

You suddenly imagined yourself in the middle of England. "OH MY GOD I NEED TO VISIT KINGSCROSS STATION AND GO TO HOGWARTS BUT FIRST I NEED TO GO TO BAKER STREET AND VISIT SHERLOCK HOLMES OH MY GOD A TARDIS—WAIT! I'M IN ARTHUR RIGHT NOW I BET ALFRED IS SO PISSED-

Your mother woke you up from your fantasy, "-_? Are you okay honey?"

Your knees felt weak. In a shaky voice you responded, "I'm gonna… go lay down…" You told her, wobbling off to your bedroom.

She grinned as you started on your way, "I'm so glad you're excited~!"

As soon as your door was shut, you collapsed onto your bed. Rolling around and giggling like a fangirl, you whisper-screamed, "I'M GOING TO ENGLAND, MOTHERFUCKERS!" All those happy couples with their flowers and balloons and Valentine's cards could _suck it._

You pulled up your laptop to tell all your internet friends about your vacation, when your radio/clock thing suddenly went off. "I need to get that fixed." You mumbled to yourself.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you-_

"-Sit at home all day and read fanfiction and eat lots of fattening food while crying over your OTP and singing alone in front of your laptop, obsessing over your favorite band and crying at how pathetic your life is because you abandoned your social life-"

_-Gets me overwhelmed_

"HA! NEW RECORD!" You shouted to yourself, then shut off the damn radio.

After what seemed like a few minutes of internet time, you looked out the window to see it was already dark. "Holy fuck time goes by fast on the internet." You said aloud as you exited Usa-chan's Hetalia reader-insert series on fanfiction .net.

_Englandenglandengland,_ you giddily chanted to yourself as you got ready for bed. _In one freaking month. _You turned off the light and settled into your blankets.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

"YOUR SCONES TASTE LIKE PETRIFIED COUCH STUFFING!"

"YOUR HAMBURGERS TASTE LIKE TORTILLA CHIPS MIXED WITH LETTUCE!"

"HOW DARE YOU! HAMBURGERS ARE A SYMBOL OF MY COUNTRY!"

"HOW DARE _ME_?! HOW DARE _YOU_! THOSE SCONES WERE A RECIPE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSY!" At that point, England tackled America into a headlock. "TAKE IT BACK!"

France sweatdropped, "When you two are done releasing sexual tensions, is there a chance we could get back to our meeting here?"

China scoffed, "Annoying western countries—I doubt they'll ever grow up!"

Russia grinned, "How amusing."

"I'll take it back when you stop being so pissed off at me for that whole Revolutionary War thing!" America managed between England's headlock.

"Illiterate bastard—you have no right to speak the English language!" England shot back.

America gripped England's hand, accidentally knocking something out of the Brit's pocket. "What's the difference between my country's English and your- hey ehmagawd what's that?!" He freed himself from the headlock just as a clinking noise was made against the tile conference room floor.

England's eyes widened just as America leaned forward, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"But it has a star on it! So cool!" He picked up the wand, admiring how the yellow star on top looked like the ones on his flag.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT!" England lunged for the wand, but America moved it away.

"Haha! Too slow, you-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was tackled with a 95 mile per hour dive bomb. "Oof!" He cried out as he fell to the ground again.

"If you drop it I swear I'll-"

He dropped it.

The sensitive touch mixed with the shake of the wand caused it to start glowing. The Allies all widened their eyes in shock, "England, what did you do?!" France shouted.

"Why is it glowing, aru? So shiny~" China was instantly mesmerized by the glimmer.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Russia smiled as he watched the other countries panic.

England shot back up, moving away from the wand. "You idiot! Norway and I weren't finished with that prototype yet! Do you have any idea what could happen?!"

America shrugged, "I dunno."

_The 3D Transmitter: Alternate Dimension spell hasn't been tested yet!_ England panicked to himself as the light brightened up even more, slowly beginning to form a human body.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

You tossed and turned in your sleep. Something felt off. You were still half-asleep, but for some reason you kept waking up at random points in the night and then falling back asleep.

This must have been the fifth time you half-woke up. Peeking one sleepy eye at the alarm clock, your blurred vision reluctantly gave you the time of 4:15 in the morning.

You kicked the sheets and blankets down. The air felt unusually hot. Your throat was dry, and small beads of sweat were on your forehead and neck_. I must be getting sick,_ you thought in the back of your mind.

Unable to bear the Sahara-like feeling in your mouth, you grudgingly cracked your sandy eyes open and slid down the bed to get a drink of water.

As soon as your feet touched the ground, you immediately noticed something odd.

A small light appeared on the floor. At first glance, you thought it was a fallen nightlight of some sort, but soon shook off the thought when you realized you didn't have one. _What the hell…?_ You subconsciously thought as you bent down to inspect it.

Bad move. For as soon as you lowered yourself to the growing magic circle, the light engulfed you and caused your body to disintegrate into nothing.

_My head… it hurts…_

You didn't know what happened. Your eyes were squeezed shut, and you instinctively raised your hands to your pounding head. A harsh light was picking at your closed eyelids, and your head throbbed even harder. _I thought I was in my room with the lights off…?_ You briefly wondered.

Slowly blinking your eyes open, you glanced around your surroundings.

Only to come face-to-face with five _extremely familiar_ anime characters.

America was staring at you with awe, England looked absolutely horrified, China had a mesmerized expression on his face, France appeared simply surprised, and even Russia's violet eyes were widened with shock.

Though, of course, none were shocked more than you.

The silence filled the air a moment more. England twitched. China stared. France smirked. Russia tried his best to keep on the poker face. When suddenly an excited shriek filled the air, "…DUDE! A CHICK JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!"

You instantly rubbed your eyes. Hard. Dreams were usually not this clear. Illusions normally didn't catch the right voices either. And last time you checked, you didn't know how to lucid-dream.

"How did that happen?" France asked England. "I'd like you to give me a magic tool that makes girls appear out of nowhere too~!"

England recovered from his shock, "Th-that wasn't supposed to happen!"

You removed your fists from your now-wide awake eyes. "Huh? I'm still here…?" You wondered aloud, staring at the 2D animation in front of you. _Why does everything feel so life-like?_ you pondered.

Suddenly, America appeared in front of you. "Hey! I don't know how you got here, but I'm America! What's your name?"

You stared. You could almost touch his face. But for some reason, it seemed different than holding up a picture of him from a digital device up to your face. He almost seemed _real_.

Okay… whatever kind of dream this was—it was AMAZING!

He watched you closely, tilting his head. Crossing his arms, he asked, "Hey, why do you look so familiar?"

You looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "Do you watch porn?"

A second later, England's time bomb went off. "This is insane! America, this is all _your_ fault-"

"-His fault? You're the one who practices black magic aru!"

France laughed, "Wait, if she's really from an alternate dimension, does that mean she's still a pornstar?"

"THAT WAS A JOKE!" You argued back.

America laughed like a hyena, "Dude! Chick's so funny!"

"We should really do something to get her back home, aru…"

"Why? I haven't gotten to do anything to her yet, oh hon hon hon~!"

"How about she becomes one with mother Russia?"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" England yelled, finally managing to quiet everyone down.

You looked at him, and felt a giddy feeling take over your body. You'd never had a dream with all of the Allies in it before, and since everything felt so real, you could really control your actions. Poor England never got the attention he deserved. If only he knew about his millions of fangirls across the globe. "Hey Iggy, calm down. I'm alright, you see?" You did a little twirl to show him you weren't hurt.

He eyed you tiredly. "Ugh… I apologize for my ghastly behavior. I didn't mean—hey, how'd you know my name?" He cringed when he realized he'd technically just acknowledged that silly nickname of his.

You shrugged. "You're all sort of real in my world."

He nodded, "I guess that would make sense, in a way…" But you hadn't told him the way he existed on Earth was through a Japanese cartoon. "Anyways, I am sorry for any inconvenience we might have caused you. See, this whole thing was an accident. _This_ guy," He pointed accusingly to America, "messed with my latest wand and disrupted time and space, causing portals to open up in several dimensions. This happened because…" He continued to ramble on about his magic and how he figured you must have been brought here, but you started to tune out his explanation.

After all, _you were in a room with the Allies of Hetalia._ You had many other important things to do besides listen to some technological process about bending time warps and surrogate realms.

"Hey Iggy, mon cherie doesn't care for your boring nerd-speech, non?" France turned to you for confirmation, to which you tried to hide your smile.

Instantly angered, he turned to him, "Shut up, Frog! At least I'm not a perverted bastard like you!"

Glancing up, you noticed France had stepped a _lot_ closer to you. "At least I'm not an unfashionable uptight Brit, am I right~?" He placed an arm around your shoulders, teasingly using you as an arm rest.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? She's not from this world—don't touch her!"

"I'll touch her if I want~"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

_France and England arguing as usual,_ you thought to yourself. While France was distracted, you slipped out from under his surprisingly heavy arm.

America immediately bolted up to you again, "So hey, what was your name again? And what world are you from? YOU'RE SO FREAKING COOL! It's like you're a time traveler or a universe hopper or something totally freaky like that!" He jumped up and down excitedly, gripping your shoulders.

You smiled at him, a bit disappointed that you actually weren't anything as amazing as he was imagining. "I'm _. And I'm actually from a place called Earth, if you've heard of it? I don't know what it's called here in Hetalia, but we have the same countries…"

"What, Ee-arth…?" He rapidly shook off the thought process, "But NO WAY! What country are you from?"

Grinning, you told him, "United States!"

He raised his hand for a high-five, "HELL YEAH!" His palm hit yours so hard that you nearly fell over backwards.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

"TOTALLY! HOW AWESOME IS OUR COUNTRY?!"

Before you knew it, you were both fangirling over the United States together. France and England were still arguing as China came up a few minutes later, "Are you two done being patriotic yet? Because I also had a few questions to ask myself, aru."

"Go for it." You responded cheekily.

After finding out their countries were still real on Earth, China started asking you about how his nation was doing politically-wise, financially-wise, socially-wise, etc. Of course, you didn't have all the answers, but he still managed to be patient. "In fact, you two countries actually talk a _lot_ during my time period." You explained, then nudged China playfully and whispered, "I wonder what would happen if America woke up to see he had a tattoo on his lower back that said _'Made in China'_."

America, hearing his name, proceeded to tune in and say, "Wha?"

Both you and China burst into giggles, since the idea was highly likely. "You know, the only reason I passed World History was because of you guys~!" Mostly since the only reason you became interested in your homework was when it mentioned the Allied Forces or Axis Powers.

"Alright alright, enough of this silly business. I need to find a way to get you home, love. If you'll excuse me, I'll-" England had finally stopped arguing with France to deal with the situation at hand.

"-No, wait! I haven't seen any USUK interaction yet!" You accidentally blurted out, stopping England from leaving the room.

He paused in the doorway, your hand still on his arm. "Excuse me…?"

America piped up, "I heard U.S. in there!"

"Indeed, and I heard U.K…"

Your cheeks instantly felt warm. "… Blame Japan and the weird fetishes his people get…" You mumbled.

"Oh yes, I've heard some Japanese civilians speak before, tell me—what is this 'yaoi' they speak of?" Russia asked, the only person still sitting at the conference room table.

You burst into laughter while question marks danced all over America's, England's, China's, and France's heads. "'Yaoi'? Sounds familiar, aru..." China nodded.

"It's probably some type of ancient Japanese custom, I assume. Japan definitely has some old traditions that manage to stay alive throughout this modernizing world." England shrugged it off.

"Yeah, he's weird like that!" America laughed.

You almost died of the irony. If _only_ they knew. Especially poor America and England.

"So, _ is it? In your dimension, does my country dominate the world like it's supposed to?" Russia asked innocently, a gentle smile on his lips.

_He's even creepier in person,_ you thought to yourself, shaking a bit.

"Don't try to scare her, Russia…" England sighed, and walked over to you again. "I understand you may not like it, but I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. The answers are necessary for you to return to your home. Again, I am sorry for this experie-"

You stopped him right there. "-No England, it's okay! You're one of my favorite characters~!"

His green eyes widened a bit, "F-Favorite…?" He'd never been_ anyone's_ favorite in _anything_, at least in his mind, so it came as a bit of a surprise to him.

"Of course…" You were smiling so much that your face was starting to hurt. Feeling giddy and light as a feather, you skipped up and gave him a tight hug. "England~" You were starting to doubt your dream-sanity. If this was really a dream, then why could you feel even the soft texture of his green uniform, the scratchy leather strap across his chest, his warmth, _and_ his heartbeat? It felt so real that it almost scared you.

"That's… nice," He breathed out, blushing a bit. He patted your back awkwardly before catching sight of a winking France, then furiously looking away; the pink still dusted across his cheeks. "A-Anyway, I need to go to the basement really quick." He gently pulled your arms off his waist and backed away… all the way to the door.

You noticed he grabbed a black cloak from the closet on his way out, and you couldn't help but giggle. He was probably heading to his black magic room to become 'Lord England' again.

"A strange one, isn't he?" France asked, suddenly by your side. As soon as you glanced at him, he held out a rose to you. "How about we head into a room of our _own_, hm?" He asked suggestively.

_Now I know how they feel…!_ you mentally told yourself, an embarrassed expression on your face.

You backed away, only to feel your back press against something solid. Whipping around, you looked up to see Russia towering over you. "No, you'd rather try some of my famous vodka, _da_?"

"Uhm…" You looked to your right, and saw an advancing France. To your left was the darkly-aura'd Russia. "…I-I'm not allowed to fool around with older men; neither drink vodka with them." You settled with this answer only because it was the first idea that popped into your mind.

Across the room, America burst into laughter at your response. China sweatdropped, and you could practically hear him thinking 'Such immature little brats-aru!'.

France grinned seductively, "This big brother here loves pure and innocent children like you~"

Face burning, you side-stepped him and dove behind China. "Oh hey China, can I see your panda-aru?" You blurted out to keep Russia and France away.

China's brown eyes widened, "Oh, of course!" He reached into his backpack, and you jaw-dropped. So he really _did_ keep it in there.

"Hey, how_ do_ you know so much stuff about us anyways?" America asked curiously, face stuffed with a hamburger.

"Uh…" You didn't exactly know how to respond to that. But luckily at that moment, China pulled out his chibi panda from the backpack.

"Here, you can hold him if you'd like-aru."

Squealing, you picked up the adorably tiny little panda bear. "IT'S SO CUTE AND FLUFFY!" It looked up at you and sniffed.

"Oh that reminds me—you should totally meet my best friend Tony! He's like, a real live alien!"

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

Not long after that, you started to feel a bit more comfortable around the Allies. Sure they were characters you'd known for the longest time, but it was different actually _speaking_ to them.

France stopped his constant flirting, and Russia calmed down enough to have a civil conversation with. America called Tony over, to which he kept calling you a 'fu-cking bitch' and you had to tell America to shut him up. China let you hold his panda the whole time, which was unusual—even _you_ knew that he almost never let anyone else hold him.

"And so, that's why I had a horrible Valentine's Day." You finished your story, and they looked at you sympathetically.

"Awwh… if I lived in your world, I would've totally asked you for a date, yo!" America patted your shoulder cheerfully.

China nodded sternly. "Indeed. A fine young woman such as yourself deserves more than a 'day of love' like _that_."

France looked utterly annoyed. "A holiday just for the celebration of love—my country does it so much better. It would especially for someone like you, mon ami." He smiled gently in your direction.

"You should come celebrate it at my house next year—and while you're at it, why don't you become one with us too, da?"

You laughed lightheartedly. You were sitting on the conference room floor with your back against the wall; America sitting on your right and China on your left. Russia and France were seated across from you, their backs resting against the chairs of the long table.

At that moment, the door opened again. England walked in, shrugging off his long black cloak. "Well, I've got it working again." He mumbled.

"You've got what working?" You'd already forgotten why he'd left.

He looked away, "…The wand. It should be safe enough to send you back home now,"

Your shoulders instantly drooped, as if a weight had just dropped down upon them. "Oh…" Did he really want to send you away? And… did you really want to leave? …_Already?_

"Yes. I've—hey, why are you all looking at me like that?" He snapped, glaring at the rest of the Allies; who were equally glaring daggers right back.

You sighed, and turned to them. "Don't be mean, you guys. I have to go back."

America instantly grabbed ahold of your shoulders and whined, "But dude, you promised to come over to my place later and watch football!"

"Yeah, and you promised to visit one of my Chinatowns with me aru-!"

"And she said we could go make a snowman at my house."

"No, she told me she wanted to see my Eiffel Tower-"

"-_Enough_," England cut in. "… I don't want to send you back either, _, but… if I don't within five more minutes, you'll be stuck in this dimension _forever_. You'll never be able to go back home again. It's not my fault… it's the spell. It only lets things stay in a different world for only a limited amount of time…" He looked down, trying to hide his face.

Suddenly, panicked chaos took over the room. "Five minutes?! That's too short-aru!"

"Shitshitshit, how much time do we got left?!" America cried out, standing up.

"No Iggy, you can't! I need to make something for _ before she has to leave-!" France instantly began running around the room, searching for who-knows-what.

"How cute—you're all so frightened." Russia smiled.

"Hold on a bloody moment, what are you all searching for?!" England yelled out. France was turning the place upside down with his frantic searching, America was running around in panicked circles, and China was digging furiously through his backpack.

"Um…" You didn't know what to say. If you really had to leave, you wanted to properly say goodbye. But if they were running around like this, then that made it difficul-

-Wait. You're in a dream, aren't you? What else could this be? And what would happen if you didn't leave within the set time? Besides, you've looked through a book or two on lucid-dreaming. Even _those_ said time was nonexistent in dreams…

You slowly turned to face the 2D character in front of you. He still looked like an _anime character,_ but at the same time, he looked _real_. The outlines of his face, the curves of his clothes, the shadows between his features—they all looked like you could reach out and touch him. Which you had, earlier… and he felt just like any other human being.

Glancing down suspiciously, you looked over your own clothes and body. You somehow looked animated yourself—but still real at the same time.

England smiled gently, his expression apologetic. "_... we're running out of time." Even _he_ seemed reluctant for you to leave.

"…Yeah…" At this point, you didn't know what to do. You decided to just let things play out the way they were supposed to.

He slowly raised his wand, and you cringed. Just as he was about to give it a swish, a loud voice interrupted, "WAIT A SECOND, WAIT A SECOND-!"

You whipped around, and gasped.

Standing in front of you were the Allies, all smiling sweetly at you and holding up their own respective gifts. "Happy Valentine's Day~!" They sang cheerfully.

China handed you a giant, five-foot-tall stuffed panda bear. It was holding a fluffy red heart that said 'Be my Valentine' on it. "This is for you!" He sent you a sugary sweet grin.

"Here, you can have these! They're the best, trust me dude!" America handed you a huge clear box of fancy heart-shaped chocolates, all wrapped in sparkly red, white, and blue wrappers.

"_, you like flowers, da?" Russia held up a red ribbon-tied bouquet of a dozen sunflowers.

"A new record! I managed to make this five-star gourmet meal for you within five seconds~!" France held up the fancy dish.

You were stunned silent. They did all this… just for you? Only because you told them you had a bad Valentine's Day?

England broke you out of your trance, "_? If you don't mind, I overheard you like sweets?" He blushed as he offered you a plate of pink-frosted cupcakes. "And don't mind what the others say; my baking is lovely."

Your face burned. You heart had never felt so happy or warm.

England cleared his throat, "And I know this may seem rushed, but we're running out of time. I don't want to keep you locked in this world without your family or friends for the rest of your days…" He held up the wand again.

Your eyes widened. There were still so many things you had left to say. You couldn't just… disappear and never get to tell them how you really felt. Plus… something was starting to tell you that this _maybe wasn't just a dream_. "But I-"

"-Bye _, we'll miss ya dude! I'll try to get England to bring you back here sometime, 'kay?!" America gleefully started waving you off as England's wand caused your body to start glowing.

"Don't forget about us, aru!"

"You'll always have the Allies, _da_?"

"Don't let your real life get in the way of our love, you hear me? Oh hon hon hon~"

You looked down at your body. Just like back in your bedroom, your body was starting to disintegrate from this world. "I-"

England gave you one last glance. He looked you in the eyes and smiled, "-This'll be the place where we'll always care about you, okay?"

And with that, everything went black.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

You rolled around. Your eyes felt stuck shut by tiny grains of morning sand. "Ughh…" You grumbled, shifting around in bed some more.

Suddenly, you shot up.

Your eyes opened wide, and your heart was pounding. For one moment, you frantically looked around.

-Only to see the familiar walls of your bedroom. "So… it _was_ a dream?" You wondered aloud, sounding slightly disappointed_. I wish I could've stayed in it a while longer,_ you thought with a groan.

Suddenly, you heard your mother call for you from some other side of the house. "_! Get up already! You have a lot of homework waiting for you!" She reminded, sounding slightly annoyed. You could guess why—you had slept in _way_ too long today.

Groaning again, you pull yourself off the bed and stumble over to where your backpack could possibly be. _Where did I put it again?_ you wondered in the back of your mind. _I have the most homework for my worst subject too…_ you sighed at the thought.

Though just as you got over to a certain side of your room—you gasped sharply and almost fell to the ground in shock.

Because there, waiting in a neat pile, was a giant stuffed panda, box of fancy red-white-and-blue heart-shaped chocolates, bouquet of a dozen sunflowers, medal platter of pink-iced cupcakes (which looked slightly burnt), and a fancy-looking, steaming plate of freshly-made French cuisine. Next to the pile was a card that was signed, _'With love, from the Allies'_ in beautiful, cursive writing.

* * *

**A.N.:** Happy fucking Valentine's Day, everybody XD

Not most single peoples' favorite holiday, but hey, this is especially dedicated to anyone who had a crappy V-day XD … Ahahaha. Well I'm happy for anyone reading this who _does_ have a nice 3D boyfriend—just don't forget about the Allies and how much they love you, got it? XD

Right now I'd like to thank all the people who have taken the time to post awesome reviews, and nearly every chapter too~! **IndigoBlueButterfly, Aitora x Otaku, IcelandicPuffinCat, SurpriseAndAmaze (guest), Coco (guest), Sakura Dreamerz, Dragon Slayer's Girl, **and** BlacktwinWhitetwin**! YOU GUYS, I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH :) And to all my Guest reviewers—I really wish I could respond! I normally reply to reviews like yours, especially the ones mentioned, but FF won't let me ;_; …

Oh and, just curious, is anyone else watching the 2014 Winter Olympic Games? I'm cheering on America, of course~! And _not_ just because it's my home country ;D _*Cue America's character song I'm Your Hero*_ Hey hey, we are the USA! Hey hey, number one USA~!

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Pirate!England— "Rare Treasure"_


	18. Rare Treasure (Pirate England)

**Rare Treasure {Pirate!England x Reader}**

* * *

_"Good night. And good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning."_

* * *

"I'll become strong~!"

"I'll rule a bigger empire!"

Chibitalia and Holy Rome turned to you, since it was your turn to shout out your dream. "Oh," You realized you were late on your verse. "And I'll…" You searched your brain for an appropriate answer, but nothing came out that sounded as catchy and cute as what they said.

"C'mon _, you were supposed to have something ready remember?" Chibitalia sat back down on the blanket, as did Holy Rome.

You smiled sheepishly, "I know. Sorry…" You continued eating your sandwich.

The three of you were currently in Austria's backyard, having a picnic. Ever since you came under his rule, this daily lunch break with Chibitalia and Holy Rome became something of a ritual for you three. Every afternoon, you all got together for a picnic with sandwiches and juice boxes.

Your tiny hands gripped the juice box tightly—you were still trying to come up with a short and catchy response. "Don't hurt yourself, _." Holy Rome mused.

Chibitalia giggled, "Don't be mean, Holy Rome!"

You laughed. "No, it's okay. I got something," You spoke up cheerfully. You raised your small body up, and tried to tower over your friends. But you were so tiny and short that you barely managed to overlook them. "My biggest dream is to sneak onto a pirate ship—dressed like a guy—be like this great swordfighter, and the captain falls in love with me." You crossed your arms in triumph. There, now your future sounded way more fun than theirs.

Chibitalia had a worried expression on his cute little face. "B-But, pirates are bad," He whimpered.

"And besides," Holy Rome added, "Would you really want someone like the captain of a pirate ship to love you?"

You nodded enthusiastically, and sat back down with them. "Yes! But he wouldn't need to protect me. Because I would be strong too~!"

"That would be nice…" Chibitalia breathed out dreamily, "To be strong enough that you wouldn't need protection!"

Holy Rome sighed. He wasn't feeling himself. He knew he was just worried about having to leave you and Chibitalia tomorrow.

"I know, right?" You continued talking with Chibitalia as you finished your lunch. You noticed Holy Rome start acting a little weird, but you figured it was just another one of his mood swings.

Just as you and your friends were finishing up, laughing, and having fun as always, Austria appeared from his back door. "Break's over! Now get back to work, all of you." He then slammed the door shut.

You began cleaning up the picnic with Chibitalia. "Sooner or later, our dreams will come true." You whispered gleefully, as he nodded his head in excitement.

Being the young naïve child that you were back then, you had no idea that neither of your friends' dreams would come true. But what you didn't expect was how much you'd come to resent your wish—or how the supposed 'captain of your dreams' would ruin your life.

* * *

_Several Years Later…_

* * *

You were running as fast as you could. You feared your lungs would burst from exhaustion. You had never been this terrified in your life—mostly because they'd never come as close to killing you as this time.

You felt like you should've been used to things like this by now. Your Empire had suffered from incidents like this very often. Attacks, riots, arson, thievery, all by _them_.

But before, you didn't run. You did things about it. You tried to protect your Empire as best as you could. But your desperate attempts only made them laugh. Because of them, you lost everything you cared about. Because of them, you were living your life in terror. Because of them, your Empire had fallen. You were all alone.

There was no worst case scenario in a time like this. You were weak, had no one, and were a wanted criminal in their eyes. And the worst part of it all was that the Great Pirate Era showed no signs of dying down.

The first day a pirate crew arrived on your land and started burning down everything in their path, you immediately hated yourself for your 'childhood dream' that you briefly remembered telling your friends Chibitalia and Holy Rome about when you were kids.

You _hated_ pirates. They were dirty, rotten, greedy thieves who cared for nothing but treasure and power. They had single-handedly destroyed your Empire. And for what? A few crates of gold that belonged to the Empire's people. It was their savings in case of natural disasters such as famines, droughts, or hurricanes. But the pirates took it all with no regards to the citizens.

Day after day, countless pirate crews arrived on your land. They demanded money, gold, treasure, food, supplies—anything that they could take. But when they realized everything your Empire had was already stolen, they destroyed the place more and more out of their anger.

Needless to say, you were terrified of them. They had killed your people, along with your family, and your entire Empire as a whole. You were the only one left. The one pitiful piece left behind from a crumbled, destroyed land.

Now all you could do was run. They wanted you dead. You lived your life in constant fear.

You felt like your legs were about to give out—they burned like fire and your chest was heaving. Since your heart would probably go into cardiac arrest if you didn't stop soon, you slowed to a walk.

You listened hard for any more pirates. Earlier a group had noticed you, and began chasing you through the woods. Thankfully, you managed to run for your life. Again.

You continued on walking for a little while, but stayed alert for any suspicious sounds. You were pretty deep in the woods, and weren't even sure where you were, but you knew you had to stay alert. As you wandered around, little Chibitalia and Holy Rome stuck in your mind. You wondered how they were doing. And if they remembered you telling them you wanted a pirate captain to love you.

At the thought, you clutched your head with both hands and groaned. You painfully tugged on your hair for punishment. How could you even _think_ such things like that? Sure, you were just a child back then, but in an era like this—that wasn't acceptable. Pirates were the enemy.

On the other hand, thinking back about your two friends hurt you in a different way. Any kind of memory, it seemed, managed to hurt you.

Of course, you missed your two friends dearly. After Holy Rome left, Chibitalia was a mess. You comforted him in the best way you could. A while after, Austria's rule ended, and you both were free. But even so, you knew you would miss hanging out with Chibitalia and Holy Rome.

You didn't even want to _think_ about your family and Empire. If losing Chibitalia and Holy Rome hurt this bad, you didn't want to remind yourself how much it hurt to remember your _other_ losses.

It was all the fault of pirates. You hated nothing more in this world than they.

You scoffed, and looked up. As you approached a clearing, you noticed you were at a harbor. _That must have been why they found me, _you thought to yourself.

You turned back into the woods. It was already getting dark, and you needed a place to sleep. Noticing a grassy area, you decided to sleep there for the night. Usually you hid out in hotels for the day, but you were too exhausted to find one. _And it would be too risky to go into a town,_ you reminded yourself.

As you lay down in the soft grass behind a wide tree, you almost immediately fell into a restless slumber.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

Some hours later, the sounds of loud, deep, crazy voices woke you.

You shot up, eyes wide open. You stared into the moonlit night to make out the silhouettes of large men, laughing maniacally. "Who are you?!" You shouted, "What do you want?!"

You tried to stand up, but something tripped you. As you fell to the dirt ground, the men laughed even louder. You looked down, and saw your ankles were roped together and tied in a knot. You instinctively went down to untie the rope, but weren't shocked to see they had tied your wrists as well. "Pirates…" You spat out, voice full of venom and distaste for the word.

They had caught you in your sleep. None of them were ones you recognized—they must have been new to pirating. You weren't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Either way, you hated them no matter what.

"Settle down there, girly. We haven't even taken you to the captain yet," One of them cackled.

"Yeah, so start walking." Another tugged on a rope, which happened to be the end of your knotted ankles.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" You shouted, and pulled hard on your side of the rope—the one being used to manhandle you.

The sudden movement caught the pirate off balance and he fell forward, accidentally letting go of the rope. _Now run!..._ you told yourself.

"GET HER, YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" The other pirate yelled.

_Shitshitshitshit,_ you chanted loudly in your mind as you ran as fast as you could. The ankle knot had loosened quite a bit when the pirate had let go of the rope, but you still couldn't stride as long as you normally could. This, of course, caused you to run much slower.

"Get back here, woman!" A third pirate yelled. From the sounds of it, you were being chased by at least three or four pirates.

You were _sick_ and tired of being chased by pirates day after day. You were shocked at how long you had managed to stay alive. Somehow, you had gotten used to running away. You told yourself to learn better self-defense—like learn how to use a sword, but you never had enough money to buy one.

"Almost got'cha-" One cackled as he caught up to you, reaching out for your hair.

Pirates were often on a lookout for you. Namely the ones that came by your land—or what was left of it. Ruins, mostly. And for that reason, they wanted you dead. They probably wouldn't stop chasing you until you were.

"No!" You screeched out in a last-minute struggle. The pirate had caught your hair in his hands and threw you to the ground.

He laughed cockily, "You're _, aren't you? The captain's gonna reward us good for catching someone like you."

Instantly, the other pirates caught up. They re-tied your ropes and kept a steady hold on you_. My life…_ you thought miserably_, is it finally the end for me?_

The pirates harshly dragged you down to the harbor, snickering and laughing like the mentally insane.

_I… can't believe…_ you felt a single tear slide down your cheek, _I let myself be captured by these filthy things._

Soon, you got down to the dock. Along it was an enormous ship that couldn't be anything other than a pirate-ship. It was a dark wooden brown, with black sails that had seen better days, and had cannons all along the sides.

Before you knew it, you were inside. The pirates leading you had instantly quieted down, and you noticed they took a long corridor that led to one single door.

"Why…" You whimpered to yourself.

One of the pirates overheard you and chuckled. "You should feel honored to meet him." You weren't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

The pirate to your left stepped forward and knocked on the door. _Did he just… knock?_ You thought in disbelief. You didn't think most pirates were the courteous types. _But then again… didn't they say this was the captain? What'll he want with __**me**__? _you internally wondered.

"Please do come in." A smooth, British-accented voice said from the other side of the door.

You almost felt your ears go numb. It should be illegal for a pirate captain's voice to sound so perfect.

One of the pirates opened the door, while the other led you inside. "Captain, we found her. Just like we promised." The one holding onto your rope spoke, and pushed you forward.

You glanced around, and noticed you were in an office-like room. You looked straight forward, and saw a desk with a tall chair behind it.

Your breath hitched and heart sped up as the chair slowly turned to face you.

"Ah, she's a young one, I see?" Your eyes widened when the pirate captain looked directly at you. His red, feathered three-pointed hat covered most of his forehead, but beneath those blonde bangs of his, you could see piercing green eyes. His warm smile only confused you more.

You stayed silent as he stood up from his chair and slowly walked over to you. Immediately the other pirates backed off, leaving you and the captain enough space.

His boots echoed within the room as he made his way to you; never breaking eye contact. Once he was about three feet away, he surprised you yet again—he bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, poppet." He had removed his hat and placed it against his chest as he bowed. You instantly looked away, embarrassed.

"The name's Arthur Kirkland, captain of the English pirates." He straightened and placed his hat back on his head. As he spoke, he reached out his leather-gloved hand to you.

You simply stared down at his hand, unsure of whether or not to touch it. He didn't seem dirty like the other pirates; in fact he looked quite clean. He even smelled good. And his blonde hair looked so soft. Plus his skin appeared so smooth. His eyes were so shiny and pretty and green. And-

_-Stop it!,_ you told yourself. _He's a pirate—no matter how good-looking he is!_

"Is something wrong?" He looked you directly in the eye again; still holding out his palm.

You frantically shook your head, and took his hand. He smiled—and to your embarrassment—raised your hand to his lips and gave it a sweet kiss. "Now as you may be wondering, I am a pirate but I am also a gentleman~ Tell me, poppet, what is your name?"

_I'm not supposed to be here,_ you thought to yourself_. I can't believe I'm formally meeting a pirate captain right now._ "You know who I am." You spat out before thinking.

He chuckled in amusement, and let go of your hand. He glanced over your shoulder—mostly likely to his crewmembers—and nodded. You couldn't see what they did from behind you, but you heard a door close. Arthur must have told them to leave.

_Oh crap,_ you mentally panicked_, I'm in some serious shit right now._ The realization hit you like an American atomic bomb.

Arthur stepped closer to you—to which you instantly backed away. He chuckled again, "Don't be afraid. Let me see that pretty face of yours." He got closer again, and out of fear, you didn't move.

He gently grabbed your chin with his thumb and index finger; pulling you closer to him. "Oh yes, a pretty face indeed. Are you sure you're _, the fallen Empire?"

You felt your teeth clench in anger and your hands ball into fists. How _dare_ he mention your Empire! It was because of people like him that it was no more.

Without thinking about the consequences, you jerked away from him. "Yes, I'm sure." You hissed.

He laughed, amusement in his green eyes. "I was planning on killing you, but I think we can negotiate a deal. What do you say, poppet~?"

You turned your back on him and crossed your arms. You were _not_ going to negotiate with him. For now you had to think of a way to escape.

You heard the clink of something metal and instantly felt the cold tip of a blade against your throat. Your eyes widened in surprise when you felt Arthur pressed against your back, holding a pocketknife to your neck.

"This could escalate very quickly, Miss _. I am in hopes that I don't come to that final solution." Arthur snaked an arm around your waist and affectionately nuzzled your neck. He kept the knife against the other side, never letting it off your skin.

You gasped in surprise at the feel of Arthur's soft lips pressed to your throat and the tips of his hair tickling your skin. Whether you wanted to believe it or not, his simple actions felt pleasurable. But you would _never_ admit it to him. "Do we have a deal, poppet? I won't kill you if you do what I say~" He finally moved the knife from your throat and placed it against the rope binding your wrists.

_He'll let me go if I agree?_ You thought to yourself. If you said you agreed, you could later on try to escape_. It would be much easier without all these ropes._ "What's the exact deal?" You asked suspiciously. You stayed as still as possible as he continued to kiss and nip at the crook of your neck.

"You could be my personal little pet…" He whispered into your ear.

You cringed. That sounded worse than becoming an errand girl or official member of the crew. _Anything_ but his play toy—you weren't sure if you could accept a thing like that; even if it was to escape.

He noticed you stiffen, and in response, he dropped the knife and hugged you even tighter from behind. You could feel him on your back from his waist up to his chest. He snuggled you closer, "I pray you don't say the wrong answer." You couldn't believe a captain like him was capable of such… tender cuddling, but bloody murder at the same time.

You weren't sure how to respond. If you flat-out said no, he'd kill you on the spot. If you said yes… you didn't know _what_ he'd do. You hoped his gentleman-like ways would last overnight. That way, when he left you to sleep, you could make your escape.

But of course, these were all assumptions. If you said yes, you got this feeling that he wouldn't stop what he was currently doing. If anything, he'd go even further, and… you didn't want to think about that.

"Well, poppet? Do we have a deal~?" He whispered seductively into your ear—still keeping a tight hold on your waist.

You stiffened again. It was either die now or die later, it seemed. For the moment you had to drop your pride and accept his stupid deal. "But…" Even if you survived tonight, there was still one thing gnawing at the back of your mind. It was the last thing you wanted to happen, second to dying. "If I said yes…" You trailed off, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

He moved a strand of hair to behind your burning ear, his gentle touch making you flinch. "Go on," He encouraged quietly.

You decided to just spit it out. "Okay, I'm a virgin."

All was silent for a moment.

"…Well then, you're quite the pure one aren't you?"

At this point, your face felt like it was on fire. Your heart was thumping hard in your chest—almost worse than when you were running from his crew.

Arthur moved away from you. "Now that I take a closer look at you…" He scanned your body, looking up and down with his judging green eyes, "You're quite younger than me, aren't you?"

You crossed your arms and stared right back at him, trying to look as intimidating as he. "I won't do anything like that with you."

He chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself," This time, _he_ turned his back on you. He went over to the door and opened it. "You're young and conceited. I prefer more sophisticated women." He gestured for you to walk out.

Your eyes widened in shock. Partly because, _did he really just say that?!_ And second, does this mean he's letting you free?

You almost wanted to punch yourself for the order of those realizations. Freedom should be your first priority—especially in a situation like this—over men. And besides, you _didn't_ care about what Arthur thought of you. Right? I mean… who would?

"Are you… letting me go?" You asked cautiously.

He yawned, "No. But I'm too tired to get rid of you."

You inhaled sharply and almost felt your heart stop. You stood there, frozen in shock, for who knows how long.

He smirked, "I've lost interest. The deal's off. For now I can lead you to a place to sleep for the night."

The walk down the corridors of Arthur's ship went by in a daze for you. Too many things were clouding your mind—he was going to kill you? When? _Why_? And how did he suddenly… 'lose interest'… so fast?

As you approached your destination, Arthur slowed down his walk. You'd been walking directly behind him, absentmindedly following him while your mind was elsewhere.

When he stopped suddenly, it took you a few seconds to notice and you ended up bumping into his back.

You slowly moved yourself away from him, face burning, and tried your best not to look at him. _That bastard…_ you thought in the back of your mind.

He chuckled, and turned around. "You were the Empire of _. You must have been intelligent, were you not? But of course, to be a nation, I guess you don't have to be all that smart. You're actually quite clumsy, aren't you poppet?"

You angrily ground your teeth together, trying your hardest not to punch his smirking face.

He watched you with amusement in his eyes. "But I must say—I'm quite impressed with how far you've come. Not in relations to your Empire of course, because that's… finished," One more word about your Empire out of him and you were pretty sure you'd pick a fight with a pirate captain. "But I mean, your strength. Your stamina. Your will to live. Anyone in your position—who's lost everything they cared for—would forget the meaning of life. You, my dear, have not. You want to live, don't you?"

You didn't know how to respond. What kind of question was that? The pirate about to kill you was asking you if you wanted to _live_?

He patted your head. _As if I'm a child,_ you thought irritably. What made him change his mind about you so fast? You hated to admit it, but you wanted to know.

He opened the door, revealing what appeared to be a guest room. There was no one inside; not even a crewmember. "I applaud you for that." He smirked, motioning for you to go inside.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, you thought as you stepped into the room. Maybe in a few hours, you could try your best to escape.

Once you were inside the room, Arthur began to shut the door. "…And don't even think about escaping. We've already set sail from the harbor. If you tried to leave, you'd have to swim miles back to land." You let out a curse from beneath your breath. He continued to shut the door, pausing only once to leave you with another devastating comment.

"Good night. And good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning."

And with that, the door slammed shut.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

Naturally, you couldn't sleep. You had been pacing the guestroom for about three or four hours. There was no clock in the room, but you guessed it was now around four in the morning.

You had been trying to think of ways to escape. But the only plans that came to mind were to hide out somewhere on the ship and wait for them to arrive on land, then try to leave—or to actually try swimming your way back to land. But the problems were, you didn't think you could hide _on the ship_ and manage to stay hidden from the crew until they got to land, and if you tried swimming your way back home, you were sure you'd get too tired and drown.

You almost wanted to take your _own_ life. No matter what you did, if you stayed in this room till dawn, they'd come to kill you. Numerous times you contemplated sneaking out and hiding somewhere else on the ship, but like you previously thought, you knew you couldn't stay hidden for long.

Through your long bouts of thinking and contemplation, you didn't immediately begin to notice the sounds erupting from outside your room.

You had barely even realized that your room was on the deck and if you stepped out, you'd be completely outside. But then the shouts got louder, and when it sounded like three times the size of Arthur's crew was outside, you just barely began to hear it.

"…The hell's going on out there?" You wondered aloud.

With all the commotion, shouting, swords clanging, and _explosives_ happening outside, you figured it would be okay if you stepped out for a little. No one would notice, right? Damn… why didn't you think of this before?

Just as you touched the doorknob and felt it open, something else hit you.

_-Wait… explosives?_

The door creaked open slowly.

And a scene full of chaos erupted all around you. "MORE ENEMY SHIPS ON THE HORIZON!" Was all you heard be yelled all over the place. Crewmembers were running all along the deck, panicking. Pirates were fighting other pirates; their swords clanging against each other loudly. An explosion was heard to your left and you instantly realized it was a cannonball.

You glanced into the horizon, and immediately caught sight of three enormous pirate ships that put Arthur's to shame.

Without thinking, you ran outside. Escaping among the midst of such havoc was the best possible way. Your eyes landed on a line of rowboats, and you figured you could steal one and sail back to land.

But little did you know—the source of chaos was much closer to you than you thought. As you ran straight for the rowboats, you didn't pay attention to the world around you. All of the fighting and explosions tuned out as you focused only on getting onto one of those rowboats.

Naturally, your inattention and usual clumsiness caused you to bump into someone. "Oh, sorr-" You stopped yourself. You were onboard a _pirate ship_, dammit.

Before you could move away and continue your escape, the person turned around.

The long, dark red, gold-trimmed coat quickly caught your eye. But as the pirate turned, you realized it wasn't Arthur.

The pirate was wearing a black three-pointed hat with gold trim and a small red rose on the side. His open jacket revealed a puffy white button-up shirt, a yellow sash around the waist, brown slacks and black knee-length boots. "Oh, hola~" To your shock, he grinned cheerfully at you.

He's a captain all right, just not the one you met. You looked up at him, just to make sure it was who you thought it was.

As soon as you made eye contact with him, his face lit up. "Hey, you're cute!" He gushed, and pulled you against his chest for a tight hug.

You almost felt yourself be squeezed to death. "L-Let… me… go…" You managed to sputter out; barely able to breathe within his tight grasp.

He laughed gleefully, "I can't believe I found a girl!"

_This couldn't get any worse,_ you realized.

As if on cue, two more pirates came over to you and the other captain. From the looks of it, _your suspicions were confirmed._

"Did you get the treasure?" One of them asked. You noticed he wore a black eye patch—along with a gold-buttoned navy blue coat, red cape, khaki pants, leather combat boots and a red-trimmed, black three-pointed hat with a white beaded corsage on the side.

"Yup, got it. By the way, Gilbert, where's Francis?" The brown-haired captain next to you asked.

"I'm right here~" You noticed yet another captain-looking pirate emerge from behind the white-haired one_. I really don't want to believe it's them,_ you thought to yourself.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The blonde one noticed you. Well, crap.

The red-coated pirate laughed. "It's a girl! Can you believe this luck?" He finally released you from his grasp, and you nearly fell over from lack of oxygen.

The red-eyed captain didn't react as well, "Huh? What's a woman doing onboard?!"

The one with girly hair smiled down at you. "Yes, what luck~" His white-laced, bright blue three-pointed hat shaded his eyes as he looked you over. _Don't pirates have other hats?,_ you thought in the back of your mind. You obviously hadn't realized how dire your current situation was.

The blonde wore a long, bright blue coat, with white lace along the sleeves and trim. A ruffled red handkerchief hung from his collar, and he wore tight white pants with black military boots. Yes, the descriptions matched perfect. All three of them_. And that meant one thing._

Whether you wanted to believe it or not—they were captains Antonio Carriedo, Gilbert Beilshmidt, and Francis Bonnefoy.

They were the three most notorious pirates of their time. Their alliance had shocked not only the government, but the _entire world_. There was not one person who didn't know their names.

Their infamous reputation held that they could do anything they wanted—steal, destroy, kill—and no one could stop them. With their three-way alliance, they were undoubtedly the strongest pirates to sail the seven seas.

So… WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE?!

"Enough fooling around, Francis. Did you get everything you needed?" Gilbert asked, paying no attention to you.

You noticed Gilbert was carrying a sack full of presumably stolen treasure, while Antonio's crew was currently taking crates onto their ship.

Yes, they were definitely robbing Arthur's ship. No wonder there was such chaos. Arthur's crew had been trying to fight them off, but it was no use. The captain trio's men had already knocked out Arthur's entire crew.

_Well, of course…_ you thought to yourself. _No one could stand up to __**these**__ captains…_

"I did." Francis answered, waving off Gilbert. _"I_ say we take this cute little cherie with us, yes?" He suggested with a wink.

Antonio laughed cheerfully. "Yeah, let's keep her!"

Gilbert scoffed, "That'd just be bad luck,"

You momentarily ignored their… conversation?... as you glanced around for Arthur. Where the hell could he be? Most of the deck was empty except for fallen English pirates and victorious rival crewmembers. _Where did that English idiot go?..._ you wondered, getting a bit worried.

You immediately shook off the feeling. Worried? For _Arthur_? It didn't matter what happened to him. You had to focus on escaping. You wouldn't allow yourself to be captured by pirates only to be captured again by _more_ pirates. Even _if_ they were Carriedo, Beilshmidt, and Bonnefoy. You at least had to try—you were the sole survivor of your Empire. You _had_ to live.

But how could you escape when they'd just suggested 'keeping' you?

Your eyes roamed around the deck—trying not to look as if you are; while they argued over whose ship you should travel on.

_…There!_ You heard yourself mentally shout. About fifteen feet away, beneath a fallen sail and against a row of stacked-up crates, was Arthur. He was crouched into a near-fetal position, shaking uncontrollably—no doubt traumatized by his whole crew dropping like flies to the world's strongest pirates.

_He must be terrified,_ you thought. But wasn't it his fault? Shouldn't he have seen something like this coming? Maybe he just wasn't a good captain.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Gilbert teased, already warming up to you.

Ignoring him, you glared at Arthur. Maybe your intense stare would somehow get his attention. You couldn't understand why, but for some reason, you _wanted_ him to take responsibility. You _wanted_ him to do something. You _wanted_ him to be a good captain.

Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, you noticed Arthur lift his face and slowly look up. His whole resolve changed when he caught sight of you. The three pirate captains were circling you like hawks, trying to decide who got to keep you. None of them had women onboard and they definitely wanted you. "Y'know, I always thought women couldn't be pirates, but maybe I could make an exception for you~?" Now even Gilbert was interested.

"I wonder how a cute little thing got on Artie's ship in the first place!" Antonio chimed.

"Tell us, mon ami, how did you get here?" Francis sounded genuinely curious. "Are you, by any chance, Artie's lover~?" He asked, complete with an eyebrow raise.

You refused to answer them. You turned your back away from Arthur and crossed your arms_. Do something about this,_ you wanted to tell him_. I know you can… and I know you will._

You didn't know why you had this feeling. As if he was actually _dependable_. But something about him told you he wouldn't just let this go. He _had_ to do something.

As if sensing your feelings, you heard a smooth and confident British-accented voice from behind you. "Not dealing away my treasure, are you, Bonnefoy?"

You _almost_ let out a sigh of relief. _He doesn't really think of me as his treasure, does he?..._ you wondered in the back of your mind. He had said he was going to kill you… didn't he? Well, maybe he just hated to see Francis take away anything of his. But then again, wouldn't he have tried to stop him in the beginning if that was the case?

Francis looked up in surprise. "Oh, my dearest Artie. Finally decided to make an entrance, did you?"

"More like move away from his hiding spot," Gilbert snickered.

Arthur ignored their teasing, "Give her back." You could practically hear the arrogance in his voice. He looked at the three world-known captains as if they were nothing more than young, amateur pirates.

His sudden change in attitude was shocking. He had gone from fetal-position horrified to strongly confident in a matter of seconds.

He needed to protect you. No way in bloody hell was he going to let _them_ take you away.

"What, are you going to run away and hide again if we don't?" Gilbert mocked.

Arthur shrugged off the jab. "How about this. Francis, you and I have a match," He pulled out a sword and removed it from its sheath, "Winner gets _."

You blushed madly, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M NOT SOME SORT OF PRIZE YOU KNOW!"

Arthur turned to you, and smiled down sweetly. "Although you were my captive at first, I know there's more to you than meets the eye."

You felt yourself blush again. Wasn't this the evil pirate captain who was going to kill you? Now he was going to save you from the world's most dangerous pirates and… possibly… let you live afterwards?

Gilbert laughed arrogantly. "You think you can duel Francis? Not even close. Let me battle you fir-"

Francis quickly placed his arm against Gilbert's chest. "Stop this, Gilbert. I-"

"-No, Francis. I got this," He turned to face Arthur and unsheathed his own sword. "_I_ accept your challen-" Before he got to finish his sentence, Francis smacked him on the head with the back of his sword, causing him to fall over.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL, FRANCIS?!"

In response, Francis giggled. Antonio, who had been mostly silent, had question marks dancing all over the top of his head. "What's going on?"

You could ask the same thing. As Gilbert stayed on the floor and rubbed the sore bump on his head, Francis bounced up to you and Arthur. "My little Artie, how you have grown up~! Francis is so proud of you!" He cooed happily, hearts practically surrounding him.

"You're _what_…?" Arthur deadpanned.

"So proud!" Francis sang back. He turned to you, sparkly pink bishounen aura all around him, "And you, mon cherie, are lucky. This is…" His sky blue eyes shined with excitement, "-THE GREATEST PIRATE ROMANCE THE OCEAN'S EVER SEEN~!" By now he was on pure fangirl mode.

After an outburst like that, you were shocked into speechlessness.

Arthur sweatdropped, jaw agape, eyes white, with blue lines of shock down his forehead. "You're…"

Francis didn't give you two any time to recover. "Gilbert! Antonio! To keep this alliance, you both leave them alone. We don't want to cut into these love birds' play-time, do we~?"

Antonio laughed giddily, "I'm not exactly sure what just happened, but okay."

Gilbert scoffed, and stood up. "Lovesick dummkopf." He murmured under his breath to Francis as he pushed past him.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave now. Take care, my lovelies!" Francis began leaving with Gilbert and Antonio. Before you processed exactly what was going on, Francis tossed a single rose at Arthur in farewell. "Stay romantic!" He cheered. Antonio grinned at you and waved goodbye cheerfully. Gilbert side-glanced at you and smirked.

And with that, they were gone.

You felt yourself blushing again. With what Francis had said, how Antonio and Gilbert behaved… first off, were they really world-famous captains? Maybe not all pirates were the same…

Arthur analyzed the rose, realizing he was supposed to give it to you. "_, I-"

You turned to face him. "-Why did you come to save me?"

He sighed, and looked away. A tiny blush made its way to his cheeks as he pouted, "I know I may have not acted like it, but I felt there was something… s-special between you and me, okay?" His blush deepened as his eyebrows furrowed, clearly embarrassed but not wanting to show it.

You didn't know what to say. So… even after what he said… he still wanted to keep you alive? And he thought there was something… _special_?

You weren't exactly sure if you knew what he meant. He said he liked 'more sophisticated' women, didn't he? "Arthur…"

Before you could finish, you felt him grab you. But to your surprise, he was gentle—like how he had been when you first met him. "Arthur?" He held you close, and surprising yourself—you didn't pull away. You didn't want to. And you had no idea why.

"Maybe, _you're_ my rare treasure..." He whispered into your hair, hugging you closer. Perhaps even pirates needed comfort sometimes.

You glanced around, a bit uncomfortable. You eyed all the fallen bodies, and felt sympathy for the captain in your arms. "What about your crew?"

He piped up, visibly feeling better. Moving away from you, he said, "Oh, they were just… pretending,"

Your eyes widened, "Pretending?"

He nodded. "Alright crew, it's safe now. Get up and start cleaning up this mess." He called out to his men.

You inhaled sharply when you noticed the previous, what-appeared-to-be lifeless bodies stand up and start walking about—as if nothing ever happened.

They immediately began cleaning up, making repairs to the ship, and reattaching the sails. By their nonchalance and casualness, you realized this wasn't the first time they had to do this.

You turned to Arthur, a look of extreme questioning on your face. "…You taught them to be cowards," You deadpanned.

He shrugged, "It's the easiest way to get enemy ships to leave. I taught them some magic spells so it looks like they're bloodied too—when they're actually just fine."

You sighed with relief. For some reason, you felt better knowing that Arthur's crew was okay.

"My crew's safety is this ship's number one priority; not stolen goods. We're not like all the other pirates. We're different."

"Yeah, I can assume that." For some reason, he seemed really easy to talk to now.

He smiled down at you, "I was never going to kill you either. Maybe if you were somebody else, I would have. But I could never hurt a woman or a child—I'm too much of a gentleman. And besides…" He slowly raised his hand and touched your face gently, as if not to break you.

You sighed. So maybe he wasn't as bad as you thought. Before, he seemed like just another heartless, thieving-scumbag of a pirate. But now… you were starting to view him as an actual man who cared for his crew—no, his _friends_—more than power and gold.

"Like I said… there's something special between you and me. There's something I haven't felt in a long time…" He blushed again, and stubbornly avoided eye contact. His face appeared annoyed but with a hint of embarrassment. You giggled, _Tsundere, much?_

He held you close again, just as the gold-and-orange sun slowly began making its way up the ocean's horizon. He gently whispered into your ear, "…Let's rule the seas together, poppet."

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland-** England

**Antonio Carriedo-** Spain

**Gilbert Beilshmidt-** Prussia

**Francis Bonnefoy-** France

* * *

**A.N.:** First time doing a different version of a character ._.

So I'm sorry if it seemed cliché or overused. I adore Pirate!England, but I felt like I could've made this a bit more creative. And yet it turned out… like this (T_T) I dunno why. WHY?

And about the Pirate!BTT… OMGOMG I JUST HAD TO. I. JUST. HAD. TO. THEY'RE PIRATE VERSIONS OF THE BAD TOUCH TRIO I MEAN LIKE ASDFGHJKL WHO WOULDN'T EVEN…?!

Oh, and another thing. Recently I've been seeing Pirate versions of the Nordics—yes the Nordics, you read that right—and I was wondering why? They call them the 'Ghost Pirates' or whatever… I've seen a few fanarts and yeah…

I was wondering cuz OMGOMG I'D WANNA WRITE A GHOST PIRATE NORDICS x READER ONE-SHOT BUT ASDFGHJKL FIRST I'D HAVE TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THEM ._. ?!

Sorry, I'm just a bit hyped up on One Piece right now. BEST. PIRATE. ANIME. EVER. I'm on the Whitebeard War arc right now and _IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD, YA HEAR?!_

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: Punk!England— "Sun in the Rain"_


	19. Sun in the Rain (Punk England)

**Sun in the Rain {Punk!England x Reader}**

* * *

_"Sorry… I won't be giving you my heart this year, but I __**do**__ have another throbbing organ you might be interested in…"_

* * *

**Warning**: Contains **angst**, dread, **self-harm**, and **mentions **of** suicide**. Not recommended if you're **depressed** or **sensitive to triggers.**

* * *

You pressed your palms to the soft grass, and leaned your shoulders back. Craning your head up, you gazed at the clouded gray skies.

Sitting atop this hidden cliff felt like your escape. You could watch the blue ocean water down below, or look upwards to the foggy cement-colored sky. If felt like your world was reversed. Above should be blue, while the paved ground below should be gray. But not here.

The island you've resided on your whole life was completely isolated from the rest of the world. It received almost no sun—the skies were always either gray and fogged or black and raining. Downpour Island, it was called. It lived up to its name more than any other place on the planet.

You momentarily closed your eyes, and felt the soft brush of the wind blow against your skin. You briefly wondered what it would be like to live in a place where the sun always shined.

Just as you were thinking of the light, you heard some distant shouts from down below. Opening your eyes, you slowly crawled over to the cliff's edge. Peering downwards, you groaned and planted your face into the long, green grass.

You didn't want to be seen.

But you weren't exactly hiding, either. You've been a social outcast your entire life, anyways.

The loud teenagers below were from your class. You could say you knew them well, but then again, you could say you didn't. After all, you've lived on the same rainy island, with the same shallow people, ever since nursery school. You've all known each other your whole lives. But, that didn't mean you were all friends.

_They_ were all friends. Just not with you.

You weren't sure why, but they never seemed to connect with you. Ever since childhood, those same peers always thought you were different. They didn't like it. But you couldn't see it; you didn't know why they thought you were so weird. But after a while, you grew used to it. Accustomed, even.

The island had such a small population that you _had_ to deal with it, whether you wanted to or not. No matter what you told your parents, they would never leave this island. They had never seen the light of day, you liked to think. The _real_ light. The light that came from a sun-filled land.

Needless to say, neither had you. Never have you ever left Downpour Island.

You stood up, and shuffled away from the cliff's edge. Even though you were well-hidden among the trees and branches, high above the ocean—you decided to leave. You had been on this cliff much too long already.

Those classmates down on the beach wouldn't notice you if you left immediately. But you weren't exactly leaving because you didn't want them to see you. It wasn't as if you were a victim of bullying. No, you weren't worth their time to even look at. They often ignored your existence. So, it wasn't as though you were afraid of them. You just didn't like being around them.

As you walked to your nearby house, you noticed the new neighbor carry a box from his garage into his house. You sighed, and looked down. You hoped he wouldn't notice you and say hello. But you hoped he wouldn't see you for a different reason than your classmates.

No one around here likes newcomers. Downpour Island was a place that called most of their citizens 'natives', or people born and raised here. For some reason that you didn't understand, they weren't friendly to new faces. But you knew one thing. Newcomers often didn't fit in. You guessed that was why most natives didn't like them.

But, they didn't like you either, and you were a native. Maybe you were just some other breed of weird to them.

As you passed the new neighbor's house, you tried to avoid eye contact. You didn't want to speak with him, or get too friendly with him. Mostly because, you knew for a fact that newcomers didn't last long here.

They could never hold out here for longer than a few months. Half a year at most. If someone wasn't born here, they're definitely not staying here.

They always end up leaving—no matter what. The island's too small, they say. They feel isolated. Cut off from the rest of the world. Not much time passes before they begin to feel claustrophobic. After all, it only takes about an hour to drive around the whole island.

But, when it comes to someone your age… you don't like to see their reaction to this place. The gloomy skies, denial of existence by other classmates, the feeling of being trapped… you knew it must be hard on them. The kids at school who either teased them or ignored them _definitely_ didn't make things better for them either. So whenever there's a new kid in town, you usually try to befriend them.

But in the end, all it does is hurt you. Over the years, you've become friends with many new students—all of whom have left Downpour Island after a short while.

You try to tell yourself to stay away. But that would make you one of _them_, the people who purposely ignore the newcomers—and you couldn't let that happen.

As you're passing the neighbor's house to get to your own, you hear an accented voice call out to you. "Hey you. Is that your house?"

You freeze in your tracks. That accent. _Definitely_ not from around here. As in, probably not even this side of the planet. You've never heard anything like it. "Oh… yeah, it's my house…" Your voice trails off. You just want him to speak again so you can hear his accent.

The neighbor sighs and looks down. You notice him fumble around his pocket for a lighter and cigarette. "Really…" He mumbles as he lights the cigarette and takes a drag. Once he exhales out a puff of smoke, he stares down hard at you. "A damn cat from your house walked out and wandered into my open garage. I come downstairs, and see it scratched up my new carpet. You better take care of that thing before it comes into my house again—because the next time it does, I'll introduce it to my lighter." He spits out coldly, shoving the lighter into his pocket.

Your eyes widen in surprise, and you turn to fully face him. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

He scoffed, "Whatever."

_Maybe that's why most people around here don't like newcomers,_ you briefly wondered. You quickly changed that train of thought. You knew outsiders normally weren't like him. "I'll keep her inside from now on. My na-" You paused. Did you really want to introduce yourself to a person like him? "My name is _. You just moved in on Friday, right?" You knew that even if he was rude, that didn't mean you had to be rude back.

He ran a hand through his spiky, middle-parted red hair. "…Yes," He sighed, and took another drag from his cigarette. "My name is Scotland. Pleasure to meet you." His accented voice sounded irritated yet sarcastic. Especially on that last sentence.

"N-Nice to meet you too," You got this feeling that you should leave the guy alone as soon as possible. "I'll see you around." You say as you turn back to your house. You meant it in the literal way—being such close neighbors, even for presumably a short amount of time, you knew you'd probably see him again. Whether you cared to or not.

Just as you started walking away, his strangely-accented voice stopped you again. "Wait," He said, making you face him again.

"Yes?"

"…I have a brother your age. Just thought you should know. You'll probably see him tomorrow anyways." Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked back into his house.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

It was only Monday morning—and yet Downpour High School had just gotten turned upside down with the single arrival of a new student.

You stayed off to the side of the cafeteria, away from the crowds of people. The rain pounded hard on the cafeteria's roof; a reminder of why you were currently in here.

Whenever there was a rainstorm before school, students were ordered to go into the cafeteria until homeroom. It was ten minutes before your first class when the cafeteria's large double doors flew open with a crash.

Anyone who had been going to Downpour High School would know that the cafeteria's doors were old and weak; especially during the strong winds of a rainstorm. Everyone knew to open them _slowly_ and carefully. The loud crash of the doors against the walls was a clear signal that someone new had just arrived.

Just as curious as the rest of the student body, you turned to stare at whoever had just walked in.

Well, maybe not stare. The rest of the school did, but you just made it a glance. You didn't want to make this person feel more humiliated than he or she probably already felt.

In one short, quick glance, you caught sight of a messy head of blonde hair and all-black clothing. The only other things you noticed from the hurried look was that, one, it was a male, and two, he had no umbrella at all.

You looked away, and instantly heard the room quiet down. _I can't believe they're doing this…_ you thought with disapproval. Why did everyone on this island feel the need to give off these '_go away'_ vibes to newcomers?

You noticed most of the room was looking towards the cafeteria's entryway. They were definitely still staring.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at?" You heard an accented voice growl out irritably.

_That accent…_ you recalled slowly. In that moment, you remembered about Scotland telling you of his younger brother. "_You'll probably see him tomorrow anyways,"_ he had said. That was yesterday, on Sunday_. So this is his brother? Sure sounds like it… _you almost laughed. Both his voice and attitude sounded similar to his brother's.

You glanced up, just to take another good look. _I should approach him, since no one else is going to…_ you told yourself. It had almost become an instinct; a usual feeling whenever there was a new student. No one around here had the same good-hearted conscience as you.

Pushing past the crowds of students, you made your way over to the new kid.

The people ignored your shoves, but moved away nonetheless. They already knew what you were doing. After all, even _they_ knew you were always the one to befriend a new person.

You gasped lightly in surprise when you got close to the newcomer. No wonder people had been staring. Due to having no umbrella in this horrible storm, he was soaked to the bone. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" It was your first impulse to ask. His health came before his name.

He pouted, and looked away. The rest of the students had finally gone back to their own business, leaving you without an audience.

"Here, let me help you." Without waiting for a response, you pulled off your jacket. "How could you walk over here without an umbrella? The name of this place is Downpour Island, y'know…" You spoke in a kind and friendly voice—one reserved only for newcomers/possible friends.

Just as you tried to dry him off with your warm jacket, he moved away from you. "I don't need your help," He hissed.

You smiled; he had to be joking, right? "Why not? You're drenched. You'll catch a cold if you walk around like that."

"Thanks, but I'd rather _not_ have your bloody jacket all over me?" Yup, he was just like Scotland. Easily angered and sarcastic.

You sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't be like him…" You mumbled under your breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, noth-" You paused. Maybe he would be a bit nicer if you told him you'd already met his brother? "-You're a lot like your brother." You stated. You hoped this comment wouldn't anger him further.

His displeased expression changed to that of surprise. "You've met my brother?" Though as he realized what he'd just said, he pouted again and crossed his arms. "I'm so sorry to hear that. He's the worst,"

You giggled. At least he wasn't offended.

"But if you really think I'm anything like him, I'll be happy to choke you to death."

You instantly dropped the smile. So he _was_ offended. "I-I meant your voices are similar." At least you were quickly able to come up with a cover.

He didn't respond right away. He looked you up and down, examining what he had to deal with. Sighing, he said, "Not much of a looker, are you? Anyways, I'll be going now." He made a move to leave.

Your eyes widened in surprise. "Wait," You said, clutching his shoulder. "You're new here. Do you even know your way around?" You assumed he was trying to find his homeroom class. Even if he was rude enough to say you weren't good-looking, maybe there was still a possible friend in him.

He sighed again loudly, and turned back to face you. "Look, I understand what you're trying to do. But someone like me and someone like you…" He gestured in circles with his pointer finger around you and he, "…would never be friends." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

A few hours later, your morning classes were over. As you walked out of your fourth period class, you felt a familiar buzz in your pocket.

Reaching down for your phone, you checked to see the notification.

**Mom: Hi honey. What would you like to do for your birthday? :)**

You smiled. Your mother was truly a sweetheart. Your birthday wasn't for a few more weeks, but she always liked to plan ahead.

You texted her back saying you weren't sure yet. There was never much to do on Downpour Island. And without any friends, that really limited your options.

You continued to text her as you walked into the cafeteria for lunch. _I'm such a loser…_ you thought in the back of your mind. _I'm probably the only teenager in the world who texts her mom for fun._

You instantly felt guilty. Your mom was sweet, loving, caring, and affectionate. She would never let anything hurt her little girl. She always threatened to beat up anyone who made you sad, but you never let her. She could never understand why you didn't have any friends.

**Mom: Isn't there a new boy in town? England?**

You instantly blushed. First, she knew his name and you didn't? That was a surprise. But, you didn't like to think about her interacting with Scotland or England—since they both seemed like such mean people. They better not have been rude to her.

And second, you knew your cheeks felt warm because of that embarrassing encounter with the new kid earlier today.

You didn't know how to respond. As you were thinking, she sent another message:

**Mom: I already know you'll be good friends with him. Why don't you invite him over for your birthday?**

She always liked when there were new kids. That meant new friends for you. But she obviously hadn't met this one. Just as you were dying of the irony of that, you didn't look up from your phone screen. This resulted in you bumping into the back of someone in line... "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was go-" You instantly froze in embarrassment when you recognized the black leather jacket.

"No—it's fine, love. I was actually-" Just as England was finishing his sentence, he turned to see who had bumped into him. "-Oh. It's just you." He said in a clearly less cheerful voice as soon as his green eyes fell on you.

An angry red tick mark appeared on the side of your head, "That's _rude_."

He chuckled, "Is it?"

What was up with this guy's attitude? He almost sounded like a gentleman for a moment there, but when he saw it was 'only' you, he immediately went back to his cold, rude ways. What did he have against you?

Sighing, you put your phone into your pocket and looked him in the eye. "Look, I don't know what you hate about me so much, but I just wanted to be friends. Is that so bad?"

"Maybe coming from you."

You felt your hands clench into fists. You felt like you should have been prepared for this kind of behavior, since you had no friends. Anyone would think you were picked on. But the fact was, you weren't, so you were not used to this kind of bullying.

He laughed at your irritated face. "Awwh, did I make someone angry?" He asked in a teasing voice.

You unclenched your hands. Taking in a deep breath, you relaxed your face into a more normal expression. There was _no way_ you'd let him get to you like that. "Not really. Just surprised. Anyways, wanna go eat over there?" You thumb-pointed behind you to an empty table near the back of the cafeteria.

This time, surprise took over _his_ face. "Have you _not_ heard anything I've said to you?"

Chuckling, you responded, "Does it matter?"

He pouted again. "…I have better things to do," He grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

You almost wanted to laugh. He was clearly all-talk. One of those people who wanted others to believe pure lies. A showoff, almost, but not quite. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say~" You said with a smirk and eye roll. You audibly hinted your disbelief in his statement.

An expression of clear offense marked his face. He looked you in the eye and hissed, "You think I'm lying?"

You chuckled, "Of course you are. I happen to know for a fact that no one—and I repeat, _no one_—has spoken to you all day. Except for yours truly~" You teasingly made a big show of gesturing to yourself.

No words could describe your satisfaction when you noticed a small blush make its way to his cheeks. "Y-You're wrong…" He stuttered.

Giggling, you responded, "Then tell me the name of _one_ other student you've met today."

His teeth clenched, and he hid his face from your view. He obviously didn't want you to witness his embarrassment. "…Just leave me alone." He growled out, hair shading over his eyes.

Instantly, you felt guilt wash over your body. You didn't want him to feel like he was the problem. You wanted to let him know that the natives were _always_ rude to newcomers, not just him. You wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault—it was everyone else's. But he probably wouldn't believe you. And he probably wouldn't listen either.

There were a _lot_ of things you wanted to tell him in that moment. For some reason, you got the impression that he was often misunderstood. Maybe he didn't have a lot of friends back home either. If that was the case, then things would only worsen here—on Downpour Island.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

It's been around two weeks since you first met England. Well, not exactly 'met', since he hadn't even personally given you his name. The only reason you knew it was because your mother had gotten it from Scotland.

_"Such a nice man",_ your mother had said about him. _"His little brother must be so kind as well."_

You didn't have the heart to tell her that, in reality, they were both actually rude pricks with no regards to other people. You had no idea why Scotland would be so polite around another adult but so rude towards you.

Needless to say, your mother had been bugging you about England all week. She asked why he hadn't come over yet. Due to your past of becoming instant friends with the new kids, she automatically assumed England was your new best friend too. _"I hope this one doesn't move away. He seems like a keeper to me." _She had told you earlier today.

You couldn't understand her excitement at first. You had said _absolutely nothing_ about England. And yet she rambled on about him as though she had actually met him. As though you had a friend for once. But of course, you soon figured out that she simply _wanted_ you to be friends with him. She knew friends made you happy, and she would do anything to make you happy.

Except move away from Downpour Island, that is.

You were in your room one night, watching TV, when she knocked on your door. "Honey, can I come in?"

Turning down the volume, you called out, "Of course."

She walked inside, and plopped down on your bed. "So. Your birthday's in a week. Any ideas yet?" She asked casually.

You cringed. You knew where she was going with this. "No…"

"Invite someone over?" She asked hopefully.

You sighed. "Mom, I already told you…" Countless times you had told her that, no, you were _not_ inviting England over. First off, he wasn't even your friend, and second, he was a _boy_. And once she had even suggested he sleepover. Maybe her obsession with your happiness was affecting her sanity. You hated to think she had a screw up in her head loose due to her worrying so much for your loner-status.

Of course, she never admitted to how much she worried for you. But you never told her how bad things went with England. You didn't want to worry her more.

After all, she would _not_ like to hear that England always blew you off whenever you tried to talk to him. If she found out, she'd probably threaten to kill him.

"Well, just think about it." She hugged you tight before standing back up and leaving the room.

As she retreated out the doorway, you felt another load of heavy weight fall onto your shoulders. Here came along another problem. Your own mom felt bad for you.

* * *

"You're so slow," England laughed as he passed you on the track. "Get out much? I think not."

You ground your teeth together furiously as he ran ahead of you. For some reason, whenever you had tried to speak with him during his first week at Downpour High School, all he did was wave you off. Now he just liked to tease you or poke fun. You almost considered it bullying, but didn't want to—you were _not_ about to admit that a guy like him could hurt your feelings.

After PE was over, you walked off the track field and went to get a drink of water. You noticed England by himself as always, and almost saw yourself in him. The one kid always alone, with nobody to talk to. He was standing with his back against the bleachers, waiting for the line to the water fountain to shorten.

_Just think about her,_ you reminded yourself as you walked up to him.

You hadn't approached him in over a week. You had long given up on becoming his friend. But your mom's continuous talks with you were starting to force a change of heart.

After all, you knew there _must_ be a good side to England. Maybe he just didn't show it. Subconsciously, you were getting the determination to become his friend again. You just didn't want to admit it.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" …You couldn't believe you were doing this.

England looked up, and discreetly turned to his left and right. He wasn't sure if you had really just asked _him_ that. "Not exactly, why?" What was this? Some kind of trap? He knew this didn't feel right.

You took in a deep breath before saying, "I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out. It's my birthday on Saturday, so maybe we could do something." The words felt foreign and unusual coming from you. But never mind that, your embarrassment-level was through the roof. But by this point, you didn't care. You had no friends. He had no friends. So that technically put him on the same level of loser-ness as you.

Once the words finally clicked in his mind, he chuckled. "…You actually want me to hang out with you?"

You shrugged, "What else is there for us to do? And don't act like you have friends. 'Cause we both know you don't."

He cringed, and instantly tried his best to cover it up. "Whatever…" He crossed his arms.

_Well, it was worth a shot,_ you thought as you shrugged again and turned to leave.

Just as you moved to walk away, you felt his hand on your shoulder. Without turning around, you asked, "Yes?"

Even without seeing his face, you could sense that there was a tiny blush on his cheeks. "…Wait for me outside Silverwing's Guitar Shop on Friday. My shift ends at five."

You felt his hand move off your shoulder. After a few moments of silence, you turned to face him again.

But he was already gone.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

Time sure flies fast. It's already Friday. Your birthday is tomorrow. And yet you hadn't spoken with England since early this week.

You briefly wondered if he would even remember to meet up with you. But, that didn't exactly matter, since he told you to wait outside the guitar shop where he worked. One way or another, you'd see him there.

You were walking up the street to Silverwing's Guitar Shop. And, though you didn't want to admit it, you felt nervous. You hadn't even _seen_ him around much this week. You would probably halfway guess he'd stand you up if he hadn't told you where he worked. _That_ was the kind of relationship you still had with him. So why were you doing this?

And more disturbingly, why did he suddenly change his mind about you?

Needless to say, your mother was glad you were going to hang out with England. She still hadn't formally met him, but she guessed he was a nice boy.

You didn't know _what_ you were going to do once you saw him—maybe just walk around town? He probably didn't fully know his way around yet and you could show him.

The sky above was gray and cloudy, as usual. In most normal cities, this was _not_ weather to be outside. But on Downpour Island, if that was the case, then no one would ever be outside. Ignoring the threat of rain, you continued walking over to the town's only guitar shop. Glancing at the time, you noticed it was already a few minutes past five.

Just as you were passing a pizza shop, you noticed a group of all-too-familiar students at one outdoor table. You instantly blushed and got the first impulse to back away.

Why did it have to be _them_? Out of everyone in school, these were your least favorite people to run into.

Not because they bullied you or anything—maybe just the opposite. Whenever they happened to run into you, they often teasingly tried to befriend you. Or so it seemed. You knew they didn't mean it. If they really wanted to be your friend, they would've tried a long time ago—and not in such a teasing manor.

Unfortunately, one of them noticed you. "Hey! You're that girl! _, right?" Prussia shouted, waving you over. He smirked, "Come sit with us!"

Trying to hide your embarrassment, you politely declined.

"Awwh, come on, don't be that way~" France appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto your wrist.

With no easy way to escape, you let him drag you over to their table.

Spain grinned once he saw you and patted the seat between him and Prussia. "Hola _. How are you?"

Blushing, you tried not to talk too much. You couldn't stay here long. And you couldn't let yourself believe that they actually wanted to be your friends.

But they were hard to ignore. They kept asking you questions that you couldn't leave unanswered.

Spain pouted, "Why don't you have many friends? I think you're adorable!"

Your face still felt warm. You couldn't help but ask, "You really think I'm… adorable?" No one had ever told you that, except for your mother.

France nodded, "Of course he does! You're beautiful, mon ami."

You briefly remembered what England had told you on his first day of school. _"Not much of a looker, are you?"_

In response to France's comment, Prussia nodded rapidly, "Prussia approves!" He reached into the side pocket of his backpack and pulled out a tiny sticker that said _The Awesome Me – Honor Award _and stuck it on your arm. "You should feel proud," He snickered.

You felt your entire face grow hot again. You had never told anyone, but you thought Prussia was the best-looking guy on all of Downpour Island.

They continued to talk with you, but it was mostly teasing. Albeit friendlier than usual. You knew they were probably bored and had nothing else to do. Why else would they speak with you anyway?

But you had to admit, you wished you could be friends with them. Even though that could never, ever happen. They were the most popular guys at Downpour High School. They would never befriend an outcast like you.

Prussia put an arm around you and pulled you closer to his body. "Heh, you're actually really nice! Not some weird loner like everyone says you are."

Spain harshly nudged Prussia, but you didn't mind. You always knew people talked behind your back anyways.

But the longer Prussia kept his arm around your shoulders, the more you blushed bright red. The cutest guy on the island was actually being nice to you… maybe something would come out of this…

As you started talking more with them, you began to lose track of time. You were already late to meet up with England to begin with.

No wonder something didn't seem right. You had been feeling much happier than you ever had in years, but something still bugged you in the back of your mind.

As you were speaking with Prussia, you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder.

You nearly felt your blood run cold. You had forgotten about England.

You turned around slowly, as if preparing for an attack. Needless to say, England did _not_ look pleased. "Oh, h-hi England…" You stuttered, avoiding eye contact. Words couldn't describe your embarrassment.

"Hello. Do you happen to have the time?" His eye twitched; his teeth clenched lightly. His voice sounded forced, as though he was straining to stay calm.

You noticed he had a black guitar case strapped to his back. He was in his usual attire—a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, army green-colored shirt, red sneakers and a matching red handkerchief tied around his neck. He kept his hands behind his back, as if trying to hide clenched fists.

You couldn't blame him. You just about wanted to punch yourself too. The first time you got him to hang out with you, _this_ had to happen. You could understand his anger—you'd clearly messed things up between you and him.

"Hey amigo, lighten up! You're the new kid, aren't you?" Spain asked.

Prussia sniggered, "Were you guys supposed to meet up? Ha, it's our fault, sorry~" He sounded _anything_ but sorry.

"Yeah, our bad." France added in, running his fingers through his silky blonde hair and winking at England.

They only seemed to anger him even further. Wordlessly, he grabbed onto your wrist and pulled you away from the three.

"…I'm sorry, okay?" You apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time.

You didn't want him to be angry with you. But even after a few minutes of walking, he still seemed irritated about Prussia, France, and Spain.

"…What could have been so bloody important that you had to choose them over me, anyway?" He finally spoke after a tense silence, avoiding eye contact.

Your heart skipped a beat when you realized he was angrier about catching you with selectively those three—rather than you being late for meeting with him in the first place.

"…_Oh_, I see how it is~"

His eyes widened and he instantly blushed, "W-What? It's not like I was jealous or anything, you twit…" He glanced to the side, trying to hide his cheeks.

_Oh, he __**was**__ jealous,_ you thought with a smile. You decided to put the topic away for now. It was too sensitive to use on him today.

As you walked around town, you showed him the island's most precious landmarks. Somehow, he actually seemed quite interested, so you showed him the souvenir shops and ocean harbor as well.

You felt more like a tour guide than a birthday girl, but that was alright. At least you were spending the day with some company. You were really getting tired of spending every birthday with your parents, doing the same old things and having the same old rituals.

You really tried to get closer to England. But he wouldn't give you his whole story. You didn't know where he was from, why he moved here or anything about his family. You only knew of his brother Scotland—you weren't even sure if he lived with anyone else.

Whenever you tried to ask him a question, he either teased you and left the question unanswered or completely waved it off. You could never tell what he was thinking. Either he was a tease, gentleman, jerk, or friend. He seemed to switch around quite a bit. Especially on that last one.

But one thing was for sure after today—he always knew how to make you blush. _"You'd rather be with those wankers France, Prussia, and Spain, huh? Well, let's just say, none of them could take you as well as me~." _You always felt that same embarrassment, while he always laughed at your reaction.

Gosh, he was such a tease. He kept sending mixed signals. What did he _truly_ think of you anyways?

At the end of the day, you found yourself sitting atop your favorite cliff, eating birthday cake with England. "It's really peaceful out here; you're lucky no one else knows about this spot." He mused as he sat on the soft grass with you, staring up at the gray-and-black, clouded-over night sky.

"I know," You said, finishing up your cake and setting the empty plate to the side. Curiously, you glanced over at the guitar case he's been carrying around all day. "Why do you have that? We could've stopped by your place and dropped that off, you know."

He looked down and chuckled, "Well, because then I wouldn't be able to play a song for you, now could I?"

You inhaled sharply, _Was he really planning on doing that?_ It seemed… sweet of him. _Really_ sweet. Your heart pounded a little faster as he removed the guitar case from his back and opened it up.

You watched him slowly pull out a sleek, red-and-black electric guitar. You felt your face heat up as he turned to sit facing you, and aligned his fingers near the top of the guitar. "It's not plugged in, so it'll sound acoustic." He reminded you as he placed his other hand to strum the first few notes.

You nodded; a gentle smile on your lips. You couldn't wait to hear him play. You turned to sit so you were properly facing him.

He took in a deep breath, and started the song. He hoped he'd picked the right choice.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go…_

Your heart began throbbing against your chest. His voice was so smooth, clear, and talented. Something about hearing him sing the words _'love her'_ in such a beautiful way sent chills down your spine.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go…_

_And you let her go-_

The song picked up its pace, and the notes became faster and more skilled. As England played the beautiful song beneath the night stars, you couldn't help but admire the way he looked—so at peace with the world. The moonlight illuminated his face so that he looked like an angel. The wind blew gently, causing the long grass to blow with the rhythm of the passing air.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

He looked into your eyes, and smiled gently. Moonlight glimmered upon his green orbs, giving him a shine that danced in his eyes nearly in tune with his peaceful singing.

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

You hummed along to the music. You recognized this song from somewhere—it was one of your favorites. His playing was on-key and perfect; you wondered how long he's known how to play the guitar.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feelings in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast…_

You momentarily closed your eyes in pure bliss. The words he sang were so strong. Maybe he was singing this song for a reason—maybe… the song was about someone from his past. You realized with shock how much that idea bothered you.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch her and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dove too deep…_

You felt a pain in your chest. Maybe there _was_ someone on his mind when he sang this song. Most likely someone who wasn't an outcast. Most likely someone beautiful. Most likely someone from his hometown…

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go…_

_And you let her go._

He strummed the last few notes, finishing the song. For a moment, you both looked into the sky—which was currently free of clouds. Your heart was still beating fast, but you tried to ignore the painful thought that England had other, better people in his life. Others who weren't stranded on a rain island in the middle of nowhere.

"So… did you like it?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He asked in a tone that suggested he didn't care for an answer, but you could tell by his body language that he really did.

_Stop thinking about things like that,_ you mentally scolded yourself_. It doesn't matter if he has other people. _Turning back to look at him, you grinned cheerfully. "I loved it. You have a great singing voice. And you're really good on that guitar."

He smiled and looked away. He didn't want you to see that your response made him happy.

Glancing back up to the sky, you teasingly suggested, "Heh, maybe your friendship was like a birthday present from you to me~" You were about to say something along the lines of _Now you don't have to buy me anything, _when you suddenly heard a dark chuckle from your side.

"Sorry…" He set his guitar down, smirking. Your breath hitched when he suddenly inched closer to you. His blonde bangs shadowed his eyes as he crawled over your lap, hovered over you, and huskily breathed out, "I won't be giving you my heart this year, but I _do_ have another throbbing organ you might be interested in…"

He pressed you down to the grass, straddling your hips. You instantly felt your body grow unbearably hot, and a foreign dripping-feeling between your legs. No one had ever said or done anything like that to you before.

He pinned your arms down, and pressed his body against yours. You could feel his mentioned-throbbing organ against the front of your pants, and felt the burning heat intensify. The feeling of him against you felt so sickeningly good. "Can you guess which one?" He teased.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

_"Worthless, useless piece of trash…"_

_"You'll die alone."_

_"No one would care if you disappeared."_

_"I bet nobody hates you more than you hate __**yourself**__, huh?"_

The words rang in his head. He breathed out heavily through clenched teeth, tears welling up in the corners of his squeezed-shut eyes, his hands violently trying to cover his ears—scratching his nails into his skull just to get out the voice that wouldn't leave his mind.

_Scotland glared daggers at his brother as he came in the front door, "What have you been doing? Don't tell me someone actually pitied you enough to hang out with you?" He spat, a cigarette between his lips as usual. "You're such a fuckup, England. They all secretly hate you, don't you know that?"_

England cut deeper into his own head as he clawed at his hair, tears streaming down his cheeks, trying to hold in his screams. His teeth were clenched so tightly that his gums were beginning to hurt. He remained curled up in bed, trying to let out his anger and resentment. His life was complicated enough. He missed his _real_ family. He couldn't stand living under the same roof as his hateful half-cousin Scotland.

There were a lot of things from his past that he didn't want to bring up. They were too painful to remember. All he knew was that every person he loved _abandoned him_. He got thrown to the side, forced to stay with his only distant relative Scotland until he reached age eighteen.

His life was full of misery, hate, and depression; and no one knew about it.

No one except Scotland, who verbally tortured him every day with his angry rants, pointing out all of his flaws, denying his right to exist, and basically telling him that he should _just go kill himself._

England wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He already had to cover up his arms and legs to hide the scars and cuts that covered nearly every few inches of his body. This island's constant overcast of dark clouds and rainstorms didn't help his mood either.

At first, he didn't want to get close to _anyone_ on Downpour Island. He hated everyone. He hated the world. He hated his own life.

_If I killed myself tonight, the stars would still appear, the sun would still come out, the earth would still rotate, the seasons would still change… so why not?_ He often found himself alone with these thoughts. Just like what Scotland says… _If my existence was erased off the face of this planet, no one would even notice._

He slowly began to calm down. The pain was fading. Usually it took either another blade to the arm or contemplations of death for it to go away. At least for a little while.

He emerged from his bed, tears still staining his face, and shuffled over to his window.

He glanced down the street to your house.

Needless to say, he never expected something like you to happen to his life.

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

The next morning, England trudged to school. The rain was especially bad today. But he refused to bring an umbrella—besides, it wasn't as if Scotland offered him one either.

As he walked into the school's cafeteria, he immediately caught sight of something he didn't like.

It was them again. They were swarming you. Why couldn't they just leave you alone? And more importantly, why didn't you tell them to back off? They were clearly circling you like hungry vultures.

Words couldn't describe England's distaste for France, Prussia, and Spain. It was as if they were trying to steal away his only friend. Nothing angered him more than to witness such a sight. This couldn't even compare to the anger and pain he felt whenever near Scotland.

Across the cafeteria, you felt light as a feather. Your face lit up with happiness each time Prussia complimented you. France and Spain were just as sweet. You didn't know how, but this morning, they wound up talking to you again.

But, just as before, you couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. You'd liked Prussia since forever, albeit just a little, but the more you talked to him lately—the more something felt off. You found this odd, since you always thought that if he became your friend, your life would be complete. As of late—when he spoke with you—you didn't feel anything more than slight giddiness. You began to realize that maybe you'd grown out of your childhood crush.

And there was only one reason behind it.

England was messing things up.

Just as your mind wandered over to the punkish guitar player, you happened to glance towards the cafeteria's exit. You caught sight of a messy head of blonde hair leaving the room in a huff.

You immediately recognized it as England. Your heart instantly began to beat faster; only reminding you of your strong feelings for him. You hadn't spoken with him since the day you celebrated your birthday with him—almost a week ago.

Wondering what could be bothering him, you thought you should check on him. After all, why would he be leaving school? Homeroom hasn't even started yet. And he can't just walk home in that rainstorm.

As you stand up and begin to leave, you feel a hand plop down on your shoulder. "Hey, where are you going?" Prussia asked curiously.

You turned halfway, "I have to go see England."

Prussia smirked. "Oh, _him_?"

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, him. I'll be going now."

Spain stood up too, "But wait, you'll get in trouble. School's about to start any minute, chica."

France nodded. "And besides, that emo Brit isn't worth your time." He smiled gently at you, and tried to pull you back with them. "Now just-"

You jerked away from him. Ignoring their surprised faces, you quickly muttered, "-I have to go after him. He's my… friend." You didn't exactly know if you could call him a friend; things were still so awkward and complicated between you two. But for now, he was your friend no matter what. Throwing a look of apology at Spain and Prussia, you rush out of the cafeteria.

You _almost_ thought about turning back once you stepped outside. Just for a split-second. Only because the rain was pounding down harder than it ever had in _years_. The sky was black. All you could hear were countless water droplets splashing upon the cracked gray cement. The wind was blowing harshly and causing the rain to fall at a sharp angle; even the trees were pushed to an angle by the fast-moving winds.

But the more you stared out into the rainstorm, the more determined you felt to find England.

You didn't care if the water soaked your clothes and hair. You ran out into the heavy downpour and searched frantically for a bright head of blonde hair. But even yellow was hard to see in this mess of heavy wind, dark fog, and pounding raindrops.

Still, you scurried straight for his house. Something must have really been bothering him. Plus, there was a part of you that forced you to see him. You didn't know why. It was a feeling you couldn't ignore if you tried.

As you ran down the familiar street, clothes drenched, breath puffing out into the freezing air, knees weak, heart pounding—you feel something slippery beneath your feet and accidentally slide off balance. "Whoa!" You yelped in surprise as you nearly tripped.

_What was that?_ you wondered. Although you were in a hurry, you managed to glance downwards.

Only to find a crumpled-up, rain-soaked letter.

"A… letter?" You wondered aloud. Curious, you bent to pick it up. Your eyes widened when you noticed familiarly slanted, all-caps handwriting:

_Dearest brother,_

_How's it up in Heaven, Ireland? I miss you guys so much. Scotland has been very cruel to me. I don't think any of you would understand. But, I won't force you to, since you're in a better place now and no longer have to deal with a horrible brother like me. Well... I know you'd probably be upset to hear that, but it makes me feel better to acknowledge it. After all… I'm such a loser, like Scotland says. Some days I wish I could go to sleep and never wake up._

_But I wish you were still here. I wish you and Wales never died in that car accident. I wish our parents were still alive. There are a lot of things I wish, like for that girl from across the street, _. She's really pretty, but there's no way I'd ever deserve her._

_I think she just feels bad for me anyway. Well, it's not like I care; I don't need her pity. Besides, she has those guys Prussia, France, and Spain. Whatever._

_I hate living on this island with Scotland. It's like he picked the worst possible place for us to move to. I feel like he did it on purpose, just to spite me. I know deep down, he really does hate me. We're not even fully related. Why would you guys leave me with someone like him? Why? God, why…_

_I think about joining you guys a lot. It must be paradise in Heaven, right? I just want to leave this place. There's no one for me down here. Not even _... I honestly don't know why I keep bringing her up. It's not like she actually cares about my feelings. Anyway, I should probably end this letter before I say anything stupid._

_I miss you Ireland. Tell that to Wales too. And mum and dad. I love them so much._

_-England_

You stood there, frozen in place. You didn't know for how long. You held out the letter between your fingers long after you finished reading it. You felt paralyzed. The rain fell all around you, moistening the paper till you could feel it falling apart in your own hands.

You couldn't let England think like that. His life was much too valuable to contemplate suicide; even _if_ it was to join his family in death. Why hadn't he simply told you how he felt? He was wrong. Of _course_ you cared about his feelings. You'd listen if only he would tell you.

After another minute or two, you finally broke out of your shocked trance. Even though he's put you through hell, you knew you had to stop him. You had no idea how long he's been having such suicidal thoughts and you weren't about to risk leaving him alone.

You have to find him, _right now,_ before anything happens. Most would assume he just needed some space, but you couldn't leave him by himself after finding a note like that. You needed to see him, and soon.

You rush down the street towards England's house. The door is locked. The windows are dark. Clearly no one is home. But you don't give up, "England? Hey England, where are you?!" You begin shouting for him and run to check behind his house.

Your heart nearly leaps into your throat when you spot a dark figure sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the backdoor. "E-England…?" You asked, more quietly.

You don't get a response. Though dark shadows are hiding most of his features, you scurry over to him. _Please, please don't be hurt,_ you chant to yourself.

"England! Are you okay? What happ-" Your words caught in your throat when got closer to him. As soon as you saw the blood, you felt like you were about to pass out.

In one of his hands was a bloodied pocketknife. On his other wrist was a deep, wide cut that gashed out bright red blood down to his elbow.

You couldn't tell if those were either raindrops or tears dripping down his face. "E-England…" Your voice cracked. Your own tears were about to stream down any second.

"Oh, it's you." He mumbles out darkly.

Upon hearing his voice, you couldn't hold in the tears anymore. "Please stop." You whimper, dropping onto your knees in front of him. "I'm begging you." Still, you could not stop crying.

He throws you a bitter look, "You don't understand. You will never understand. So don't tell me what to do when you have no idea how I feel." He hissed out furiously.

You sniffled, "But England, I do. I know best how it feels to be completely alone. I've been an outcast my entire life, don't you see? I care about you. P-Please understand…" You weren't good with words. You had no idea what kind of impact they would have on him, but you would do anything to calm him down.

He didn't say anything for a moment. He seemed a bit surprised by your words; he thought you had friends. After all, who _wouldn't_ want to be friends with you? But the expression you gave him told no lie. You truly cared about him, and no one on this island could understand how he felt better than you did.

Maybe he was wrong about you. No, he _knew_ he was wrong about you.

Giving you just about the shock of your life—he moved forward, spread his arms, and hugged you tight. "…I've been waiting for someone like you," He whispered, voice cracking.

You instantly felt your body relax. It was as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off your shoulders. The rain still fell from the sky, but at the moment, nothing could bring you down. Holding tight onto England, you gently whispered, "I like you, okay? Not Prussia. Not France or Spain. I just like… you." Hugging him closer, you closed your eyes and pressed your face to his shoulder. You could handle his response, you told yourself.

After a few agonizing seconds, you felt him move. He gently pulled back, but kept his hands on your waist. Shyly you kept your arms wrapped around his neck as you forced yourself to look into his eyes.

He smiled—probably the first time he ever genuinely did so. "…I like you too," He admitted without faltering.

You grinned, just as you felt a giddy tingling throughout your whole body. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

He nodded, subconsciously holding you tighter against him.

"Never harm yourself again. And never, _ever_… think about ending your life." You spoke a bit quieter, but firm.

He lowered his face and gently kissed your forehead. Wiping away your tears, he whispers, "I promise," You look up, and he suddenly smirks. "Oh, and remember what I told you back when we were on that cliff? Well, I'll add another organ to that deal."

A look of confusion crossed your face, followed by a bright pink blush. "Y-You mean…"

He gently ran his hands up and down your sides, "…I give you my heart." He whispered into your ear; his tears moistening your cheek.

_Downpour Island may be a place where the light never shines, a place constantly beneath the dark clouds of rain—but with England by your side, you knew he would gladly be your golden sun._

* * *

**A.N.:** Cliché ending again? *headdesk* WHY DO I SUCK AT ENDING MY ONE-SHOTS?...

I know I probably overuse the Bad Touch Trio. But, who cares? IT'S THE BTT *_* !

And… was it just me, or did your mommy remind you of Ukraine in this story? (0.o) …Ahahaha, anyways, the song used in this chapter was 'Let Her Go' by Passenger. _Beautiful_ song, you should listen to it if you haven't already. Poor England didn't know how to tell Reader-chan how sorry he felt c; Other than he almost let her go…

Oh, and sorry about using the whole suicide thing again ._. Damn England and his angst. Punk!England is like emo-England -_- Gotta love those multiple personas XD

But hey, expect even more personas. Cuz y'know why? WE'RE GOING TO THE 2P WORLD, BABY~

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: 2P!America— "Angel with a Shotgun" __PART 1 OF 2_

**_(This next story is hands-down my favorite fanfic I've ever written for Hetalia. x3 Can't wait for you to read it, dudes.)_**


	20. Angel with a Shotgun (2pAmerica) (PT1)

**Angel with a Shotgun {Part 1 of 2} {2P!America x Reader}**

* * *

_"I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. Not without you."_

* * *

**Warning:** Not recommended if you're **highly religious**. Below has mentions of **anti-God**, devils, purgatory,** demons**/angels, Heaven/**Hell**, and **death**. Also contains **blood, horror, violence**, and very **dark themes**. Not to mention Zao's **opium addiction**, Francois's **bad smoking habit**, and Allen's **mouth**. Hey, **you wanted the 2P's; you got the 2P's.**

* * *

You felt your eyelids slowly flutter open. Something didn't feel right.

You shifted around. Rough gravel, pebbles, and cracked pieces of cement clawed into your back and elbows. Your eyes instantly widened in surprise as you shot up, sitting upright and gently rubbing the scraped pieces of skin.

"Where… am I?" You wondered aloud.

Everything surrounding you was pitch-black. You couldn't see a thing. Only pure darkness came to your vision_. Did I… go blind?_ you suddenly thought.

You glanced around frantically, but it was useless. It was as if you were wearing a black blindfold.

Instinctively you reached up to touch your face. Nope, no blindfold. You held your hands out in front of you. Still only darkness. You couldn't even see two feet in front of you.

_I'm… blind?_ the thought repeated in your mind. It seemed like the only logical explanation. You stood up, and waved your arms around. Nothing came to touch.

_-What's going on?_ you asked yourself.

That's when it suddenly dawned on you.

Your name. What was it again? Oh yeah, _. But what was your last name? You couldn't remember. You tried to think back how you may have wound up here, but nothing came to mind. You've lost your memories.

All you knew was your first name. You didn't remember any kind of life you may have had before now. And this, was it even life? Or were you… somewhere else? What… _happened_?

Oh, maybe you were in an accident—and it caused you to go blind and obtain amnesia. Yes, that must be it. But if that was the truth, then why did it feel like you had been lying on the cement ground? If you were injured, shouldn't you be in a hospital bed?

You took a step. The ground beneath you indeed felt like cement. Why were you lying down earlier? Were you really _sleeping_ on the cold hard ground?

You shook your head. _Nothing_ made sense. Where were you, what happened to you, and most importantly, _who_ were you?

_Someone… there has to be someone here who can help me…_ you thought to yourself weakly. _I have no idea where I am, but there has to be __**someone**__, right? _you thought as you began wobbling forward.

You felt weak, completely drained of energy, and nearly lifeless_. Is this what Hell is like?_ you suddenly pondered. _Is it pitch-black in Hell? But… why does it feel so cold here?_

You took another few shaky steps. You couldn't recall ever being blind. But then again, you couldn't remember _anything_ from your past.

Just as you took another step, you felt your foot hit against something hard. It caused the object to fall over, creating a loud crashing noise against the cement. _What was that?_ you wondered, and bent over to inspect where the object had fallen.

You lowered your hand around where the noise had come from, and instantly came in contact with something smooth and chilled_. Is this… glass?_ You picked up the item, which wasn't too heavy and felt about the size of a football.

It was strangely shaped. It was made with either glass or medal, or both. You felt around it in the darkness until your fingers touched something familiar.

It was a knob. Heart skipping a beat, you cautiously turned it.

A light instantly turned on.

You gasped in surprise, nearly dropping the lantern_. So I'm not blind? _you sighed in relief. Placing one palm over your pounding heart, you used the other hand to hold up the small source of light.

The lantern did little to help your situation. Everything was still pitch-black, except for about four feet in front of you. Looking down, the ground indeed was cement. Thick fog rose up from the pavement to around your knees, but you could still see the gravel below your feet. _So that's why it feels so cold,_ you thought as you began walking forward again.

_I don't know what to think about this. If I'm not blind, then I __**must**__ have amnesia. I'm clearly lost, but there's no other source of light…_

You looked up, but it was in vain. There were no stars. No moon_. Is there a total eclipse of the sun going on right now? _you'd do anything to get some answers.

_…All the more reasons to keep walking._

Maybe you'd eventually walk into civilization. Someone could tell you where you are, and how you could get home.

…If you even had a home.

You couldn't even remember the faces of your own parents. Did you even _have_ parents? Every time you tried to remember, you got a painful throbbing in your head.

You kept walking, nearly blindly, into the darkness. The only light that guided you was the flickering glow of the lantern.

You weren't sure how much time had passed. You didn't feel tired, which was odd. As you were walking, you checked yourself over for any signs of identification. There wasn't anything in your pockets. You only wore a t-shirt, jeans, and average shoes. Nothing to give you any hints of your identity.

After what seemed like hours, another light came into view.

There, on the horizon, was a dim, circular blue light. You gasped and instantly began running. Nothing was in your way—you had been walking on average cement the entire time.

_Maybe that's a city. Or a house. It's hard to see from here…_ you thought as you kept jogging over to the light. Once you got a bit closer, you noticed the place was somewhere in between when it came to size. Smaller than a city, but bigger than a house. It looked more like a mansion or large public building.

You kept a firm hold on the lantern as you got closer. You almost stopped running entirely when the place came into full view. It was hard to pinpoint exactly why, but the area gave off an ominous feeling and dark aura that sent chills down your spine.

In front of you was an enormous building, lit up with multiple, tall lighthouses that gave off an eerie, dim blue glow. The fog was still visible above the ground, but not higher than your knees.

The building looked like an abandoned government base. It appeared as though it hadn't been used in ages, and there wasn't a single person in sight. Curious, you decided to keep walking. Just for a little bit.

You glanced around as you slowly inched forward_. If I see anyone, would it be safe to ask them what's going on? _you briefly wondered. Maybe you weren't supposed to be here.

Dusty government tanks and dented helicopters were scattered around the area. None of them looked like they could still operate. Used bullets, broken guns, and various grenade pins littered the cracked pavement. An old barbed-wire fence surrounded the property, but was left open—allowing you to enter.

_Maybe I should turn back?_ you briefly realized_. It doesn't look like anyone would be here_. You turned to leave, but felt yourself stop. _What if I don't run into another building for a long time? What if I'm stuck in an abandoned ghost town? Would it be better to stay here and hide until help comes? _You were too young to know exactly what to do. And the fact that you had no idea who you were and or anything about your past didn't help either. _Maybe that building is open too. I could have a place to rest, and there could be more lighting inside…_

You felt yourself moving forward again_. I should still be alert._ Cautiously you crept up to hide behind a tank, and looked for any signs of danger. Who knows, there could be wild animals roaming around this weird place.

You were off to the left side of the building, near one of the barbed wire fences. "…Alright, it seems safe enough. No one appears to be here." You said aloud, and sighed in relief. You were starting to talk to yourself out of pity. And to stay sane. "Now to check out the inside of the buil-"

"-You don't want to do that."

You almost jumped out of your skin.

You gasped sharply as you whipped around so fast your neck almost snapped, "W-Who the hell are you?!" Your heart pounded so hard at the sudden voice that you nearly feared cardiac arrest.

A dark chuckle was heard off to the side. "I'm your worst nightmare~"

The throbbing in your chest intensified. Carefully, you stepped over to where you heard the voice. From the lowness of it, you knew it belonged to a male. "Excuse me…?"

Another laugh. More lighthearted, but just as teasing. "I'm kidding. I heard that in a movie once."

You walked another few steps and emerged from behind the tank. When more light came into view, you caught sight of someone crouching down; his back to you. "A movie…" The words came out sounding as confused as you felt. From your current position, you could only see a brown leather bomber jacket with the number '50' on the back.

"Yeah. Don't ask which, 'cause I can't remember."

You squinted. It was difficult to see with all the shadows, but you could slightly make out that he was aiming a shotgun. One of his knees was on the ground, while the other was bent with his sneaker on the pavement. He was clearly focusing more on aiming his weapon than his conversation with you.

_He doesn't seem dangerous_… you began to think, but then instantly shook off the thought. Of _course_ he's dangerous—he was aiming a freaking shotgun!

"Um… I…" You wanted to ask him where you were, but at the same time, you felt the need to bolt right out of there. Something about him gave off a dark feeling that you didn't like at the moment.

His large gun was pointed between the open square shapes of the barbed wire fence, but you couldn't see what he could possibly be aiming at. There was nothing out there but darkness. "You want to know why you're here, don't you?" He asked, again without turning his back to look at you. He kept one eye looking into the shotgun's magnifier.

You instantly stiffened. So he had an idea about what was going on? Why everything was so dark, why there weren't any stars or moon out, why the place looked like the ruins of an apocalyptic world…? "I…" You cleared your throat, and tried to steady your pounding heartbeat. "-Yes. I want to know what's going on." You said as casually as possible. You didn't want to make it look like you had just been wandering around aimlessly until accidentally stumbling into this creepy place.

He chuckled again, "Okay. What's your name?"

You stared hard at his back. "_." You mumbled.

"Last name?"

"…I can't remember." You nearly whispered. You'd nearly forgotten about the whole amnesia thing.

He still didn't take one glance at you. "…That's common." He spoke after a moment.

You instantly perked back up, "What do you mean? Do people who come here always lose their memories…?"

He nodded, and you felt your hands ball into fists. He _must_ have all the answers you need, but he was barely paying any attention to you. "…What about you? What's your name?" You nearly wanted to grab his shoulders, shake him hard, and demand for all your answers this instant.

"Allen." He said plainly, as if tossing the conversation into the back of his mind while he mainly focused on something else.

_It feels like this is going nowhere,_ you thought to yourself. Carefully, you stepped closer to him. If you spoke to him face-to-face, maybe he'd pay more attention. "Hi Allen. Can you tell me where I am?" You were standing right behind him at this point.

Ignoring the question, he said, "You might want to go close that gate."

Giving him a confused expression, you responded, "Why? It was open when I got here."

He nodded, adjusting the shotgun again. "I know. Just go do it."

_Keep it together, keep it together…_ you chanted to yourself as you did as you were told. _He's the only person around here who might know what to tell me, so for now I just need to stay calm…_ you told yourself as you rolled the heavy barbed wire fence to the other side and closed it.

As you got back over, you crouched beside him and faced him. "Okay. Now can you _please_ tell me what's happened to me?" You nearly begged.

In response, he fired the shotgun.

The loud bang echoed in your ears, and you instantly covered them with your hands to block out the ringing. "What the hell, man?!" You shouted.

He smirked, and turned to face you. "If you wanna know why I had you close the gate, it was because of those." He pointed over beyond the fence.

With exasperation, you turned to look at what he could have possibly shot.

And almost felt your heart leap into your throat.

Words could barely describe your shock. Never had you seen anything like this. It was a fallen creature; exactly what it was, you had no idea.

You stared hard, rubbed your eyes, looked again, and nearly felt yourself pass out. Things like those didn't exist in real life. Only nightmares. What kind of world _was_ this?!

Allen stood up, and grabbed ahold of your arm to bring you to your feet. "If I tried to explain this part first, you would have never believed me." He commented as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking away from your face.

You watched him closely, adrenaline pumping. Somehow, this guy reminded you of someone. You couldn't remember who. He just looked insanely familiar—and it bugged you that your lost memory wouldn't allow you to recall. "But… what was that?" You finally managed to croak out. It had looked like a tall, insanely skinny, charred-black human. But it was most definitely _not_ human. It was shaped more like twigs with arms and legs, with foot long claws and glowing red lights for eyes. The color in them had gone out just as Allen had shot it. The creature looked like a demon straight out of a horror film.

"That was one of God's minions,"

You shook your head at the silly explanation, "No, really. What _was_ that?"

He sighed again, "Ugh, I have so much work to do." He groaned as he leaned his back against the fence and rubbed his face with his hands.

You stood to face him again. He still looked like someone you might have known, but no exact image or thought came to mind of how you could have really known him. "Tell me what's going on."

He took in a deep breath and faced you. "…Well. I've been expecting you." He said with a tiny smile.

You blushed just the tiniest bit. As he'd faced you, he had come more into the light. The dim blue glow had casted a good view of his features, and wow—did he look interesting.

His eyes were crimson red, and his skin was smooth and tan. Red sunglasses rested over his dark brown hair, and he wore a white t-shirt with a long, silver dogtag necklace down the middle. Over it he had on the bomber jacket you'd noticed earlier, but from the front, you could see it had a red star on one side of the top-front pockets. He wore baggy, slightly ripped blue jeans and red-and-white sneakers.

Upon closer inspection, he didn't seem as familiar as you had previously thought, but something still bothered you in the back of your mind about him. You must have seen him from _somewhere_—you just had no idea where.

"S-So… you've been expecting me? What does that mean?" You asked after a moment.

He smirked, "You're in purgatory."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in.

"…P-Purgatory…? You can't be serious, right…?" Your voice was shaky, body suddenly weak.

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm dead. You're dead. We're not in Heaven, we're not in Hell. We're in the in-between, you know?" He placed his hands in his pockets, the shotgun under his left arm.

You felt like you were about to collapse. To keep steady, you placed one of your hands on a nearby crate. _Purgatory? I'm dead? This can't be happening…!_

"You have amnesia, right? Like I said, that's common when someone first comes here. But it's okay; your memories will come back with time, maybe." He explained casually; as if he told people these things on a daily basis.

You were slowly getting yourself together. Removing your hand from the crate, you asked in a less shaky voice, "Are there others?"

He nodded, making eye contact with you. "I'm the leader of a battlefront. Our sole purpose is to rebel against God-" A screeching noise interrupted his explanation. Grabbing his shotgun, he aimed it at another human-like creature from behind the fence, "Oh, shut up." He shot the thing right in the head, causing it to fall lifelessly to the ground.

You watched its glowing red eyes die out to nothing, and looked at Allen again. "So those are…"

"Demons, you could say. They're trying to take us to Heaven."

Your eyes widened in disbelief, "_What_? No way. I'd _want_ to go to Heaven. How could those things—those _demons_—be responsible for taking us there?" You challenged, crossing your arms.

"It's true," He shrugged. "To stay here, we have to fight. Or else those demons will try to take our soul and send us up to Heaven."

…At first, you couldn't believe it. Those terrifying creatures would send your soul to Heaven? By how? Eating you alive? Even if it was the truth, you knew you'd never let yourself be eaten by one of those disgusting things. _Never, ever._

Allen smirked at your displeased expression and tossed his shotgun at you. Taken by surprise, you clumsily caught the loaded weapon in your hands. "W-Wait, isn't this your weapon?"

He smirked again as he reached behind the crate and picked up a baseball bat with crooked nails sticking out of the sides, "Nope, it's yours."

Soon after, he began leading you over to the building. As you cautiously walked with him, he explained how anyone here was technically an angel. You and everyone else in the Battlefront had apparently died miserable, horrible deaths. So terrible that none of you were allowed to enter Heaven just yet. Nor hell, so you were all stuck here in the 'in-between' for now.

_"So why are __**you**__ here?"_ You had asked him curiously, since he obviously seemed like he had been here a long time and probably had all of his memories.

To which he'd responded that he was the only one here who had actually been to Heaven. He was the leader of the Battlefront partly because he wasn't entirely like everyone else in purgatory. He was sent here not because his death was horrifying, but for bad behavior. It was punishment from the Heavens to force him out and kick him down here.

_"Why? What'd you do to piss off God so much?"_ You'd asked lightheartedly.

But he had simply shook his head and said he couldn't tell you. _"…You're too new."_ He'd responded.

He also explained how everyone else in the Battlefront hadn't yet been to Heaven, like you, but that they didn't _want_ to. They were anti-God for sending them here in the first place. They wouldn't stand for their lives to be ended the way they were, and wanted a second chance at life. They didn't want to go to Heaven—they wanted to go back to Earth.

So they killed any demon that got near them—the creatures sent by God to take their souls. They knew some time God would have to take them back, take them back to Earth. He had the power to do it. _"But how do you know? Just because you kill His demons, you think He'll just send you back to Earth for a second chance?"_

Allen had shook his head_, "That's not all there is to it. There are other factors that contribute to the process—the process for Him to allow it. Everyone here knows what they have to do. I know what I need to. Soon, you might, too."_

Surprised, you'd quickly asked, _"What is it? What do I need to go back?"_

To which he'd said, _"I can't tell you. Maybe you'll figure it out once you get your memories back."_

After that, he'd asked if you'd officially join his Battlefront. Now that you understood more, you could make a clear choice. Either go to Heaven—or fight for your second chance at life.

You had thought it over for a while. If you decided to go to Heaven, you wouldn't know what you would be leaving behind. You had no recollection of your past life. And besides, to go to Heaven, you had to have one of those frightening bony demons take your soul first. By their mindless actions, zombie-like appearance, and inability to speak, you knew it would probably be like being eaten and having your soul somehow ripped out.

You couldn't leave this place. Not yet. You wanted to know why Allen looked so familiar. And you wanted time to get your memories back, like Allen said they would. You wanted to know what was so tragic and horrifying about your death—you had no idea what it could be. Your body was physically fine, so there were no wounds to tell how you died.

"I'll join your Battlefront." You told him as you both made it to the large building's front doors.

He smirked as he grabbed the handle, "I thought you might."

The door opened. It was brighter inside, but not by much. The dim blue glow from outside was replaced with slightly-faint, flickering yellow light.

"But I should warn you," He spoke in a sly whisper, "The other guys here are a little… strange."

Before you could respond, you heard a high-pitched, girly squeal from above the stairs, "AAAAALLENNNNN~!"

You snapped your head up to the staircase, just as a blob of ultra-bright color sped down to Allen at lightning speed. "I MISSED YOU!" The person affectionately glomped Allen to the ground, "Where were you? We were so worried! How can we survive without someone as brave and wonderful and strong and lovely as you~?!" The boy straddled Allen as he rubbed his face into his neck, arms wrapped around his waist, hearts practically surrounding them.

You giggled at the sight. Allen did _not_ look like the type to let a girly-boy like this one love on him like that.

Apparently, you were right. "GET THE _FUCK OFF ME_, OLIVER!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU~!"

Allen ignored the other boy's pleas and pushed him off. "Ouch!" Just as the brightly-clothed boy fell to the ground, another figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop with this foolishness, Oliver. You should feel ashamed of yourself."

You looked up, and almost backed away. Unlike Oliver, this guy reminded you more of Allen—an intimidating older guy with a dark aura and ominous appearance.

"Zao, where are the others? We've got someone new joining us." Allen smirked as he teasingly used your head as an armrest.

The one called Zao simply scoffed, "How the hell should I know?" You noticed he had red eyes like Allen. But they were more difficult to see under the shadows of his black Chinese military cap. His brown hair was chin-length and he wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a high collar; which was unzipped and visibly showed his collar bones and upper chest.

"Oh, Francois-darling is in the meeting room! I was just with him until you showed up, my dearest Al~" Oliver looked up towards Allen, hands against the side of his cheek, fingers interlocked lovingly, hearts practically in his sky blue, pink-swirled eyes.

You almost laughed out loud. That little Oliver guy was cute. His bright pink sweater-vest, huge sky blue bowtie, strawberry-blonde hair, British accent, and dash of freckles were undeniably adorable.

"Get everyone together. It'll make things easier." Allen mumbled, just as Oliver saluted and ran off to do as he was told.

A few minutes later, you found yourself in a meeting room of some sort with a total of eight other fallen angels. All of whom either looked insane, sociopathic, and/or possibly murderous.

The last trait was set in stone for you not only because they all appeared crazy and mentally unstable _but_ because, as soon as you'd walked in the door, a throwing knife nearly lodged into your skull. "WHAT THE HELL?!" You'd unintentionally shouted as you saw the knife stuck into the door right next to your head.

A disturbing, high-pitched giggle erupted from the group, and you glanced wearily at the laugh's owner. "Sorry, that was an accident, sweetie-pie~" You noticed he had purplish-pink eyes, tanned skin, dark brown hair, and was wearing an Italian Brigade uniform.

"So this is the new person?" An emotionless voice asked, and you immediately looked to see where the voice had come from.

"Yes it is, Francois! Isn't she nice? I think Allen likes her, and if Allen likes her, then I do too~!" Oliver squealed cheerfully. He ran up and gave the other blonde a tight hug and giggled.

The 'Francois' guy looked a bit creepier than the rest. His purple eyes were swollen with dark bags and circles beneath them, his long blonde hair was messy and knotted, the smoke from his cigarette surrounded him like a cloud, his long-sleeved button-up purple shirt was wrinkled, and his stubble was scruffy. "Get off me, Oliver." Apparently he reacted to Oliver the same way Allen did. Minus the emotion.

"…She looks weak." A stoic voice spoke up.

You nearly cringed. But, he was right. You knew you weren't specifically strong or trained in any kind of combat. "She might be, but we can train her." Allen defended. But just as you looked up at him, he smirked at you in a teasing way.

The other person didn't respond. He was the farthest from the group—in a dark corner away from everyone else. His long black scarf covered most of his face except for his thin crimson eyes and brown hair.

"Anyway, let's hurry up with the introductions. That weird guy in the corner over there is Ion. The dude who almost threw a knife at your head was Luciano. That one being hugged by Oliver is Francois. You already met Zao, didn't you? Besides him, there's also Lutz and Kuro." Allen pointed over to two more guys near the back.

One of them was tall with piercing pinkish-purple eyes. He had on a black German field cap and had a scar beneath his left eye. He was wearing a loose white tank top with a khaki jacket hanging over his shoulders. "Pleasure to meet you." He winked.

"I hope you will prove yourself honorable." The other one deadpanned. A scowl was on his face, which somehow matched his dull red eyes. He was wearing a black version of the Japanese Imperial Navy uniform, along with a purple cape and white gloves. You noticed in his right hand was a sharp katana.

_Allen wasn't kidding when he said these guys were strange!..._ you recalled in the back of your mind.

You introduced yourself to the group, to which Oliver and Luciano sang, "Welcome to the Battlefront~!"

**-D-A-T-I-N-G-T-H-E-W-O-R-L-D-**

Days went by. Everyone lived, ate, and slept in the building together. You wondered how they managed to do it without killing each other out of their short tempers and insanity.

_How did I end up here?_ you sometimes wondered_. I'm nothing like __**any**__ of them. We're all very different, but the others… they're all just crazy. I'm not. So why did I wind up here with them?_

You wanted a second chance at life. And to do it, you needed to stay here and fight. Allen said your memories would come back eventually, but they hadn't yet. He'd told you how your realization to leave this place would come with your memories—or that you could at least figure it out from them—so you were desperate for your amnesia to wear off. You still knew nothing of yourself besides your name and attitude.

Shortly after joining the Battlefront, Allen began some intense training with you. Each morning (or at least whenever you woke up, since there was no sun or moon here to differentiate between night and day), he would begin your gun shooting lessons. After a couple hours, you'd get to have a break, and then Luciano would teach you how to use his throwing knives. He said they'd come in handy if you ever ran out of bullets with your back against a wall and swarms of demons surrounding you.

…Yeah, he liked to paint creepy pictures with his words.

Sometimes, Kuro trained you how to use a sword. He said it was best to carry and know how to use multiple weapons. You found it easier to wield a sword rather than aim a shotgun, so you enjoyed his lessons a bit more. Though neither swordsmanship nor gun shooting were as simple as knife-throwing. It was easier to learn after a while, once you got used to it.

Oliver was known as the chef of the Battlefront. Everything he cooked was absolutely delicious, though you were warned that his baking was… special. Allen had told you never to try one of his cupcakes, for the affectionate Brit often threw in dangerous substances to the icing.

Zao, Ion, and Francois were the only ones who took a while to warm up to you. With Ion and Francois being the stoic and emotionless ones that they were, they often didn't speak to you unless to complain about your uselessness or stupidity. You couldn't understand why they didn't like you. Often you were kind to them, but Allen had said they were like that about everyone_. "Don't sweat it; they'll eventually grow to not hate you."_ He'd once teased.

Lutz, needless to say, was the notorious pervert of the Battlefront. Allen often had to remove him from you to protect you from his flirtatious advances, which always made you uncomfortable.

At first, Zao simply ignored your existence, but after a while, he started to grow a bit fonder of you. One day, he completely stopped ignoring you, and offered if you wanted to smoke opium with him. You were surprised at the fact that he was even _speaking_ to you, so you had asked him what opium was. _Almost_ cheerfully, he explained how great opium could make you feel, claiming it as a _legal_ drug. You knew you wouldn't be doing any drugs with him, but you listened anyway since he seemed so excited about it. Right at that moment was when Allen walked in and kicked Zao out, since apparently the guy had a past of gaining girls' trust just to smoke opium with and then rape them while they're high.

…Yeah, Zao had to go into Allen's 'time-out' room for a few days after that.

As time passed, you slowly got closer and closer to the Battlefront. Allen, Oliver, Luciano, and surprisingly—Kuro, became quite good friends. Lutz even stopped flirting with you after he realized just how uncomfortable it made you feel. Ion and Francois—just as Allen had predicted—slowly stopped with the rude remarks, which Ion had called 'blunt honesty'. They started having more civil conversations with you and ultimately growing into friendly comrades. Allen had forced Zao to apologize about before, and promise never to attempt to drug you again. Zao had surprisingly apologized without hesitance, but often flirted around or teased you only slightly less than Lutz.

You were currently taking a nap on the living room couch as Allen suddenly jolted you awake, "Hey dollface, me Oliver and Zao are going into the city, wanna come?"

You rubbed your tired eyes, "Wha? I was sleepin', y'know. Why don't you go ask Luciano or Kuro?" You yawned as your head fell back onto a couch pillow.

He rolled his eyes, "They're probably busy. Besides, it'd be your first trip that far outside the base. You can test out your new skills me and Kuro have taught ya." He said as he rubbed your shoulder to keep you from falling back asleep.

You smirked, "And Luciano. You always forget Luciano."

"Whatever. Throwing knives shouldn't be considered a weapon."

Reluctantly, you sat up. Out of all the rooms to take a nap in, you just _had_ to pick this one, didn't you? The lighting here was the brightest, and even though that was normally a good thing (since everywhere else it was either dim or flickering), it wasn't when the harsh light was picking at your groggy eyelids.

"Well…" You looked at Allen, who was seated next to you. Never had you been so close to his face while in a bright lighting like this, and the experience gave you a weird feeling. _He still seems so familiar,_ you thought to yourself._ I wish he would tell me if he knew me. But he won't tell me anything about his past life. I wonder if we met somehow…? _His blood-colored orbs weren't what made you slightly recognize him, but their shape and size. It was as though in your previous life, you had looked into those round eyes every day. His haircut and style also rang a bell too. Same with his cocky grin, demanding attitude, and attractively toned body. "…Fine, I'll go with you guys."

* * *

A while later, you found yourself walking around the outside darkness with Allen, Oliver, and Zao. You all had lanterns and flashlights to guide the way into the city, which you had to visit in order to obtain necessary supplies such as more food, water, ammunition, weapons, batteries, knives for Luciano, and cigarettes for Francois. "Why do we always have to walk here? Can't we take a car?" Zao complained.

Allen shook his head. "You know they attract their attention more."

Even without being told what, you knew Allen was talking about the demons. "So… if we're in purgatory, why is there a city here?" It was a question you'd wanted to ask for a while.

No one spoke for a moment. Finally, a sigh was heard, and you looked towards Allen. "…Well, it's just a guess, but we think maybe this place… wherever it really is… was once 'used' as Hell. But maybe, that old saying 'When Hell freezes over' actually had some meaning behind it. Or in our case, it darkened, and only ruins of some creepy type of civilization were left."

Your eyebrows scrunched up in slight confusion, "'Creepy type of civilization'…?"

Oliver giggled ominously, "If you haven't realized it by now, we're not exactly going into a city. You could call it one to feel normal, but in fact, it's like a place used for torture."

Your heart sped up. "_Torture_?"

Allen discreetly nudged Oliver, "Don't scare her."

Zao chuckled darkly, "He's right. But you see, devils needed food and water just as humans do. There's some left over that's still well to consume, and that's what we're going after. They left weapons and ammunition behind too, along with medical supplies to care for the devils who actually managed to be injured by the angry humans. They tortured them here in Hell until-"

"-It froze over." Allen interrupted.

"-No, it moved somewhere else! And then this place became purgatory, yes?" Oliver chimed in.

Allen facepalmed, "You guys are idiots. These are all just guesses, dollface." He said as he turned to you and lightly punched your shoulder.

As you'd all been walking, a blue glow on the horizon was growing bigger and bigger. After another few minutes, the 'city' came into view.

Now to call it a city wasn't exactly incorrect. There were multiple buildings, which all looked abandoned. A ghost town, you could call it. The streetlights had the same glow as back at the base—dim, blue, and slightly flickering. The pavement was cracked with age, windows were shattered, and there were several stadiums which were stained with blood splatters.

"So… what happens now?" You asked as you all stepped into the place. It looked like an abandoned version of New York City.

You smiled as an image suddenly came into your mind. A comforting, relaxed view of a familiar city street. One with happy children running around, neighbors greeting each other, flowers along the windowsills, smiling by-passers, bell-ringing bicyclists, beautiful sunset…-

Suddenly, you gasped. It was a _memory_.

It was of a street in New York. Before you could fully comprehend the realization, Allen spoke up. "We split up. I'll go look for some drinkable water. Oliver, you can go find what you're going to make for dinner tonight. Something vegetarian, got it?"

Oliver saluted, "Aye~!"

"I'll go find some more weapons and ammunition. You think our little raven here is going to be fine all by herself?" Zao asked Allen as he thumb-pointed behind himself to you.

Allen glanced over, "Well…" He looked you in the eye. "This is your first mission. So have Zao accompany you while you go look for some medical supplies." He then turned to face the whole group, "Everyone have your weapons and walkie-talkies?"

You, Oliver, and Zao nodded. "Good. Keep them with you at all times. We meet back here in an hour. Remember to keep quiet as not to attract any of the demons. Only shoot when absolutely necessary. Otherwise, use your swords or ax. Now let's move." And with that, they all walked off in opposite directions—leaving you alone.

"Hey wait, you jerk." You teased as you skipped up to the fast-walking fallen angel. "You're supposed to come with me, Zao~"

"Well then walk faster."

You sped up your pace, "Where are we going first?"

"To the pharmacy. There's one nearby."

You both soon came to the medical store. As you walked in, Zao kept you close to his body, his red eyes scanning the area for any demons. "…It's safe. For now." He removed his left arm from around your waist but kept his right holding up a samurai sword.

You walked over to the medicine cabinets in the back. You quickly opened the empty backpack you'd brought with you and started filling it with antibiotics, pain-killers, ibuprofen, and other useful medicine. Not long after, you heard Zao shuffling through the drugs. Without looking towards him, you sighed and said, "Looking for some more drugs? You're such an addict. You'll get yourself killed one of these days."

He chucked, just as you realized why. "Sure, I'll just go die. Again."

You waved it off and went behind a tall shelf to grab some bandages, gauze, and peroxide. "You should give it a try. I won't try to take advantage of you like last time, I promise~" He cooed.

You ignored him. It normally wasn't safe to speak about opium or other drugs around Zao.

A little while later, you completely had your guard down. Not just from Zao, but for any demons. You knew this wasn't good. Even with all your training, you still didn't feel very strong or prepared for a real fight with demons. Sure they were slow-moving and unintelligent, but they seemed terrifying. You could barely stand _looking_ at one.

You were surprised that Allen still kept you around even when you weren't nearly as useful as the rest of the Battlefront. _They_ could handle themselves on missions, _they_ could fight demons, _they_ weren't afraid, _they_-

A sudden shuffling noise against the ground broke you out of your trance. "Oh, Zao. You scared me. I-" You turned, but a different pair of blood-red eyes met your face.

You screamed, and fell over backwards. The demon's glowing red eyes shuffled closer, and it let out a horrible, ear-piercing screech as it lunged for you.

Zao immediately dropped what he was doing and jumped over the pharmacy counter. He raised his sword as he ran forward, just as you crawled backwards to avoid the demon's long claws coming down over you.

The claws lodged into the tile floor, momentarily leaving the demon immobile. At that second Zao swung his sword and within a blink—the demon was decapitated. Black blood-like liquid splattered all over the walls, shelves, and ground.

You felt yourself shaking as another demon appeared from behind Zao. "B-Behind you!"

Zao turned, just as another demon came in through the doorway. Soon, two more appeared from the back room. Another came in through the broken glass window behind you. "Oh no!" You shrieked, "We're trapped!" There were demons blocking the exit, open window, back room, and space to your sides.

Zao immediately sliced off the head of the nearest demon to him and ran over to you. He quickly pulled you up and swung his sword into the brain of the demon staggering over from the window. You looked into the now open exit, just as the four other demons inside began to close in behind Zao. "Go forth, my little raven. I'll cover you." He said just as six more demons from outside heard the commotion and began shuffling over to the pharmacy's open window.

"But I can't leave y-"

"-Just go!" He shouted as he pulled out a shotgun. More demons started coming in from the back room and front door. You realized he was trying to kill off as many as he could within the pharmacy so they couldn't chase you. There was _no way_ he'd let the new girl get chased by a horde of demons on her first mission. Much too dangerous and risky. "I'll call for backup. You can do it! Just _shoot_ those fuckers!" He said as he began firing at the massive amounts of demons that were piling in.

"But…" You frantically looked between the exit and Zao.

"_Hurry_. I'll be fine. Now run!" To show his determination, he shot a single bullet at the tile near you shoes.

Now convinced, you wiped a small tear from your left eye and ran off. You jumped out the broken window, shotgun now in hands.

But many demons had already heard Zao's gunshots. A large horde of them were walking down the streets toward the pharmacy; their disturbing moans and screeches audible.

You let out a shocked scream as they began moving towards you. Running as fast as you could, you tried to hold in the choking sobs from leaving Zao behind.

At this point, shooting was useless. Demons were appearing from every corner as you ran away from the enormous crowd of them behind you. There was almost no place to hide.

Still, you continued to run. Your legs were starting to weaken, heart was pounding hard against your chest, and your breaths came out dry and ragged. Your stomach cramped up, and it started to physically hurt to run.

Even with your conditions, you helplessly began to shoot. Any demon that appeared from a corner in front of you was shot at and missed. With your uneven running, tear-blurred vision, and weak arms, you couldn't aim properly.

Deciding not to waste bullets, you sling the shotgun's strap over your shoulder and clumsily unsheathe your sword. As you continued to run forward, you swung at any demon that came within four feet of you.

Some of them successfully lost an arm or two, but you never had the patience or aim to go for their heads. Which was the only way to fully kill them.

Your running was getting dangerously slower from the exhaustion. The demons behind you were starting to catch up. By now, they were only about twenty feet away.

More tears started to spill down your eyes. Zao still hadn't emerged from the pharmacy. What would the Battlefront do when they found out you left him?

Your distracted mind didn't suddenly process what was happening in front of you. As you momentarily stopped thinking of Zao and looked straight forward, you gasped sharply and almost felt your heart stop.

Another horde of demons were approaching. They limped from the direction you were running. The city street was narrow with no other turns. You were trapped with both hordes of demons closing in on you.

You frantically looked around. Between the buildings were small alleys you could escape in. But they were much too far away and too close to the advancing demons. You had no way out. This was it.

The sword slipped from your shaking hand. Your shotgun fell from your trembling shoulder to the ground. You fearfully reached for your throwing knives, but you knew it would do no good. You were outnumbered 1 to hundreds.

The demons crept even closer, their hissing mouths opening up to reveal sharp rows of shark-like teeth and long snake-like tongues. Their glowing red eyes focused only on you as your burning legs gave out and caused you to fall.

All seemed hopeless. You would never get a second chance at life. You had let down Zao and everyone else in the Battlefront.

Just as more tears began streaming down your cheeks, you heard a faint whipping sound within the air.

Looking up into what would be the sky, the city's dim, flickering blue lights revealed something above the buildings.

The demons continued closing in on you. But you didn't pay attention at the moment as you caught sight of something flying. It was lowering down, directly over you.

Your eyes widened in pure shock and amazement as a rope ladder was thrown down from the helicopter.

You gasped sharply as you realized someone near the bottom of the ladder, one foot on a rope and one hand grasping another piece. Allen flew down with the rope ladder, his signature smirk on his face as always. "Need some help, dollface?"

You felt paralyzed. Completely stunned with surprise, you felt an enormous wave of relief wash over your entire body. Looking up a bit more, you caught sight of Oliver cheerfully waving down at you from the window of the pilot's seat.

Allen swooped down to grab you, just as you shouted, "B-But what about Zao?!"

The ladder swung down to your level, the demons still closing in frantically. Allen grabbed ahold of your waist and pressed you to his chest. Grinning, he pointed behind you just as your feet lifted off the ground.

You nearly snapped your neck as you quickly whipped your head around. You felt your heart soar when you caught sight of Zao cutting his way towards the helicopter. "Hurry up, asshole! We've gotta go!" Allen shouted, but a smile was on his face. You could tell this was his way of being affectionate to him.

"Shut up!" Zao used his right hand to decapitate three demons at once with a single swipe, while the other hand he used to smash brains with an ax. He continued running throughout the horde, zigzagging between tight groups, cutting down any that came within a foot of him. They all tried to bite into him or claw him, but he was too swift and fast for them.

You couldn't believe it. He was literally running _through_ the hordes. One second inside them and you thought you'd be a goner.

He soon came within a few feet of the rope ladder just as Oliver began maneuvering the helicopter up. The demons were still closing in around you and Allen. "You've got one shot—just jump!" Allen called out. "You won't be able to do it~" He teased, and you pinched his arm.

"Come on, Zao! You can make it!" You cheered.

He cut down the few remaining demons separating him from the ladder. The rope was getting higher off the ground; by now about eight feet. _Please, please make it…_ you chanted to yourself.

Zao jumped up and grabbed ahold of the very end of the ladder—the exact second before a demon missed his leg.

Within that moment, Oliver steered the helicopter up above the buildings and soared through the air.

You continued hanging onto Allen as the wind, dead city, and flickering blue lights flew past you. Looking down, you saw the demons screeching and growling out nonsense—uselessly raising their arms up to their escaping meals. They hissed and bared their crooked teeth as they watched their food fly away. You shivered at the sight.

"Don't look down." Allen quietly advised.

Now hundreds of feet off the ground, you were terrified of both falling _and_ getting eaten by demons. Shyly, you looked up at your savior instead.

He protectively tightened his arms around your waist, and held you even closer to his body. "…Don't worry; I won't let you fall." The passing blue light illuminated his face.

And that's when it happened.

You finally realized why he looked so familiar.

Like that memory of New York City, you recognized him in an instant.

Because, you suddenly remembered your hero. You remembered Alfred.

* * *

**Allen-** 2P!America

**Alfred-** America

**Oliver-** 2P!England

**Zao-** 2P!China

**Francois-** 2P!France

**Ion-** 2P!Russia

**Luciano-** 2P!Italy

**Kuro-** 2P!Japan

**Lutz-** 2P!Germany

* * *

**A.N.:** Plot, plot, and more plot. We've got hardly any fluff in here ;_;

But oh well, I hope you're enjoying the story. Part 2 is already written and completed; it'll be posted in a few days :D

I had some great inspirations for this, and I really want to tell you one of them, but I think it'll have to wait till the end. :3 Because, if you looked it up now, then it would give you some major spoilers for Part 2 ._.

Anyways, I had _so_ much fun writing Allen's one-shot. Or shall I say two-shot? …It was my first time writing the 2P's, but it came pretty naturally. When I first sat down to write this, it was about 7pm, and after what felt like a few minutes of writing, it was already 2am! :0 …Ahahaha, anyways, don't forget to review and see you at Angel with a Shotgun: Part 2~!

-Usa chan (:

_Next time: 2P!America— "Angel with a Shotgun" __PART 2 OF 2_


End file.
